¿Cuánto serías capaz de hacer por tu mejor amigo?
by jacque-kari
Summary: Parece una pregunta fácil para Yamato, quien ha acompañado a Tai en todas y cada una de sus locuras durante su adolescencia, sin embargo, ¿cómo iba sospechar el rubio que cierta castaña, mejor conocida como Hikari Yagami: - la hermanita de su mejor amigo que nunca jamás tendría derecho a ver con otros ojos - sería quien cambiaría esa respuesta?.
1. Un conflicto entre hermanos

Hola :) nueva historia, que como ya se me hizo costumbre es de mi pareja favorita (Yamakari), sin embargo, quiero integrar otras, las que he considerado hasta el momento son Takari, Taiora, Sorato y Michiro, aunque puede que surga alguna otra eventualmente.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Un conflicto entre hermanos

Era el primer día de clases. Lejos habían quedado aquellos tiempos en los que ocho jóvenes fueron transportados por primera vez a otra dimensión, conocida como el mundo digital, en aquel lugar habían vivido innumerables aventuras y tras su primer viaje se vieron obligados a volver para salvarlo por segunda vez, sin embargo, en ese entonces contaban con la ayuda de nuevos amigos. Cuatros años después, la paz ha vuelto a reinar entre ambos mundos y todo transcurre con tranquilidad. Ya no se enfrentan a digimons ni intentan salvar el mundo, sino que cada cual lucha con sus propios problemas día a día, los típicos problemas de un simple adolescente. Pero luego de tantas aventuras y embrollos, los lazos de amistad se han vuelto indestructibles, y aunque cada uno haya tomado su rumbo, sus vidas están inevitablemente unidas.

- Buenos días – sonríe una joven al bajar las escaleras y su madre le responde desde el comedor. Hikari Yagami, la más joven del grupo, se alista para marcharse a la escuela, hoy comienza su décimo grado.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste, Hikari?

- Bien… ¿acaso Tai todavía no baja a desayunar?

- No, estaba apunto de subir por él…

- Déjalo, voy yo…- se ofrece ella con una media sonrisa – _Algunas cosas nunca cambian – _piensa mientras sube las escaleras.

Efectivamente Taichi Yagami duerme profundamente en su cama, y hoy es su primer día de universidad, no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

- ¿Hermano?... ¡hey! Despierta… se te hace tarde para ir a clase…

- ¿Qué?... ¡no puede ser! – protesta moviéndose entre las sábanas

- ¡Vamos! No seas holgazán, si no te levantas en cinco minutos mamá subirá por ti… y no será agradable… - advierte cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y sabe que esa es amenaza suficiente para despertarlo.

Quince minutos después su hermano baja recién duchado y vestido con un pantalón y una sudadera.

- ¡Hijo! Hasta que al fin te levantas…- le reprocha Yuuko.

- Todavía es temprano, no veo el problema…

- Es tu primer día… pensé que estarías ansioso…

- Lo estoy… pero se supone que me juntaré con Matt y Sora a las nueve… media hora antes de la ceremonia de inicio de año…

- Será bueno que conozcas a alguien… ¿vas a desayunar?

- Claro, todavía tengo tiempo…

- Yo ya me voy…- interrumpe Hikari, tomando la mochila de la silla.

- ¿No me esperarás?

- Quedé de juntarme con T.k. antes de que comiencen las clases y ya voy atrasada…

- ¿T.k.?...¿es que acaso no puedes estar ni un minuto separada de él?... ¡pasaron casi todas las vacaciones juntos!

- Vamos, Tai… no empieces con eso… tú te pasas todo el día con Matt y Sora…

- Eso es diferente… nosotros somos amigos…

- ¿Y qué se supone que somos T.k. y yo?... hemos sido amigos desde que nos conocimos en el digimundo, igual que ustedes…

- Él no tiene buenas intenciones contigo…

- ¿Ah, si?... ¿acaso tienes pruebas? – preguntó ya exasperada por la situación, su hermano era un celoso y un neurótico, lo amaba, pero algunas veces simplemente la sacaba de sus casillas, principalmente cuando se ponía en plan "ese chiquillo quiere aprovecharse de ti", muy pronto cumpliría 16 años, pero él seguía viéndola como una niña, y eso la fastidiaba.

- Ninguna, pero…

- ¡Ya basta! – afortunadamente su madre detuvo lo que amenazaba con convertirse en una discusión sin sentido – Hikari ya es lo suficientemente grande para elegir a sus amigos… además, conocemos a ese chico desde hace años, es el hermano de tu mejor amigo…

- Pero…- intentó rebatir Tai, pero nuevamente fue silenciado por Yuuko.

- Nada de peros… fue suficiente Taichi…

- Gracias, mamá… ya me voy, hasta luego – se despidió la joven dándole un beso – adiós hermanito…- murmuró cerca de su oído con un tono cantarín antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, aquella mañana había ganado ella.

Salió de casa y caminó tranquilamente por la vereda, la mañana estaba despejada, seguro que sería un buen día. Justo en ese momento divisó una cabellera rubia en la esquina, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, recién se percató de quien era.

- Buenos días Yamato- sama…- saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buen día Hikari-chan… ¿ya te vas a la escuela?

- Así es… mi hermano aún está en casa, pensé que se juntarían en la universidad…

- Ese era el plan, pero creí que podría atrasarse, así que preferí venir por él…tú entiendes…

La chica se rió ante su comentario. Matt siempre había sido el más responsable y maduro de ellos tres, Tai y él eran inseparables pese a ser tan diferentes, pero quizás eso era lo que más los unía, el rubio era "la voz de la razón" y su hermano… bueno, seguro aportaba algo distinto. Sonrió ante su reflexión interna.

- Si te apuras lo encontrarás desayunando…

- Está bien, no te quito más tiempo… por cierto, Takeru salió antes que yo, así que seguro que te lo encuentras en la escuela…

- Bueno, será mejor que me apresure… suerte en tu primer día…

- Gracias, nos vemos Hikari…- sonrió el mayor besando ligeramente su mejilla y la muchacha comenzó a correr hacia la secundaria, por suerte quedaba cerca.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – llamó Sora, agitando los brazos en el aire – ahí están… pensé que no llegarían a tiempo – dijo cuando ambos la alcanzaron en medio de la multitud de nuevos estudiantes.

- Sentimos la demora, pero Tai no estaba listo cuando fui por él – le informó Matt.

- No me sorprende…- sonrió su amiga.

- ¿Por qué siempre me echan la culpa a mí?... –preguntó Tai de mal humor.

- Sólo es una broma, no te pongas así…- se disculpó el rubio – además, si llegamos a tiempo ¿no?

- Como siempre, justo a tiempo…- asintió la chica – tenemos que ir al salón de eventos, el rector dará la bienvenida y luego comenzarán las clases…el almuerzo es a la una, así que podremos juntarnos a esa hora.

- Perfecto, vamos de una vez…- concluyó Tai y se introdujeron entra la masa de jóvenes para hallar un buen asiento.

Los tres habían sido aceptados en la universidad de Tokio, aunque cada uno había elegido un área distinta. Sora estudiaría diseño, Matt había optado por aquello que siempre había llenado su vida: la música, y para sorpresa de todos, Tai había decidido estudiar relaciones exteriores, sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ahora, pero estaban seguros de que todo sería más simple si permanecían juntos.

- Secundaria Odaiba -

- ¡T.k.! – gritó Kari desde el portón de entrada. Su amigo se giró en ese momento y le sonrió.

- Kari… ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – preguntó abrazándola.

- Muy bien, pero te extrañé mucho…

- Pero que exagerada eres, si nos vimos la semana pasada…

- Eso es demasiado tiempo…- dijo con tono melodramático.

- Pues ahora estaremos todo el día juntos… y sin hermanos que nos molesten…

- ¡Tienes razón!... este año definitivamente será genial…

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó animosamente alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¡Yolei! – gritaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

- Te extrañé – dijo Hikari atrapándola en un abrazo.

- Yo también te extrañé Kari…llegaron muy temprano hoy…

- Le dije a T.k. que llegara a esta hora para que charláramos un poco… podemos ir al patio, no ha de haber casi nadie…

- Entonces vamos…- sonrió su amiga y los tres atravesaron las puertas de entrada.

El año escolar había iniciado y todos estaban emocionados por las sorpresas que traería.

Pasaron el resto del día conversando con sus amigos y asistiendo a las clases. Para ser el primer día los profesores ya los habían llenado de un montón de deberes, pero estaban tan felices comentando entre todos lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones que no les importó demasiado.

- Chicas, parece que este viernes será la primera fiesta del año…- comentó Amy acercándose a sus amigas.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – se interesó Sakuma.

- Ayaka está organizándola… acaba de invitarnos…- dijo enseñándoles cinco entradas – es por el inicio de curso…- se explicó luego.

- Suena entretenido… deberíamos ir – se animó Haruhi.

- Un poco de diversión no está mal…- sonrió Yolei.

- ¿Qué dices Kari?... ¿vendrás? - preguntó Amy.

Las cuatro se giraron hacia la castaña, quien las observaba titubeante.

- No lo sé chicas… tengo que pedirle permiso a mamá…

- Sólo es una fiesta, no creo que haya problema… - la tranquilizó Yolei - ¡anímate!...

Todas la miraban expectantes, la verdad la idea parecía divertida, nunca había asistido a una fiesta, porque Tai siempre estaba ahí para decirle que esa clase de cosas no le convenían, pero este año su hermano no estaba.

- Vale… le preguntaré esta noche… ¿está bien?...

- Genial… lo pasaremos muy bien, en serio…- les aseguró Amy y en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la última clase del día.

Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, una hora después, recogió sus cosas rápidamente para marcharse, y entonces apareció T.k.

- Kari… ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

- Claro… enseguida te alcanzo…voy a despedirme de las chicas…

- Está bien…- asintió el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió Hikari, sonriendo con naturalidad e ignorando las miradas cómplices que le dedicaron sus amigas. Hace tiempo que habían comenzado a decirle que Takeru y ella habían sido amigos demasiado tiempo y quizás era hora de intentar algo más, la mayoría de las veces las ignoraba, pero en ocasiones se quedaba pensando en lo que decían.

_Sólo es cosa de verlo… siempre está pendiente de ti… ya crecieron, es normal que se sientan diferentes. – había dicho Haruhi en una oportunidad._

Pero ella no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto o si le gustaría tener algo más, la idea la inquietaba y la confundía, ¿acaso T.k. estaría interesado en algo más que su amistad?, no se atrevía a preguntárselo y por más que lo pensaba no lograba saber qué sentía por el rubio, siempre habían sido amigos y eso siempre había estado bien, nunca se lo habría cuestionado si las chicas no lo hubieran insinuado.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña Kari?- se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa voz al atravesar la puerta. T.k. estaba esperándola apoyado en la pared.

Luego del susto, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y frunció el ceño, una sonrisa se pintaba en los labios de él.

- No me digas así… sabes que detesto que lo hagas…

- Y tú sabes que por eso te lo digo…-contradijo él tocándole la punta de la nariz – vamos, no te enfades… sólo bromeaba…

- Está bien… vámonos ya, estoy cansada…

- ¿Pero estás bien?... eso si lo preguntaba en serio…-insistió mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?...

- Saliste con gesto pensativo, como si algo te preocupara…

- Oh…eso…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor al recordar en lo que había estado pensando hace un segundo – no es nada, en serio… sólo iba distraída…

- Si tú lo dices…- replicó con poco convencimiento, Kari nunca le contaba sus problemas, sólo en escasas ocasiones había logrado que lo hiciera, pero eso luego de un extenuante interrogatorio, la conocía muy bien y sabía que era muy reservada con sus asuntos, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, aunque él lo hacía a diario.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta? – preguntó ella de pronto.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- La de Ayaka… será este viernes…

- Oh si, creo que algo escuché…

- ¿Irás? – insistió.

- No sé… sabes que no me agradan mucho… ¿por qué?... ¿piensas ir?

- Creí que sería una buena idea…

- Bueno, tal vez vaya…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó animada.

- Me lo pensaré… - sonrió él, y siguieron caminando en silencio, diciendo una que otra cosa sin importancia hasta que fue tiempo de separase.

- Bueno… yo me voy por aquí, así que… nos vemos mañana…- dijo Takeru, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla – sólo son dos calles…estarás bien ¿no?

- ¿Disculpa?... creí que ahora que mi hermano se graduó, por fin sería una persona libre… no necesito otro hermano que me esté cuidando todo el tiempo…- protestó Kari, pero no estaba molesta, sólo intentaba explicarle algo que todo el mundo parecía desconocer, ya no era una niña, podía cuidarse sola.

_Es que eres tan frágil y delicada – _pensó él. Pero no se atrevió a decírselo, no por no enfadarla, sino porque le pareció cursi, así que en su lugar dijo:

- Está bien…lo siento, sólo lo dije por si querías que te acompañara…

- No es necesario, nos vemos mañana…- sonrió y ambos se alejaron en direcciones distintas, aunque ella no se percató de que el chico se detuvo a los pocos pasos y volteó a mirarla hasta que se perdió en la esquina.

Llegó a casa a las dos, así que cuando se anunció sólo la voz de su madre respondió desde la cocina.

- Hola, Kari… ¿qué tal tu primer día?...

- Estuvo bien, aunque traigo un montón de deberes, pero me divertí mucho… extrañaba a las chicas…

- Que bien… ¿tienes hambre?...el almuerzo está casi listo…

- Genial…iré a cambiarme… por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

- Ya lo hablaremos luego con más calma… ve a cambiarte…

La chica no insistió y subió a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse ropa más cómoda, una polera y unos shorts estarían bien.

Almorzaron y pasó toda la tarde en la computadora y haciendo deberes, así que había olvidado completamente el asunto de la fiesta.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó asomándose a la cocina - ¿qué haces?

- Preparo la comida favorita de tu hermano… ya debe estar por llegar…

- Oh…ya veo… hay algo… sobre lo que quiero hablar…

- Cierto…me lo habías dicho cuando llegaste… ¿de qué se trata?

- Una compañera de mi salón está organizando una fiesta para este viernes para celebrar el inicio de curso… y de verdad me gustaría ir…

- Suena bien… ¿irás con las chicas?

- Si, eso haré…- sonrió Kari, no esperaba que fuera fácil, nunca le habían negado un permiso, pero nunca había ido a una fiesta y por lo general los padres eran muy aprehensivos al respecto.

- ¿De verdad me das permiso?

- Claro que sí…- dijo dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo por un minuto – escucha Hikari, ya estás grande, no creas que no lo he notado… todos lo hemos hecho, incluso tu hermano, sólo que él no lo ha asumido y quizás nunca lo haga, tendrás que lidiar con eso, lo hace porque te quiere… no por fastidiarte…

- ¿Aunque de hecho lo haga? – preguntó irónicamente.

- Aunque de hecho lo haga – asintió su mamá con una sonrisa – así que ve a esa fiesta y diviértete… confío en ti…

- ¿Fiesta?... ¿de qué hablan?

Ambas se voltearon hacia la entrada de la cocina, desde donde dos jóvenes las observaban.

- Hijo, no te sentí llegar… buenas noches Matt…

- Buenas noches señora Yagami…

- No me habías dicho que vendrías con Matt… tendré que preparar más comida… - comentó Yuuko.

- Por mí no se preocupe señora Yagami…yo me marcharé enseguida…

- Claro que no… quédate a cenar con nosotros… sabes que siempre eres bienvenido…

- Se lo agradezco…- sonrió.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿de qué estaban hablando hace un momento?

Hikari contuvo un suspiro, por supuesto su hermano no iba olvidar el asunto tan rápido.

- Kari quiere ir a una fiesta este viernes… y le dije que sí…

- ¿Qué?... no estoy de acuerdo, sabes como son las fiestas de secundaria… hay mucho alcohol, drogas y chicos aprovechadores…

- Claro que lo sé Tai, pero no es motivo para impedir que vaya… tu hermana ya es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola…

- Eso dice ella, pero…

- No lo dice ella, lo digo yo…

- No permitiré que vaya, le diré a papá…

- Arghh…por favor Tai, ya deja de hacer un escándalo de esto… ¡sólo es una fiesta! – protestó Kari.

- Está bien… irás si yo te acompaño…

- ¿Qué?... ¿ir con mi hermano mayor?... ¿sabes lo que dirán mis amigas?

- Sólo así puedo asegurarme de que estés bien…

- ¿Sabes qué?... me aburrí de esta conversación… no eres ni papá ni mamá, así que no evitarás que vaya a esa fiesta…- dijo fastidiada y salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto.

- ¡Ven acá jovencita!... soy tu hermano mayor…- insistió él, saliendo tras Kari.

- Cariño, puedes hacerme un favor y evitar que esos dos se maten…- pidió Yuuko a Matt.

- Lo intentaré señora Yagami…-asintió el joven, siguiendo a su amigo.

Cuando llegó arriba, estaban discutiendo en el pasillo, pero prefirió no inmiscuirse en la discusión hasta que fuera necesario y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, observando las sombras de ambos hermanos, ellos no podían verlo a él.

- Tú no sabes como es ese ambiente…

- ¡Porque no me has dejado conocerlo!... a mi edad tú ya ibas a fiestas…

- ¡Eso es diferente!

- ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

- Que yo soy un chico…- replicó él, convencido de la validez de su argumento.

- ¡Por kami! Has llegado demasiado lejos Taichi Yagami… es lo más machista y absurdo que has dicho en tu vida…

- Puede ser machista, pero es la verdad… los chicos se aprovechan de jovencitas como tú, no quiero que eso te pase…

- ¿Tan tonta me crees?... ¿piensas que iré a coquetear e involucrarme con el primer tipo que encuentre?

- Yo no…-intentó rectificarse, pero ella no se lo permitió, ahora además de enfadada estaba dolida.

- No lo dijiste, pero lo pensaste… crees que me dejaré engatusar por cualquiera que quiera conseguir algo de mí…

- Estás malinterpretando las cosas, yo no quise decir eso…

- No importa, porque lo hiciste…- un sollozó escapó de sus labios y eso le indicó a Matt que había comenzado a llorar, quizás era tiempo de intervenir, pero justo cuando iba hacerlo, ella volvió a hablar. – te odio Tai… odio que seas un maniático hermano sobre protector incapaz de dejarme vivir mi propia vida… ocúpate de la tuya…

En ese momento un portazo resonó en toda la estancia de los Yagami cuando Hikari se encerró en su habitación.

Matt salió lentamente de su escondite y se paró frente a Tai, tardó unos segundos en hablar, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, su amigo estaba recargado contra la pared, observando un punto indeterminado en el suelo, sólo levantó la mirada cuando vio aparecer al rubio, pero entonces la regresó al mismo lugar de antes.

- No lo dijo en serio…- susurró con prudencia, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. – Hikari te adora, pero esta vez te has pasado…

- Si hablaba en serio, la conozco…-musitó dejándose caer al suelo – pero yo no quise decir nada de lo que ella dijo… sólo intento…

- Protegerla, lo sé…- concluyó Matt, y se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos, era curioso verlo de esa manera, tenía 18 años, pero así parecía un chiquillo de diez que acaba de ser regañado por su madre. – oye… te entiendo, sé que Hikari es lo más importante de tu vida…cuando eran pequeños ocupaba toda tu atención, pero quizás sea tiempo de aceptar que ya creció y darle su espacio… dejar que viva y cometa sus propios errores… no eres su papá, eres su hermano… tu misión no es guiarla, sino estar ahí para ella cuando te necesite…

- Quizás ese sea el problema… temo que llegue el momento en que no me necesite más… Kari es una chica lista, sé que puede arreglárselas sola, puede que incluso mejor que yo mismo…precisamente por eso…me da miedo que se olvide de mí…

- Eso no va suceder… ella siempre va necesitarte, pero mientras más la atosigues más lejos querrá estar de ti… lo único que estás consiguiendo con esta actitud de hermano sobre protector es alejarla más…

- Tal vez tengas razón…

- ¡Chicos!... la cena está lista… su papá llegará enseguida…

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Matt ofreciéndole la mano y Tai asintió tomándola.

- Allá vamos mamá…- gritó para que lo oyera - ¿quieres llamar a Kari?... no querrá oírme…- le pidió al rubio.

- Adelántate… yo me encargo…-asintió él y golpeó un par de veces la puerta de Hikari.

- ¡Vete Tai! No quiero hablar contigo…

- Hikari-chan… soy yo, la cena está lista, tu mamá me pidió que te llamara…

- Dile que no me siento bien…

- Está bien, eso haré…- suspiró, los hermanos Yagami podían llegar a ser realmente complicados.

Bajó a cenar con los demás y le explicó a la señora Yagami que su hija se sentía algo indispuesta y cuando quiso subir a verla, se lo impidió diciendo que seguramente ya se habría quedado dormida.

- Que extraño… espero que no se esté resfriando…- fue todo lo que dijo.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar con ustedes señor y señora Yagami… estuvo delicioso- dijo tomando su chaqueta – creo que ya es hora de que me vaya…

- No tienes que agradecer, siempre es un placer tenerte con nosotros – dijo Yuuko y se dispuso a levantar los platos.

Matt inclinó la cabeza, algo avergonzado por el cumplido y el señor Yagami se levantó para ayudar a su mujer, de modo que los dos amigos se quedaron solos en el salón.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿qué piensas hacer con Kari?

- De hecho, estuve pensándolo mientras cenábamos…

- Oh, eso explica tu expresión pensativa…- dijo burlonamente - ¿entonces?

- Dejaré que vaya…

Finalmente Tai lo había entendido, sonrió por eso, hasta que él siguió hablando.

- Si tú vas…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Es obvio… ella no quiere que yo vaya, pero no dijo nada con respecto a alguien más…

- ¿Quieres que sea el chaperón de Hikari en una fiesta de adolescentes? – preguntó con tono incrédulo, tratando de que Tai notara lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

- No, claro que no… ni ella ni sus amigas te pueden ver, te reconocerían… eres Matt Ishida, la gran estrella juvenil…

- Que curioso… pensé que me reconocerían porque soy tu amigo y te acompañaba al salón de Hikari…- murmuró sarcásticamente.

- Oh bueno, eso también…

- No lo entiendo Tai… ¿es qué no sirvió de nada todo lo que te dije allá arriba?

- Claro que sí… dejaré que vaya…

- ¡Pero me enviarás a mí como espía! – exclamó con indignación – eres insufrible, en serio entiendo a Hikari… ¿sabes lo que ella te hará si llega a enterarse?...

- Ese es el punto… no se puede enterar… será sólo por esta vez, por favor…- dijo juntando ambas manos en un gesto de súplica.

Matt lo meditó unos instantes, realmente le parecía increíble que su amigo fuera tan sobre protector, pero sabía que no podía negarse, era su mejor amigo, y una pequeña parte de sí mismo lo entendía, pues ver a Takeru crecer lejos y convertirse en un adolescente había sido difícil para él, sólo que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para mandar a alguien a seguirlo. Definitivamente nunca entendería porqué era amigo de Taichi Yagami, y menos aún porqué lo ayudaba en todas sus locuras.

- Está bien… está bien…lo haré ¿vale?...

- ¡Gracias!... eres el mejor amigo que existe en el mundo…- y cuando Tai decía eso, era uno de esos momentos en los que volvía a parecer un crío, aunque prefería verlo feliz que triste – iré a despedirme de Hikari y de paso, le diré que has cambiado de opinión…

Golpeó la puerta dos veces y aguardó unos instantes, podría estar dormida, pero a los pocos segundos se oyó su voz del otro lado.

- ¿Quién?

- Hikari- chan… soy yo… ¿puedes abrirme, por favor? – pidió cortésmente.

Y no tardó en escuchar una llave dando vuelta antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando la imagen de la chica. Se había puesto el pijama, simplemente no pudo evitar notarlo, así que trató de no mirarla demasiado, pero su short era muy corto y la polera tenía un ligero escote, lo que atrajo su atención de forma inevitable.

_Definitivamente ya no es una niña _– se dijo a sí mismo, como si acabara de constatar algo que ya sabía.

- Siento lo que antes Yamato- sama… no quise gritarte así, pensé que era mi hermano…- susurró Hikari, regresándolo a la realidad.

- No hay problema, de verdad… yo entiendo, sólo venía a decirte que tu hermano no es tan malo como crees, dejará que vayas a la fiesta…

- ¿En serio? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír - ¿cómo sucedió?

- Hablé con él… traté de que entendiera que ya no eres una niña, no estoy seguro de que haya entendido esa parte, pero finalmente accedió… así que no lo odies, él te adora… por eso hace algunas cosas que te fastidian…

- Lo sé, no podría odiarlo…- susurró apenada – sólo lo dije porque estaba muy molesta…

- Lo sé…- asintió Matt y luego dio un paso hacia atrás – buenas noches Hikari – chan…- se despidió, y luego se perdió escaleras abajo.

Volvió a despedirse del señor y la señora Yagami, le dio un palmetazo a Tai y estaba apunto de irse cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

- ¡Yamato-sama!... ¡espera! – bajó raudamente las escaleras y cuando llegó a su lado se detuvo un segundo y entonces lo abrazó, cruzando ambos brazos en su espalda y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. – Gracias…- susurró en su oído tras unos segundos y se apartó.

Matt sólo atinó a sonreír, aunque le salió una sonrisa un poco tensa. Tras el impacto inicial de sentir el tibio cuerpo de Hikari rozando el suyo, se quedó bloqueado como si no pudiera hacer nada más que quedarse de pie ahí. Luego cuando se alejó, se sintió sonrojar, nadie pareció notarlo, así que murmuró un simple adiós y se marchó antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.


	2. El plan del espía secreto

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: El plan del espía secreto

La semana transcurrió rápidamente. Tai y Kari hicieron las paces y no volvieron a discutir sobre el tema, así que el jueves por la tarde ella se fue de compras con Yolei para elegir un buen atuendo. El viernes luego de la escuela, llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación para prepararse, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, su vestido era muy sencillo, era strapless, de color blanco, ajustado perfectamente hasta su cintura desde donde la tela caía de forma más abierta hasta sus rodillas, con una cinta negra ceñida a su cintura, iría con unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto. Cuando salió de la ducha tenía todo preparado excepto el peinado, por lo cual optó por tomarlo en una cola baja dejando algunos mechones libres, se maquilló cuidadosamente y se quedó mirando al espejo una vez lista.

Esta noche será perfecta… todo saldrá bien…-se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse.

- ¡Kari!... ya vinieron por ti…- gritó Tai desde el primer piso.

- Voy – respondió enseguida y tomando su bolso y su chaqueta de la cama se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se dispuso a bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras. No estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones altos y los que Yolei la había convencido de comprar eran por lo menos de ocho centímetros.

Su hermano y sus amigas aguardaban al pie de las escaleras.

- Wow… estás hermosa… - le dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa.

- En verdad luces deslumbrante…- la secundó Amy.

- T.k. se quedará embobado cuando te vea – le susurró Yolei discretamente cuando llegó a su lado, lo que tiñó sus mejillas de un ligero sonrojo.

- No estarás pensando en ir así en serio… ¿verdad? – preguntó Tai con tono hosco.

Sus amigas sólo entornaron sus ojos sin decir nada, lo conocían desde hace tiempo y sabían que era extremadamente sobre protector y que no tenía remedio alguno.

Kari se giró hacia él con pose altiva.

- Si Tai… esto es lo que escogí para la fiesta y mamá ya me vio, dijo que me veía bien… ¿no podrías, por una vez en tu vida, actuar como un hermano normal y decirme que me veo linda?

- Te ves más que linda, Hikari… -resopló Tai – supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que no vayas, así que…- titubeó unos segundos mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos balanceándose ligeramente – sólo diviértete sanamente y cuídate ¿si?... ¿puedes prometerme eso?

Kari sintió ganas de reírse.

_¿Diviértete sanamente y cuídate?... ¿qué deseo más rebuscado era ese?_

Pero en lugar de reír sonrió, porque sabía lo mucho que le había costado a su hermano decir eso, finamente parecía que comenzaba a confiar en ella, aunque a su manera por supuesto.

- Gracias… -murmuró abrazándolo – eso haré, te lo prometo…- le dijo al oído y entonces Tai la dejó marcharse.

Sólo esperó un par de segundos luego de que la puerta se cerrara y tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

- ¿Tai?... ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó una persona del otro lado de la línea.

- Kari va en camino, asegúrate de estar a tiempo… - podía parecer una orden, pero Matt sabía que se lo estaba pidiendo, le estaba recordando que había prometido ir a esa dichosa fiesta y cuidar de Kari.

Suspiró antes de responder, una parte de él esperaba que Tai se diera cuenta de que era una locura y que no podía ser tan exagerado, pero eso no había sucedido.

- Estaré ahí… - contestó justo antes de cortar la comunicación.

No necesitaba escuchar nuevamente todo lo que tenía que hacer, casi podía afirmar que se lo sabía de memoria, su amigo se lo había recordado toda la semana, pero sin duda una de las frases que más había repetido era: "Recuérdalo, tienes que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para observar todos sus movimientos, pero a una distancia prudente para que ella no te vea, no puede descubrirte en esa fiesta, lo sabría inmediatamente y todo se arruinaría". Y a Matt esa frase le causaba gracia, porque lo hacía sentirse como un espía secreto apunto de comenzar una misión peligrosa y arriesgada, pero en realidad sólo seguiría a una adolescente de quince años, ¿qué podía salir mal?, en ese momento no sabía que horas más tarde el plan cambiaría radicalmente y afirmaría todo lo contrario, quizás seguir a Kari era más peligroso que una misión de un verdadero espía secreto.

Tomó su chaqueta, unos lentes oscuros y las llaves, se guardó su celular y salió del departamento. Su padre había accedido a prestarle su auto, lo que le facilitaría un poco las cosas, pues según había averiguado la casa de esa chiquilla en la que se celebraría la fiesta, quedaba lejos, en el sector más acomodado de Tokio.

_Es hermosa _– fue lo primero que pensó Kari cuando se bajo del taxi que las había dejado justo frente a la casa de Ayaka, aunque más parecía una mansión. Las rejas estaban abiertas de par en par y a cada lado había un guardia recibiendo las entradas, las filas para entrar no eran tan largas, pues aún era temprano, así que sin pensarlo mucho eligieron un lado y se pusieron a esperar para ingresar.

Matt se tardó un poco más de lo que había esperado, 45 minutos exactos desde que salió del departamento, por lo que cuando llegó eran un cuarto para las siete de la tarde, la fiesta debía haber comenzado hace un buen rato. Estacionó el auto a una cuadra, se aseguró de cerrarlo bien y caminó hacia la entrada, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que había mucha gente, pero por algún motivo estaban haciendo fila para entrar, se acercó sigilosamente y al ver a un grupo de chicas comentando animadamente entre ellas mientras agitaban un papel en su mano se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto un "pequeñísimo" detalle. Si era una fiesta de una "niña rica" era obvio que tenías que tener una entrada para acceder, era la única forma de evitar que alguien se colara, y colarse era precisamente lo que necesitaba hacer.

Se puso en una de las filas sin tener un plan, pero tenía algunos minutos para pensar en algo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que varias de las chicas que había allí lo miraban tratando de ser disimuladas, pero de forma bastante obvia, hasta que levantó la cabeza cuando una de ellas le habló.

- ¿Disculpa?... ¿no eres tú Yamato Ishida, el líder de los Lobos Adolescentes? – preguntó con aparente emoción, aunque parecía ser bastante tímida.

- Ehh…- tardó un poco en comprender lo que le decía, porque lo había sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, pero cuando logró hilar la oración en su cabeza tuvo una idea que podría ayudarlo a entrar a esa fiesta – si, soy yo…mucho gusto…- le respondió a la muchacha con una sonrisa que pareció dejarla sin aire.

- ¿Te sacarías una foto con nosotras, por favor? – esta vez había hablado una de las chicas que la acompañaba.

No se trataba de que fuera la típica estrella engreída, aunque Tai solía molestarlo con eso, sino de que no le gustaban las fotos y le fastidiaba tener demasiado atención, sobre todo si eran chicas escandalosas, quizás por eso lo había dejado hace un año, pero estas jóvenes parecían ser amables y además, no tenía otra opción, así que asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se puso entre ellas, mientras la primera chica que le había hablado le pedía a otra que les sacara una foto.

Quedaba poco para llegar al frente de la fila, y tenía la esperanza de que la idea que tenía funcionara.

Luego de firmar algunos autógrafos y sacarse más fotos, finalmente llegó su turno.

- Buenas tardes… ¿podría mostrarme su entrada? – pidió el guardia extendiendo una mano, y aunque parecía tratar de ser cortés su tono era bastante adusto.

_Sólo actúa natural – _se dijo a si mismo.

- En realidad, acabo de percatarme de que la dejé olvidada en casa, pero supongo que usted puede hacer una excepción por esta vez…- dijo con tono apacible y seguro.

El guardia frunció el ceño.

- No hay excepciones…

- Sé como funcionan estas fiestas y sé que esa es la orden que le deben haber dado, pero verá… si no entro podrían demandarme por incumplimiento de contrato, soy el líder de la banda invitada… no querrá dejar a estos jóvenes sin música, ¿verdad?... su ama podría molestarse y dejarlo sin trabajo, así que déjeme entrar y no habrá problema…

- Si lo que dice es cierto…

- ¡Es verdad!... es Yamato Ishida, el líder de los Lobos Adolescentes – constató una joven a sus espaldas, mientras una de sus amigas murmuraba algo de que Ayaka no había mencionado nada de eso, pero otra la acalló diciendo que probablemente era una sorpresa.

- Bien, pero de todos modos no puedo dejarlo entrar sin una invitación, además… no veo ninguna banda…

- Vendrán luego… deben estar atascados en el tráfico, tardé casi una hora en llegar…

- Pues regrese cuando ellos hayan llegado, y veré si puedo ayudarlo – habló con tal determinación, que el rubio no se atrevió a contradecirlo y no tuvo más opción que salirse de la fila.

_Fantástico, la primera vez que intento aprovecharme de mi fama y no funciona… Tai va matarme…- _pensó con pesimismo, pero entonces tuvo una segunda idea, aún mejor que la anterior, si el guardia necesitaba ver a una banda, él tenía una banda, el problema era comunicarse con ellos. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Bobby, quien contestó luego de dos pitidos.

- ¿Matt?... ¿eres tú?

- Soy yo Bobby…

- ¿Qué tal has estado?... llevamos siglos sin hablar… bueno, precisamente desde que dejamos de tocar…

- Ya que lo mencionas, estoy en un problema… y necesito tu ayuda…

- Dispara de una vez Ishida… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Y Matt sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más optimista que hace un momento.

Estuvo una hora esperando afuera, dándose vueltas como un león enjaulado, hasta que finalmente vio aparecer una camioneta en la esquina, la cual se estacionó justo frente a él y de ella bajaron tres jóvenes que no veía hace ya un buen tiempo.

- Somos los Lobos Adolescentes al rescate – bromeó Bobby, quien fue el primero en acercarse, mientras los otros dos bajaban los instrumentos de la cajuela.

- Realmente se los debo chicos, si me ayudan a entrar a este lugar haré lo que sea…

- ¿Y para qué necesitas entrar a una fiesta adolescente? – preguntó Ryu, su ex baterista.

- Bueno… es una historia un poco larga…- musitó incómodo, no podía perder tiempo explicándoselos y tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea contarles la verdad.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con ese loco amigo tuyo, verdad?... ¿cómo es que se llamaba? – preguntó Bobby.

- Yagami…- esta vez fue Kazuma quien habló, el tercer integrante de la banda.

- Ya que lo mencionan…

- ¡Kami!... ¿qué te pidió ahora?

- Se los contaré luego… ahora ayúdenme a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

- Vamos a hacerlo…- asintió Bobby.

Los cuatro se acercaron al guardia, y Matt carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- Usted de nuevo…

- Así es… traigo a mi banda conmigo, ¿me dejará entrar?

- No dije que lo dejaría entrar, sólo dije que podría tener alguna posibilidad…

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?... porque esos chicos están esperando una banda… y esa banda somos nosotros… - le explicó Matt.

- Eso es curioso, porque justo hace un momento acaba de entrar una banda que si tenía invitación…

El rubio palideció inmediatamente, eso no era bueno.

- Bueno, seguramente es la banda suplente… -dijo con tono seguro – si llama a la encargada de la fiesta, podrá reconocernos… y solucionaremos este problema.

El guardia se quedó mirándolo con desconfianza unos segundos y luego se acercó al otro guardia para decirle algo que ellos no pudieron escuchar, enseguida éste último asintió y se dirigió al interior de la mansión.

- Mi compañero traerá a la señorita Ayaka, pero le advierto que si todo esto es mentira… llamaremos a la policía…

- No habrá ningún problema – dijo Matt con una sonrisa concienzuda, pero cuando se volteó hacia su banda el pánico comenzó a invadirlo.

Minutos más tarde una chica chilló a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta supuso que debía ser la organizadora de la fiesta.

- Ayaka… que bueno verte, siento mucho el atraso, pero olvidé la invitación y tus guardias nos han querido dejarme entrar… - habló con rapidez y una discreta mirada suplicante, tratando de que ella entendiera la situación, por supuesto que no eran la banda invitada, pero esperaba que accediera o estarían en graves problemas.

La chica tardó tiempo en reaccionar, parecía demasiado impactada por verlos ahí.

- No puedo creerlo… realmente ustedes están aquí…-musitó.

- Dile algo… parece que es una fanática…- lo alentó Bobby, así que Matt se acercó un poco y le sonrió.

- No creo que haya ningún problema ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, por favor…adelante…estábamos esperándolos…- dijo sonrojada por la sonrisa de Matt – los chicos los ayudarán con su equipo…- añadió indicando a los guardias, uno de los cuales miró con resentimiento al rubio antes de acceder a la orden.

- Chicas y chicas… agradezco su presencia aquí esta noche, espero que se diviertan y por eso, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes… me complace presentarles a la banda invitada… recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ¡los lobos adolescentes! – exclamó Ayaka y los aplausos y gritos se expandieron por doquier.

Kari se volteó sorprendida al oír el anuncio y miró extrañada hacia el escenario, aquello parecía muy sospechoso.

Matt se detuvo en la escalinata al darse cuenta de que en cuanto subiera, todo el plan se arruinaría, se suponía que ella no podía verlo, pero siendo realista no existía ninguna manera de pasar desapercibido cantando frente a todos.

- ¿Piensas subir, Ishida?- preguntó Bobby a su lado.

- Es que no puedo…

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?... eso debiste pensarlo antes, porque hay un montón de chicos esperando que aparezcas en escena, así que adelante galán…-lo alentó, empujándolo ligeramente, con lo que lo obligó a subir.

- ¿Yamato – sama? – preguntó Hikari a sus espaldas y él sólo cerró los ojos, con la absurda ilusión de que si permanecía así la chica no insistiría, pero sabía que ya no tenía salida, tendría que enfrentarla.

De pronto todo el alboroto de la fiesta parecía haberse detenido por ellos dos. Presionó con fuerzas su copa de champán y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

- Hikari- chan…- dijo con una sonrisa cortés.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... – preguntó con confusión – es una fiesta de preparatoria, no se supone que…- y el silencio repentino lo hizo darse cuenta de que la chica ya había sacado una conclusión, la que probablemente sería acertada – dios mío, no puedo creerlo… Tai accedió a que viniera si tú eras mi niñero…- tal como pensó, había dado justo en el clavo.

- No es lo que piensas…yo estaba…vine porque…- se dio cuenta de que el titubeo no iba ayudarlo, así que terminó por callar, no tenía una coartada.

- Si no tienes una buena excusa, ni siquiera lo intentes…

- Kari- chan, sé que pensarás que…- intentó excusarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No quiero escuchar explicaciones…- replicó – es más probable que sólo lo empeores…

- Tienes razón… - le concedió con un gesto desganado.

- Así que creyó que no podía afrontar esto sola…- dijo con un tono que oscilaba entre la furia y la frustración – pues entonces voy a darle motivos para preocuparse…- añadió luego dejándose llevar por el enfado, y antes de que él pudiera preverlo le arrebató la copa y se la llevó a los labios, deteniéndose unos segundos, era un olor asqueroso.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú…- le advirtió él, pero eso sólo pareció alentarla más, por lo cual la chica inclinó la copa y se bebió todo el contenido en tiempo récord ante sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla y luego lo observó de manera desafiante.

- Ahora puedes llamarlo y decirle lo que acabo de hacer, estará aquí afuera en cinco minutos y me llevará a casa haciéndome pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…

- No voy hacer eso…- murmuró quitándole la copa de las manos – no soy un chismoso…

- ¿Ah, no?... ¿entonces qué se supone que haces aquí?... ¿divertirte en una fiesta de menores de edad?... Tai querrá saber lo que hice cada segundo de esta noche…

- Tai me envío para cuidarte…- la corrigió.

- Buena suerte con eso…- sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre un grupo de jóvenes.

Caminaba algo lento por los tacones, pero con seguridad, y el chico la observó alejarse desolado, todo iba terriblemente mal, el alcohol le haría efecto en unos minutos más, y estaba seguro de que Hikari – chan no había bebido nunca en su vida, lo que podría significar terribles consecuencias. La única salida posible parecía ser sacarla de ahí inmediatamente antes de que continuara con la terrible idea que se le había ocurrido: emborracharse, pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la furia de un Yagami, ya lo había hecho un par de veces con Tai y nunca había salido bien parado, y la pequeña Kari no parecía ser más dócil que su hermano, le había sorprendido su carácter y la seguridad con que había actuado, ¿en qué momento había dejado de ser la tímida niña que conoció un día en el digimundo?, ¿y por qué no había estado ahí para presenciarlo?.

Dejó la copa en una mesa y fue en su búsqueda, la encontró con su grupo de amigas con un vaso de vodka en su mano derecha.

- Buenas noches…- saludó acercándose cautelosamente al grupo, todas asintieron con una ligera sonrisa – Hikari- chan… ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – la chica permanecía de espaldas a él, y tardó un poco en contestar, por lo que pensó que no lo haría, pero justo en esa instante ella se dio la vuelta.

- Creo que no tienes nada interesante que decirme…

- Sólo dame un minuto…- pidió tratando de no sonar desesperado, no podía fallarle a Tai.

- Volveré enseguida…- se disculpó Hikari dispuesta a seguirlo.

- Señoritas…- murmuró Matt antes de guiarla hacia un rincón alejado del lugar – de acuerdo… sé que estás enfadada, y tienes razón en estarlo… pero piensa en lo que estás haciendo, luego te vas arrepentir…- le advirtió poniendo una mano en su hombro desnudo.

Kari inclinó la cabeza ante este gesto para observar la mano del chico y eso fue suficiente para que él se arrepintiera y la apartara un poco avergonzado, aunque no entendía el motivo, pero la verdad no había pensado en lo que hacía.

Una vez libre de su tacto, ella alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

- Dame un motivo para no hacerlo…

- Escucha, sé que te enloquece que tu hermano te trate como una niña pequeña, pero emborracharse no es la mejor manera para demostrarle lo contrario…

- ¿Sabes qué?...no importa lo que haga para que entienda, no lo hará y ya me aburrí de intentarlo… me emborrache o no se aferrará al primer motivo que encuentre por más absurdo que sea para impedirme ir a otra fiesta, y si eso va suceder, prefiero que esta noche valga la pena…

Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se volteó para marcharse tambaleándose muy ligeramente, quizás era más por los tacones que por el alcohol ingerido, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, porque en cierta forma la entendía, y no quería negarle la posibilidad de que viviera esa experiencia. Se dio cuenta que evitarlo, sería tratarla de la misma forma que Tai, y él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque Hikari ya no era una niña como su amigo creía, aunque para él mismo fuera un descubrimiento reciente.

De modo que pasó toda la noche vigilándola de lejos, mientras bebía uno que otro trago, ella había probado una gran variedad de licores y parecía cada vez más mareada, pero perdió la cuenta de las copas que se había bebido, porque eran varias y cada una le hacía querer levantarse, ir hacia ella y sacarla a rastras si era necesario y auque lo odiara de por vida.

_Dios… ahora sueno como Tai, esto es una locura, nunca debí aceptar… _

Cuando la vio trastabillar y casi caer al piso si no fuera porque un chico la sostuvo a tiempo decidió que había sido suficiente. Cruzó el salón y la tomó de un brazo girándola hacia él.

- Creo que ya estuvo bien Kari- chan… nos vamos de aquí…

- Yo no quedo irdme de aquí… - musitó con la lengua ligeramente enredada.

- Eso no me importa… ya probaste todo lo que querías, así que ahora vienes conmigo…- dijo tomando la cartera que colgaba del respaldo de una silla.

- ¡No quiero! – chilló mientras se soltaba de su agarre, pero por causa de eso casi termina en el suelo por segunda vez esa noche. Por suerte Matt pudo sostenerla a tiempo de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si mismo y la chica se quedó quieta en sus brazos.

- No te estoy preguntando…- dijo con seriedad.

- Yo también creo que es lo mejor…- dijo una voz junto a ellos. Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Yolei – Yamato- sama, por favor llévala a casa…no sé porqué estuvo bebiendo así, pero si se queda acabará peor de lo que está…

- Eso es lo que pretendo…

- ¡No quiedo ir casssa! – sollozó Kari aferrándose al cuello del chico.

- Discutiremos eso en el auto… sólo camina…- pidió apartándola un poco, pues lo estaba perturbando, pero ella se aferró a la solapa de su chaqueta.

- Estoy muy mareada… - se quejó.

- No me digas, yo te lo advertí… - dijo con sarcasmo – tan sólo sostente de mí, no te dejaré caer, vamos… buenas noches Inoue – chan – se despidió.

- Buenas noches Yamato- sama…- respondió ella y observó como se alejaban, él con una mano en su cintura y ella recargada completamente contra su hombro intentando coordinar sus pasos.

Al llegar a la salida la chica se aferró a la reja e inclinando la cabeza comenzó a vomitar.

- Eso es asquedosso…- murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos estando apunto de desvanecerse.

Matt nuevamente tuvo que sostenerla y la tomó en brazos para llegar más rápido a su auto, la recargó contra él sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras que con la otra abría la puerta para poder introducirla en el asiento de copiloto y ponerle el cinturón, luego de esto cerró y se dio la vuelta para subirse.

- ¡Esto es divertido!... ¡wooooow! – gritó Kari de la nada.

- ¿Te digo lo que no será divertido?... lo que dirá Tai cuando te vea así… - replicó Matt amargamente, pero enseguida se sintió torpe por haberlo dicho, no estaba en sus plenos sentidos, no podía razonar con ella.

- ¡No quierdo ir a cassaaaa!... no me lleves allá…pord favorsss… - suplicó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

Matt se aferró al manubrio y lo meditó unos segundos. Llevarla a casa no sólo traería consecuencias negativas para ella, sino también para él, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Era eso o llevarla a su departamento. Suspiró.

- De acuerdo… tú ganas…- terminó por decir, pero al no recibir respuesta la observó de reojo y la vio profundamente dormida.

_¿Cuántas copas bebiste Kari- chan?... mañana te sentirás terrible… y todo esto es mi culpa…_

Al llegar a su destino estacionó el auto en el subterráneo, y se dio la vuelta para sacarla en brazos. ¿Qué pensaría el conserje al verlo cargar a una niña obviamente menor hasta su departamento?

_Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esto._

Pero aunque tal como pensó, se quedó mirándolo de manera extraña, sólo respondió a su saludo, no era asunto suyo después de todo.

Cuando llegó frente a su puerta tuvo que bajarla y dejarla recargada contra la pared, para poder abrir.

Kari casi pierde el equilibrio y por poco se lo lleva con ella al suelo cuando intentó sostenerla, pero afortunadamente pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo, conduciéndola al interior del departamento.

- ¿Dónde estamos?...- preguntó bajito, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Matt no respondió, decidiendo que no tenía mucho caso entablar una conversación con ella en esas condiciones y simplemente la guío a tientas en la oscuridad hasta dar con la luz, para llevarla a su habitación. Nuevamente la tomó en brazos y la acomodó cuidadosamente en su cama, donde volvió a quedarse dormida al instante.

Se sentó a su lado para descansar un momento, había sido una larga noche y estaba agotado, pero antes de irse a dormir debía hacer una visita, pues resultaba obvio que necesitaba la ayuda de una chica en esto, el problema era a quien recurrir… la única opción parecía ser Sora, pero ella se lo contaría a Tai y entonces estaría en problemas, también podía recurrir a Mimi, sin embargo, la idea no terminaba de convencerlo, nunca se habían agradado mucho, y a pesar de eso, tras comprobar que Kari estaba bien dormida, tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento con un destino claro.

Una vez que llegó tocó el timbre y esperó que le abrieran, rogando internamente que hubiera alguien en casa.

- ¡Matt! que sorpresa verte aquí…- exclamó la chica al abrirle a la puerta.

- ¿Tienes un minuto?... necesito pedirte un favor…- murmuró un poco incómodo, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.


	3. Resaca y consecuencias

Hola!

En primer lugar y antes de dejarlos con la historia, quiero agradecer a IVYMON y anaiza18 por comentar en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias chicas! :) , y junto con eso, quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, realmente no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero tengo muchísimas ideas, así que no pienso abandonar la historia. Hoy salí de mi segundo examen, y ya no aguanté más las ganas de escribir, así que a pesar del casancio decidí alistar este capítulo para subirlo, necesitaba plasmar las ideas que habían estado rondandome en mis horas de estudio.

Eso es todo, así que a continuación el disclaimer y el capítulo 3 de este proyecto de historia, que es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero espero que compense de alguna manera la espera.

Nos vemos abajo :)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: Resaca y consecuencias

Los rayos del sol se colaron por las cortinas, cayendo tenuemente sobre la cama en que dormía plácidamente Hikari Yagami, la luz le molestaba, así que comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco hasta focalizar totalmente la vista, no tenía idea donde estaba, pero unas frazadas la cubrían, había algo blando bajo su cuerpo y el techo era blanco, definitivamente era una habitación, pero no la suya. Aún estaba adormilada, así que no se movió durante algunos minutos y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió casi de inmediato, pues al tratar de incorporarse en la cama un punzante dolor de cabeza la obligó a recostarse otra vez.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y una voz amortiguada tras ella.

- ¿Hikari-chan, estás despierta?

Tragó saliva con dificultad, ese había sonado como Yamato- sama, ¿sería posible que estuviera en su habitación?

_¿Qué hice anoche? –_pensó afligida, pues lo único que recordaba era haber probado cada uno de los tragos que le ofrecieron, y esa definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

- ¿Hikari-chan? – insistió la voz del otro lado, como si pudiera ver que estaba despierta.

- A…- su voz sonó demasiado débil, así que tuvo que volver a empezar – adelante…

Enseguida alguien abrió y sintió que esa persona se acercaba hasta el borde de la cama.

Giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, aunque estaba casi segura de saber quien era y al ver esos ojos azules, cabello rubio y una inescrutable seriedad a través de las pestañas, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

- Buenos días – dijo él con voz suave.

Los dos estaban en una situación incómoda, pues ninguno pensó que la noche acabaría así.

Kari cerró los ojos, pues la luz comenzaba a molestarla y aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? – preguntó con tono inseguro.

- Bueno, eso es lo que los estudiantes de secundaria y universitarios conocemos como resaca, y por lo visto, esta es la primera de tu vida, así que… bienvenida al mundo de los adultos…- dijo con un ligero tono de burla.

- No es gracioso… - bufó ella fastidiada.

- De hecho no lo es, pero tú querías hacerlo… y ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias…

- Bueno, no planeaba emborracharme así…-murmuró con timidez.

- ¿Recuerdas algo? – preguntó inspeccionando cuidadosamente su aspecto, lo que comenzó a incomodarla, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

- No, no recuerdo nada…- musitó con desolación. – Por favor dime que no hice nàda de lo que deba arrepentirme…

- Eso no sabría decírtelo…- contestó luego de un largo silencio.

La chica bajo las manos para observarlo, y vio que él la miraba desde la entrada, con el hombro ligeramente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿En qué pensabas cuándo te pusiste a beber así? – preguntó con lo que parecía ser auténtica curiosidad.

- Bueno...-comenzó ella con algo de duda en su voz- estaba enfadada contigo... con mi hermano y con el mundo...así que técnicamente no estaba pensando...

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, si la miraba ya era toda una joven mujer, pero para algunas cosas seguía siendo una niña.

- Bien, creo que prepararé el desayuno y un remedio para ese dolor de cabeza, levántate y date una ducha fría, te sentirás mejor…- indicó mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación.

- Espera…- pidió - ¿qué hora es?

- Casi las doce del día…- respondió mirándola por sobre su hombro.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó levantándose bruscamente de la cama, de lo cual se arrepintió al instante, por lo cual volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada – Tai va matarme…- murmuró lastimeramente.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ya hablé con él…- dijo en un tono apacible, ante lo que ella quiso hacer más preguntas, pero no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que volviera a hablar – por cierto, dejé algo de ropa en el baño para que te pongas… - añadió y acto seguido abandonó el cuarto.

De modo que Hikari se encontró a si misma sola en la habitación, con el cuerpo adolorido y un profundo arrepentimiento por la noche anterior, así que se dio unos segundos más para relajarse y entonces se levantó dispuesta a bañarse.

Al interior del baño encontró la ropa que le había dicho, había creído que se encontraría con una vieja sudadera o algo por el estilo, y que por supuesto, le quedaría enorme, pero contrario a sus suposiciones, se encontró con una bonita blusa y un short, femeninos.

Se quedó viéndolos adormiladamente algunos segundos, algo en esas prendas se le hacía familia, ¿cómo las habría conseguido?...

- Tal vez es de Sora…- pensó de repente, y luego de sonrojó al darse de lo que estaba pensando, quizás ellos ya habían estado juntos y ella había dejado esa ropa olvidada en el departamento de Matt.

- ¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Hikari?... ¡eso no te incumbe! – se reprendió a si misma con molestia e incomodidad.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Yamato desde el otro lado.

- ¡Nada!...- chilló nerviosa – todo está perfecto…- aseguró, y lo próximo que escuchó fueron sus pasos regresando a la cocina.

Después de darse una renovadora ducha se probó la ropa y comprobó con sorpresa que aquello no podía ser de la pelirroja, porque le quedaba perfecto, y la chica era más alta que ella, por lo cual le habría quedado un poco grande. Nuevamente se preguntó de quien sería, pero se mandó a callar, recordándose que eso no era asunto suyo.

Al regresar a la habitación decidió dar un vistazo antes de marcharse, pues nunca había estado ahí antes. Había un estante lleno de libros que atrajo su atención, así que pasó un dedo por los títulos, leyendo cada uno de ellos, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

- ¿Ya estás lista?

Se volteó asustada y se sonrojó al notar la escrutadora mirada del rubio sobre ella, además de todos los problemas que le había causada anoche, la descubría husmeando entre sus cosas, definitivamente era una carga.

- Lo sie…siento, yo estaba…- pero no pudo terminar de excusarse porque antes de que lo hiciera, él la invitó hacia el otro cuarto que era la cocina y lo siguió rápidamente totalmente avergonzada y con la mirada baja.

- Adelante, siéntate y come algo… te sentará bien…

Cuando le hizo caso vio una humeante taza de café frente a sus ojos y un par de tostadas, además de un vaso con un extraño líquido verde.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Medicina, aliviará tu dolor de cabeza, aunque te advierto que no es muy apetitoso…

- ¿Es seguro? – preguntó con cierto recelo, ante lo cual vio que él asentía con una semisonrisa.

- Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a tu hermano…- argumentó sentándose en la silla del frente.

- Prefiero no hablar con él por el momento…- suspiró – debe estar furioso ¿verdad?

- Digamos que no está feliz… pero come algo y luego lo arreglas…

Asintió en silencio y mordisqueó una tostada antes de tomarse el extraño brebaje, que para su sorpresa, si alivió un poco su jaqueca.

Después de eso, él le dijo que la llevaría a casa, así que bajaron al estacionamiento, pero Kari se detuvo al verlo subirse a una motocicleta, comprendiendo recién que planeaba llevarla en ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alzando las cejas.

- No estoy segura de que Tai me deje subirme a una de esas…

- ¿Nunca has subido a una moto?

Negó débilmente con la cabeza.

- Entonces prometo no ir muy rápido…ten…- dijo ofreciéndole un casco. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia él, aún dudando si debía tomarlo o no.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?

- Yo no le diré nada si tú no lo haces…

- De acuerdo…- se rindió.

El paseo fue rápido y menos aterrador de lo que había pensado, Matt había sido todo lo cauteloso posible, aunque de todas formas, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, lo cual la obligaba a sujetarse de él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cuando finalmente aparcaron en la esquina, suspiró aliviada y se bajó de la moto, al quitarse el casco el sol le dio en la cara, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

- Usa mis lentes…- dijo Matt, ofreciéndoselos al notar la molestia que le producía la luz.

Ella tan solo titubeó algunos segundos.

- Tómalos… te servirán para pasar por el scanner de Tai - bromeó, aunque sabía que en cierta forma sus palabras tenían algo de verdad.  
- Wow...tengo los lentes de una estrella de rock... no sabes lo que darían mis compañeras por tenerlos...  
- ¿Qué?... ¿por qué? - preguntó ingenuamente.  
- ¿Acaso no es obvio?... te aman... es imposible que no lo notaras anoche...  
Él apartó la mirada un poco incómodo, se sintió muy avergonzado de haber estado en una fiesta de chicas adolescentes enloquecidas por él, en ningún momento se sintió observado, pero si lo que Kari decía era verdad, probablemente habían estado mirándolo toda la noche, y la sola idea lo ponía nervioso, no era muy bueno sobrellevando la popularidad que tenía entre el sector femenino.  
- Algunas están un poco obsesionadas, pero sólo son chicas... no tienes de que preocuparte...- intentó consolarlo.  
Matt asintió y en ese momento una idea cruzó su cabeza, si las compañeras de Hikari tenían una fijación con él, ¿sería posible que ella sintiera algún tipo de atracción?

- ¿Dije algo malo? – escuchó que Kari le preguntaba.

- No… ¿por qué?

- Es que te quedaste pensando en algo…

- Sólo estaba recordando lo que tengo que hacer hoy, es todo…

- Por cierto, perdón por todas las molestias, y por haber estado viendo tus cosas, sólo quería ver que libros tenías…

- No es nada Kari – chan… ya te he dicho que eres parte de mis deberes…- le explicó, y ella no pudo más que sonreír incómoda.

- Creo que te dejo hasta aquí… - se detuvo frente a la casa mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿No piensas pasar?

- Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para enfrentar a tu hermano ahora…- sonrió.

- Bien…entonces… supongo que nos vemos en la escuela – murmuró incómoda, y justo entonces la puerta se abrió atrás suyo.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo Kari volteándose a verlo.

- ¿Sabes la hora que es Hikari? – preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a todas luces molesto.

- La una de la tarde…- murmuró, le molestaba su actitud del tipo "padre aprehensivo", pero sabía que no estaba en posición de discutir nada.

- ¡La una y media jovencita! – replicó, pero justo cuando parecía dispuesto a dar un largo reto, ante lo cual Matt tuvo intención de intervenir, se oyó otra voz desde el interior de la casa.

- ¿Tai?... ¿ya llegó Kari? – y aquella voz pertenecía a Sora Takenouchi, quien se asomó a la entrada por encima del hombro del castaño y se quedó de piedra al ver que la menor no estaba sola. Ella y Matt intercambiaron una intensa, pero breve mirada, ya que el rubio la apartó casi enseguida.

- Sora-san… no esperaba que estuvieras aquí…- sonrió Kari tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente y de paso distraer del tema a su hermano, lo que no dio resultado, porque los tres seguían tensos.

La pelirroja se sonrojó al notar que Matt estaba mirando su cuello y se apresuró a abrochar los botones de su blusa que había olvidado, mientras algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello, y aunque ninguno se movía ni decía nada, los cuatro estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Parece que interrumpimos algo…- dijo Matt de pronto, rompiendo el espeso silencio que se había formado y Kari se volteó a mirarlo algo sorprendida por lo frío que había sido su tono de voz y se asombró aún más al notar que había fruncido el ceño, era muy ligero, pero perceptible, y eso era muy extraño considerando que el chico casi nunca demostraba sus emociones, y sin embargo, en ese preciso momento parecía molesto.

- P…para…na…da… - tartamudeó Sora, incapaz de hilar una frase completa, parecía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta – Tai y yo estábamos… yo estaba por irme…

- Da igual…- murmuró el rubio, restándole importancia al asunto – he traído a Kari sana y salva como lo prometí, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…adiós… - dijo volteándose dispuesto a marcharse.

- Yamato- sama…tus lentes…- murmuró Kari intentando detenerlo, pero el chico sólo la miró de soslayo.

- Quédatelos, ya me los regresas otro día…- le dijo despreocupadamente y se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

- Tai, yo también debo irme…- susurró Sora gracias por… escucharme, hasta luego Hikari- chan, me alegra que hayas regresado sin problemas…- se despidió con una sonrisa y a pesar de que el castaño deseaba detenerla, no hizo nada por impedir que saliera de casa y se marchara por el mismo camino que Matt.

Kari pasó sigilosamente por el lado de su hermano, dispuesta a evitar el reto que se había visto interrumpido hace unos minutos, pero desgraciadamente su plan no salió como esperaba.

- ¡Hikari Yagami!... ¿dónde crees que vas?

- A mi cuarto…- respondió con el tono más neutro que pudo, ya tenía una mano en el barandal de la escalera.

- ¿No piensas explicarme por qué has llegado a esta hora?

- Imagino que Matt te habrá contado todo con detalles… ¿qué esperas que diga?...lo siento Tai, no volverá a suceder…- dijo con un tono que oscilaba entre el fastidio y el desgano. Ahora venía la parte en que su hermano le diría que una mujer no debía beber, porque eso era mal visto, y cualquiera podía aprovecharse de ella en ese estado.

- Está bien…- dijo alguien que tenía una voz muy parecida a su hermano, y al alzar la vista comprobó que sólo estaban ellos dos en la habitación, así que había sido él quien había hablado. Era la primera vez que simplemente asentía sin reprocharle nada.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó perpleja, sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Dije que está bien, sólo estaba preocupada, pero me alegro que te hayas ido con Matt, porque sé que él no permitiría que nada malo te sucediese…

- Espera… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó confundida, algo no terminaba de calzarle en su actitud.

- Que se hizo tarde y prefirió llevarse a su departamento… ¿no es eso lo que sucedió?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Kari?... ¿estás bien?

- Si, claro…

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, no…nada… sólo estoy cansada, creo que subiré a descansar un poco…

- Muy bien… avísame si quieres comer algo, porque mamá salió, pero dejó el almuerzo listo…

- Lo haré…- sonrió subiendo algunos escalones.

- ¿Te la pasaste bien?

- Fue fantástico, Tai… gracias…- mintió, porque ciertamente no recordaba mucho lo sucedido la noche anterior y apenas entró a su cuarto se tiró sobre su cama dispuesta a dormirse, sin embargo, habían un par de cosas rondado su mente que no la dejaban descansar.

Por lo visto Matt no le había dicho la verdad aTai, pero ¿por qué la había protegido?...¿no era acaso su espía?... ¿qué sentido tenía haber ido a esa fiesta si no era para contarle todo lo que hacía y protegerla?... además, la escena que había presenciado hace unos minutos a su llegada no dejaba de parecerle extraña. Parecía que Sora acababa de darse un baño, pero eso no significaba que su hermano y ella hubieran estado intimando o algo por el estilo. Apartó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza, ante la incomodidad que le suponía pensar en eso, ¿acaso Yamato se había puesto celoso?, porque nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, y era evidente que algo en todo eso le había molestado.

Se mordió el labio sin encontrar respuestas a todas sus dudas, así que se levantó dispuesta a buscar su pijama, pero al hacerlo vio su reflejo y recordó que no traía ropa suya, sino de otra chica que desconocía, había algo familiar en esas prendas, pero no lograba descubrir qué, y tampoco deseaba entrometerse en la vida del rubio, sin embargo, le causaba curiosidad.

- Bah…nada de eso es asunto tuyo Hikari…- dijo en voz alta y tras cambiarse de ropa volvió a acostarse, esta vez bajo las frazadas dispuesta a dormir toda la tarde.

* * *

Como dije al inicio, este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores, porque lo he escrito en un par de horas desde que llegué de la universidad y no daba para aclarar las dudas que quedaron, pero a partir del próximo se irán aclarando mientras surgen otros conflictos y van quedando claras las parejas que se formarán a lo largo de la historia. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que habrá Sorato :)

Quiero reiterar mis disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que pasé por un período muy pesado de trabajos y pruebas y sólo hace una semana comencé los examenes, por lo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero espero que en mis vacaciones pueda ponerme al día.

No tengo nada más que decir, salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos vemos!


	4. De primeras citas

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: De primeras citas

A la semana siguiente, el lunes en la mañana la mayoría del salón de Kari comentaba acerca de la genial fiesta del viernes, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegó el profesor, aunque incluso entonces, los murmullos de los últimos puestos interrumpieron la lección de lenguaje cada cierto tiempo, así que cuando el timbre sonó la castaña salió inmediatamente en busca de algún lugar tranquilo para pensar.

- ¡Hikari! – la llamó Yolei corriendo tras ella entre la multitud de estudiantes que caminaba por el pasillo.

La aludida no hizo ningún intento por detenerse, pero finalmente su amiga la alcanzó sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, Yolei… sólo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire…

- No estarás así por la fiesta ¿o si?... ¿acaso discutiste con Taichi- sama?

- No, no es nada de eso, es decir, él no sabe que me emborraché…

- ¿Pero Yamato- sama no le dijo nada?

- Al parecer no…- suspiró – vamos a otro lado, aquí nos pueden escuchar…- pidió tomándola de la mano para encaminarla hacia las escaleras. Ella se dejó arrastrar, extrañada por la actitud de Hikari.

Subieron hasta la azotea, desde donde podían contemplar los autos que cruzaban por la calle de enfrente y casi no se oía el bullicio de la escuela.

- A ver Hikari Yagami… ¿me dirás lo que pasó? – preguntó Yolei, acercándose por detrás para ponerse a su lado y apoyarse en el barandal.

La castaña suspiró.

- No lo sé… Yamato- sama me llevó a su departamento, me cuidó y al día siguiente me llevó a casa, pero no le dijo nada a Tai…

- Creo que necesitaré más detalles que esos, así que esfuérzate un poco más…- pidió su amiga, y así fue como Kari se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido esa noche, o al menos lo que recordaba.

- Si es algo extraño, yo también creí que tu hermano lo había enviado como un espía ahora que no puede vigilarte todo el tiempo, pero seamos realistas… ¿realmente crees que sería capaz?... ¿no es algo extremista?

Un breve silencio siguió a esa pregunta antes de que ambas estallaran en carcajadas.

- ¡Vamos, Yolei!...lo conoces hace años, mi hermano está loco, claro que sería capaz de eso…

- De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón, pero quizás no sea el caso…

- No me parece muy convincente…

- ¿Acaso hay algo más que te inquiete?

Hikari entreabrió los labios dispuesta a hablar, pero en el último minuto se arrepintió.

- No es nada…

- ¿Entonces por qué no te creó?

- Pues… tú deberías saber…

Parecía que la chica iba decir algo más, sin embargo, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el término del recreo.

- ¡Salvada por la campana, Yagami! – bromeó Yolei mientras ambas se apresuraban a bajar.

Horas más tarde, cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, Hikari se levantó enseguida, guardando los libros lo más rápido que podía, pero la mano de Takeru sosteniendo la suya la detuvo.

Alzó la vista con timidez, deseando poder escapar de ahí, pero supo que no había forma, si lo hiciera, tendría que inventar una explicación, otra además de la que seguramente Takeru deseaba oír en este momento sobre porqué lo había ignorado todo el día.

- Hey… habíamos quedado en que hoy haríamos el trabajo de matemática, ¿recuerdas?

- Si…- respondió automáticamente, por el alivio de que no le estuviese pidiendo la explicación que ella había supuesto – es decir, no…- se contradijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – no lo había recordado, pero no hay problema… podemos hacerlo en mi casa…

- Entonces yo me voy contigo…- se le unió Yolei, pues también era parte del grupo y Hikari contuvo el suspiro de alivio que casi se fuga entre sus dientes por tener otro pretexto para no hablar con T.k.

- Yo no puedo ahora, debo pasar por casa antes, pero no me tardaré, ¿de acuerdo? – se excusó Daisuke.

- No hay problema Dai…- sonrió Kari.

- Entonces yo te acompañaré, porque también tengo algo que hacer antes…- le indicó Takeru.

- Ok Takaishi, por mí no hay problema…

- Genial, entonces nos vemos en casa como en una hora más… - dictaminó la castaña tomando a Yolei de la mano para arrastrarla hacia la salida antes de tuviera tiempo de retrasarla – adiós chicas…- se despidió rápidamente del resto de sus amigas que aún seguían ahí, pero cuando ya estaba a un paso de la puerta, la voz del rubio la detuvo.

- Espera, Kari… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Cla…claro…- asintió como pudo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y lo siguió al exterior del aula.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó cruzándose de brazo y apoyándose contra la pared.

Kari fue a ponerse a su lado y por algunos segundos trató desesperadamente de buscar alguna idea que le valiera de excusa, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna.

- Para nada… ¿por qué habría de ocurrir algo? – dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y segura.

- Esperaba que eso me lo respondieras tú…- insistió el rubio poniéndose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos mientras bajaba los brazos – has estado evitándome todo el día, no creas que no me he dado cuenta… ¿acaso hice algo malo?

Hikari bajó la mirada como una niña avergonzada, la verdad no sabía muy bien porqué lo evitaba, es decir, sabía que era porque podría preguntarle por la fiesta y no sabía como contarle que se había emborrachado y su hermano se la había tenido que llevar a su departamento, lo único que sabía era que la idea de que se enterara la hacía sentir incómoda y tonta, como una niñita inmadura…. Y definitivamente muy avergonzada, terminó de definir internamente.

- ¿Kari?...si estás molesta porque no fui, puedo compensarlo...

La chica alzó inmediatamente la vista ante sus palabras, tratando de ocultar su asombro, pues no se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a semejante conclusión.

- Yo…- comenzó a hablar- no estoy molesta… sólo… esperaba verte ahí…- susurró, al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo, sólo estaba usando la culpabilidad del rubio para omitir su verdadero motivo.

- Bueno…lo siento…- se disculpó dando dos pasos hacia atrás y apartando la mirada, la verdad no sabía porqué se sentía tan mal de haberla decepcionado, quizás porque era su mejor amiga y siempre hacían todo juntos, ella le había pedido que fuera a esa fiesta, y él no solo había faltado, sino que sin siquiera avisarle.

- No hay problema T.k….- sonrió Kari sintiéndose un poco más relajada después de la presión por la que acababa de pasar.

- Quiero compensarte… ¿qué tal si salimos este sábado?

Otra vez Kari alzó la vista para buscar su mirada y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos de ellas, con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto avergonzado, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo malo.

_Y yo soy la que le está mintiendo a mi mejor amigo… _- se dijo a si misma.

- Claro… creo que Yolei puede, aunque Davis tiene un compromiso familiar, pero…

- No – la interrumpió – me refiero a una salida sólo entre tú y yo…

- ¿Te refieres… a una cita? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, y entonces Takeru clavó sus orbes azules en las suyas, lo que la hizo sentir que el calor se le subía a la cabeza, encendiendo sus mejillas. Por algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él parecía estar midiendo su expresión, antes de responder, mientras Kari sólo deseaba que esa conexión que se había formado entre sus miradas terminara pronto, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para analizar lo que le causaba la posibilidad de tener una cita con su mejor amigo.

- No… sólo una salida entre tú y yo… como siempre…- respondió T.k. al final con un intento de sonrisa.

Kari sonrió también, poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, tratando de parecer relajada. La verdad no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que el rubio la hubiera invitado sólo a ella para que salieran juntos, la mayoría de las veces iban en grupo o se trataba de algún panorama improvisado cuando ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer el fin de semana, pero sabía que él no le mentiría, así que si decía que sólo era una salida común, no había motivo para hacerse tanto problema, sólo sería una salida más.

- Suena genial…

- Perfecto, entonces…luego nos ponemos de acuerdo…

La castaña asintió en silencio y justo en ese momento Davis se asomó por la puerta.

- Hey… ¿ya terminaron de hablar?, porque estamos algo aburridos aquí adentro… - replicó molesto.

_Davis, tan inoportuno como siempre…- _pensó Hikari en su fuero interno, pero se limitó a asentir, pues ya era hora de que se fueran a casa.

Se fue junto a sus amigas y tuvo que aguantarse las burlas y miradas cómplices que le dedicaron cuando les contó lo que había pasado con T.k., pero por suerte no duró mucho, ya que ellas tomaban el camino contrario a su casa, y muy pronto se vio a salvo con Yolei. Al principio su amiga no dijo nada, aunque sospechaba que sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno.

- ¿Hikari?

- ¿Mmm? – contestó distraídamente.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes con la invitación de T.k.?

- Ya te lo expliqué…es sólo un plan de amigos, como de costumbre…

- ¿Tan formal?

- Dijo que estaba arrepentido de no haber ido a la fiesta…- le explicó, levantando la mirada hacia ella, y fue en ese momento que comenzó a dudar acerca de eso, ¿acaso sería solo una excusa para intentar algo más?... ¡claro que no!, Takeru no era de esos.

- Si tú lo dices…- concluyó Yolei con escepticismo.

- Así es, no dejaré que me llenen la cabeza de ideas raras…

- ¿Kari?

- ¡Basta, Yolei!

- No es eso, mira quien viene ahí…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida, pero al mirar hacia el lugar donde había señalado Yolei se dio cuenta de a que se refería. Matt y Sora caminaban por la misma vereda en dirección a ellas, seguramente habrían estado en casa con Tai, porque estaban sólo a una manzana de la residencia Yagami.

- Hey… hola chicas… ¿cómo están? – Sora fue la primera en saludarlas, con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

- Sora- san… es un gusto verla, ahora mismo vamos a casa de Kari para hacer un trabajo…

La aludida permitió que su amiga contestara, limitándose a asentir.

- Bueno, nosotros acabamos de dejar a Tai en casa, así que espero que no las moleste mucho…- bromeó, ante lo cual todos sonrieron, hasta el momento Kari estaba evitando pertinentemente la mirada de Matt, no sabía porqué, pero no quería verlo, sin embargo, luego de que Sora se despidiera de ambas con un beso, excusándose porque llevaban algo de prisa, el rubio hizo lo mismo.

- Hasta luego Hikari- chan…- murmuró con su tono de siempre y luego siguió a su amiga, quien agitó una mano a lo lejos, antes de que ambos siguieran con su camino.

* * *

Acababan de dejar a Inoue y Hikari – chan a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de los Yagami, sin embargo, cuando se encontraron no pudo evitar notar que la última había evadido su mirada a toda cosa, y sólo se dirigió a él cuando se despidieron, ¿estaría molesta por haber sido el espía de Tai?

- Matt… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sora al notar lo distraído que iba, desde que se habían encontrado con las chicas, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, que desde luego, no estaban a su alcance, él siempre había sido muy reservado.

- Sí… todo bien…- contestó con tono neutro.

- Bien… hay algo que he querido decirte…

- Adelante…

- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos un momento?

El rubio la miró confundido, pero entonces descubrió que se había dejado guiar hasta el viejo parque donde solían juntarse con el resto de los niños elegidos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su amiga lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a los columpios, sin embargo, él se apoyó en el fierro, justo a un lado de Sora y la chica comenzó a mecerse lentamente con gesto distraído.

- Bien… ¿de que querías hablar? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Es que…-comenzó titubeante – el otro día fue un poco… extraño… cuando llegaste a casa con Kari y me viste con Tai…

- ¿De qué hablas?... eso es asunto de ustedes – murmuró girándose para mirarla, pero la chica no lo hizo.

-Escucha, sé que quizás a ti no te importe, pero quiero explicártelo, porque no soportaría que te hicieras una idea equivocada acerca de lo que pasó…- dijo con toda la determinación que fue capaz de reunir en su voz.

- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó decidiendo finalmente sentarse en el columpio que permanecía inmóvil al otro lado.

Sora permaneció callada algunos minutos, meditando muy bien lo que diría, porque no quería sonar como una tonta adolescente enamorada, se suponía que ser su amiga debía hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero sólo las complicaba con su actitud tan fría.

- Yo… tuve un problema con mamá y… salí de casa enfadada, así que no podía volver…mi orgullo no me lo permitía, así que fui a ver a Tai… y él sugirió que me diera un baño para relajarme, la verdad creo que tenía razón… estuve mucho rato bajo el agua, ahogando la rabia hasta que volví a sentirme yo misma otra vez…

- Puedo entender eso…lo que no entiendo es porqué me lo dices a mí… si Tai siempre es tu primera opción…

- Te equivocas…no se trata de que lo elija a él por encima de ti…los quiero de manera diferente, y eso siempre lo has sabido…

El rubio prefirió callar, al no saber que responder a eso.

- Tai siempre será mi mejor amigo, pero creo…que no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, no quiero serlo…porque te quiero, Matt…. te quiero tanto como ese día en tu concierto en que nos besamos y decidimos que éramos muy niños para jugar al amor… -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, y presionando sus ojos para no llorar, temiendo que la rechazara como había hecho aquella vez – yo sólo… creo que podríamos intentarlo… ya no somos unos niños, ¿verdad? – preguntó alzando la mirada por primera vez desde que habían llegado al parque, y el rubio le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada al principio, hasta que el paso de los minutos, la hizo pensar que había sido una tonta al confesárselo, él nunca la querría de otra manera, así que se levantó del columpio y quiso marcharse sin decir nada, pero él la detuvo de la mano y la hizo volverse lentamente hacia él, aún sin soltarla.

- Podríamos intentarlo… - fue lo único que dijo y ella sólo sonrió, permitiendo que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, de todas formas ya no habría podido retenerlas por mucho tiempo más, así que lo abrazó y enterró su cabeza en su pecho para que no la viera, mientras él ponía las manos en su cintura y se inclinaba para apoyarse en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo duró el abrazo, pues sólo fueron concientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y todas las nuevas sensaciones que eso les había producido a ambos. Sensaciones que se expandían desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello.

* * *

- ¡Kari, Takeru y Daisuke están aquí! – gritó la señora Yagami desde el primer piso, haciendo que su hija se dirigiera con prisa hacia las escaleras.

- Hola chicos, pueden subir… Yolei y yo estábamos buscando información en internet…

- Más tarde les llevaré algo para comer…- comentó Yuuko con una sonrisa – que alegría verte aquí, Takeru… estás más grande desde la última vez que te vi…

- Gracias, señora Yagami…- sonrió el rubio – estuve practicando algo de basketball este verano…- y luego se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido de un molesto Daisuke, como siempre las mujeres le prestaban más atención a Takaishi, sobre todo las mujeres de esa familia.

- Adelante…- dijo Kari, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar a su cuarto, donde Yolei ya estaba instalada frente a la computadora, así que ambos chicos optaron por sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿por dónde comenzamos? – preguntó T.k.

- Estuvimos viendo algunas ideas, pero preferimos esperar a que llegaran para decidir… esto es lo que tenemos…- les señaló Kari, indicándoles que se acercaran a la computadora, sin embargo, Daisuke se quedó donde estaba mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde había una silla.

- ¿Davis?... ¿estás bien? – preguntó Yolei, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado atrás.

- Sí, sí… es que… Kari… ¿esa ropa es tuya? – preguntó señalando el lugar donde había estado mirando. Sobre la silla había una polera a cuadros y un short.

Todos se voltearon curiosos ante su extraña pregunta, que parecía ser un tanto entrometida, sin embargo, cuando la castaña vio la ropa le pareció curioso, pues esa era la ropa que le había pasado Matt y no había tenido tiempo de regresársela, así que titubeó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

- Es de… me la prestaron…

- ¿Mi hermana? – preguntó Davis completamente descolocado, contagiando a Takeru y Yolei de su expresión de extrañeza, ya que Jun y Kari nunca habían sido amigas, y prestarse ropa parecía la clase de cosas que hacen las amigas.

- Ehh bueno… es que fue hace tiempo ya… y… no tenía a quien recurrir, no vale la pena contarlo…fue una tontería…- se excusó Kari, incapaz de ocultar sus nervios, ante lo cual recibió tres pares de ojos que la miraban con desconfianza.

- Ya veo…- dijo Davis finalmente – sólo me pareció haber visto esa blusa antes…- se explicó, y todos regresaron a su tarea anterior sin decir nada, sin embargo, la castaña tuvo que disculparse, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño para mojarse un poco la cara y asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir, la ropa que Matt le había prestado era de Jun Motomiya, pero… ¿cómo la había conseguido?

- Kari… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Takeru, tras golpear la puerta.

- Si, T.k… estoy bien, enseguida salgo…- respondió con toda la serenidad que pudo y enseguida regresó a la habitación, dispuesta al olvidar el asunto, al menos por el momento.

* * *

El sábado llegó muy pronto.

Por la tarde Matt acababa de salir de la ducha cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, lo que le extrañó porque no esperaba visitas y ya estaba por salir de todos modos.

- ¡Enano! – lo saludó, revolviéndole el cabello, una costumbre que había adoptado desde que se había mudado al departamento, y que según el menor, era bastante molesta.

- ¿Cómo estás, hermano? – preguntó con tono enfuruñado.

- Bien, bien… ¿y tú?... ¡mira que bien te ves!... ¿acaso vas a salir?

- Lo mismo podría decir… siento el olor a tu colonia desde el pasillo, ¿sabes? – se burló.

- Que gracioso, T.k…

- En fin, sólo venía a buscar mi chaqueta gris… creo que la dejé olvidada aquí la última vez que vine…

- Ah sí, está colgada en el clóset… ve a buscarla…- señaló indicando su habitación ante lo cual su hermano obedeció y regresó a los pocos minutos.

- Perfecto – dijo mientras se la colocaba.

- Eres un olvidadizo, sabía que volverías por ella… - comentó Matt mientras lavaba los platos.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

- Sí… ¿y tú?

- También…- confesó en un susurro.

- No me digas que es una cita…- dijo mirándolo con picardía.

- No…sólo saldré con Kari…

- ¿Y aún así te atreves a decir que no es una cita?...

- Es que no lo es…- replicó con aire meditabundo – no lo es, ¿verdad? – preguntó luego, como si las palabras se le hubieran escapado de la boca.

- Eso deberías saberlo tú, ¿no?

- Es que la invité a salir, pero no lo hice con la intención de una cita, ni siquiera se me había pasado la idea por la cabeza hasta que ella lo mencionó…

- ¿Ella lo mencionó? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Así es, me preguntó si era una cita y yo le dije que no, aunque no estaba seguro, al principio me quedé callado porque no sabía que responder…

- ¿Y dices que saldrán ustedes dos solos esta noche?

- Sí…

Matt suspiró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Takeru extrañado.

- Enano, no sabes nada de la vida…

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y tono molesto.

- Que hoy vas a tener una cita…

- Ohh…

- Supongo que vas preparado…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

- Ya sabes… por si las cosas se ponen acaloradas…- dijo con seriedad.

- ¡Hermano! – protestó cuando logró captar la burla encubierta en esa frase y el sentido que tenía – aún cuando esto fuera una cita, que por cierto no lo es, no pienso hacer eso con Kari…

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano y el sonrojo que se había asomado en sus mejillas al entender lo que trataba de decirle.

- Tranquilo, enano… no espero ser tío tan pronto, así que cuidado con donde pones esas manos, porque si Tai llega a enterarse… te mata… lo sabes ¿no?

Takeru bufó por lo bajo y entornó los ojos

- Que no es una cita, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi vida, pero lo valoro, en serio…- terminó con retintín y una pizca de sarcasmo en sus últimas palabras. – ya me voy… me has quitado demasiado tiempo – dijo acercándose a la puerta – adiós – pero justo cuando estaba en el pasillo, su hermano se asomó para gritarle algo.

- ¡Suerte en tu cita!

- Lo mismo para ti, hermano…- dijo mirándolo por sobre el hombro y luego Yamato volvió a entrar a su departamento, le encantaba fastidiar a Takeru.

* * *

- Buenas noches, señora Yagami…- saludó educadamente bajo la escasa luz del atardecer.

- Buenas noches, Takeru… adelante, Kari no tarda en bajar…- dijo amablemente.

- Gracias… hola Tai, buenas noches señor Yagami – volvió a saludar, al ver a padre e hijo sentados en el sillón, al parecer absortos en un partido de fútbol. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, aunque no le prestaron mayor atención, y él se limitó a esperar en una esquina, hasta que de pronto Kari bajó las escaleras. Justo en ese momento se volteó a mirarla y la vio bajar alegremente, en ese momento no sospechó que llevaba casi toda la tarde pensando que ponerse, aunque tras horas sin encontrar nada, decidió que eran amigos y que por mucho que sus amigas insistieran en que era una cita y debía arreglarse, iría lo más cómoda posible, después de todo él la conocía desde niña y no siempre la había visto maquillada. Había elegido una falda plegada, una bonita polera rosada y una chaqueta sencilla, además de unas sandalias bajas.

- Hola Kari… estás muy bonita…- sonrió T.k.

- Gracias – respondió ella sin sonrojarse, pues siempre se lo decía.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Claro…mamá, ya me voy…

- Adiós hija, que se la pasen bien… y me la traes temprano de vuelta Takeru…

- Claro que sí, señora Yagami…- dijo educadamente y ambos se dispusieron a salir tras despedirse de los demás.

La noche era ligeramente fresca, pero no hacía frío así que pudieron caminar tranquilamente al cine que quedaba a unas cuadras, mientras conversaban.

Pero luego de comprar las entradas y las palomitas no esperaban encontrarse con Matt y Sora en la entrada. Al parecer los cuatro habían elegido el mismo plan para una "primera cita".

- Hola chicos… que sorpresa verlos acá… ¿están con los demás? – preguntó Sora.

- No, somos sólo nosotros… - contestó Takeru.

- Vaya, no me digan que están en una cita…- comentó con picardía.

- Nada de eso, sólo es un plan de amigos…- sonrió Hikari tratando de aclarar las cosas.

- Bueno, vamos entonces, la película debe estar por empezar… podemos sentarnos juntos… - comentó la pelirroja sin esperar respuesta, por lo cual tanto Matt como Kari y T.k. la siguieron al interior de la sala.

* * *

Hola! he aquí el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, supongo que ya no podía esperar más para escribir las ideas que llevan revoloteando en mi cabeza desde hace días, sobre todo porque desde hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mi más sincero agradecimiento a anaiza18 e IVYMON por seguir dándome su apoyo a través de vuestros reviews.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. ¿Una cita doble?

¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho estar aquí otra vez.

En primer lugar y lo más importante: Gracias a los que comentaros en el capítulo anterior: **anaiza18, Agusrdk, Haru, IVYMON y Eccho.** Sus reviews me alegraron muchísimo y me animaron a continuar.

**_Haru_**, tengo entendido que no puedo responder tu review aquí, pero de todos modos no puedo evitar hacerlo, ya que no tienes cuenta, bienvenida! y muchas gracias por tu review, tus palabras me motivaron mucho, porque como casi todos los que han leído algo mío, no eres fan del yamakari, así que daré lo mejor de mí para que te siga gustando y poder convencerte un poco de los bien que se verían juntos, saludos!

En segundo lugar, me disculpo por la tardanza, esperaba actualizar más segudio, ya que estoy de vacaciones, pero la inspiración no funciona así, y por lo general me ataca cuando menos lo espero, a pesar de que tenía claro sobre que iba tratar este capítulo.

Antes de dejarlos con la lectura quería aclarar unas cuantas cosillas:

Como habrán notado, cambio seguidamente los nombres de los personajes, me refiero a Kari/Hikari, Matt/Yamato, etc y creí que debía explicarles que no lo hago por error, porque como sabrán pertenecen a los nombres que se utilizan en las distintas versiones de la serie, sin embargo, yo los uso como apodo. Quizás ya lo habían entendido, pero no me pareció demás decirlo, de modo que el nombre es Hikari pero algunos le dicen Kari de cariño, y yo la llamo de una u otra forma, para efectos de la narración.

En segundo lugar, revisando bien, sé que he cometido algunos errores con los sufijos, porque honestamente no sé mucho más de los japoneses de lo que dicen las series, pero desde que empecé a usarlos me gusta como suenan algunos, sólo que soy principiante respecto a eso y por eso me disculpo, a partir de ahora trataré de tener más cuidado con eso, así que es posible que cambie la forma en que los personajes se llaman entre sí, pero no será nada importante a menos que lo de a entender.

Y bueno, ahora si no los aburro más y los dejo leer :)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: ¿Una cita doble?

_Tranquilízate, Hikari… sólo es una cita doble… ¿cita doble?... ¿en serio estoy pensando en eso?...¡esto no es una cita!... ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?... esto es ridículo… seguro que Yamato-sama y Sora-san querían algo de privacidad y nosotros estamos teniendo nuestra no-cita junto a ellos… _

- ¿Kari?... ¿estás bien? – le susurró su rubio amigo, sentando a su derecha, al ver como la chica fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué?... digo, si Takeru… sólo pensaba en la película…- pensó en decir algo más, pero se abstuvo al darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención a los diez primeros minutos del filme.

- Ah, creí que estabas nerviosa…

- ¿Nerviosa?... ¿por qué habría de estarlo?... – preguntó intentando sonar natural - ¿tú estás nervioso? – dijo a continuación.

- ¿Qué?...no…- respondió alzando los hombros despreocupadamente - ¿y tú? – preguntó luego, con curiosidad, aunque intentando disimularlo, como si solo fuese una pregunta casual.

- No…

- Bien, sigamos viendo la película…

- Chicos, guarden silencio…- pidió Sora sentada en el extremo derecho, Matt estaba a su izquierda, justo junto a Kari.

- Lo sentimos…- se disculpó la castaña volviendo a fijar la vista en la pantalla, y luego dirigió su mano hacia las palomitas para sacar un puñado, rozando accidentalmente la de Takeru y causando que su corazón diera una sobresalto.

- Lo siento…- murmuraron al mismo tiempo y luego apartaron la mirada.

_Esto es un desastre…mi hermano teniendo una cita con Sora…. Y yo con Kari teniendo una salida que no es una cita, pero que parece una cita y sin saber si ella piensa que lo es…_

Sora miró a Matt por el rabillo del ojo, apenada de que la descubriera observándolo, pero afortunadamente el rubio estaba muy concentrado en la película como para darse cuenta, aún con la escasa luz del lugar podía ver sus pestañas rubias y largas, su nariz, sus labios, todo parecía perfecto en él. De pronto se volteó a mirarla y fijo sus ojos azules en los suyos.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sora? – preguntó con seriedad, no era que estuviera molesto, él siempre utilizaba el mismo tono de voz impasible, era muy difícil que se sobresaltara o sensibilizara por algo, por eso sus amigos nunca podían descifrar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, sin embargo, la pelirrojo había estado a su lado desde pequeña, y por lo poco que creía conocerlo, creyó distinguir en su mirada un atisbo de preocupación.

_- No, definitivamente no está molesto…- _se dijo a si misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la vergüenza de haberlo estado mirando tan descaradamente.

- Estoy bien…- sonrió al cabo de unos segundos, incapaz de seguir sintiendo esos ojos azules sobre los suyos.

Matt hizo una pequeña mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y volteó su mirada a la pantalla. Fue en ese momento que sucedió, apoyó su brazo derecho sobre la silla y su mano rozó casi accidentalmente la de Sora, pero luego de que los segundos pasaron y él no la quitó, permitiendo que sus dedos permanecieras cerca de los de ella, como si quisiera acariciarlos, ella comprendió que lo había hecho a propósito y sintió como un pequeño calor se agolpaba en su pecho.

_Vaya, si Tai viera esto sacaría a Takeru de una oreja del lado de su hermana, es más, ni siquiera debería permitirles tener una cita, es parte de mi labor de mantener a Kari- chan a salvo de chicos que pueden aprovecharse de su inocencia…¡bah! Takeru no es así, además Yagami está loco… tengo que dejar de escuchar las idioteces que dice… esta no es la noche que planeé… _

Levantó la mano izquierda para poder sacar palomitas, ya que la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Sora y no tenía intención de sacarla de ahí, sin embargo, al hacerlo chocó con el brazo de Kari y la bebida de la chica se derramó sobre su camisa y pantalón.

- Demonios…-farfulló por la bajo.

- Yama…to…-sama… lo siento, no quise…- se disculpó Hikari muy compungida.

- No hay problema…- se forzó a sonreír para que no se sintiera culpable, aunque sintió sus labios demasiado tensos, por lo que no estaba seguro de haberla convencido, así que se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, pasando a llevar la mano de Sora sin querer.

- Matt… ¿está todo bien? – preguntó sobresaltada al sentir que se movía tan violentamente a su lado, quitándole el calor que había producido su mano sobre la suya. No había notado el pequeño accidente con la bebida.

- Sí, sólo voy al baño y vuelvo…- dijo pasando rápidamente por enfrente de Kari y T.k.

La castaña lo siguió con la mirada.

- Voy al baño…- se disculpó ante la mirada extrañada del rubio al verla pararse con prisa y tomar el camino hacia la salida.

Apenas estuvo fuera de la sala siguió los pasos de Yamato y lo vio doblar en la esquina que conducía a los baños, así que se apresuró aún más y sólo se detuvo al verlo entrar al baño de hombres. Puso una mano sobre la manilla con la intención de entrar, pero tuvo que darse valor a si misma, sabía que no era el lugar indicado para hablar, pero no creía encontrar otro, así que miró hacia ambos lados y luego de asegurarse que no había nadie más, entró al baño, casi chocando con un hombre que iba saliendo, se disculpó con él y cerró la puerta con seguro tras comprobar que no había nadie más adentro. Sólo Matt y ella.

Caminó rectamente por el pasillo hasta los lavabos, en donde encontró al rubio de espaldas a ella. Iba llamarlo, pero la voz se quedó en su garganta cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa, para luego abrir la llave y mojar la parte que se había manchado, estuvo unos segundos refregándola, cuando levantó la mirada desprovistamente hacia el espejo y vio el reflejo.

Hikari pudo ver el momento exacto en que sus iris azules repararon en su presencia, quedándose un par de segundos sobre su figura. Ella inmediatamente sintió el calor acudir a sus mejillas, por algún motivo se había quedado paralizada ahí sin poder hablar ni hacer nada, como si estuviera espiándola y acabara de ser descubierta, pero era no su intención, no era su culpa.

Cuando vio que la camisa resbalaba por su espalda revelando lo ancha que era y la forma en que se hacía más estrecha hasta su cintura perdió el control sobre si misma, no es como si nunca hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo, al menos la parte de arriba, la mayor parte del tiempo durante el verano Taichi sólo usaba short en casa, aunque se vestía cuando habían visitas, y había ido en una que otra oportunidad a la playa con los elegidos, así que los había visto a todos en traje de baño, sin embargo, en ese momento sintió un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo y sus ojos vagaron por la piel desnuda como si quisieran memorizar esa imagen. Tal vez se debía a que se encontraba en una situación indebida, observándolo sin que él supiera que estaba ahí, y para peor, en un baño público de hombres.

- ¿Kari-chan?... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz de Yamato la regresó a la realidad, la había descubierto.

- Yo… - dijo avanzando un paso y saliendo del costado de la pared que la había ocultado a medias por unos minutos – no quise…- se disculpó enormemente avergonzada y luego se calló intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

_Tranquilízate, Hikari…o no podrás decir nada coherente…._

Suspiró.

- Lo siento mucho, Yamato- sama…no fue mi intención espiarte, sólo quería ayudarte a quitar esas manchas…

- No tienes que preocuparte, es sólo bebida…-murmuró volviendo a echar agua sobre su camisa, y por lo tanto, volviendo a darle la espalda.

Eso permitió que la castaña se atreviera a avanzar con pasos cautelosos hasta estar a su lado.

- Dame eso…- pidió intentando quitarle la prenda, al principio él se resistió, sosteniéndola con firmeza, pero cuando ella le sonrió con amabilidad terminó entregándosela.

Entonces ella se dispuso a refregar en silencio, quitando cualquier rastro de la bebida que había derramado.

Yamato la observó sin entender qué hacia allí ayudándolo, no podía sentirse tan culpable por un accidente tan absurdo como ese, pero muy pronto obtuvo su respuesta cuando la castaña volvió a hablarle.

- Yo… quería disculparme también por lo de la otra noche…- carraspeó ligeramente – me refiero a lo de la fiesta, hacerte pasar por la banda invitada, cuidarme y llevarme a tu departamento… todo eso excede tu obligación impuesta por mi hermano de cuidarme….- añadió mientras seguía mojando la camisa, aunque la mancha hace rato había desaparecido, por algún motivo no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No tienes porqué agradecer… te dije que no era nada, sólo hay que olvidarlo…

- Lo sé, pero…- cerró la llave para estrujar la prenda – hay una duda que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza… ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Tai? – preguntó alzando la mirada hacia él, cuya mirada expresaba sorpresa, evidentemente no se esperaba una interrogante como esa.

- No lo sé…- murmuró luego de un intervalo de silencio y se revolvió su cabello con una mano en busca de una respuesta adecuada – la verdad no lo sé…supongo que quería que te divirtieras un poco sin que tu hermano te lo arruinara como de costumbre, pero… no cumplí con mi misión porque todo acabó siendo un desastre, así que tampoco me sentía ansioso por contárselo a Tai… después de todo fallé en mi misión – concluyó con algo de gracia al decir lo último.

Hikari asintió en silencio con la mirada baja, había escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

- Tengo una pregunta más…

- Eres demasiado curiosa, ¿sabes? – le preguntó quitándole su camisa de las mano con delicadeza, para luego voltearse y ponérsela, ya que se sentía incómodo estando semidesnudo frente a ella.

La chica se sorprendió ante su respuesta, aunque no le pareció distinguir enojo ni fastidio en su voz, quizás sería mejor que se fuera de una vez y dejara de acosarlo.

Se dispuso a irse, pero entonces el rubio volvió a hablar.

- Vamos, has tu pregunta ahora, porque no la responderé después – la incitó, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Yo…bueno…- otra vez estaba tartamudeando, se sentía como una tonta – quería saber que tuviste que hacer para que Jun te prestara la ropa…

Yamato se volteó bruscamente hacia ella, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, y tenía las cejas alzadas, eso si que lo había pillado desprevenido.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?...

- La verdad…me enteré sin querer, fue una casualidad…. no tienes que responderme si no quieres, pero a mí me gustaría poder compensártelo…

- ¿Y por qué querrías compensármelo?

- Porque me regalaste una noche para mí… - sonrió con sinceridad –es la primera vez que salgo sola…bueno, sin contar que estabas tú… quiero hacer algo para agradecerte por haber elegido no acusarme con mi hermano…

Matt permaneció en silencio, sabía que la chica decía la verdad y era una respuesta razonable, pero él no había hecho nada de eso esperando algo a cambio.

- No tienes que hacer nada… - le aseguró con seriedad – no te hice un favor, sólo hice lo que creí mejor…

- Pero…

- En serio, no insistas…- pidió con tono más severo.

- De acuerdo….entonces deberíamos volver…

Justo en ese momento se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? – preguntó un hombre.

_¿En qué problema me metí? – _pensó Kari mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

- Mi uñeta favorita…- dijo y ella se sobresaltó al sentir su aliento en la nuca cuando habló, apenas había notado que estaba detrás de ella.

Luego pasó por su lado y se detuvo cuando tuvo la mano en la manilla, para mirar a Hikari totalmente inexpresivo.

- Eso es lo que le di a Jun a cambio de su ropa…- explicó antes de jalar la puerta para abrirla y salir, perdiéndose de la vista de la castaña.

Kari se quedó de piedra en su lugar, él se había anticipado a su pregunta, porque al principio no entendía de qué hablaba.

Un hombre entró al baño y se quedó mirándola, ante lo cual se sonrojó inmediatamente y disculpándose abandonó el lugar para regresar a la sala, donde la esperaban los demás.

Una hora más tarde los cuatro salían del cine entre la multitud.

- Fue una buena película, ¿no? – preguntó Sora con tono ameno.

- Es verdad Sora- san…- asintió Takeru con una sonrisa.

Entre comentarios acerca de los personajes y la historia llegaron a la entrada y se detuvieron, todos pensando en que era el momento de separarse.

- Bueno, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlos aquí… Matt y yo iremos a bailar… ¿ustedes tienen planes?... quizás quieran venir…- dijo la pelirroja, aunque internamente deseaba que se negaran, no era que una salida en grupo no la animara, pero la noche no estaba presentándose como esperaba.

- No, Sora- san… ya es un poco tarde y quiero llevar a Kari a casa…

- Lo entiendo, entonces aquí nos separamos…

- Así es, que se la pasen bien…

- Lo mismo digo…

- Takeru…- intervino Matt por primera vez – si quieres puedo llevarlos a ambos a la casa de Kari-chan… papá me prestó el auto…

- No te preocupes Nii- san… iremos caminando…

- Es tarde y es peligroso, no querrás que Tai te mate si llega a pasarle algo a Kari-chan…

- Bueno, ella es mi amiga y mi cita, así que me corresponde a mí protegerla…- replicó con firmeza y manteniéndole la mirada a Matt, quien a su vez lo observó impasible, pese a que aquella respuesta le había parecido a la defensiva, quizás se estaba pasando de la línea, Kari tenía quien la cuidara, así que por una noche se veía relevado de su función protectora.

Sora notó que Matt apretó los puños dispuesto a responder, y aunque no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando, decidió intervenir sujetándolo del brazo.

- Vamos, Matt… T.k. tiene razón… creo que a Hikari-chan la basta con un hermano sobre protector y un mejor amigo como T.k. ¿no te parece?... ella estará bien…ya no son unos niños, ninguno de los dos…- dijo con voz apacible y sintió como el rubio se relajaba bajo su mano.

- Es verdad… ya vámonos… hasta pronto…- se despidió y tomando la mano de Sora se dio la vuelta, ambos se alejaron.

- Nosotros también nos vamos ¿no? – preguntó T.k.

- Sí…- asintió Kari comenzado a seguir los pasos de su amigo, al poco rato el deslizó la mano junto a la suya y la tomó.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó al sentir la inquietud de la chica ante este gesto.

- No, para nada…- contestó sin poder evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, sentía que parte de la culpa se la llevaban sus amigas por haberla estado molestando toda la semana y metiéndole ideas raras en la cabeza, la otra parte era de su mala suerte que había terminado de arruinar una salida de por si incómoda.

- ¿Te gustó la película? – preguntó el rubio al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, dispuesto a iniciar una conversación.

- Sí, estuvo entretenida…- contestó la castaña algo ausente, pero luego recapacitó y decidió cambiar de actitud para disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche junto a su mejor amigo - ¿y a ti te gustó, Takeru- kun?

- Sí, aunque debo admitir que he visto mejores, pero nada es aburrido cuando estoy contigo…- comentó.

- Eres un tonto…- lo reprendió ella con una sonrisa, por su halago.

- Sabes que digo la verdad, disfruto pasar el tiempo contigo Kari-chan… hemos sido inseparables desde que nos conocimos en el digimundo…

- Es verdad – sonrió.

- Por eso no entiendo tu actitud conmigo esta semana…- continuó – sé que dices que no es nada importante o que pones excusas, pero siento que algo pasa… y la verdad, todo lo que te pase a ti me importa…

Hikari contuvo un suspiro ante sus palabras, pues la habían emocionado, pero no quería demostrarlo. Takeru siempre se había comportado así con ella, como un auténtico caballero, así lo describía su madre, y realmente agradecía su amistad, se lo pasaba bien con él, era divertido, inteligente, amigable y un poco celoso a veces, además con el paso de los años se había hecho muy apuesto y ella lo había notado, claro que lo había notado, ahora la superaba por casi una cabeza, tenía la espalda ancha y el deporte había hecho que su cuerpo se torneara más que antes, cuando la abrazaba se sentía muy pequeña y protegida.

- ¿Kari?... – preguntó regresándola a la realidad.

- Lo siento, Takeru…me había quedado pensando…

- Has estado muy distraída esta noche, y entiendo que no quieras contarme nada…sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo…

- T.k…- lo interrumpió – confío en ti más que en mi misma, me conoces más que nadie y es por eso que no he querido contarte lo que me pasa…

- ¿Es algo malo?

- No, no lo es… sólo que me avergüenza…- murmuró con los ojos húmedos.

- Hey…-susurró T.k. al notar que estaba apunto de llorar y se puso frente a ella para contenerla, posando ambas manos en sus mejillas y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – eres mi mejor amiga, nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso nunca…

- ¿Nunca? – preguntó Kari con voz temblorosa, y sintió como algo se retorcía en su interior, nunca era demasiado tiempo, y se sentía confundida, no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o triste ante esa afirmación, feliz porque la seguridad con que Takeru lo había dicho la hacía sentir que nunca lo perdería, o triste por la negación de la posibilidad de que algún día, no hoy ni tampoco mañana, sino más adelante pudieran ser algo más que amigos, sólo un chico y una chica conociéndose.

- Nunca…- repitió Takeru con un tono arrullador que la hizo desear intensamente abrazarlo, y así lo hizo. El rubio la recibió con una sonrisa y ambos permanecieron en mitad de la vereda por largo rato, disfrutando de la intimidad que sólo dos amigos pueden disfrutar, sintiendo esa calidez de la confianza recorrer sus cuerpos. Sólo entonces Kari se calmó, y supo que eso estaba bien, ella lo quería como un amigo, y aunque a veces sus amigas la confundían, no quería forzar las cosas, sólo quería sentirse ella misma, y con Takeru podía serlo.

- ¿Me dirás que pasó, ángel? – susurró Takeru en su oído al cabo de unos minutos, haciendo que Hikari se apartara lentamente de él, sumiendo a ambos nuevamente en el frío nocturno.

- Fue en la fiesta de Ayaka…-comentó la joven comenzando a caminar y sin mirarlo.

Takeru comenzó a seguirla sin decir nada y escuchó de sus labios toda la historia que tanto había atormentado a la chica.

- Te emborrachaste…- dijo una vez que ella terminó de hablar.

Kari sólo asintió.

- Y mi hermano, que fue enviado por Tai como un espía, te salvó…- continuó.

La castaña sólo volvió a asentir.

- No entiendo de qué sientes vergüenza… todos se emborrachan alguna vez en su vida, y algunos muchos más de una vez…

- La verdad no lo sé, creí que te decepcionarías de mí…

- ¿Decepcionarme?... ese papel es de Tai, soy tu mejor amigo…no un hermano celoso ni tu novio o algo por el estilo…- murmuró con algo de incomodad al final – y si tú querías vivir esa experiencia me parece bien…

- Bueno, no es exactamente lo que quería… sólo me enfadé porque mi hermano mandó a Yamato-sama a cuidarme… ¿lo imaginas?

- Bueno, creo que Taichi-san ya nos ha demostrado varias veces hasta donde puede llegar con su actitud sobreprotectora…

- Lo sé, pero…- hizo una pausa y suspiró – a veces me preguntó como hace para ser tan maniático, es que cada vez se supera…y lo peor es que no confía en mí…

- No creo que se trate de eso, simplemente quiere protegerte…

Hikari suspiró nuevamente, frustrada.

- Todos dicen eso todo el tiempo para animarme, pero no saben lo agotador que es…

- Bueno, no puedo saberlo, mi hermano también es sobreprotector, pero jamás ha hecho algo así…

- Y sin embargo, le hace caso a mi hermano en todas las locuras que se le ocurren…

- Bueno, no puedes culparlo…eso es parte de la amistad, apoyar a los amigos en la cordura y en la locura…

Ambos se rieron.

- Es lo más tonto que has dicho…

- Sabes que tengo razón, aunque todo tiene un límite… ¿qué importa?...cambiemos de tema, hemos discutido esto un millón de veces… tu hermano está loco, acéptalo de una vez y serás feliz…

Como toda respuesta, Hikari siguió riendo y lo golpeó en el brazo.

- Sólo yo puedo decir que está loco…

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención – se burló Takeru alzando las manos.

- De todos modos tienes razón, hay que hablar de otra cosa…

Ambos suspiraron interiormente al haber recuperado aquella complicidad que se había perdido durante la semana por el miedo de la castaña y llegaron frente a su casa, luego de una agradable conversación.

- Bueno, aquí termina la noche…- dijo T.k. con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

- Así es…- murmuró Kari, de pie frente a él.

- Entonces…ya me voy…- levantó un brazo señalando hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, pero entonces la castaña lo llamó.

- Takeru…- se había entretenido tanto hablando con él, que había olvidado completamente algo que había estado deseando preguntarle.

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que esta pregunta sonará extraña, pero… ¿sabes cuál es la uñeta favorita de tu hermano?

- ¿Su uñeta favorita? – repitió con extrañeza.

Hikari asintió.

- No preguntes porqué, sólo… necesitó saberlo…

- Mmm pues, que yo sepa sólo tiene una…

- ¿Y es muy…importante para él?

- Se la regaló papá… es una larga historia, es que… mamá nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo cuando él formó una banda, y papá lo apoyó, pero al principio tampoco le pareció una buena idea, así que… cuando finalmente cedió le regaló una uñeta…

- Para demostrarle que lo apoyaría…- concluyó la castaña con voz tenue, eso parecía ser un regalo insustituible por el valor simbólico que poseía.

- Así es…

- Bueno, muchas gracias por decírmelo…- concluyó, luego dio un paso al frente y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla que hizo que el chico enrojeciera – buenas noches, Takeru…me la pasé muy bien…- y luego corrió hacia la entrada, dedicándole una última mirada antes de entrar.

- Buenas noches, Kari- chan…- murmuró el rubio un par de minutos después de que la chica hubiera entrado.

Al principio, cuando la había invitado, no había tenido otra intención que divertirse, pero luego de hablar con su hermano, se había sentido inquieto porque Hikari pudiera malinterpretarlo y esperara algo de él, o estuviera lista para rechazarlo, dado el caso, sin embargo, cuando se relajó y la castaña le confesó la verdad ambos comenzaron a hablar como antes, sin presiones ni nervios absurdos, así era la relación que mantenían, algunas veces parecían novios porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y tenían mucha confianza, pero su relación era mucho mejor que la de los novios, porque no había coqueteos ni frases con dobles intenciones, todo era muy natural, era una relación inocente y la valoraba más que nada en el mundo, no quería ponerla en riesgo por el efecto de las hormonas. Debía reconocerse a si mismo, que en el último tiempo, Hikari le había llamado mucho la atención, sobre todo por esos short y faldas cortas que solía usar, sabía que ella las usaba porque le gustaba y no porque tratara de provocarlo, pero su cuerpo no entendía eso y odiaba mirarla de esa forma.

* * *

Matt se estacionó frente al departamento de Sora y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

- Me lo pasé bien…aunque no haya sido la noche que planeamos…- dijo la pelirroja.

- Yo también…- confesó él, volteando a mirarla.

Ella se quedó prendada de su mirada y él se la sostuvo, como si ambos esperaran algo o se preguntasen a si mismos si sería correcto ir más allá.

- Bueno…- dijo Sora rompiendo el momento al sentirse incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos – yo debería subir… mamá ha de haber llegado y…

- Está bien…- asintió Matt, como diciendo que aquello era lo más correcto - ¿quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó luego, algo incómodo, no era bueno en las primeras citas, nunca lo había sido, además de las pocas chicas con las que había tenido algo, ninguna era tan importante como Sora, era lógico, pues ninguna de ellas era su mejor amiga.

- No es necesario…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, con la intención de liberarlo de aquella presión, pocas chicas entendían que Matt no era un engreído por no prestarles atención, como haría cualquier joven de su edad que se ve asediado por las mujeres, porque su carácter tan retraído y a veces frío, ocultaba que en realidad se trata de un chico tímido, ¿quién creería que un chico que fue el líder de una banda juvenil es tímido, o que alguien capaz de cantar y tocar frente a multitud no sabe muy bien como actuar frente a una chica que le gusta?, la respuesta era obvia, nadie.

- Buenas noches, Matt…- dijo empujando la puerta para bajar del auto, pero entonces notó una mano en su muñeca y al voltearse vio al rubio muy cerca de su rostro, pues en algún minuto se había inclinado hacia ella y antes de que preguntara o pudiera decir algo, presionó su boca contra su mejilla por varios segundos y sus labios rozaron justo el comienzo de los labios de la pelirroja.

- Buenas noches…- dijo al apartarse, pero sin mirarla, como si estuviera muy concentrado en algo.

Sora se bajó de auto algo aturdida por lo sucedido y sin saber que podría tenerlo tan pensativo, lo que el rubio pensaba era un misterio para todos los que lo rodeaban.

Matt la vio pasar por enfrente del auto y luego correr hacia la entrada del edificio. La observó hasta que se perdió de vista y luego dejó caer su cabeza contra el manubrio, al tiempo que encendía el motor.

¿Por qué rayos no había podido dejar de pensar en Hikari desde lo sucedido en el baño?, se lo había pasado muy bien con Sora esa noche, deseaba que las cosas funcionaran y al estar con ella había sentido lo mismo que cuando sólo era un chiquillo comenzado a experimentar el amor, aquel cosquilleo, aquella efervescencia en el estómago, pero mucho más intensa que en aquella ocasión, cuando Sora le declaró sus sentimientos y él la rechazó.

¿Entonces que hacía Hikari colándose en sus pensamientos sin aviso?, eso no era normal, estaba desarrollando una actitud sobreprotectora por ella, y eso no le agradaba, debía poner punto final a aquello.

Mientras tanto Hikari yacía tirada en su cama, aún con la ropa puesta, ya todos dormían cuando llegó, así que se había ahorrado el reto de su hermano y las preguntas de su madre, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar. Por un lado pensaba en Takeru y en lo bien que se sentía a su lado, no creía sentir por él nada más que amistad, pero sus amigas la hacían dudar todo el tiempo y aunque trataba de no oírlas, esa misma noche había comprobado que sus comentarios de todas forman la afectaban, lo sabía por lo ansiosa y nerviosa que se había sentido toda la noche, aunque por otro lado estaba Matt, desde que la había ayudado había desarrollado una curiosidad por él que antes no existía en lo absoluto, siempre había sido sólo el mejor amigo de su hermano, y ahora quería que fuera algo más, un amigo tal vez, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que sentía un interés hacia él, una sensación que no quería tener, pero ya no sabía como detenerla, quizás si le compensaba lo que había hecho por ella se sentiría más tranquila y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, él le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero si planeaba las cosas bien, podía hacer lo que quería sin que pudiera negarse.

_¡Exacto!... sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de que él no pueda negarse y asunto resuelto – _se dijo a si misma, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila.

Y luego de llegar a esa conclusión se quedó dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy :) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda, pregunta, crítica, sugerencia, pueden hacerla a través de un review.

Quería confesarles una cosa, aunque no tengo clara la idea de la historia completa, siempre planeo cuidadosamente cada capítulo, sin embargo, nunca lo corto donde había pensado en un principio xD por eso me faltaron varias cosas en este, así que quiero anticiparles que en el próximo aparecerán dos digielegidos que no han salido hasta el momento, ¿quienes creen que sean?...espero sus respuestas.

Me despido y nos vemos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso!


	6. Un regreso inesperado

¡Hola!, ¿qué tal están?, espero que muy bien.

Ahora si os debo una disculpa monumental por el atraso, la verdad no quería demorarme tanto en actualizar, tenía muchas ganas de escribir, algo de tiempo libre y muchas ideas, se preguntarán qué pasó entonces y la verdad es que cada vez que me ponía frente al computador no salía nada, a menos que lo hiciera a la fuerza y siento que así no queda bien. Estaba literalmente bloqueada u.u

Pero finalmente aquí está puesto todo mi esfuerzo de estas últimas semanas y espero que compense en parte la espera.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior: anaiza18, IVYMON, Agusrdk, Eccho y Coonchitaa (aprovecho de darte la bienvenida!).

Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo para que descubran a los nuevos personajes.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI: Un regreso inesperado

Aquella mañana de día lunes, en el salón de doceavo grado reinaba el caos como de costumbre, la mayoría hablaba de su fin de semana, mientras otros gastaban bromas a sus compañeros, sin embargo, había un joven sentado en el primer lugar bastante concentrado en su computadora, hasta que el maestro entró y poco a poco el silencio fue haciéndose espacio. Sólo en ese momento decidió alzar la vista, un poco extrañado por el mutismo de sus compañeros, pero cuando sus ojos miraron al frente del salón, lo entendió. El profesor no estaba solo, a su lado había una chica que llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria y tenía el cabello café, al principio pensó que se había confundido, que no podía ser quien estaba pensando, pues la chica que él conocía tenía el cabello rosado, pero sus dudas se acabaron cuando la muchacha volteó a verlo y le guiñó un ojo.

- Buenos días, jóvenes…

- Buenos días, profesor – contestaron todos a coro, pero para cuando él lo escuchó ya todos se habían levantado de sus puestos y él todavía seguía sentado en su lugar, incrédulo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor Izumi?

- Na…nada profesor, lo siento mucho – dijo levantándose precipitadamente y haciendo una reverencia.

- Muy bien, quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que acaba de ser transferida de la secundaria Toryo – dijo a sus estudiantes – por favor, preséntate…

- Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa y vengo de la secundaria Toryo, seré su compañera a partir de ahora, así que espero que nos llevemos bien…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida…- contestaron todos luego de algunos segundos de estupor por la llegada de una estudiante nueva, sobre todo considerando que provenía de una de las escuelas privadas más caras de Japón, que quedaba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Bien, ahora puedes tomar asiento…

Mimi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y mientras los chicos la miraban bastante interesados esperando que se sentara cerca para poder hablarle y las chicas murmuraban acerca de lo corta que era su falda, ella se dirigió directamente hacia el primer asiento vacío junto a Koushiro Izumi.

- ¿Qué tal Izzy?... te sorprendí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Se puede saber que haces acá? – preguntó perplejo, todavía no acababa de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Pedí que me transfirieran para estar más tiempo con ustedes, la verdad ya los extrañaba, aunque es una lástima que ya no sea como antes… Taichi, Yamato y Sora ya se graduaron, pero supongo que sólo voy a extrañar a Sora, ¿verdad? – preguntó entusiasmada, mientras el pelirrojo seguía observándola - ¿y bien?... ¿qué te parece?... vamos a pasarlo genial…

- Claro…- contestó algo descolocado, todo había sido tan repentino que sentía que todo era un sueño y muy pronto despertaría, pero era demasiado real para ser sólo un sueño.

Mimi había regresado a la secundaria Odaiba, ¿a qué había venido?, su entrada había sido triunfal, pues había conseguido captar la atención de todo el mundo, y no era nada extraño, porque siempre había sido así, no era la estudiante más brillante, pero sus calificaciones no eran malas y su belleza y encanto lograban cautivar a cualquiera.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en que ahora tendría que convivir con ella todos los días como antes, y una pequeña llama que creía apagada hace tiempo volvió a crepitar en su interior.

* * *

En el primer descanso Hikari había bajado al primer piso para estar un rato a solas, y se encontraba sentada en una banca algo apartada de los demás estudiantes, por lo cual no notó que una chica se aproximaba a ella, hasta que le habló.

- Vaya, vaya… cuanto has crecido Hikari- san…

Alzó la vista, confundida por escuchar esa voz y se quedó pasmada al ver a su dueña.

- ¡Mimi-san!...

- Me alegra saber que no me has olvidado…- sonrió.

- No entiendo… ¿qué estás haciendo tú acá?

- Pues… resulta que soy una nueva estudiante de la secundaria Odaiba…

- ¿Es en serio?... ¿pero por qué…?

Mimi suspiró algo cansada.

- Los extrañaba muchísimo y no pude seguir soportándolo más, así que hice los trámites para que me transfirieran…

- ¿Y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo?...quiero decir, Toryo es la mejor escuela de Japón…- aseveró, pues recordaba cuando Mimi había regresado a Japón, todos creyeron que retomaría sus estudios junto a ellos, sin embargo, sus padres pensaban en una institución más prestigiosa que lamentablemente quedaba lejos, lo que hizo que cada vez la vieran menos.

- Allá todos son muy aburridos…- comentó cruzándose de brazos y Hikari se rió ante su actitud.

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta…

- A mí también… precisamente te buscaba para que me pusieras al día, necesito saber que ha pasado aquí en todo este tiempo…- dijo animadamente.

- La verdad no mucho…todo ha sido muy normal…

- Lo que me temía…- dijo con actitud pensativa y luego chasqueó la lengua – pero no te preocupes, porque he venido a poner un poco de diversión en este lugar… ¿me ayudarás?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Primero quiero verlos a todos…

- Eso será un poco complicado, aunque seguimos viéndonos, todos tenemos deberes y….

- Bla bla bla…siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, no creo que les haga mal olvidarse de todo por un día, ¿no?

- Tienes razón…

- ¡Perfecto! Porque esta tarde nos iremos de paseo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?...ahora tengo clases…

- Pero eso puede esperar un momento, ¿no crees?...

- ¿Estás pensando en ir al digimundo?

- Así es… ¿me ayudarás?

- Cuenta conmigo – asintió.

Minutos más tarde, luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más ambas tomaron direcciones opuestas.

- ¡Takeru!... ¿has visto a Yolei y Davis? – preguntó Kari entrando precipitadamente al aula en la que sólo había un par de estudiantes.

- Si, creo que fueron al auditorio…

- Perfecto, ven conmigo…- pidió extendiéndole una mano.

- ¿Adónde? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- A buscarlos, por supuesto…- aseguró con una sonrisa sincera que no terminó de convencer al rubio. – vamos…no voy a secuestrarte o algo por el estilo, ¿sabes?

- De acuerdo, vamos…- sonrió tomando su mano para dirigirse a la salida.

Por otra parte Mimi entró a su propia sala y la recorrió con la mirada en busca de Izzy, pero no lo encontró ahí.

- Diablos… ¿dónde puede haber ido? – murmuró.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – se sobresaltó al sentir esa voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse comprobó que era un chico rubio de ojos café que en la mañana se había ofrecido amablemente a mostrarle la escuela.

- Si, la verdad estoy buscando a Koushiro… ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

- Seguro que en la biblioteca o en la sala de computación.

- ¡Tienes razón!...él siempre está ahí, que tonta soy…- dijo golpeándose levemente la frente – gracias por tu ayuda…nos vemos luego, tengo que encontrarlo antes de que termine el receso…

- Espera…- pidió al ver como la chica se alejaba de él.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó volteándose con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Él y tú son novios?

- ¿Qué?... claro que no, sólo somos amigos…

- Ya veo, es que como parecían tan cercanos, creí que…

- Es que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo…

- Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes…debí suponerlo, una chica tan linda como tú nunca podría salir con un perdedor como Izumi…

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó alzando las cejas y llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

- No te enfades, sólo digo la verdad…

- ¿Crees que Izzy es un perdedor?

- Sólo digo lo que todos piensan…- comentó pasándose una mano por el cabello – pero no es de él de quien quería hablarte…

- ¿Ah sí?...porque no se me ocurre de que querría hablarme un idiota como tú…

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? – preguntó confundido por su repentino cambio de humor.

- Quizás te creas muy inteligente, pero para tu información, no le llegas ni a los talones a ese chico que llamas perdedor…

- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso te gusta Izumi?...

- Ya te dije que sólo somos amigos y yo no permito que hablen mal de mis amigos, así que si no tienes nada mejor que decir, no te me acerques, ¿quieres? – reclamó con el ceño fruncido y justo en ese momento el timbre que indicaba el final del receso se oyó en toda la escuela - ¡genial!... me has hecho perder mi tiempo…- añadió con ironía y entonces se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con el pelirrojo.

- ¡Izzy!... te estaba buscando…

- ¿En serio?... porque creí que estabas muy entretenida conversando con Aoshi…- comentó con seriedad.

- ¿Aoshi?... ¿te refieres a ese idiota con el que estaba discutiendo? – preguntó extrañada.

- No me importa con quien hablabas, ese es tu problema…- añadió pasando por su lado para dirigirse a su pupitre.

- ¿Por qué me estás hablando así? – inquirió yendo tras él – no es necesario que seas tan maleducado, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento si mis modales no están a tu altura, si quieres puedes cambiarte de puesto – comentó a la defensiva.

- En realidad quería que me acompañaras a un lugar, pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia, puedes quedarte, no me interesa… - replicó molesta, aunque se sentía dolida por su actitud, no permitiría que la hiriera y menos que viera la forma en que le afectaban sus palabras.

_Eres un idiota Koushiro… - _pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin saber que el chico la seguía con la mirada.

_No puedo dejar que vaya sola, seguro que se mete en problemas y es su primer día aquí…_- fue lo que pensó Izzy luego de que la chica hubiera desaparecido por el umbral y decidió seguirla en silencio, ya que no sabía que decir luego de la discusión, sabía que se había pasado, pero no estaba seguro de porqué se había comportado así. Al verla hablando con Aoshi y la forma en que él la miraba recordó aquellas tantas veces que la había visto coqueteando con otros chicos, y revivió aquella misma sensación que había tenido entonces, una molestia que no estaba muy seguro de donde provenía, pero lo hacía sentir mal.

* * *

- Kari… ¿puedes decirme que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Takeru luego de haber estado diez minutos en la sala de computación, la chica les había asegurado que los sorprendería, pero después de que sonara el timbre y siguiera sin pasar nada había comenzado a impacientarse.

- Sólo espera un poco y verás…

- Pero si nos encuentran aquí nos suspenderán…- comentó Yolei.

- Es que no nos quedaremos aquí…- le aseguró la castaña.

- No entiendo nada…- reclamó Davis dejándose caer sentado en una silla, pero justo en ese momento Mimi hizo su aparición. Lucía algo molesta, sin embargo, nadie lo notó, porque estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para hacerlo.

- ¡Mimi! – exclamaron todos a la vez, salvo Kari.

- Si, ese es mi nombre… sé que los sorprende verme aquí, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, porque nos vamos de paseo...

- ¿De paseo? – preguntó T.k.

- Exactamente… ¿no les gustaría ir al digimundo?

Davis y Yolei sonrieron inmediatamente, manifestando su acuerdo.

- ¿Segura que no nos meteremos en problemas o algo? – preguntó Takeru con cautela.

- ¿Y si es así qué?... vale la pena ¿no lo crees?... ¿o acaso no quieres ver a Patamon?

- Hace mucho que no lo veo…

- Entonces está decidido… ¡nos vamos al digimundo! – gritó Yolei animadamente.

- No grites tanto o nos oirán…- la reprendió Davis, sin poder ocultar la emoción que le producía la idea.

- Un momento… ¿Koushiro-san no viene? – preguntó Kari al notar que Mimi no había llegado con él como habían quedado.

Enseguida la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al oír la mención de su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, el aludido apareció detrás de ella.

- ¿Un viaje al digimundo?...no me lo perdería por nada… además, no puedo dejar que vayan solos…

- Genial, entonces tenemos que irnos de una vez – los apremió Davis.

- Sólo un momento más… ¿enviaste los mensajes, Hikari?

- Sí, pero no creo que Joe-sempai vaya…

- Él siempre está muy ocupado en sus estudios – añadió Yolei.

- Entonces tendré que ir por él… ustedes adelántese – y antes de que alguien pudiera oponerse salió de la sala.

- ¿Qué va hacer? – preguntó Davis.

- Cualquier cosa que haga, estoy segura de que traerá a Joe-sempai… Mimi suele ser muy persuasiva y obstinada, así que técnicamente no hay nadie que le pueda decir que no… - sonrió Kari.

- Bueno, ahora si hay que irse antes de que alguien nos descubra aquí y nos castigue hasta que nos graduemos – aseveró Yolei.

- ¿Está todo listo, Izzy? – preguntó T.k.

- La puerta está abierta, así que cuando quieran…

- Yo iré primero…- se adelantó Davis.

Un par de minutos más tarde la sala de computación quedó completamente vacía.

* * *

**Universidad de Tokio**

- Los tratados internacionales son importantes en esta materia, ya que su validez es…. – Tai escuchaba atentamente la lección cuando la música de su celular lo distrajo.

_Te necesito, hermano. Estoy en el digimundo_

- ¿Kari?... ¿pero qué demonios haces allá?

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó una chica sentada a su lado.

- No es nada, Naoko…- dijo con tranquilidad – sólo surgió un imprevisto, así que tendré que irme… ¿me envías los apuntes después?

- Claro…- asintió con una sonrisa y entonces Tai tomó su bolso y salió de clase.

En el camino se encontró con Matt y Sora.

- ¿Ustedes también recibieron los mensajes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- T.k. dijo que me necesitaba…

- Y a mí me escribió Yolei…pero no entiendo de que va todo esto…

- Sólo espero que no se hayan metido en problemas, hay que irnos… ¿saben dónde están las salas de computación aquí?

- Creo que en el cuarto piso…- comentó Sora.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder…

Los tres subieron apresuradamente las escaleras y entraron a la sala, en la cual había un par de estudiantes, por lo cual caminaron hasta la última fila desde donde podrían entrar al digimundo sin que nadie los viera.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Tai apuntando la pantalla con el digivais.

Sora y Matt asintieron y los tres fueron succionados por una fuerza que los teletransportó al digimundo.

Cuando abrieron los ojos los tres estaban de espaldas y sobre ellos el sol resplandecía con intensidad.

Tai fue el primero en levantarse, algo aturdido por la caída y el exceso de luz que no le permitía ver bien, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos pudo focalizar la vista en el grupo de personas que lo observaban sólo a unos metros de distancia.

- ¿Kari?...- preguntó al distinguir su figura.

- Hermano… ¿estás bien?

- Yo estoy bien… ¿tú lo estás?... creí que estabas en problemas…- comentó mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella.

- Tuve que mentir…- comentó apenada – era la única forma de que vinieras…

- ¿Y para qué querías traerme aquí?

- Bueno, no fue mi idea…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Vaya, veo que no has cambiado nada Yagami…- dijo una voz, y cuando Tai intentó mirar más atrás, sus ojos dieron de frente con los de Mimi.

- ¿Tachikawa?... ¿qué es todo esto?

- Kari y yo pensamos que sería divertido traerlos a todos aquí para un picnic…

- ¿Y era necesario mentir? – preguntó esta vez Matt.

- Vamos, no sean amargados… díganme la verdad, ¿no les alegra estar aquí?

- Mimi tiene razón, el día es precioso…- respondió Sora

- Y más vale que valga la pena…- añadió una nueva voz.

- ¡Superior Joe!... me alegra mucho verlo…

- A mí también Sora…

- Hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos…

- Bien, entonces vamos a disfrutar el día – sonrió Tai.

El digimundo lucía genial, lleno de vida como muy pocas veces lo habían visto. A unos cuantos metros había un lago enorme y justo a sus espaldas comenzaba un tupido bosque lleno de frutas, así que las chicas se dedicaron a recolectarlos, mientras los hombres buscaban agua, y horas más tarde pudieron sentarse a comer en compañía de los digimons, que los habían sentido llegar y habían aparecido enseguida.

- Hace tiempo no me sentía tan bien y tranquila…-comentó Sora apoyando sus brazos atrás para recostarse y permitir que el sol la bañara por completo.

- Es verdad… acá no hay nada que nos preocupe o nos importune…es como un sueño…- sonrió Mimi.

- Hay algo que todavía no entiendo… ¿qué estás haciendo acá? – preguntó la pelirroja, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de curiosidad.

- Volví a recuperar mi antigua vida…

- ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?...no lo entiendo…- comentó Tai.

- Pedí que me transfirieran de secundaria, es todo…

- A ver si entendí… ¿dejaste ese lugar de niños ricos para volver a donde estudia la plebe? – preguntó el castaño.

- No hay necesidad de que seas tan grosero, hermano…- lo regañó Kari.

- Pero es la verdad…

- No espero que lo entiendas, Taichi…pero aunque la secundaria Odaiba no tenga todos los lujos que tiene Toryo, siempre me sentí más en casa…

- Yo lo entiendo, Mimi-san… y me alegra que haya vuelto…- le sonrió Miyako.

- Yo también estoy feliz de volver…

Sabía que nadie lo entendería, ni siquiera sus padres podían entenderla, porque luego de haber vivido un par de años en Estados Unidos, cuando tuvieron que volver a Japón, ella misma se había negado a volver a Odaiba, todo el mundo lo atribuyó a que era una chica engreída que se sentía mucha cosa para un colegio como ese, todos se equivocaban por supuesto, ninguno de ellos la cuestionó ni buscó otra explicación, todos parecieron conformes con esa, cuando en realidad lo que le había impedido regresar era el miedo, el miedo a ser rechazada por sus propios amigos, el miedo a que la juzgaran, a que las cosas no fueran como antes, el miedo a no encajar en la que de niña había sido su vida, porque ya no era más esa niña y no sabía si los demás estaban dispuesta a aceptarla con sus cambios, sin embargo, ahora que estaba apunto de egresar, se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, que no podía dejar que el miedo siguiera dominándola, era el momento de estar donde ella quería estar.

- Lo que a mí me sorprende es ver a Joe- sempai aquí, ¿no lo creen? – preguntó Kari.

- Si, cuéntanos que te hizo venir…- la secundó Sora.

- La verdad Mimi me convenció…

- Seguro que te sonrió, te guiñó un ojo y caíste ante sus encantos como todos ¿no? – inquirió Izzy con todo agresivo – no me sorprendería…

Esta vez nadie dijo nada, aunque algunos le dedicaron una mirada cautelosa y confundida al pelirrojo, él nunca había hablado así de nadie y menos de Mimi, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

- Disculpen…- Mimi se levantó elegantemente de su lugar y se alejó trotando del grupo antes de que las primeras lágrimas se le escaparan, por un minuto creyó que podría aguantarlo, que podría ser fuerte, pero aquello era más de lo que podía soportar y por ningún motivo le daría el lujo a Izzy de que la viera llorando, protegería su dignidad a cualquier costo.

- Eres un tonto, Izzy – gruñó Sora, presintiendo lo mal que le habían hecho esas palabras a su amiga- nunca esperé eso de ti… añadió con desilusión y entonces se levantó dispuesta a tomar el mismo camino que Mimi.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Hikari miraba a Izzy de reojo, bastante contrariada por su actitud, no parecía él, y por más que trataba, no conseguía entender porqué le había hablado así.

Yamato se había quedado mirándola, casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, miraba constantemente a Koushiro y se mordía los labios como si se estuviera tragando una pregunta, él estaba tan desconcertado como todos por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque no lo demostrara, pero había cierta ternura en los gestos de la chica que había llamado su atención. La vio posar una mano sobre el pasto y su mirada bajó siguiendo el recorrido y deslizándose por sus piernas desnudas, ya que la falda que llevaba sólo cubría cierta parte.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡levanta la mirada ahora mismo! – _se reprendió, mientras se mordía la lengua, pero en cuanto alzó la mirada sus ojos chocaron de frente con los de Kari, ¿hace cuánto rato estaría mirándolo?, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos lo observaban con curiosidad, seguro que se había dado cuenta, era un idiota, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto un pervertido?, nunca había sido esa clase de chico que se sintiera deseoso de mirar las piernas de las chicas, de todas formas debía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque disculparse sólo lo pondría en evidencia frente a los demás.

_¿Me estaba…mirando a mí?...no, no puede ser, pero juro que me estaba mirando las piernas… ¿qué estás diciendo, Hikari?...Yamato-sama no es esa clase de chico…- _Hikari mantenía una discusión interna y agitó bruscamente la cabeza tratando de quitar esa absurda idea de su mente, no era posible, seguro que se había confundido, pero de todas formas se acomodó la falda intentando que ésta cubriera un poco más de piel, sin embargo, era corta y la tela no daba más, por lo cual no consiguió nada.

_- Tengo que salir de aquí – _se dijo a si misma, sintiéndose muy acalorada.

- ¿Hikari? – esa voz era de su hermano, ¿qué querría?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Estás bien?... pareces algo… incómoda…

- Sólo me estaba preguntando como estarán las chicas, Mimi parecía muy apenada… debería ir a verlas…

- Primero quiero preguntarte algo…

Alzó las cejas, confundida por tal interpelación.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Es cierto que tú y Takeru están saliendo?

- ¿Qué? – fue lo que escapó de sus labios en forma inmediata y entonces giró su mirada hacia Matt, quien la miraba de forma indescriptible como siempre, aunque parecía querer decir algo.

- Sí, no hace falta que mientas… Sora me lo contó todo…

- ¿Te refieres a lo del cine?

- Taichi-san, por favor déjame explicarte…- intervino Takeru.

- No te estoy preguntando a ti, Takaichi…

- Bah… ¿sabes qué?...no me importa lo que pienses, Tai… diga lo que diga no me creerás, Takeru es mi mejor amigo y mientras no lo entiendas, seguirás malinterpretando todo…- dijo con seguridad y luego se levantó para seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado Mimi y luego Sora hace un rato atrás.

- ¡Vuelve aquí!...Hikari…- comenzó gritando para luego pronunciar su nombre casi en un suspiro, sabía que no obedecería, hace tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿Taichi-san?... yo puedo aclararlo todo…esto es un malentendido…

- ¿Ah, sí?...dime Takaichi… ¿cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones con mi hermana?

- ¿Mis intenciones? – preguntó perplejo, mientras todos alrededor entornaban los ojos.

* * *

Sora caminó lentamente por el mismo sendero que había tomado Mimi hace pocos segundos, sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no invadir su espacio. La encontró a los pocos metros, sentada junto al lago, estaba de espaldas, por lo cual no podía asegurar que estuviese llorando, pero estaba casi segura, Izzy había sido muy grosero.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – preguntó con tono amable.

Mimi alzó la cabeza bruscamente y luego de ver que se trataba de ella asintió en silencio.

Sora se dejó caer sobre el pasto, junto a ella y permaneció en silencio, había divisado las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña, pero prefería que fuera ella quien decidiera hablar.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- Creí que te haría bien un poco de compañía, ¿quieres que me vaya? – preguntó comprensivamente.

- No, quédate…

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con cautela y bajando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero Mimi continuó mirando el lago.

- Sí, sólo… necesitaba desahogarme un poco… sabes que soy sensible…

- Claro que lo sé, pero… estoy segura de que Izzy no piensa eso de ti… así que no te lo tomes tan personal…

- Es sólo que… ha actuado como un idiota toda la mañana ¿sabes?... es como si me odiara o algo por el estilo…

- ¿Qué tonterías dices?... ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos…

- Alguna vez lo fuimos…- comentó con melancolía.

Hikari las divisó a los lejos y decidió acercarse.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes? – preguntó una vez que estuvo a sus espaldas.

Sora se sobresaltó al oír su voz, pero le indicó con su cabeza que podía sentarse al otro lado.

- ¿Sucedió algo, Hikari-chan? – le preguntó, mientras Mimi continuaba ensimismada.

- Mi hermano comenzó a interrogarme acerca de si estoy saliendo con Takeru, así que no lo soporté más…

- Es verdad, lo siento mucho…todo fue mi culpa, esta mañana lo dije sin querer…

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que él haga un drama de todo…- la tranquilizó Kari - ¿estas bien Mimi-san? – preguntó a continuación.

- Sí…no ha sido nada…-comentó con desgano.

- No puedo creer que Izzy-kun haya dicho eso, no lo entiendo…

- Yo tampoco… - comentó

- Pero no dejes que te afecte…tú sabes que no es así…

- Claro que no, tú sabes convencer a la gente con tu actitud, eso es un talento… a mi me gustaría ser como tú…- añadió Sora.

- Se los agradezco chicas… lo tengo claro y sé que la mayoría no piensa eso de mí, pero que precisamente él crea que sólo soy una niñita tonta que le coquetea a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quiere me duele…siempre soporté las idioteces de Tai y aprendí a ignorar los comentarios hirientes de Matt, pero… con él es diferente…no puedo soportar que me vea de esa manera…-concluyó rompiendo a llorar.

Kari y Sora se miraron sin saber que decir, así que ambas se acercaron para abrazarla.

- ¿Sabes qué?... todos los hombres son unos idiotas…- declaró Sora.

- Si no sufrimos por un hermano sobreprotector, es por un novio celoso o un amigo incapaz de entendernos…siempre viven en su mundo y dicen que somos muy complicadas, pero en realidad son ellos los complicados…- continuó Kari, haciendo que Mimi sonriera.

* * *

- ¿Y qué hicieron? – preguntó Tai cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya te lo dije, fuimos al cine…- contestó Takeru con aburrimiento, el interrogatorio había sido interminable – hermano, ¿quieres ayudarme? – añadió al ver que el castaño se disponía a rebatirle nuevamente.

Yamato suspiró con resignación, la verdad tenía la mente en otro lado, pero se compadeció de su hermano al ver la expresión de súplica en su rostro.

- Tai, te aseguro que T.k. no hizo nada indebido…

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

- Porque yo estuve ahí…- respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Pero no era una cita?

- Que no era una cita, Taichi-san…- repitió Takeru, lo había dicho ya, pero el castaño era demasiado terco como para escuchar a alguien que no fuera él mismo, y en algunos casos a Matt, por eso su última opción había sido recurrir a su hermano.

- Bueno, por esta vez lo dejaré así, pero mantén a tu hermano lejos de mi hermana…- ordenó hacia Matt - y cuidado con lo que haces Takaichi…- añadió girándose hacia el menor.

- Lo haré Tai, así que puedes estar tranquilo…- respondió su amigo.

- Gracias – murmuró T.k. hacia su hermano para que nadie más que él pudiera oírlo.

Luego todos se quedaron callados, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Yolei se levantó y fue en busca de las chicas ante la incomodidad de la situación, haciendo que Tai bufara cuando la perdió de vista.

- Perfecto, ahora que se fue Inoue-chan es definitivo que todas las chicas nos odian…

- No lo creo, simplemente están apoyando a Mimi-chan…- comentó Joe.

- Es cierto, Taichi-san… esto no es una guerra…- lo secundó Takeru.

- Tienen razón, pero la única forma de solucionarlo es disculpándose… Izzy, creo que deberías ir tú…

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que Mimi se había marchado del grupo, seguida por las demás.

- Es verdad…- habló Matt, encontrándole sentido a las palabras del castaño – de todos modos, es extraño que le hayas hablado así, siempre es Tai el que la hace enfadar…

- ¡Oye! – reclamó el aludido.

- Sabes que es verdad…- insistió el rubio.

- Bueno, sí…- reconoció algo avergonzado – no entiendo Izzy… ¿por qué le hablaste a Mimi de esa manera?...ustedes siempre se han llevado bien….

Todos dirigieron su mirada a él, esperando una respuesta convincente, pero aquella nunca llegó, el chico se limitó a ponerse de pie y tomar el mismo camino que habían tomado las chicas hace un rato.

- ¿Creen que se disculpe? – preguntó Takeru cuando hubo desaparecido tras unos árboles.

- Claro que sí, Koushiro siempre ha sido muy correcto, no es propio de él tratar a alguien de esa forma…- explicó inmediatamente Joe.

* * *

- ¿Y si nadamos un poco? – preguntó Sora.

- Sí, esa es una buena idea…- sonrió Kari.

- No chicas, la verdad no tengo ánimo…

- ¿Acaso no quieres arruinar tu peinado? – preguntó la pelirroja burlonamente

- No es eso…

- Hola chicas, ¿les molesta si me quedo? – dijo Yolei acercándose sorpresivamente al grupo.

- Claro que no, ven…- la invitó Kari y luego de cruzar una mirada cómplice con Sora, le susurró algo a Yolei y las tres se pusieron de pie sin que Mimi lo notara.

- Oigan… ¿qué hacen?...suéltenme, no quiero…- reclamó ésta última al verse apresada por sus amigas, sin embargo, sus reclamos fueron inútiles, porque de todas formas la arrojaron al agua.

- ¡Hey!, ¿qué creen que han hecho?

- Divertirnos, ese era el plan ¿no? – preguntó Hikari con expresión inocente, y entonces se lanzó al agua, seguida por las demás.

Las cuatro se zambulleron, nadaron e iniciaron una guerra en medio de carcajadas, hasta que Sora se quedó quieta al ver que Izzy se acercaba, lo mismo hicieron Kari y Yolei al darse cuenta. Mimi, quien todavía no se había percatado de su presencia se extrañó por el silencio repentino e iba a preguntar, cuando la voz del pelirrojo la interrumpió.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Mimi?

Se giró lentamente hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de él y notó la tensión del ambiente, ninguna de las chicas se movía esperando su respuesta.

- Claro…- asintió luego de un breve titubeo, no quería hacerlo, pero haberse negado la habría dejado como una chica infantil y no era eso lo que quería demostrarle, así que se acercó a la orilla e impulsándose con ambos brazos salió del agua.

- Vamos chicas, pueden irse y las veré en un minuto, ¿si?

Todas asintieron, saliendo tras ella y se alejaron intentando secar sus cabellos.

* * *

Todos se giraron al ver como Hikari, Yolei y Sora se aproximaban completamente empapadas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿estás bien, Kari? – preguntó Tai alertado.

- Si, hermano… sólo estábamos nadando un poco…

- Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Tai…- replicó Sora con ironía.

- Lo siento, sabes que cuando está Kari…

- No ves a nadie más…- concluyó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado entre él y Matt – sólo bromeaba…- añadió intentando quitarle peso al asunto, a pesar de que se mantuvo cabizbaja.

Kari se sentó junto a Takeru abrazándose a si misma por el frío, los ojos de Yamato se mantuvieron fijos en ella y estuvo apunto de levantarse para pasarle su chaqueta cuando su hermano se le adelantó. Vio como la chica le sonreía en forma de agradecimiento y recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de hacer, ¿en que estaba pensando?, esa no era su responsabilidad.

Sora se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo traspasándole el frío de su cuerpo con ese gesto, por lo cual se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso encima de los hombros, sin notar que la castaña que había estado observando, ahora lo miraba con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, jamás lo había visto hacer algo así por nadie, pero Sora muy especial para él, así que era lógico que lo hiciera, sin embargo, no por eso dejó de sentarle mal.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Mimi e Izzy volvieron y les propusieron regresar sin decir nada acerca de la discusión, se mantuvieron distantes, pero parecían haber solucionado el problema.

* * *

- ¿Te acompaño a casa? – preguntó Takeru un par de minutos después de que sonara el timbre de salida.

- La verdad iré al centro comercial con Mimi, Sora y Yolei…

- Entiendo… ¿tarde de chicas?

- Algo por el estilo…

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, Kari…- sonrió mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, Takeru…- susurró al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Yolei a su lado.

- Claro…- asintió, y en la salida se encontraron con Mimi y Sora.

Pasaron toda la tarde de compras, tomaron un helado, y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente exhaustas decidieron irse a casa.

Iban camino a la salida cuando la castaña se quedó detenida frente a una de las tiendas.

- ¿Kari? – preguntó Mimi extrañada.

- Sólo esperen un momento, por favor… necesito comprar algo…- comentó a la rápida antes de empujar la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Una tienda de música?... ¿qué puede estar buscando aquí? – preguntó Sora.

- Habrá que descubrirlo, ¿no? – respondió la ex peli rosa antes de entrar - ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hikari? – preguntó al llegar a su lado.

- No es necesario, sólo busco un obsequio…

- ¿Es para Takeru?

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser para Takeru? – inquirió algo sobresaltada.

- Bueno, es que ustedes dos siempre están juntos… no me dirás que siguen siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

- Pues eso es lo que somos – respondió Hikari con seriedad. – la verdad necesito hacer esto sola, no tardo…

- Bueno…- suspiró Mimi dispuesta a darse la vuelta para salir y esperarla afuera.

Quince minutos más tarde la chica salió con una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su mano.

- ¿Encontraste lo que querías? – le preguntó Sora.

- Si, lamento haberlas hecho esperar…

- No pasa nada, ahora si nos vamos, ¿verdad? – dijo Yolei.

* * *

- ¿Una pijamada? – preguntó Hikari dubitativa.

- ¿Verdad que es genial? – le respondió Yolei con un entusiasmo - ¡una pijamada en casa de Mimi!... dime que irás, por favor…

- No lo sé, tengo algo que hacer esta tarde… y de todos modos, debo pedir permiso…

- ¡Vamos, por favor!...lo pasaremos genial…

Hikari suspiró

- Vale, terminaré un asunto pendiente y luego hablaré con mamá ¿bien?

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó abrazándola sorpresivamente.

Esa tarde Mimi, Yolei y Sora se fueron a la casa de la primera, mientras Kari y Takeru se iban en la dirección contraria.

- Las alcanzaré apenas pueda…- les prometió y luego se marchó con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Aquella noche Yamato llegó tarde a su departamento, realmente había sido un día agotador, aunque debía reconocer que había valido la pena irse por un par de horas al digimundo.

Encendió la luz, colgó su chaqueta y se fue a su habitación dejando caer su bolso sobre la cama para darse un baño.

Sólo cuando terminó y volvió por su pijama notó un extraño paquete junto a su almohada.

Se secó el cabello y se vistió sin dejar de observarlo con curiosidad. Dudaba que fuera de su padre y Takeru nunca iba al departamento sin avisarle, y eran los únicos que tenían llave, así que no quedaban más opciones, pero entonces ¿qué hacía allí?, ¿quién lo habría dejado? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo lo habría conseguido?

Se sentó en la cama y lo tomó dispuesto a descubrir el misterio, por lo cual jaló la cinta y abrió el paquete quedando totalmente sorprendido por su contenido, al fondo había una pequeña nota plegada en dos.

"_Sé que esta no reemplazará tu uñeta favorita, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero el dueño de la tienda me dijo que esta era la mejor, espero que te guste… sólo buscaba la manera de decir gracias"_

_Hikari_

Bufó casi sin darse cuenta, al parecer Taichi no era el único terco de los Yagami, le había dicho a Kari que no esperaba una compensación, pero la chica no había tenido ningún problema en contradecirlo, y además se había tomado el atrevimiento de entrar sin permiso a su departamento, aquello no le gustaba nada, sin embargo, al llevarse una mano a los labios descubrió con cierta sorpresa que estaba sonriendo, deseaba estar molesto, pero por algún motivo que desconocía no podía dejar de sentir justamente lo contrario.

_- Bueno… aquí estamos…- susurró Takeru indicándole que ingresara primero – la de allá es la pieza de mi hermano, así que has lo que tengas que hacer… yo esperaré acá…_

_- Gracias…- respondió Hikari bajito, y caminó con pasos temblorosos hacia el lugar que le había indicado. _

_Entró al cuarto y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sólo había estado una vez ahí antes, pero le pareció que todo estaba en el mismo lugar._

_- Mi hermano es muy ordenado, así que no toques nada… él odia que entren en su cuarto sin su consentimiento – le había advertido T.k. _

_- Bien, ya estás aquí, así que sólo déjalo y vete…- se dijo a si misma en un murmullo apenas audible y caminó directo hacia la cama, depositando el paquete junto a la almohada. _

_Por algún motivo se sentía nerviosa y no podía dejar de temblar, quizás se debía a que temía ser descubierta, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, porque a esa hora Yamato todavía estaría en la universidad._

_Se dio la vuelta y tras mirar por última vez la habitación, la abandonó. _

* * *

Antes de irme sólo quiero decir algunas pocas palabras más... este capítulo ha sido un completo desafío, tanto por los cambios de escena como por la integración de más personajes, aunque finalmente los tengo a todos reunidos para jugar jejeje :P

Es la primera vez que uso los personajes de Mimi e Izzy, por lo cual aún me falta mucho para manejarlos bien, pero sus escenas fueron las que más trabajo me dieron, trato de que cada frase parezca dicha por el personaje que ustedes conocen a través del anime, sin embargo, es difícil y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, juzguen ustedes mismos.

Y finalmente muchas gracias a cada uno de los que llegue hasta aquí, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por acompañarme, espero verlos muy pronto :)

***Corregido el 23 de Agosto**


	7. La fiesta

¡Hola!

Puff esta vez si que me he tardado, así que debo redoblar mi disculpa monumental del capítulo anterior, porque no suelo dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero cuando se comienza una historia uno puede preveer todo lo que puede pasar, así que realmente lo siento, no los aburriré con los motivos, ya que no creo que les interese mucho, así que sólo quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:

**Anaiza18, K-on (bienvenida :D), Haru (responderé a tu review luego del capítulo, IVYMON, Agusrdk y Eccho :)**

Abajo haré un par de observaciones para dejarlos de inmediato con el capítulo, así que nos vemos en un par (de varias) líneas más xD

Espero que lo disfruten

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. **_Príncipe del tenis tampoco me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños y sólo he utilizado el nombre de uno de sus personajes con el fin de darle forma a mi historia. _**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII: La fiesta

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de chicos? – preguntó Yolei con voz suave.

Sora se sonrojó de inmediato sin decir nada, mientras Kari observaba con curiosidad a su amiga y Mimi se ponía seria de repente, dejando atrás la sonrisa que había surcado sus labios hace un segundo.

Llevaban horas conversando, y cuando todas se quedaron sin nada que decir, Miyako había hecho una sugerencia.

- Creí que no hablaríamos de hombres…- comentó Hikari, sintiendo que el tema le incomodaba sin saber porqué.

- No pasa nada…- suspiró Mimi con un amago de sonrisa – pueden ser detestables, pero forman parte de nuestra vida….

- ¿Hablas de Michael? – preguntó Sora con un gesto comprensivo.

- Mike y yo rompimos…- confesó.

- Cielos, lo siento mucho, no quise….- intentó disculparse la pelirroja.

- No importa… nada dura para siempre, ¿verdad?... pero no vamos a hablar de mí, quiero sabes de ustedes y sus fructíferas vidas amorosas…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que son fructíferas? – la interrogó Sora.

- ¡Vamos!... estoy frente a tres chicas guapas, así que me imagino que ya tienen novio ¿no?

- No diría eso precisamente – comentó Sora mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Kari y Yolei, sin embargo, ambas negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa con los chicos en este lugar?... ¿acaso todos son ciegos? – preguntó entornando los ojos.

- Pues… Matt y yo hemos estado saliendo…- comentó la pelirroja un poco avergonzada.

- Vaya, me alegra oír que finalmente se haya decidido…- la contestó Mimi - ¿y qué hay de ti y Takeru?

Hikari sintió que no sólo ella la observaba, sino también Sora y Yolei. Las tres querían una respuesta, ¿es qué acaso todos creían que ellos debían ser pareja?

- Sólo es un amigo…

- Aja… eso dicen todos… - replicó Mimi.

- Es en serio…él nunca ha demostrado querer algo más…

- ¿Y a ti te gustaría, Hikari-chan? – preguntó Sora con una amable sonrisa – yo diría que Takeru se ha convertido en un chico muy guapo, se parece a Matt…

- ¿A Yamato-sama? – pensó Hikari en voz alta.

- Tienes razón, esta mucho más alto desde la última vez que lo vi y tiene el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, pero… T.k. es más dulce, ya sabes… puedo aceptar que Matt te guste, pero nunca lo entenderé…- comentó Mimi, ya que nunca se había llevado bien con el chico.

- Él es mucho más dulce de lo que parece… - le respondió Sora con un leve sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Kari no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en la comparación que estaban haciendo, es cierto que se parecían mucho físicamente, aunque hasta ese momento nunca lo había pensado, pero en cosa de carácter eran dos polos opuestos, T.k. era amigable, tierno, cordial y optimista, siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer a los demás, especialmente a ella, en cambio, Yamato parecía ser todo lo contrario, aunque no pudiera saberlo en realidad, porque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué sabía de él a ciencia cierta?, su mente quedó en blanco como respuesta, podían formar parte de mismo grupo, pero para ella no era mucho más que un conocido.

- ¡Hikari! – la llamó Mimi al darse cuenta de que había dejado de prestarles atención.

- Lo siento, ¿decían algo?

- Sólo discutíamos sobre Matt, pero ya lo dejamos…no es que sea mi tema favorito, ¿en qué te quedaste pensando?...

- Yo sólo…

- ¿Tal vez en T.k.?

- Nada de eso, sólo estaba acordándome de algo…

- Bueno, todavía nos queda Yolei…- comentó con una nueva sonrisa – dijiste que no tienes novio, pero imagino que te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?

La aludida se quedó callada algunos segundos, pensando en si sería correcto confiar en ellas, la verdad lo hacía, pero nunca habían hablado de este tema, quizás porque cuando se conocieron Kari y ella eran muy niñas aún.

- Pues… si hay un chico, pero preferiría no hablar de eso…

- Eso es injusto… tienes que decirnos al menos su nombre…

- Vamos, Mimi…no es necesario que la acoses…

- Como sea…- bufó entornando los ojos.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y segundos después uno de los sirvientes de Mimi se asomó luego de que la chica lo permitiera.

- Señorita, hay un joven en el salón llamado Taichi Yagami que dice que ha venido por su hermana…

- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso el idiota de tu hermano no conoce el concepto de una pijama? – preguntó Mimi fastidiada.

- Claro que lo sabe… pero no debe estar de acuerdo con que me quede…- sonrió Hikari con resignación, él y Mimi nunca se habían llevado muy bien, al principio su relación era normal, algunas veces tenían sus encuentros, principalmente porque odiaba que fuera tan sensible y mimada, pero a su parecer el problema era que ambos veían el mundo de manera muy diferente, con los años esos desencuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, y la penúltima vez que habían estado juntos (antes del último encuentro en el digimundo) todo había sido un desastre.

- Bueno Will, puedes decirle que se vaya y si se niega estás autorizado a sacarlo por la fuerza…

- Vamos Mimi, no puedes ser tan dura…- intervino Sora.

- ¿Acaso quieres que baje a razonar con él?...conoces a ese cabeza dura mejor que yo…

- No hace falta, yo bajaré – las tranquilizó Hikari levantándose del círculo en él que habían estado cuchicheando.

Salió de la habitación antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo y bajó distraídamente las escaleras hasta que divisó dos figuras en el recibidor, uno era su hermano obviamente, pero había alguien de espaldas a ella junto al ventanal, su cabello rubio lo delataba, se trataba de Matt.

- ¡Kari! – sólo cuando su hermano la llamó se dio cuenta de que se había quedado detenida, pero su grito no sólo había atraído su atención, sino la de su acompañante que en ese momento se volteó hacia ella.

Cuando la mirada de Yamato se encontró con la suya deseó haber bajado con una bata, pues sólo llevaba un pequeño short que apenas cubría sus muslos, mientras que la polera cubría con algo de dificultad su abdomen, no debía ser algo importante, él ya la había visto así antes, sin embargo, la forma en que la miraba la hacía sentir desnuda.

- Hermano… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos para ocultar disimuladamente su escote.

- Vine a buscarte…

- Me quedaré a dormir…

- Claro que no te quedarás…- replicó con seriedad. – no te he dado permiso…

- Tengo la autorización de mamá y eso es todo lo que me importa, así que por favor vete antes de que Mimi haga que los guardias te saquen…

- Tai, te dije que esto no era una buena idea…- susurró Matt acercándose a su amigo para poner una mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo, la otra estaba en su pantalón, aunque la chica pudo notar que la movía constantemente como si estuviera jugando con algo.

Parecía que el castaño iba replicar, pero unos pasos en la escalera lo detuvieron.

- ¿Está todo bien, Kari-chan? – la que había bajado en su ayuda era Sora, según pudo deducir la chica al oír su voz. – Matt, no sabía que también habías venido…- añadió al reparar en su presencia mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Sólo estoy acompañando a Tai…

- Pues, lo siento mucho, pero esta es una noche de chicas, así que deberían marcharse ahora…

- Ya nos íbamos…- le aclaró el rubio mientras agarraba del brazo a su amigo para hacerlo caminar hacia la puerta, éste se resistió un poco, pero al final cedió.

Yamato se detuvo en el umbral y se volteó a mirarlas.

Por un segundo Hikari pensó que la miraba a ella, pero al observar de soslayo a la pelirroja vio que esta la respondía la mirada, obviamente la estaba mirando a ella, sin embargo, había algo en la mirada del rubio que la inquietaba, no creía que estuviera mirando así a la chica con la cual estaba saliendo, en cambio, bien podía estar reprochándole algo a ella, pero ¿qué podía ser?

_¡El obsequio! – _recordó de pronto, sin embargo, para entonces el chico ya había abandonado la residencia Tachikawa.

¿Sería posible que hubiera estado jugando con la uñeta en su pantalón?, ¿le habría molestado el regalo?

Es el único chico al que le puede molestar algo como eso – pensó con fastidio, pero entonces Sora llamó su atención diciéndole que volvieran a subir, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar en eso hasta después de que sus amigas se hubieran dormido.

Debía ser cera de la una de la mañana y ella hace rato que estaba dando vueltas inútilmente en la cama, no podía dormir, eso era obvio, aunque se había resistido, pero al ver que nada había funcionado decidió levantarse silenciosamente y bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Seguro que allí podría encontrar algo que la ayudara, un vaso de leche tal vez. Iba tan preocupada de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie que no sintió que alguien la seguía hasta que esa persona le habló a sus espaldas, haciéndola saltar del susto.

- ¿Vas a algún lado, Hikari-chan?

- ¡Mimi!... siento mucho estar merodeando por tu casa, es que no podía dormir y pensé en buscar algo que me ayudara…

- No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte…

- No quise despertarte…

- No lo hiciste, yo tampoco podía dormir… así que supongo que podemos beber un poco de leche para resolverlo, ¿no?

- Eso sería genial…- sonrió Hikari tímidamente y siguió a la chica hasta la cocina.

Luego de servirse la leche ambas se sentaron en el enorme sofá que estaba en el salón, era un poco extraño porque sólo había una ampolleta encendida a medias que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Hikari?

- Claro…

- Has estado muy pensativa desde que vino tu hermano, ¿sucede algo malo?

- No, claro que no…todo está bien…-dijo con seguridad mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre ambas piernas, pues las había recogido sobre el sofá y mientras con una mano las sostenía, con la otra sujetaba el vaso.

- Entonces… ¿te molestó lo de Takeru?

- ¿Por qué crees que hay algo que me está molestando?

- Ya te lo dije, has estado muy pensativa e incluso pareces preocupada…no pretendo entrometerme en tu vida, sólo quiero saber si estás bien…

Kari tomó un sorbo de leche y cerró los ojos un segundo intentando pensar en que decir, ¿qué sería lo más apropiado?, era cierto que algo le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, y ese algo era Matt, desde que lo había visto no había dejado de preguntarse que habría pensado sobre el regalo y si de verdad le había molestado tanto como le pareció a ella por la mirada que le dedicó, pero no se sentía preparada para hablar de eso, todo era demasiado confuso como para encontrar las palabras para exteriorizarlo.

- La verdad estoy un poco aburrida de repetirles a todos todo el tiempo que Takeru y yo somos amigos…- dijo al final, decidiendo que esa sería la mejor respuesta, después de todo no era una mentira.

- No puedes culparnos, ustedes han estado juntos desde que se conocieron, y ahora que son grandes…bueno, supongo que… es fácil imaginarse que surja algo más…

- Lo sé… simplemente me gustaría que me dejaran averiguar que es lo que siento… todos lo repiten todo el tiempo y he dejado de oírme a mi misma, porque todo lo que escucho cuando trato de aclarar mis ideas son las voces de los demás diciendo lo bonita pareja que haríamos e incluso la de mi madre recordándome que caballeros como él no hay muchos… quizás suene un poco absurdo, pero quiero que si alguna vez pasa algo entre él y yo, sea porque nosotros lo queremos, que surja naturalmente y no porque los demás piensen que sería lo ideal…

Se produjo un espeso silencio entre ambas luego de esa inusitada declaración, sin quererlo Hikari había revelado mucho más de lo que esperaba decir en un principio y no sabía como actuar ahora, se sentía un poco avergonzada de haber hablado tanto, pero a la vez aliviada por haber dejado salir todo aquello que sin darse cuenta había retenido por tanto tiempo.

- Si quieres mi opinión no me parece absurdo en lo absoluto…- dijo Mimi rompiendo el silencio – y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, porque creo que ninguno de nosotros lo había visto de esa manera, nunca pensamos en ustedes cuando los molestamos y esas cosas… no creí que te afectara tanto…

- Ni yo….- susurró Kari.

- Chicas… ¿están ahí abajo? – preguntó una voz desde lo alto de la escalera haciendo que ambas se voltearan a verla - ¿qué hacen despiertas tan tarde?

Sora se frotaba los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar la vista a causa del sueño.

- Si, Sora…estamos aquí, porque no podíamos dormir, pero enseguida subimos, vuelve a la cama… - le indicó Mimi.

- Ok, pero no tarden mucho… - asintió la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para regresar a la habitación.

- Creo que será mejor que subamos antes de que regrese por nosotras…- comentó Mimi burlonamente mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Hikari asintió, y así acabó la noche para las dos.

* * *

- Buenos días – saludó Mimi animosamente al entrar al aula esa mañana, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente a unos cuantos pasos de su lugar al ver que estaba ocupado por alguien más.

Izzy conversaba con una chica y por la forma en que sonreía parecía estar pasándolo muy bien, tanto que casi podía afirmar que nunca lo había visto así.

- Buenos días… ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó cuando fue capaz de recuperar la voz.

- Hola Mimi, que bueno que llegas… te presento a Sakuma Ryuzaki, ella es Mimi Tachikawa, nuestra nueva compañera, viene de la escuela Toryo… - dijo presentando a cada una frente a la otra.

_¿Nueva compañera?... ¿y qué hay de la amistad de nueve años?, ¿eso un cuenta?_ – fue lo que pensó la castaña al escuchar la manera formal en que se había referido a ella.

La chica que le había presentado tenía el cabello corto y usaba unas grandes gafas que a su parecer desentonaban totalmente con el uniforme, pero bajo ellas parecía tener rasgos finos y bastante bonitos, terminó de analizar con algo de fastidio.

_Pero que mal gusto tiene…_

- Es un gusto conocerte…- le sonrió ella.

- Lo mismo digo… - contestó con una sonrisa un poco tensa – creí que este era mi lugar…

Tanto Izzy como Sakuma abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se sintieron un tanto incómodos.

- ¿Tu lugar?... oh, claro…entiendo, supongo que Izzy había olvidado mencionarlo, yo puedo cambiarme…- dijo Sakuma.

- No será necesario, hay un lugar junto a Aoshi, así que Mimi puede usarlo – replicó el pelirrojo impidiendo que se fuera - ¿verdad? – preguntó luego dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- Claro…- respondió con total sarcasmo y una sonrisa falsa que lo demostraba muy bien.

Afianzó el agarre de su pequeña mochila causando que los dedos le dolieran por la fuerza que estaba poniendo y caminó con toda la dignidad que pudo hasta el final del salón. Se volteó para mirar si Izzy se había dado cuenta de su enfado, pero para su sorpresa él había reanudado su charla con esa antipática niña. Nunca se había sentido tan herida y desplazada como en ese momento.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Hola!...me alegra que hayas decidido cambiarte…- dijo una voz a su lado y al girarse recordó que a partir de ahora tendría compartir asiento con el soquete que había insultado a Izzy.

_Yo lo defiendo, ¿y él que es lo que hace?, primero se enfada y luego elige a esa chica en vez de a mí…. _

El día había comenzado mal, así que sólo esperaba que no se pusiera peor.

* * *

- Es un idiota…- insistió Mimi por enésima vez cruzándose de brazos para dar mayor énfasis a su declaración.

- No lo tomes a mal, no es que no te apoye, pero a mí me parece que Izzy sólo fue cortés…- comentó Sora con tono cauteloso.

- ¿Tú también crees eso, Hikari-chan? - preguntó la castaña mirando con desdén a la pelirroja.

Las tres estaban reunidas en la residencia Yagami ese día en la tarde.

- Pues yo… creo que no deberías ser tan dura con él, estoy segura de que no lo ha hecho aposta…

- ¿Qué no lo ha hecho aposta?... ¡yo me senté ahí desde el día en que llegué y él nunca dijo nada!.. y hoy día llega y me corre como si nada sólo por esa patética niña sosa…- exclamó furibunda.

- Pero a ver… ¿no era de ella su puesto antes de que tú llegaras? – insistió la mayor.

- Bueno….sí, pero eso no lo justifica… yo soy su amiga y me presentó como una compañera más… - concluyó con tono más desolado que furioso esta vez.

- Yo creí que habían arreglado las cosas…- le dijo Kari intentando animarla.

- Él se disculpó en el digimundo, así que todo estaba bien de nuevo…

_Se quedó viendo como sus amigas se iban hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y entonces regresó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, procurando mirarle con seriedad, no podía sospechar que había llorado por él, eso jamás lo permitiría._

_- Tú dirás…- espetó cruzándose de brazos, podía estar empapada de pies a cabeza y con el maquillaje hecho un desastre, pero nunca perdía su actitud vanidosa y segura, esa que hacía que aunque vistiera el traje más horrible de la existencia luciera como una joven hermosa y orgullosa de sí misma._

_Izzy se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir, así que mantuvo sus labios cerrados en una línea recta mientras tragaba saliva._

_Todo era demasiado confuso, nunca había tratado a una chica así y mucho menos a Mimi, quien había sido su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños, la mayoría pensaba que no tenían nada en común, pero no necesitaban tenerlo, porque ambos se aceptaban tal y como eran, y sin embargo, él mismo le había reprochado hace un rato que era una coqueta, siendo que la conocía y sabía que no lo hacía a propósito ni con la intención de captar las miradas, simplemente era así._

_- Yo…me comporté como un idiota allá con lo demás, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando dije eso…_

_Se calló esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo imperturbable, con la misma mueca de enfado que había puesto desde que lo vio aparecer._

_- ¿Algo más? – preguntó la castaña al ver que él se quedaba callado._

_- También siento lo de esta mañana, no debí tratarte así, no te lo mereces…_

_Otra vez el silencio cayó pesadamente sobre ambos, pero justo cuando el pelirrojo pensó que no lo perdonaría y que era una causa perdida la joven empezó a suavizar su mirada._

_- Está bien, no puedo estar molesta contigo mucho tiempo… lo sabes y te aprovechas de eso…_

_- Te prometo que no, yo de verdad quiero que me disculpes por haberte tratado así…_

_- Me dolió, ¿sabes?..._

_- Fui un tonto, no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo…- comentó bajando la mirada apenado._

_- Entonces…-dijo ella con voz titubeante - ¿no piensas eso de mí?_

_Izzy volvió a mirarla y distinguió la esperanza con que ella lo veía en ese momento, parecía que realmente no podía soportar la idea de que él la viera de esa forma._

_- Claro que eres una coqueta…- el brillo en los ojos de la chica se esfumó – pero eso es parte de tu esencia, si no lo fueras no serías tú… y yo quiero a esa Mimi con todas tus virtudes y defectos, no por nada eres mi mejor amiga…_

_- Pero soy tu única amiga…- comentó ella con una sonrisa burlona._

_- ¿Lo ves?... tú eres así… y por eso te quiero…_

_- Yo también te quiero…- dijo abrazándolo conmovida._

_Por un segundo el chico se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer, él nunca había sabido demostrar muy bien sus sentimientos e incluso cuando lo hacía, Mimi lo superaba, porque era la clase de persona que hacía lo que sentía en el momento que lo sentía, en cambio él era más de reprimir sus emociones y por eso no le agradaban mucho los abrazos, lo hacían sentir incómodo, sin embargo, terminó correspondiendo, ya que no podía desairarla, eso si que ella no se lo perdonaría._

- Así que todo estaba bien hasta esta mañana… - comentó Sora regresándola a la realidad.

Mimi asintió débilmente con la cabeza, la furia parecía haberse esfumado para dar lugar a una extraña desazón que se agolpaba en su pecho.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho a él? – preguntó Kari.

- No tenía sentido que lo hiciera, apenas me fui comenzó a hablar de nuevo con esa chica como si yo no le importara, ni siquiera notó que me fui enfadada…

- Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto, ¿sabes? – intentó animarla la pelirroja – los chicos son así… no le prestan atención a esos detalles que para nosotras son importantes…

- Si lo dices por los simios de Taichi y Yamato, ellos sí son así, pero Izzy nunca me había ignorado como hoy…

- ¿Entonces el problema es que te sientes ignorada por él?

- ¿Acaso no has oído todo lo que dije?... ¡ese no es el problema! – exclamó la chica a la defensiva.

Sora y Kari intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, se habían quedado sin ideas para animarla, así que ya no sabían que hacer y por lo visto, la disminución del enfado de la chica sólo había dado paso a la frustración.

- Mimi- san… ¿qué te parece si salimos hoy? – sugirió la menor.

- ¡Eso es una estupenda idea, Hikari!... ¿no te parece una estupenda idea? – le preguntó Sora a su amiga.

- Salgan ustedes si quieren, yo no tengo ánimo…- dijo la chica desechando la oferta mientras se dejaba caer de espalda sobre la cama. – aunque pensándolo bien… puede que eso funcione… - añadió luego con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó Sora un poco inquieta por su extraño cambio de humor.

- En una salida de grupo, será la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle lo idiota que ha sido conmigo, ¿no les parece?

- Yo no…- intentó rebatirle la pelirroja, pero Mimi la mandó a callar.

- Es una idea brillante, tú eres brillante Hikari-chan… vengan, tenemos que irnos de compras… - comentó aplaudiendo animadamente antes de sacar a las dos chicas de la habitación.

Luego de una ajetreada tarde de compras, todo estaba arreglado. Mimi había enviado un mensaje de texto a todos para que se reunieran en la casa de los Yagami, menos a Tai, por lo cual el castaño observó totalmente confundido como los digielegidos fueron llegando uno a uno desde las ocho en adelante.

- Si tú no sabes de que se trata esto, ¿entonces qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Matt.

- Pues no lo sé, viejo…- dijo Tai mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello – las chicas llevan todo el día encerradas en la habitación de Hikari…

- Es obvio que esta es una idea de Mimi – comentó Joe con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora? – susurró el rubio entornando los ojos, pero justo en ese momento escucharon unos pasos en la escalera que hicieron que todos se voltearan para ver de que se trataba.

A la primera que vieron fue a Mimi, pero justo detrás de ellas iban las demás formadas en orden, Sora, Yolei y por último Kari.

- ¡Por fin!... ¿se puede saber de qué se trata todo esto, Tachikawa? – preguntó Tai.

- Los he citado aquí, porque creí que ya que es viernes, podríamos salir a bailar…

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarnos? – insistió el castaño.

- Vamos, no sean aburridos, nos hemos arreglado especialmente para salir…no piensan dejarnos así ¿verdad?...sólo vean a las chicas, están hermosas…- comentó muy orgullosa de sí misma y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran ver a las demás.

Una a una fueron bajando, sin embargo, cuando Yamato vio a Hikari con un pequeño vestido que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y su mirada se movió contra su voluntad por sus piernas, comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

Se quedó mirándola asombrado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. Primero sintió una extraña sequedad en la boca, pero luego, cuando juntó los labios al darse cuenta de que los tenía entreabiertos notó que la saliva se había acumulado en su boca y al intentar tragarla se ahogó, había un nudo en su garganta que no dejaba que nada pasara, por lo cual como consecuencia comenzó a toser espasmódicamente atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él.

- Hey viejo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tai que era el que estaba más cerca, mientras le pegaba una palmada en la espalda.

- Es….cof…toy…bien… - contestó entrecortadamente.

- Pobrecillo, parece que ver a Sora con una minifalda lo ha hecho olvidarse de cómo tragar…- comentó Mimi burlonamente.

- Muy graciosa, Tachikawa…- replicó el rubio fingiendo estar molesto para ocultar el alivio que le habían producido las palabras de la chica, ya que así todos pensarían que lo que decía era verdad y no que había estado mirando a Hikari- chan como un depravado.

_No debo mirar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo como un depravado, no debo mirar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo como un depravado – _comenzó a repetirse mentalmente mientras evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con ella.

Mientras tanto Hikari lo observaba con algo de curiosidad por lo que acababa de pasar y Sora se sonrojaba por la broma de su amiga.

- ¿Entonces qué dicen?...¿noche de fiesta? – preguntó Mimi.

- Estás de broma si piensas que dejaré que Hikari salga así a la calle…

- ¿Qué le ves de malo a su vestido?

- Eso no es un vestido… ¡es una patética imitación de un vestido!... sólo es un trozo de tela para aparentar que no está desnuda…

- ¡Hermano!... ¿es necesario que hables así de mí?...- le recriminó Hikari.

- Entonces ponte algo encima…

- Si mamá estuviera aquí diría que me veo bien…

- Si mamá estuviera aquí te compraría vestidos de tu talla y no de dos menos… ¡eso es para una niña!

- ¿Y no dices que soy una niña?

- Chicos, basta ya….- intervino Joe – esto no tiene ningún sentido…

- Exactamente, Taichi… ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un maniático?

- Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que piensa así… ¿verdad, Matt?

Todos se tensaron ante su mención y se giraron hacia el rubio esperando una respuesta.

_Genial, ahora me mete en su absurda discusión, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?, ¿apoyar a su mejor amigo e irse contra los demás o tratar de calmar de Tai?_

Volvió a mirar a Hikari y supo la respuesta.

Era una jovencita de 16 años, ¡por supuesto que no podía usar un vestido tan corto!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Tai…- murmuró seriamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hikari incrédula – esto es lo que me faltaba…. ¡otro hermano mayor!, te felicito hermano, lo has entrenado muy bien…- replicó hacia el castaño pasando por entre ambos chicos antes de que alguno pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Espera un momento! Esta conversación no ha terminado – reclamó Tai siguiéndole los pasos y Matt se dio la vuelta estando dispuesto a seguirlos, pero la mano de Sora entrelazándose con la suya lo detuvo.

- Deja que ellos lo solucionen… después de todo es un problema de hermanos

-_Sora tiene razón_ – pensó, pero por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender del todo, sintió unas crecientes ganas de asesinar a Mimi, un sentimiento que seguramente compartía con Taichi, pero que decidió ignorar, pues después de todo no era su problema.

* * *

Mimi había ganado, así que ahora se encontraban en un atiborrado bar lleno de gente, algunos más felices que otros.

- Vaya lugar, ¿eh? – comentó Takeru acercándose a su mejor amiga.

- Yo creo que es bonito… - sonrió la castaña, llevaba un rato sentada junto a la barra.

- ¿Y estás pasándotelo bien?

- Más o menos…- suspiró.

- ¿Qué tal si bailamos? – preguntó el rubio de pronto. La chica se volteó hacia él totalmente sorprendida y vio que había extendido una mano hacia ella, esperando que la aceptara.

- ¿Hablas en serio?...

- Claro que sí…

- No sabía que te gustara bailar…

- No es mi actividad favorita, pero cualquier cosa será mejor que quedarnos sentados aquí toda la noche, ¿no?...

La castaña siguió mirándolo un tanto insegura.

- Vamos, prometo no burlarme de ti si tú no te burlas de mí…

- No es eso, tonto…-comentó ella riéndose.

- ¿Entonces me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo, Hikari? – preguntó inclinándose con cortesía.

Las mejillas de Hikari se tiñeron de rojo, mientras algo parecía revolverse en su estómago. Eran esa clase de actitudes las que a veces la confundían, T.k. siempre había sido muy respetuoso, lo era con todo el mundo, pero especialmente con ella y no era la única que lo había notado, pues todos se lo decían, sin embargo, él no parecía darle mucha importancia a ese tipo de gestos, eran casi como una actuación.

- Vamos…- sonrió tomando su mano para dejarse conducir por la pista de baile.

No muy lejos de ellos Matt y Sora habían comenzado a bailar hace un rato.

- Mira… T.k. sacó a bailar a Kari, ¿no te recuerdan a nosotros cuando teníamos esa edad? – preguntó Sora en su oído y el rubio se giró disimuladamente para verlos bailar.

- Son demasiados jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas…

- No seas anticuado, pareces su padre a veces, ¿sabes?... ellos no tienen porqué repetir nuestra historia…- murmuró con algo de melancolía que no pasó desapercibida para el muchacho, quien decidió no volver a replicar y en su lugar miró discretamente a su hermano, si no los conociera diría que eran una pareja, lucían tan bien juntos, había complicidad entre ellos y casi creía distinguir un brillo especial en los ojos de Takeru desde esa distancia, llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que dudaba que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que sentían algo más, pero desde afuera eso parecía verse con mucha más claridad, no en vano todos decían que terminarían siendo novios.

Lo suyo con Sora era distinto, habían sido amigos desde pequeños, pero también estaba Tai y conforme fueron creciendo los dos comenzaron a sentir cosas diferentes por la chica, lo sabía aunque Taichi nunca se lo hubiese dicho y lo hubiera alentado en más de una ocasión a decirle a la pelirroja lo que sentía, sin embargo, lo que le había impedido hacerlo era el miedo, un miedo que era intenso, pero no sabía de donde provenía exactamente. Había tenido un par de novias antes, pero por todas ellas sólo había sentido un interés que rozaba el cariño, nada más, así que no podía afirmar que era un galán o un gran conocedor, porque nunca había experimentado ese algo más intenso y profundo a lo que todo el mundo solía llamar amor, y su miedo a intentar algo serio con Sora era arruinar su amistad sólo por probar y no llegar a sentir nada especial.

La quería como nunca había llegado a querer a nadie a sus cortos 19 años y le atraía de una forma inusual, pero sentía que faltaba algo más.

De pronto la música se volvió más lenta y las luces disminuyeron su intensidad.

Tomó a su acompañante de la cintura para acercarla un poco más a él y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando giraron su mirada se encontró con la de Hikari, quien bailaba con su hermano de la misma forma que ellos, perdió el aliento mientras la miraba y se dio cuenta de que repentinamente se había puesto muy nervioso.

_¿Qué rayos me pasa? _

Recordó como se había quedado mirándola al bajar las escaleras y agitó bruscamente la cabeza intentando apartar esas imágenes de su mente, aquello no estaba bien.

Se alejó de Sora decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir un rato.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella.

- Sí, sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire, el calor de este lugar me sofoca… ¿me esperas un momento?

- Claro, iré a ver a los chicos…- asintió con una tenue sonrisa antes de verlo desaparecer entre la multitud.

La castaña se había dado cuenta de la extraña reacción del rubio y había decidido seguirlo, diciéndole a Takeru que realmente necesitaba ir al baño.

Lo siguió a través de la gente sin saber hacia donde se dirigía hasta que llegó a una escalera y comenzó a subir.

_La azotea…_- fue lo que pensó entonces antes de subir tras él disimuladamente.

* * *

- Hey… ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? – preguntó Joe acercándose a Koushiro, quien estaba sirviéndose un trago en la barra.

- Sabes que nunca me han gustado mucho estos lugares…

- Lo sé, pero lo importante es pasar tiempo con los amigos, ¿no?...

- Cuanto has cambiado…-sonrió el pelirrojo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?...

- Antes no lo habrías hecho, habrías preferido quedarte haciendo deberes…

- Supongo que hasta yo puedo aburrirme algunas veces de estudiar tanto, además… dicen que el tiempo de diversión con buenos amigos no es tiempo perdido, estimula tu cerebro, de hecho hay un estudio…

- Me equivoqué, sigues siendo el mismo en el fondo….- se burló.

- Siento pasión por el conocimiento, eso nunca cambiará…

- ¿Y entonces qué cambió?

- Me di cuenta de que a veces… sólo a veces, hay cosas más importantes que el estudio…

Koushiro asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

- Además, todos hemos cambiado… tú ya no eres el mismo niño que siempre llevaba su computadora consigo…

- De hecho, la tengo en el bolso, puedes enseñártela si quieres…- bromeó.

- No hablarás en serio…

- Claro que sí, pero tranquilo… no pienso sacarla…entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de los cambios…

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué pareces tan triste?... pensé que estarías feliz de que Mimi hubiera regresado a la secundaria….

Izzy suspiró.

- Puede que haya vuelto, pero las cosas no son como antes, tú lo has dicho ya…

- Entiendo, entonces… el problema que tienes es con ella…

- ¿Quién habló de problema?

- Es obvio…no necesitas decírmelo, por algo soy el mayor…

- Bueno, no puedo negarlo… es que creo que hice algo mal, pero… no sé que…

- ¿Entonces por qué piensas que hiciste algo mal?

- Porque me lo acaba de gritar a la cara hace unos minutos…

- ¡Aja!... es por eso que llegaste acá…- replicó con convencimiento.

- Me atrapaste, no tengo nada más que decir…- comentó tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hiciste?

El pelirrojo se dedicó a relatarle brevemente los hechos, y también le contó como cuando trató de acercarse a ella le gritó que podía irse con Ryuzaki.

- Ya veo…- dijo Joe pasando una mano por su mentón.

- No fue intencional, es que ese era su puesto y no me pareció apropiado pedirle que se cambiara….entiendes, ¿no?

- Claro que entiendo…

_Si no supiera que Mimi sólo ve a Izzy como su mejor amigo de infancia diría que está un poco celosa, aunque ella es así con todos…_

- ¿Y entonces?... tú que la conoces bien, ¿sabes qué puedo hacer?

- La respuesta es obvia, me extraña que un genio de la computación como tú no lo sepa…tienes que disculparte…

- ¿Esa es tu gran deducción? – preguntó enarcando las cejas.

- Claro que sí, y no lo digas con ese tono de ironía, porque no lo habías pensado…

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué siempre tengo que disculparme yo?

- Pisoteaste su orgullo, según ella es lo peor que le puedes hacer… pero eso ya deberías saberlo, eres su mejor amigo…

- ¿Y si aún así sigue enfadada?

- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, ¿verdad?... ¡anda!... ve y sácala a bailar…- le dijo mientras lo levantaba de la silla y lo empujaba hacia el otro lado del local.

El pelirrojo se volteó a mirarlo una vez más, pero siguió adelante cuando Joe alzó el dedo dándole su apoyo.

La chica, como siempre, estaba rodeada de personas.

- Ehh, Mimi… - susurró intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo, la chica hizo caso omiso de él.

Sora se volteó a verlo y trató de llamar la atención de la castaña, pero ésta también le ignoró.

- Mimi…- volvió a decir el pelirrojo, pero al ser nuevamente ignorado se dio cuenta de que si quería que lo escuchara debía hacer lo que ella esperaba. - ¡Mimi! – gritó con fuerzas y sólo entonces el grupo congregado alrededor de la chica se calló, volteándose a verlo, lo que lo avergonzó terriblemente, no era nada bueno siendo el centro de atención.

La última en voltear hacia él fue Mimi.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Izumi? – preguntó con ese tonito odioso que usaba siempre que se sentía particularmente ofendida por alguien.

- Hay mucha gente aquí… ¿podríamos charlar afuera? – inquirió con timidez.

- No – dictaminó cruzándose de brazos – si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo aquí…

Koushiro retrocedió sintiéndose intimidado por el grupo que lo observaba, pero decidió que no permitiría que la chica se saliera con la suya.

- Vine a disculparme, ¿está bien?... aunque no creo que haya actuado mal ni entienda porqué te enojaste tanto, de verdad lo siento… eres mi mejor amiga, nunca elegiría a Sakuma por encima de ti, sólo hice lo que creí correcto…

- Ohhhh…- dijeron todos a coro enternecidos por la escena.

- De acuerdo…- asintió Mimi entornando los ojos – te perdono con una condición.

- ¿Cuál sería la condición? – pregunto Izzy temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Prometes que bailaremos toda la noche?

- Está bien… sólo por esta vez…

- Vamos, la pista de baile nos espera…- sonrió complacida.

* * *

Hikari subió hasta el último escalón y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba un poco confundida respecto al chico, primero le había ocultado a su hermano que se había emborrachado, y ahora antes de irse a la fiesta lo había apoyado diciendo que ese vestido no era apropiado para ella, además todavía no sabía qué le había parecido el regalo o si realmente le había molestado como le había parecido a ella por lo sucedido en casa de Mimi, sin embargo, cuando lo vio acercarse al barandal y encender un cigarrillo decidió que si quería respuestas tendría que arriesgarse, la única forma de conocerlo un poco más era acercarse a él, así que armándose de valor se aproximó hacia donde estaba.

- No sabía que fumabas – comentó con una tenue sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el barandal a su lado.

- No lo hago a menudo…- respondió Yamato con voz tranquila, como si su presencia allí no lo hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto.

- ¿Puedo probar? – preguntó poniéndose frente a él con la intención de quitárselo, sin embargo, como acto reflejo Matt se lo quitó de la boca y levantó el brazo manteniéndolo fuerza de su alcance.

- Claro que no, no permitiré que ensucies tus pulmones con esto…

- Otra vez hablas como Tai…

- Ser como él es mi deber…

- Que aburrido eres… - comentó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Para qué quieres fumar?... el olor no es agradable…

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces tú?

- Soy mayor… tú eres demasiado joven para hacerlo…

- No me refiero a eso…quiero saber desde cuando comenzaste a fumar o que te motivó a hacerlo…

Yamato volvió a acercar el cigarro a sus labios, y le dio una calada antes de responder.

- No hay un motivo…- mintió, la verdad era que lo hacía cuando se sentía inquieto o nervioso, pero eso no era algo que se atreviera a reconocer, y menos cuando lo que le producía eso era ella, porque era un hecho que si se lo confesaba ella le preguntaría que lo ponía nervioso… ¿qué tendría que decir entonces?... ¿tú me pones nervioso?, esa no era una posibilidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, aunque Hikari lo miró de reojo un par de veces sin creerse lo que le había dicho, pero temiendo insistir en el tema.

- Bueno…- susurró al cabo de unos minutos, y aprovechándose de lo ensimismado que parecía el chico le quitó el cigarro de su mano – no hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres…- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Kari-chan…dame eso, ¿qué crees que hará tu hermano si te ve con él?

- Retarte a ti por ser un mal perro guardián…- contestó burlescamente.

- Dámelo…- repitió con seriedad, una seriedad que estremeció a la chica y la hizo estar apunto de obedecerle, pero no quería ponérselo tan fácil.

- Ven por él…-lo desafió comenzando a caminar de espaldas.

Yamato la siguió y sólo con un par de pasos la retuvo de la cintura.

- Dámelo…

- No quiero…- replicó tercamente tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero para su mala suerte el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella – suéltame…

- Sólo si me regresas ese cigarro…

- No haré eso, tendrás que conseguirlo tú…

Yamato se inclinó y trató de quitarle el cigarro con una mano mientras la otra seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura, pero Kari se movía mucho, haciendo lo posible para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance, hasta que no pudo más, por lo cual lo arrojó con fuerzas lejos de los dos, y el rubio la soltó como acto reflejo para alcanzarlo antes que ella.

Ambos corrieron, aunque ella llevaba la delantera, así que el chico la agarró de la cintura causando que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos fueran a dar al piso.

- Auch…- se quejó Kari al impactar contra el suelo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Matt sobre el de ella, a pesar de que el chico no estaba recargando todo su peso contra el suyo, estaba atrapada.

Ambos miraron al frente y vieron el cigarro medio apagado, extendieron la mano, pero los dedos del rubio se cerraron en torno a él antes de que ella pudiese siquiera alcanzarlo.

Se giró con lentitud, y Matt al percibirlo, permitió que se moviera hasta que ambos quedaron de frente. Ella con la espalda apoyada contra el frío suelo, y él sosteniéndose precariamente con una mano al costado de ella y una rodilla entre sus piernas, mientras la otra mano mantenía con firmeza el cigarro.

Hikari tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y rogó internamente porque él no pudiera notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se quedó prendada de su mirada, fastidiada de que pudiera mostrarse tan impasible incluso en una situación como aquella.

- Tú ganas…- dejó escapar entre dientes sólo para acabar con el molesto silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... era una guerra perdida, soy más alto y fuerte que tú…

- Realmente no me importaba…- confesó, mientras sentía el calor explotar en sus mejillas.

- ¿Entonces a qué ha venido todo eso? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que lo engañaran.

- Vamos, sólo quería saber cuanto serías capaz de hacer para evitarlo… no creí que llegaras tan lejos…- concluyó con una pequeña risa burlona – nunca te había visto esforzarte tanto por algo…

Yamato resopló, levantándose de repente y aplastando el cigarro con uno de sus pies.

- No es gracioso…- farfulló extendiéndole una mano.

Hikari la tomó, avergonzada por lo infantil que había sido, sin embargo, nunca esperó que le siguiera la corriente.

- Lo lamento…- dijo cuando estuvo de pie. – no quise molestarte…

El rubio le dedicó una última mirada antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse.

- Creo que debes saber que no tolero que jueguen conmigo, no lo vuelvas a hacer…- dijo fríamente antes de salir de la azotea.

Hikari suspiró, al parecer lo había hecho enfadar de verdad, siendo que lo único que pretendía era divertirse un rato, incluso en algún momento pensó que estaba disfrutando jugar con ella, pero al final había vuelto a ser el mismo chico frío e inaccesible de siempre.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y vio a Yamato aparecer por ella.

- Por cierto, no había tenido tiempo de comentarte lo de tu regalo, aprecio el detalle, pero me gustaría que me hicieras caso cuando digo que no…- y acto seguido volvió a perderse escaleras abajo.

- ¿Eso significa que le gustó? – susurró Hikari pensando en voz alta, esa parecía ser una respuesta típica del chico, no iba decir gracias de la nada, pero hubiera agradecido algo más directo y claro que ese esquivo comentario.

_Yamato Ishida es un misterio… me gustaría conocer un poco más de él…._

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA  
**

Antes de dejarlos marchar tranquilos quiero disculparme, porque revisando la historia me di cuenta de dos errores (además de los errores de tipeo que iré revisando con el tiempo).

El primero es que Yolei es un año mayor que Kari y, sin embargo, ya he dicho reiteradamente que van en el mismo año, así que pueden seguir pensando que es mayor, pero aún así comparten grado, ya que a esta altura no encuentro conveniente cambiarlo. Cometí el error, porque hace mucho que vi la serie, perdón :(

El segundo fue un poco más consciente por mi parte y anaiza me lo hizo ver, no mencioné a cody en el capítulo anterior y tampoco en este y la verdad es porqué no tengo planes para él y cuando me di cuenta no quise incorporarlo sólo porqué sí, así que si lo prefieren pueden pensar que se cambió de colegio, ya que así podré utilizar su personaje en caso de que lo necesite.

De verdad pido mil disculpas por estos dos errores.

Finalmente los invito a comentar y preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan, ya que como lo he dicho estoy experimentando con personajes que nunca había usado y también con flash back, porque me agrada esa técnica literaria, así que ante cualquier cosa que no quede clara no duden en preguntarme, espero que no esté siendo demasiado confusa.

Y para despedirme los dejo con una pregunta, no creo que le hayan dado mucha importancia, pero Yolei dijo que hay un chico que le gusta, ¿quién creen que puede ser?, reconozco que no he dado pistas, sin embargo, planteo la duda porque es importante para los próximos capítulos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos pronto :)

* * *

_**Haru,** _tengo claro que está prohibido responder reviews de esta forma, pero me es imposible no hacerlo, ya que para mí es la forma de expresar lo mucho que aprecio que te des el tiempo de dejar un comentario. La verdad es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir, de hecho ese es uno de los motivos por los que me tardé más esta vez, pero adoro escribir, lo hago casi como una necesidad, así que cada vez que se me ocurre una idea simplemente necesito escribirla y de esa forma han nacido la mayoría de mis historias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y sobre todo lo que comentaste, porque precisamente mi preocupación radica en que la relación entre Yamato y Hikari no se vaya forjando de manera muy violenta y poco creíble. En este capítulo Mimi e Izzy aparecieron un poco más, así que espero que de esa manera me vaya acostumbrado a usarlos, aunque también tengo planes para los demás, aunque no sea muy obvio por el momento. Y bueno... ¿qué más puedo decir?, muchas gracias por tu review y que tengas una excelente semana, saludos :)

**_K-on,_ **te escribo para reiterar mi bienvenida y agradecerte por el review que dejaste en el capítulo anterior, soy muy consciente de que hay pocas historias de esta pareja, por lo menos en español, así que disfruto mucho inventándome historias sobre ellos, espero que te siga gustando el fic, muchos saludos :)


	8. Un beso inesperado

Holaaa :D ¿cómo están?, yo con un poco de frío, porque ayer llovió mucho en santiago, ¿qué tal está el clima en sus hogares?

Debo confesar que odio tardar tanto en actualizar, ya que yo misma pierdo el hilo de la historia, y por eso quiero disculparme si a veces los personajes parecen un poco contradictorios, este ha sido un gran desafío para mí y estoy esforzándome bastante, pero es complicado seguir las historias de varios personajes al mismo tiempo.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:

**anaiza18, IVYMON, Haru, Miau, may95, JapiFic, Cho-i, Agusrdk, Neko-Sandie, Eccho**

De verdad no se imaginan lo mucho que me animaron a continuar, así que muchas gracias por eso!

Quiero que sepan que no planeo abandonar esta historia, no podría hacerlo, porque para mí toda historia debe tener un final, ya sea abierto o cerrado, pero debe tenerlo, y sobre todo por respeto a ustedes, así que aunque me tarde tengan la seguridad de que seguiré escribiendo.

Por último, quiero decirles que este capítulo es más cortito que el anterior, pero suceden varias cosas, así que espero que les guste.

(Para los que no tienen cuenta, responderé sus reviews al final del capítulo, así que nos vemos abajo)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO VIII: Un beso inesperado

Yamato se encontraba molesto y confundido cuando bajó de la azotea, aunque no era capaz de distinguir si estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber excedido todo límite racional para que Hikari no fumara, o con ella por haberlo engañado, después de todo, era la causante de que hubiera actuado de esa forma, sin embargo, lo que lo confundía era el hecho de haberse alterado tanto, pues no era la clase de persona que perdiera la calma tan fácilmente.

- Matt… ¿todo bien? – preguntó una voz a su lado, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Sora la observaba hace un rato.

- Sí… estoy mejor ahora… ¿quieres beber algo?

- Yo… necesito hacer algo antes, pero ve tú y luego te alcanzo ¿sí? – señaló la pelirroja.

- Claro…-contestó el rubio despreocupadamente, definitivamente necesitaba un trago.

La chica lo observó perderse entre la gente y entonces comenzó a subir las escaleras, dispuesta a encontrar alguna pista que le indicara que era lo que andaba mal, pues aunque él le dijera que todo estaba bien, lo conocía hace demasiado tiempo como para simplemente confiar en sus palabras, sabía muy bien que nunca admitía lo que sentía ni lo que le estaba pasando, cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse un poco él simplemente levantaba un muro que le impedía mirar más allá de sus ojos, sin embargo, una vez que llegó arriba observó sorprendida como Hikari miraba apaciblemente el cielo de espaldas a ella, ¿qué habría ocurrido entonces para que estuviese actuando tan extraño?.

- ¿Sora-san? – llamó la castaña.

- Hikari…- sonrió la mayor.

- ¿Qué haces ahí escondida?

- Yo sólo quería tomar un poco de aire, pero no quería molestarte…

- Claro que no me molestas…

- Entonces me quedaré…- asintió acercándose a ella - ¿no te la estabas pasando bien ahí abajo?

- Nada de eso, el lugar es genial, pero había demasiado ruido y necesitaba pensar un poco…

- ¿Sobre Takeru?

Hikari se volteó a verla un poco confundida por su pregunta.

- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme, es que te vi bailando con él y creí que… sólo me parece que harían una bonita pareja…

- Al parecer todos piensan lo mismo… - comentó un poco resignada.

- Supongo que debe ser un poco molesto a veces…

- De hecho lo es…Takeru es un buen amigo…no creo que tenga otro interés en mí…

- Los chicos suelen ser un poco tímidos e inmaduros, así que no podemos basarnos mucho en la forma en que actúan, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y cómo puedo saberlo entonces?

- A veces sólo hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan… si tiene que pasar, pues… pasará…

- Tienes razón, gracias Sora…- quizás era tiempo de olvidar todo el embrollo con Yamato, después de todo ya le había compensado su ayuda y todo debía regresar a la normalidad, respecto a Takeru no podía decir que tuviese las cosas claras, para ello todo estaba bien justo como estaba, pero Sora tenía razón, sólo debía dejar que las cosas sucediesen por si solas y averiguar en el camino como se sentiría al respecto en lugar de cuestionárselo tanto.

Lo que no sabía es que había alguien escuchando la conversación. Takeru le había preguntado a su hermano si había visto a la castaña y luego de que le respondiera en forma cortante que creía haberla visto subir a la azotea y luego desapareciera entre la gente, decidió ir en su búsqueda, sin esperar encontrarla acompañada. Al principio quiso irse, no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sin embargo, cuando Sora lo nombró, la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido de lo correcto, y ahora no sabía que hacer, se sentía un poco confundido y definitivamente arrepentido de haber oído todo eso, lo único que sabía con certeza es que tenía que desaparecer antes de que lo descubrieran allí.

* * *

Cuando la noche hubo acabado el grupo se dispersó y así fue como regresaron a casa.

Yamato acompañó a Sora en su motocicleta, mientras que Izzy se ofreció a acompañar a Mimi a la suya caminando, ya que no quedaba demasiado lejos y ambos tenían mucho de que hablar.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Matt al bajarse, ya que la pelirroja se había puesto una pequeña minifalda ajustada que no le permitía moverse con facilidad…

- Gracias…- susurró ella sujetándose de sus hombros mientras lograba poner sus pies en el suelo y recuperar el equilibrio.

- No entiendo porqué te vestiste así… no era necesario…- comentó el rubio mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿no te gusta?... es que Mimi insistió en que lo usara… iba ponerme algo más cómodo, pero creí que…

- ¿Qué creíste? – preguntó mientras ambos se detenían y se volteaba a mirarla, intentando descifrar la frase que había dejado inconclusa.

- Sólo quería probar algo diferente…- susurró desganada, no esperaba que le dijera que se veía bien o bonita, pero tampoco un reclamo como ese – ya debería entrar…- añadió luego, sin embargo, antes de que lograra moverse de su lugar Yamato la sujetó del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él.

- Yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada…

El chico bufó por lo bajo, en momentos como ese odiaba ser tan obtuso en cosas de sentimientos, no sabía como expresarse y toda la fama de galán que solían atribuirle en la secundaria se volvía irrisoria cuando se daba cuenta que ni siquiera sabía como decirle a su mejor amiga lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Tú de verdad me gustas, Sora… desde hace bastante tiempo… - confesó apartando la mirada.

Cualquier otra chica podría dudar de él por la forma en que evitaba el contacto visual, sin embargo, ella jamás podría hacerlo, porque lo conocía y lo entendía como nadie lo había hecho nunca, ni siquiera su propia madre. No podía decir que no estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que se lo decía y se sentía realmente bien. Lentamente alzó una mano para posarla suavemente sobre su mejilla y alzar su rostro, sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca.

- Tú también… pero creo que eso ya lo sabes…- comentó con una sonrisa.

- Y luces increíble…- añadió en un loco ataque de sinceridad, o quizás por un efecto secundario del alcohol, lo único seguro era que hablaba totalmente en serio.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó poniendo su otro brazo alrededor de su cuello y aproximándose un poco más a él con esa maniobra mientras sus ojos casi brillaban de la emoción.

- ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?... yo…no sé como decirlo, pero…

- Shhh – susuró ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – es suficiente… - y luego poniéndose en puntas de pie lo besó en los labios, de forma tan lenta que el mundo pareció acelerarse a su alrededor, y Yamato le siguió el ritmo perdiéndose en ese beso, olvidándose de todo lo que le preocupaba, y dejando de pensar en cuidar a Kari, por primera vez en esas últimas semanas.

Había estado tan pendiente de ella en ese último tiempo que había olvidado por completo lo bien que se sentía estar junto a la pelirroja, ella era su refugio, le daba todo de si misma incluso si él no podía darle nada a cambio, porque lo entendía y lo aceptaba como era.

* * *

A esa misma hora Izzy y Mimi caminaban uno junto al otro por la desierta vereda iluminada escasamente por los faroles de las esquinas y el brillo inagotable de la luna.

Había muy poca gente en las calles, apenas se habían topado con dos o tres personas en esos minutos de silenciosa caminata, quizás porque la mayoría seguía en los bares con sus amigos, mientras otros ya estaban en sus casas, ¿quién sabe?, lo cierto era que ambos se sentían cómodos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

- ¿No te parece curiosa la forma en que las cosas cambian?...

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Mimi? – preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

- Es que… antes de irme a Estados Unidos solía caminar por esta calle cuando necesitaba pensar, era el único momento en que mis padres me permitían salir sola, y tenía que regresar antes del atardecer, siempre regresaba a la hora, pero podía pasarme toda la tarde afuera… y sin embargo ahora miro a mi alrededor y siento que no conozco este lugar, que todo ha cambiado…

- Es lógico que todo cambie, además… eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

- Pero el tiempo no debería ser una excusa para olvidarse de las cosas importantes…- rebatió la castaña muy segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Y estás triste por haberte olvidado de este lugar?

- Eso creo…

- A mí me parece que si miras bien, se alcanza a ver el parque en el que jugábamos de niños… - le dijo mientras señalaba un par de calles más abajo.

- Yo no veo nada…- comentó la chica contrariada.

- Te dije que tenías que mirar bien…

- Pero está muy oscuro – le reclamó cruzándose de brazos. - ¿cómo es que tú puedes verlo?

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las horas que pasamos ahí?

- Claro que sí, yo iba a tu casa y te pedía que salieras a jugar, pero siempre te negabas y me llevaba horas convencerte….además siempre llevabas tu computadora, eras un aburrido…

- Pero sin embargo, tú seguías yendo cada fin de semana a buscarme y no te ibas hasta que me convencías…

Mimi sonrió.

- Era un poco insistente, ¿verdad?

- ¿Sólo un poco?... nunca he conocido a nadie más persistente que tú…

- Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto…

- Claro que sí…- asintió mientras se perdía fácilmente en sus recuerdos, el Izzy que era un niño estudioso y retraído sentía un poco de recelo por esa muchachita alegre y tenaz que no se detenía ante nada, como toda princesa que se preciara de serlo estaba acostumbrada que todo el mundo hiciera lo que ella quería y él no podía ser la excepción, al principio obedecía por simple cansancio y fastidio, pero con el tiempo comenzó a disfrutar su compañía y se negaba sólo para poner a prueba su perseverancia, la cual no menguaba ante ningún obstáculo.

Para Mimi convencerlo era un desafío que al principio detestaba, no podía creer que existiera alguien tan aburrido capaz de pasarse todo el día frente a la computadora, sin embargo, mientras el tiempo iba pasando, comenzó a aceptarlo, nunca ha entenderlo, pero si a darle su espacio. Convencerlo cada vez se hacía más entretenido.

La amistad se había visto interrumpida cuando sus padres se mudaron a Estados Unidos, en ese entonces tenían 12 años, y eran muy unidos, pero por más que prometieron no alejarse, la distancia se había vuelto su peor enemigo, y así fue como cuando se encontraron en su segunda aventura en el digimundo cada uno vio al otro de forma diferente, los dos habían cambiado y esa amistad que antaño había sido tan sólida se había diluido con el paso de los años, lo único que quedaba era cariño y la poca certeza de los recuerdos.

- ¿En qué te quedaste pensando? – preguntó la castaña a su lado.

Izzy la miró como si la chica acabara de aparecer de la nada. La Mimi que estaba a su lado no se parecía a ninguna de la de sus recuerdos. Ya no era una niña, ni tampoco la adolescente neoyorquina que había visto hace tanto tiempo, era una joven diferente, pero se preguntó a si mismo qué tan diferente podía ser, después de todo, por mucho que la gente cambie con el tiempo, lo esencial debería ser inmutable.

- Sólo estaba recordando cuando éramos niños…

- Esa fue una buena época… pero todavía no entiendo lo de parque…

- Te mentí, no puedo verlo… nadie podría con esta oscuridad…

- Tendrás que explicarme de que se trata todo esto…- le recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es simple… puede que te hayas marchado hace mucho tiempo de aquí, y es cierto que muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, nosotros hemos cambiado, pero cuando yo voy a ese parque, para mí sigue siendo el mismo de antes…no importa que poden los árboles, pinten las bancas o pongan nuevos juegos, para mí siempre será nuestro parque…

- Vaya…- suspiró – como siempre, tu psicología está por sobre mi nivel de entendimiento, pero creo que capté el mensaje…

Y después de esas palabras, no volvió a pronunciar ninguna en lo que restaba de camino, se sumergió a tal punto en sus pensamientos que el chico prefirió callar y respetar su espacio. Sólo se atrevió a importunarla cuando la vio abrazarse disimuladamente a si misma, la noche estaba fresca y era lógico que sintiera frío con ese delgado vestido que llevaba puesto, así que se quitó su chaqueta, siempre envuelto en ese silencio circunspecto y se la entregó.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida y quiso negarse, él lo vio en la forma titubeante en que cogió la prenda, así que se adelantó a sus palabras.

- Vamos, úsala… yo no tengo frío…

- Gracias…- susurró bajito. Lo cierto es que la había pillado por sorpresa, ya que la mayoría de los chicos con los que alguna vez había salido hacían eso para mostrarse caballerosos y conquistarla, sin embargo, sabía que la intención del pelirrojo nada tenía que ver con eso. Él sólo estaba siendo un buen amigo.

Al poco rato entró en calor dentro de su chaqueta, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta el chico, su vida en Nueva York había sido divertida, pero no había hecho muchos amigos, porque las chicas la envidiaban y los chicos siempre querían algo más, así que había olvidado lo agradable que era que alguien la protegiera sólo porque sí, y sin pedirle nada a cambio. En Toryo las cosas no habían sido muy distintas, en ningún lugar se había sentido tanto en casa como en la secundaria Odaiba, pero comenzaba a creer que era más por sus amigos que por el lugar en si. En su primer viaje al digimundo no sólo había tenido la oportunidad de vivir una maravillosa aventura, sino que además había sido muy afortunada por compartirla con esos 7 niños que lucían tan diferentes a ella, pues había encontrado en ellos una auténtica amistad.

- Bueno, ya llegamos… - dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose frente a la residencia Tachikawa – justo a tiempo… - añadió al verificar la hora en su reloj.

- Gracias por traerme y por tu chaqueta… - comentó al tiempo que se la quitaba para entregársela.

- No es nada…

- Entonces… debo entrar…- comentó insegura.

- Adiós…- se despidió el chico con una sonrisa, sin embargo, ella seguía sin moverse.

- Izzy… - susurró jugando con sus manos. – no estoy lista para entrar…

- ¿De qué hablas?... ya es tarde, tus padres…

- Lo sé, pero antes hay algo que necesito decirte… sino no podré dormir…

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Estos días…quiero decir, volver…fue extraño para mí… imagino que para ti y los demás también…

- No me lo esperaba…

- Lamento no habértelo dicho, es que creí que…podía volver y todo sería como antes…pero me di cuenta de que no es así…

- Por supuesto que no, ha pasado mucho tiempo, los chicos ya se graduaron, los que eran niños para nosotros ahora son adolescentes… el tiempo pasa donde quiera que estés…

- ¿Y crees que haya alguna forma de que las cosas regresen a ser como antes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Podemos ser los mismos amigos de antes aún cuando ya no seamos los mismos?

- Claro que no…- respondió con convicción, dejando a Mimi totalmente desesperanzada por unos segundos – podemos hacerlo mejor esta vez…

- Eres un grandísimo, tonto…- bufó ella con las primeras lágrimas en su rostro y empujándolo del pecho con ambas manos – pero te quiero…

- Y yo a ti…- sonrió él, extendiéndole sus brazos para cobijarla, a lo cual ella accedió de inmediato, y ambos se fundieron en un intenso abrazo que les permitió sentir los latidos del otro.

Y allí, en esa posición, Izzy descubrió que aquel incipiente amor de niño que había sentido una vez por Mimi estaba renaciendo y pronto se convertiría en un amor de verdad, un amor irrevocable que podía llevarlo a la locura y que, sin embargo, no sabía como detener.

* * *

- ¿Takeru, acaso tienes idea de la hora que es? – farfulló Yamato aquella mañana de día sábado, al encontrarse a su hermano en el umbral.

- Las nueve y media…- contestó el menor, guiñándole un ojo en signo de burla.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó entre dientes evidenciando su fastidio, mientras se recostaba contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, en una actitud típica que adoptaba cuando alguien lo molestaba.

- Pues… sólo pasaba por aquí y quise venir a despertarte… - contestó con un sarcasmo puro que le sacó una carcajada seca a su hermano.

- Entra ya, enano…- replicó dándole un golpe en la cabeza – más te vale que la excusa sea buena, así que piensa en lo que vas a decir…

El menor entró al departamento dirigiéndose sin problema alguno a la cocina americana del departamento, ya que lo conocía tan bien como si viviera ahí, así que Yamato lo encontró sentado como si aguardara algo.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿No vas a servirme desayuno? – preguntó decidido a hacerlo perder la paciencia, ya que esa solía ser una de sus actividades favoritas, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue una mueca silenciosa y una mirada desafiante.

- Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa… y ahora eras un chico grande… ¿cómo fue lo que me dijiste?.. ah, sí.. que eras perfectamente capaz de valerte por ti mismo…- replicó contagiándose del sarcasmo de su hermano.

- Pero que amargo eres, Matt… ya veo porqué no tienes novia… si yo fuera Sora me quedaría con Tai, ¿sabes?...al menos es más divertido que tú… - dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a servirse una taza de té.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso y decirme a que has venido? – preguntó con seriedad, conocía a su hermano incluso más que a si mismo, no en vano lo había sobreprotegido durante tantos años, puede que incluso más de lo que lo hacía Tai con Kari, sólo que él había sido lo suficientemente prudente de darse cuenta de cuando había llegado el momento de dejarlo vivir su propia vida.

Takeru dejó el tazón sobre la mesa con un golpe seco al verse descubierto, no entendía esa facilidad que tenía su hermano de leerlo, incluso antes de que él mismo pudiera comprender lo que le sucedía. La noche anterior se la había pasado pensando en lo que Kari había dicho, ¿sería posible que ella sintiera algo más que amistad y él ingenuamente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta?

- Necesito un consejo…

- Y has decidido acudir a la enorme sabiduría de tu hermano mayor, muy bien… ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó el mayor bromeando.

- Es sobre chicas, básicamente…

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?...

- ¿Cómosabessitumejoramigategus ta? – preguntó atropelladamente haciendo que todas las palabras sonaran como una sola.

- ¿Qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo…

- Es que no he entendido nada, si pudieras hablar como una persona normal te lo agradecería…

- Dije que…cómo sabes si te gusta tu mejor amiga… - repitió apartando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Te gusta Hikari-chan?

- Yo no dije eso…

- Pero si estás preguntándomelo es porque crees que es así…

- Si vine aquí es porque creí que podías ayudarme, no para que te burlaras de mí…-aclaró a la defensiva, con la intención de marcharse, sin embargo, el mayor lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

- Nunca haría eso… pensé que me conocías un poco más…

- Yo creí que…lo lamento, pero no es fácil para mí hablar de esto… es vergonzoso e incómodo…

- Al menos tú me tienes a mí… imagina lo incómodo que sería hablar de esto con papá o mamá…

Takeru sonrió ante su broma.

- No quiero imaginar como saliste adelante…

- Pues… no soy precisamente un galán…

Takeru bufó por lo bajo al tiempo que entornaba los ojos quitándole crédito a lo que decía.

- Eso sólo lo dices tú…yo soy el que ha tenido que vivir con tu reputación…

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- De que la mitad de las chicas de la secundaria morían por ti y muchas ellas son de mi salón… siempre me pedían que te enviara saludos y esas cosas, aún lo hacen…

- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste?

- Vamos…honestamente, ¿te habría importado?

- No lo sé, es extraño…- dijo mientras recordaba que Hikari se lo había dicho una vez.

- Da igual…- murmuró volviendo a sentarse.

- Así que… ¿crees que te gusta?

- No lo sé…. ¿cómo puedo saberlo?

- Lamento decir que no puedo ayudarte…como ya dije y aunque no me creas, no soy un experto en este tema…

- Pero Sora-san y tú…

- Eso es diferente…- replicó cortante - lo único que puedo decirte es que tendrás que darte cuenta solo…

- Vaya, de verdad esperaba que pudieras decirme algo más…-comentó desalentado.

- Ojala pudiera… pero esta es una de las cosas que tienes que hacer por ti mismo…

- Gracias, hermano… creo que ya me voy…saluda a papá de mi parte…

- Eso haré…- sonrió mientras lo veía atravesar el umbral.

Luego se sentó frente a la mesa y se quedo pensando. Si bien, la idea de que su hermano y Hikari pudieran hacerse novios no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto, había algo que lo molestaba al respecto, era como un gusto amargo en la boca, algo a lo que era incapaz de poner nombre y que no sabía de donde nacía exactamente, sólo que estaba ahí, en algún lugar indeterminado.

Que Takeru tuviera novia sería una de las pruebas fehacientes de que ya era todo un hombre y a partir de ahora forjaría su propio camino, quizás lejos de él, tal vez era eso lo que lo inquietaba.

- O tal vez estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con ese tonto de Tai…- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa. Si bien ambos eran obsesivos con su papel de "hermano mayor", él era mucho más razonable y no era momento para empezar a invadir la vida privada de Takeru.

* * *

Takeru salió del edificio decidiendo que lo mejor sería dar un paseo.

_Uno muy largo- _pensó, porque eso le ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas, y se sentía bastante confundido.

Hikari y él habían sido amigos de toda la vida, quizás sólo porque eran los menores del grupo o porque el destino lo había querido así, el punto estaba en que habían forjado una verdadera amistad, de esas que parecen indestructibles. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que en algún momento llegaron a sentirse como hermanos, y a él le agradaba, porque se la pasaban bien juntos y Kari era una de las pocas chicas con las que podía actuar con naturalidad, ya que no estaba todo el tiempo coqueteando ni intentando llamar su atención, las palabras salían con facilidad, se abrazaban y jugaban sin malinterpretar las cosas.

_Lo único que puedo decirte es que tendrás que darte cuenta solo… _

Recordó las palabras de su hermano intentando encontrar la solución en ellas, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y tomó su celular.

- ¿T.k.? – preguntó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, Kari… yo… sólo estaba dando un paseo y me preguntaba si hoy tienes planes…

- La verdad no…

- ¿Quieres que salgamos?

- Claro… ¿dónde estás ahora?

- Cerca del departamento de mi hermano, pero juntémonos en el parque de diversiones, ¿te parece?

- Me parece bien… ¿te veo ahí en unas dos horas?

- Perfecto, hasta luego…- se despidió antes de cortar.

Esa misma tarde descubriría lo que sentía por Hikari Yagami.

Cuando se encontraron era cerca del medio día y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

- ¿Lista para divertirte?

- Claro que sí…

- Muy bien, lo primero será la montaña rusa…

- Pero sabes que no me gusta…- replicó la chica haciendo un puchero.

- Vamos, no pasa nada, yo estaré contigo…

- ¿Y tomarás mi mano?

- Claro que sí…- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo…- asintió la castaña tomando la mano de su amigo para ir a la fila.

- ¡Cuidado con esas manos, Takaichi! – farfulló un extraño hombre que observaba a la pareja de lejos, llevaba una chaqueta negra, un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban totalmente su identidad.

A su lado un joven vestido igual que él entornó los ojos, sin embargo, bajo el sombrero alcanzaba a verse un poco de su cabello rubio, eso sería lo único que podría delatar que se trataba de Matt y que su acompañante era nada más ni nada menos que Tai. ¿Qué como había acabado ahí?, muy simple, su loco amigo había aparecido en su departamento reclamándole que su hermano menor había invitado a salir a Hikari y bla bla bla bla, el cuento de siempre, ante lo cual hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tranquilizarlo, pero ante la mención de que él mismo se aseguraría de que Takeru no se propasara decidió que dejarlo ir solo sería una locura.

_¿Quién sabe que es capaz de hacer? – _pensó en ese momento.

Y cuando vio el atuendo que el castaño pensaba usar comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, si iba solo las cosas podían acabar muy mal, así que ahí estaba él, con un calor sofocante usando una chaqueta negra y siguiendo a dos adolescentes como si fueran un par de criminales.

- Apresúrate, Matt… o los perderemos…- reclamó el castaño jalándolo de un brazo para ir a la fila de la montaña rusa.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados dos puestos más atrás que Takeru y Kari, observaron como el rubio le ofrecía la mano y ella la sujetaba con fuerza justo en el momento en que el juego comenzó.

Ambos tuvieron que sujetar sus sombreros para que no se volaran mientras sentían como los gritos iban subiendo por sus gargantas.

Y así fue toda la tarde entre un montón de juegos distintos, Taichi ya había vomitado dos veces y Yamato estaba aburrido, sin embargo, el castaño se negaba a irse. Justamente ahora estaban sentados en una banca fingiendo leer un diario mientras observaban a sus hermanos comer palomitas de maíz sentados a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- ¿Acaso te parece que mi hermano está aprovechándose de tu hermanita? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¡Shhhh! – lo mandó a callar – necesito escuchar lo que dicen…

- No tienes remedio…- se quejó.

- Bueno, ya hemos subido a todos los juegos…- sonrió Kari - ¿qué haremos ahora?

- ¿Qué tal si subimos allá? – le señaló su amigo.

Cuando ella alzó la vista vio la rueda de la fortuna, la mayoría de los que subían a ese juego eran parejas, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y el rubio al darse cuenta quiso corregirse.

- Es que es tranquilo, y así no acabaremos mareados… pero si no quieres…

- Está bien, si quiero…vamos…- dijo animosamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse hacia el lugar - suena perfecto para terminar la tarde...

Los dos espías los siguieron como habían hecho todo el día y se subieron en la cabina siguiente.

Takeru les dedicó una mirada curiosa que los puso nerviosos, pues por un segundo creyeron que habían sido descubiertos, sin embargo, rápidamente volvió a mirar a su acompañante como si nada y ellos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

_Que extraño, esos dos tipos se han subido a los mismos juegos que nosotros, es como si nos estuvieran siguiendo… no, no puede ser… debe ser mi imaginación._

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hikari al verlo tan pensativo.

El chico dejó de mirar a los extraños para ponerle atención a la castaña.

- Sí, solo miraba a la gente…

- ¿No crees que esos dos hombres de allá son extraños? – le señaló ella.

- Precisamente eso me estaba preguntando, pero quizás son detectives o algo…

- Es verdad, no lo había pensado…

En ese instante el encargado encendió la maquina y ellos fueron ascendieron lentamente.

- Que bonito…- comentó la muchacha observando por la ventana.

- Tienes razón, es muy bonito – estuvo de acuerdo él, mirando por la ventana del otro lado – Hikari…- llamó con un tono más serio, pensando que ese sería un buen momento para hablar.

La joven se volteó a mirarlo con expresión de curiosidad.

- Hay algo que necesito decirte…- comentó acariciando su mano.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó ella un poco nerviosa ante su actitud.

Mientras tanto Matt y Tai los observaban atentamente viendo que intercambiaban algunas palabras, al principio el rubio no le dio mucha importancia, pese a las quejas de su amigo que se reducían básicamente a lo cerca que estaban, pero en un momento dado Takeru se inclinó con claras intenciones de besarla y ella se lo permitió, sin sospechar que sus hermanos mayores habían presenciado toda la escena.

El castaño quiso lanzarse contra T.k. en un ataque de celos, pero Matt lo sujetó del brazo obligándole a recordar donde estaban y que ellos no podían darse cuenta de que estaban ahí, porque sólo traería problemas para ambos, sin embargo, él mismo sintió el disgusto crecer en su interior por lo que había visto, algo que nunca creyó que presenciaría y que definitivamente hubiera preferido no ver.

Cuando el juego se detuvo sólo alcanzaron a ver que él le ayudó a bajar y se alejaron juntos, sólo que esta vez no iban tomados de la mano.

- Anda, baja ya, hay que volver a casa – le dijo Matt cuando fue su turno de bajar, ya que su amigo se había quedado mirando a la pareja que ya se perdía a lo lejos, incapaz de reaccionar. No parecía molesto, sin embargo, debía estar dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, así que ambos se fueron en silencio, con la misma duda en sus cabezas, _¿qué habría sucedido ahí dentro?_

Esa noche Tai no preguntó, no podía hacerlo, porque si lo hacía Hikari acabaría descubriendo lo que había hecho y eso sólo causaría que se enfadara y no quisiera contarle nada, así que cuando llegó a casa se mordió la lengua al verla en la cocina y se fue directo a su habitación, dejando a la castaña totalmente perpleja por su mutismo.

_¿Acaso le habrá sucedido algo? – _se preguntó a si misma, pero por respeto a él prefirió dejarlo solo aquella noche.

* * *

Uhhh yo también quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió en el compartimiento entre Takeru y Hikari, ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Este capítulo me gusta bastante, porque tiene romance y la escena final, que por cierto no tenía contemplada y nació de la nada, a pesar de que pueda aparecer un poco trillada, tiene la esencia de la idea original de la historia sobre la cual he ido escribiendo los capítulos, no sé si me explico, pero de todas formas la última palabra siempre se las dejo a ustedes :)

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que fue exactamente lo que pasó junto a un par de sorpresas más, de hecho tengo muchas ideas y a veces me cuesta ordenarlas todas, ese es uno de los motivos por los que me tardo, así que espero no decepcionarlos.

Que tengan una magnífica semana y gracias por leer.

**REVIEWS**

**Haru: **Hola :) realmente me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes por la extensión, porque me encanta saber lo que opinas y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

Creo que más de algún personaje tendrá que sufrir, pero trataré de que Sora no lo pase tan mal, en serio... en cuanto a lo que dices de un Taiora, no puedo responderte nada, porque tengo planes y no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.

La verdad yo tampoco entiendo mucho a Takeru xD creo que es por lo que dije al principio, como pierdo el hilo a veces hago que los personajes sean un poco contradictorios, pero creo que en este capítulo corregí un poco eso respecto a él, ¿qué me dices?

También hubo un poco de Mimi e Izzy en este cap, y como verás ella no es tan mala, sólo que a veces es un poquito caprichosa, pero ambos se entienden muy bien.

Nuevamente agradezco tus palabras y espero que nos veamos pronto, saludos!

**Miau: **Hola! recibe mi más cordial bienvenida, y mi agradecimiento por tu review :). Como expliqué al principio de este capítulo, no abandonaré la historia, sólo que a veces me tardo porque estoy muy ocupada en la universidad o simplemente porque falta inspiración, pero tengo muchas ideas pendientes todavía como para dejarla. Me alegra que hayas decidido escribir, sé que muchos sólo leen, yo también lo he hecho y no me gusta obligarlos a que dejen un comentario, así que me agrada que haya nacido de ti, siéntete libre de expresar lo que quieras, yo responderé siempre al final de los capítulos.

La pareja central es Yamakari, pero como he integrado otras, la relación entre ellos se tardará un poco más, sin embargo, es mi favorita, así que no faltaran momentos románticos entre ellos.

Me llamó mucho la atención tu comentario acerca de la extensión de los capítulos, la mayoría no comenta eso así que gracias por hacerlo, porque es un tema importante a la hora de escribir, este me quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero yo creo que el próximo será más largo ya que hay varias cosas que quería contar en este y no alcancé.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nuevamente muchas gracias por tu review y que tengas una linda semana :)

**Cho-i: **Hola! bienvenida a bordo :) gracias por tu review, como verás me tardé un poquito en subir, pero finalmente lo hice, así que espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Respecto a tu comentario, a mi me gustó escribir la parte en que Matt se atraganta, así que me alegra que te hayas reído con ella, porque es de mis favoritas.

También te agradezco que hayas respondido a mi pregunta, porque la mayoría no lo hizo, así que aprovecho de adelantarte que no se trata de Ken, pero en uno o dos capítulos más se descubrirá.**  
**Que estés muy bien, saludos :D

**Siento haberme extendido tanto respondiendo review, pero para mí es tan importante como actualizar, ya que valoro mucho que se tomen el tiempo de escribir, si gustan pueden dejar alguna dirección a la que responder.**

**Ahora si me voy, hasta pronto ;)  
**


	9. Matty

Hola! :) ¿cómo están?

Lamento haberme demorado tanto, creo que es la vez que más he tardado, pero realmente no pude subir antes. Tenía planeado hacerlo el fin de semana que tuve algo de tiempo, pero la inspiración no siempre va ligada al tiempo libre, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado, lo cambié varias veces...en fin, prefiero no adelantarles nada y que el capítulo pueda hablar por sí solo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el anterior:

**Miau, anaiza18 , Neko-Sandie, Eccho, IVYMON, JapiFic, Agusrdk y azuritha** (este capi está dedicado a ti, por darte el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO IX: Matty

Aquella mañana de día lunes un par de nubarrones impidieron que el sol despertara a los habitantes de Tokio, por lo cual el día comenzó nublado para Hikari, casi como si el clima anunciara la cercanía del otoño, por suerte aún quedaban un par de semanas de calor para disfrutar.

Todavía era muy temprano cuando se levantó, por lo cual su madre se mostró totalmente extrañada al verla bajar a desayunar rápidamente un par de tostadas y una tasa de té, para luego partir rumbo a la escuela sin siquiera esperar a su hermano, era obvio que ahora que Tai iba a la universidad sus horarios eran distintos, sin embargo, la castaña adoraba despertar a su hermano y nunca se iba sin despedirse de él.

- ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos? – preguntó la señora Yagami con una expresión de preocupación bien marcada en el rostro.

- Todo está bien, mamá – le aseguró su hija menor con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que siempre convencían a todo el mundo – sólo quiero caminar un poco antes de la escuela…

- De acuerdo, ve con cuidado entonces…- le sonrió su madre, despidiéndola en la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde un grito en el piso superior le indicó que su hijo se había despertado, como cada mañana corría de un lado a otra buscando su ropa, para luego ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, todo en tiempo récord para no llegar tarde a clases.

Mientras tanto Hikari recorrió las calles hacia la secundaria con increíble lentitud, no es como si tuviera prisa por llegar. Desde que había salido con T.k. el sábado no había parado de darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo sucedido, el chico que era su mejor amigo hace ya ocho años, contra todo pronóstico por su parte, la había besado. Por eso el día anterior ignoró sus llamadas e incluso se negó a atenderlo cuando su madre le comunicó que estaba en el teléfono, dándole una excusa barata. Tai ni siquiera le había preguntado por ello ni había lanzado una de sus típicas bromas, de esas que solía hacer cuando discutía con Takeru por alguna estupidez, y esta vez, no era una de ellas en todo caso, ni siquiera era una pelea.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, niña bonita? – preguntó una voz conocida.

La castaña se asustó y abrió los ojos de inmediato, sin quererlo se había quedado parada en mitad de la vereda como una tonta.

- Ta… Takeru… - pronunció con torpeza, repentinamente todos sus músculos se habían contraído, tanto esfuerzo evitándolo el fin de semana para que apareciera de la nada, sabía que debía enfrentarlo en la escuela, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto - ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí?

- De hecho iba a buscarte a tu casa, ya que me evitaste todo el día de ayer…- comentó Takeru mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello en actitud nerviosa.

- Yo no te evité…- negó enseguida.

- Vamos, Hikari… no soy tonto… ¿es por lo del juego, verdad?... ¿estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó con mirada triste.

- No, no estoy enfadada…- contestó con voz suave – sólo… me sorprendiste, es todo…- le explicó mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Perdóname, por favor, no quise hacerte sentir incómoda…- pidió el rubio inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia.

- No lo hiciste, Takeru, no hay motivo para pedir perdón…

- Entonces dime porqué has estado evitándome…

- No quisiera hablar de eso ahora…- le pidió con mirada suplicante, mientras presionaba con más fuerza los tirantes de su mochila.

- Está bien, ¿te parece si caminamos?... todavía es muy temprano…

La castaña asintió en silencio, dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su mejor amigo.

_- Que bonito…- comentó la muchacha observando por la ventana._

_- Tienes razón, es muy bonito – estuvo de acuerdo él, mirando por la ventana del otro lado – Hikari…- llamó con un tono más serio, pensando que ese sería un buen momento para hablar._

_La joven se volteó a mirarlo con expresión de curiosidad._

_- Hay algo que necesito decirte…- comentó acariciando su mano._

_- ¿Qué es?- preguntó ella un poco nerviosa ante su actitud._

_- Yo…_

_El chico parecía debatirse internamente buscando la forma de decirlo, mientras los ojos de ella lo miraban fijamente, esperando algo impaciente con las manos retorciéndose sobre su regazo. Por la seriedad de Takeru podía saber que era algo importante, pocas veces lo había visto tan serio como en aquella ocasión, y eso le causaba miedo._

_Cuando el rubio volvió a mirarla parecía haber tomado una decisión y en cuanto sintió que la distancia entre ambos iba disminuyendo, conforme él se inclinaba, Hikari lo entendió._

_Sabía que iba besarla, pero no sabía qué hacer con eso, se quedó quieta, respirando lentamente con el corazón revoloteando en su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Y entonces sucedió, los labios de él tocaron los suyos al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos, ya no había espacio entre los dos._

_Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…_

_Tan sólo cinco segundos después el joven se apartó con las mejillas sonrojadas. _

_Hikari sintió calor en la cara, por lo cual supuso que también se había puesto roja._

_- Kari, yo… lo que intentaba decirte antes, es que…_

_Justo en ese momento el juego se detuvo, habían llegado abajo sin darse cuenta._

_El encargado jaló la puerta y le ofreció la mano a Takeru para que bajara, él se rehusó y salió solo, para luego girarse y ofrecerle su ayuda a Kari. _

_La chica lo aceptó, todavía un poco aturdida por lo sucedido adentro, así que en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo comenzó a avanzar deprisa entre la gente, siendo conciente de que T.k. la seguiría._

_- ¡Kari!... espera un poco, por favor… ¡te llevaré a casa!_

_Pero ella sólo se detuvo cuando hubo alcanzado la entrada del parque de diversiones, se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo._

_Takeru respiró agitado por la pequeña carrera que había tenido que hacer para alcanzarla._

_- Takeru, se ha hecho un poco tarde, así que debo irme, no es necesario que me acompañes…_

_- Pero yo…_

_- Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

_El rubio asintió desganado viendo que la joven le dirigía una débil sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse._

_Se quedó parado ahí hasta que la perdió de vista, e incluso hasta un par de minutos después._

_Sólo entonces comprendió que besarla así había sido una terrible idea, sin embargo, no se arrepentía, sus labios seguían ardiendo por ese beso robado._

Un sonoro maullido la regresó a la realidad. Había caminado varias cuadras casi por inercia, como si fuera un zombie, sin darse cuenta siquiera por donde iba.

Tanto ella como Takeru se voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido, descubriendo a un pequeño gato tras ellos.

- Vaya…que lindo gato, ¿no crees? – le preguntó T.k.

Hikari asintió sin mucho convencimiento, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir tanto aprecio por los gatos.

- Me pregunto si trata de decirnos algo…- añadió el rubio al ver que el pequeño animalito los miraba con sus enormes ojos gatunos.

- Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde – dije Kari, al ver que el rubio pretendía agacharse para poder jugar con el gato.

El aludido se detuvo al oír sus palabras, quizás un poco dolido por lo frías que habían sonado, sin embargo, sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con él, así que simplemente asintió.

Sólo alcanzaron a dar un par de pasos, cuando el minino los alcanzó y se enrolló en una de las piernas de la chica, refregándose contra ella para que lo acariciara.

- Mira eso, parece que le gustas… ¿qué dices?, ¿te gusta, Hikari –chan? – le preguntó T.k., inclinándose para verlo mejor, sus ojos eran azules.

- Miauuuu – fue todo lo que contestó para luego seguir en su tarea, ignorándolo completamente.

- Quizás podrías adoptarlo… - le sugirió Takeru volviendo a erguirse en toda su altura.

- Debe ser de alguien…- replicó la castaña y luego siguió caminando.

Takeru se apresuró para seguirle el paso, pero el pequeño gatito los siguió todo el camino sin que pudieran deshacerse de él.

_- Al final parece que el gato quiere adoptar a Hikari – _pensó el rubio antes de entrar a la escuela.

* * *

- ¿Así que dicen que los siguió hasta aquí? – preguntó Yolei cuando los vio entrar en la sala.

- De hecho, es a Hikari a quien siguió… parece que quiere que sea su dueña…- le explicó T.k.

- Pues habrá que ocultarlo antes de que alguien más lo vea….- sugirió la chica de cabello lila tomándolo entre sus brazos- ¿te quedarás con él, Kari?

- No creo que mamá me deje tenerlo…

- No digas eso, seguro que si se lo explicas te da permiso…

- Pues no lo quiero, puedes quedarte con él…- replicó con firmeza antes de irse a su lugar.

Yolei y Takeru intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero no se atrevieron a contradecirla, desde que Mico había muerto hace unos años, Kari no había vuelto a tener una mascota y desde entonces el único gato con el que había tenido contacto era Gatomon, quizás este era el momento para que lo superara.

* * *

- ¿Entonces se fue sin despedirse? – preguntó Yamato cuando él y Tai salieron de la residencia Yagami, había ido a buscarlo como de costumbre.

- Así es, nunca se había ido sin despedirse…

- Quizás sólo quería caminar un poco como le dijo a tu mamá…

- Kari no es así, ha estado extraña desde lo del parque…

- Ya veo, así que crees que es culpa de Takeru…

- Yo no dije eso, sólo estoy diciendo que después de que tu hermano la besara se ha estado comportando extraña…

- Eso es lo mismo, Tai… indirectamente lo estás culpando – explicó el rubio con una mueca de disgusto. - ¿no le has preguntado nada?

- No me dio oportunidad, pasó encerrada en su habitación y no me atreví a hablarle, porque no quiero que se entere de que la seguimos…

- Seguimos me suena a más de uno…

- Pues tú estabas ahí…

- Porque quería evitar que cometieras una locura, yo cuida de la vida de mi hermano como tú cuidas de Hikari, ¿sabes?... es lo que los hermanos mayores hacemos...

- Te guste o no estás involucrado en mi delito, así que si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo, Ishida… - replicó Tai con seguridad, mientras Yamato entornaba a los ojos, en serio quería a ese tonto, pero desde que eran amigos lo había metido en más problemas de lo que podía recordar.

Llegaron a la universidad, donde una pelirroja los esperaba.

- ¡Hola, Sora! – saludó Taichi con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Tai… suerte que llegan a tiempo…

- ¿Acaso creíste que llegaríamos tarde?... ¡por favor, me ofendes! – dijo el castaño haciéndose el ofendido.

- Claro, Tai…como si nunca hubieras llegado tarde – añadió Matt con sarcasmo mientras le desordenaba su cabello, que ya de por si era desordenado.

- Hola, Matt… - saludó Sora con las mejillas arreboladas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el castaño, ni tampoco la forma en que ambos se quedaban mirando.

- Hey… ¿vienen a clases, o no? – preguntó intentando romper con el incómodo momento que se había formado.

- De hecho, Sora y yo queríamos decirte algo antes…- le dijo Matt al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la pelirroja.

Tai suponía lo que querían decirle, hace días que habían estado saliendo, aunque ellos no se lo hubieran dicho, no era tonto después de todo, pero no sabía si se sentía listo para escucharlo de la boca de su mejor amigo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Bueno, Matt y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo…

- ¿Saber qué?... en serio me honra ser el primero, pero no entiendo de que hablan…- les dijo con aparente desinterés, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonar desalentado como se sentía.

- Que Sora y yo somos novios… se lo pedí ese día después de la fiesta y dijo que sí…- le relató Matt.

_Sora y yo somos novios_

Para Tai esas eran las únicas palabras que importaban en toda la frase, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba preparándose para eso?

Sintió que sus dos amigos lo observaban, así que se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

- Eso es genial, chicos… no me lo esperaba, los felicito…

- Gracias, Tai… me alegra saber que nos apoyas…- le dijo Sora para luego acercarse a abrazarlo, y él dejó que lo hiciera para poder ocultar su rostro de su mejor amigo.

- Mis felicitaciones, Yama…- dijo cuando pudo separarse de la chica – sabes que tienes contigo a una chica excepcional…

- Claro que sí, por algo es nuestra mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

Taichi asintió en silencio y Sora los abrazó a los dos, muy feliz de poder tenerlos a su lado, sin sospechar que para Tai las cosas serían muy duras a partir de ahora, no era que realmente no se lo esperara, simplemente se había negado a aceptar que un día dejarían de ser los tres mejores amigos del mundo, para convertirse en los novios y el amigo, era muy fácil deducir quien sobraba ahí, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Había sido fácil lidiar con lo que Matt y Sora sentían mutuamente, los tres lo sabían, pero ninguno había hecho nada al respecto, sin embargo, ahora que se habían hecho novios no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

- Estuve pensando en que podríamos juntarnos todos para decírselo a los demás, ¿qué piensan?

- Por mí suena bien…- respondió Tai con expresión ausente.

- ¿Y tú, Matt?

- Supongo que es un buen motivo para que nos juntemos

- Entonces le escribiré a Mimi – sonrió la pelirroja sacando su celular de la mochila.

* * *

Durante el primer receso del día la biblioteca estaba casi vacía como de costumbre, sólo había un joven allí.

Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura, que no sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose y sólo se dio cuenta de que había alguien más cuando esa persona le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

- Mimi… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó despreocupadamente haciendo que la chica bajara los brazos de sopetón y diera la vuelta a la mesa para encararlo.

- ¡No se vale!... ¡hiciste trampa! – lo acusó, no era posible que la hubiera descubierto tan pronto.

- Claro que no…- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabías que era yo?

- Mimi…- suspiró – reconocería tu perfume a metros de distancia…

- Pero hoy no me puse perfume…- replicó dubitativamente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

- Bu…bueno… entonces debe estar impregnado en tu blusa…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida y acto seguido bajó su mentón intentando olisquear el cuello de su blusa.

_A veces eres demasiado inocente – _pensó Izzy al verla comprobar lo que le había dicho, claro que se lo había creído, era demasiado crédula para su propia conveniencia.

- Tienes un olfato privilegiado – concluyó al cabo de unos segundos – no pude sentir nada… -añadió decepcionada.

- Olvídalo…mejor dime a que has venido…

- Vine a avisarte que nos juntaremos en la tarde en la plaza que está cerca de la casa de Tai y Kari…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una sorpresa, no puedo decírtelo…

- Pero mañana tenemos examen…

- ¿Y eso qué?... sacarás diez aunque no estudies, eres un genio, Izzy…

- De verdad me halagas, Mimi… no soy un genio, estudio a diario para mantener mi promedio…

- Un día no puede hacer tanto daño – aseveró la chica guiñándole un ojo – quiero verte ahí a la seis, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…- intentó rebatir el pelirrojo, sin embargo, fue inútil, pues la chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Si Mimi decía que tenía que estar en tal lugar a tal hora, ahí estaría.

* * *

Y así fue. Esa misma tarde el grupo de digielegidos se reunió en la plaza en que solían juntarse años atrás.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con el gato? – le preguntó Miyako cuando salieron de la casa, ya que se había ido a la residencia Yagami después de clase.

Su amiga bufó por lo bajo, la había convencido de que cuidara de ese pequeño gato mientras buscaban a su dueño, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se había negado.

_- Vamos, Kari… a ti te encantan los gatos…_

_- Solían gustarme…pero ya no… sabes muy bien el motivo…- replicó testarudamente._

_- ¿Y qué hay de Gatomon?... ¿tampoco la quieres?_

_- Eso es diferente… es mi digimon, no puedo alejarla de mí…_

_- Pues este gatito parece querer que tú seas su dueña… ¿a él si puedes dejarlo?_

_- Prometí que nunca volvería a tener un gato…- dijo con la voz temblorosa, las lágrimas estaban apunto de saltar de sus ojos, se había formado un nudo en su garganta._

_- Eso fue hace cuatros años… creo que es momento de que lo olvides…_

_- ¿Olvidar a Mico?..._

_- No, no tienes que olvidarlo, sólo debes tener el valor de seguir adelante, estoy segura de a Mico no le habría gustado que dejaras a otro gato sin hogar… _

_Hikari se mordió el labio inferior, intentando retener el llanto, era por eso que nunca había vuelto a tener una mascota, porque cada vez que veía un gato recordaba la forma en que Mico había muerto y los recuerdos la hacían llorar._

_- Sólo dale una oportunidad…- pidió Miyako con voz compasiva, extendiendo el gato hacia ella._

_La castaña se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y lo aceptó en su regazo, no podía dejar desamparada a esa pequeña criatura, los animales siempre habían sido su debilidad._

- No mucho…- suspiró la castaña de la actualidad. – lo dejé en mi habitación mientras me duchaba para cambiarme de ropa, pero cuando regresé no estaba…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, no puede haberse perdido…

- Lo busqué por toda la casa y cuando bajé vi la puerta abierta, porque mamá había sacado la basura y olvidó cerrarla, quizás escapó en ese momento…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Yolei un poco dudosa.

- Claro que sí, te prometí que lo cuidaría, no iba dejarlo en la calle…

- Bueno, los gatos tienen buena memoria, quizás regrese…

- Eso espero…- susurró la castaña, quien pese a que se había negado en un principio, había comenzado a encariñarse con él luego de cuidarlo todo el día para que ningún profesor lo descubriera.

- Kari… también quería saber si está todo bien entre Takeru y tú…

- ¿Tan obvio es?

- Bueno, no le hablas, ni siquiera lo miras y el pobre parece muy triste… ¿acaso discutieron?

- Nada de eso…. Fuimos al parque de diversiones el fin de semana y él…

- ¿Y él?

- Me besó…- dijo en un susurro prácticamente ininteligible.

- ¿Qué él qué? – preguntó Miyako incrédula.

- Lo que oíste…

- ¿Y te gustó?

- Ese es el problema, no lo sé…-comentó contrariada – no he podido dejar de pensar en eso…

- ¿Qué harás entonces?

- No sé, por lo pronto no quiero hablar de esto, mejor vamos a cambiar el tema, ¿quieres?

- Está bien…- sonrió su amiga, intentando infundirle ánimos.

Muy pronto llegaron a la vieja plaza. Como era de esperarse Tai ya estaba ahí, porque había salido de casa antes que ella. También estaban Matt, Sora, Takeru, Izzy y Mimi, la última sentada en un columpio mientras el pelirrojo la empujaba.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Davis, excusándose porque tenía práctica de soccer y finalmente Joe, como de costumbre, arrastrando un libro con él.

- Y dime Davis, ¿sigues jugando tan bien?

- Por supuesto, Tai… haré que la secundaria obtenga el primer lugar en el campeonato como cuando estabas tú…- sonrió el menor, después de todo, para nadie era un secreto cuanto admiraba a Tai.

- Bien, pequeño… -lo ánimo el mayor en un tono un poco burlón.

- Muy bien, chicos… ya que estamos todos, creo que es momento de que sepan que hacemos aquí…- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa – hay algo que Sora quiere decirnos…

Todos se giraron hacia la pelirroja, quien tosió un poco, avergonzada. Hikari notó que ella y Matt estaban tomados de la mano.

- Bien, yo… quería decirles que… Matt y yo somos novios oficialmente….

- Wow… ¡felicitaciones, chicos! – Mimi fue la primera en hablar – por fin, Matt… comenzaba a creer que eras gay…- comentó con gracia.

- Es genial chicos, los felicito…- secundó Izzy.

- Y yo igual… creí que nunca pasaría…- sonrió Joe.

- Genial hermano, adoro que seas mi cuñada Sora- san…- los saludó T.k.

De pronto todos habían irrumpido en felicitaciones, palmadas y abrazos, todos excepto Kari y Tai.

- ¿Kari? – la llamó Sora al percatarse de que se había quedado fuera del grupo con expresión ida.

Al oír la voz de la pelirroja todos se giraron hacia la castaña.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Mimi.

Hikari asintió en silencio con un tenue movimiento de cabeza.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? – se preguntó._

- Estoy bien…- dijo a continuación, percatándose que no había convencido a nadie – sólo me sorprendí, pero los felicito, hacen una bonita pareja…- sonrió.

- Gracias, Kari…- le dijo Sora acercándose para abrazarla afectuosamente.

Y todo regresó a la normalidad, al menos por fuera, porque en el interior de los hermanos Yagami las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Tai sabía a que se debía la desazón que lo invadía por dentro, era algo que por lo general podía controlar muy bien, pero que algunas veces, tal como en ese momento, lo superaba.

Por otra parte Hikari no entendía lo que le sucedía, deseaba estar feliz por sus amigos, realmente creía que hacían una bonita pareja, pero dentro de ella algo pareció encogerse cuando escuchó la noticia, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, como si todavía estuviera digiriendo las palabras de la pelirroja: _Matt y yo somos novios oficialmente._

Horas más tarde los hermanos Yagami regresaron juntos a casa. El camino fue más silencioso que de costumbre, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo.

De vez en cuando la castaña miraba al mayor de reojo, traía una expresión de tristeza pintada en la cara, casi como si su piel estuviere muy tirante y no le permitiera sonreír.

Intuía que se trataba de Sora, su hermano la quería demasiado para considerarla sólo una amiga, pero nunca había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, después de todo, no quería ser entrometida.

Cuando llegaron, Tai se excusó diciendo que no tenía apetito, lo cual inmediatamente llamó la atención de sus padres.

- ¿Acaso comió algo que le cayó mal? – le preguntó su madre a Kari.

- Tal vez, ya sabes que es un glotón…- respondió la chica, sin embargo, un par de segundos más tarde escucharon los escandalosos gritos del castaño.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – fue lo que exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Enseguida salió de su habitación y bajó furiosamente las escaleras, traía un gato agarrado del pescuezo.

- ¡Ahí estabas! – se alegró Hikari, yendo a tomarlo de las torpes manos de su hermano – no lo tomes así, Tai…- le reclamó.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó el señor Yagami completamente perplejo por la situación.

- Esa bola de pelos destrozó mis cortinas y el poster de mi equipo de soccer favorito…- reclamó con un dedo acusador apuntando al minino, quien sólo maulló como si se supiera interpelado por el chico de cabello raro, al menos así debía verlo él.

- Tonterías, apenas debe tener algunos meses, no puede haber hecho demasiado daño…- lo contradijo Hikari con severidad.

- ¿Alguno de los dos quiere explicarme qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Yuuko.

- Mamá, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero este gato estuvo siguiéndome todo el día, así que lo traje a casa y luego lo perdí de vista…

- ¿Y qué haremos con él?

- Pensé que podría quedármelo, al menos por un tiempo mientras encuentro a su dueño…

Tanto sus padres como Tai se quedaron mudos por su pregunta.

Su hermano sabía lo mal que lo había pasado por la muerte de Mico, y la forma en que desde ese entonces rehusó la presencia de cualquier otro gato en esa casa, excepto por Gatomon, pero ella no contaba, no era totalmente animal.

Repentinamente la furia del castaño disminuyó.

El señor Yagami carraspeó para romper con el incómodo silencio.

- ¿Estás segura, Kari?

- Sí, papá…

- ¿Y qué pasará si el dueño no aparece?

- En ese caso me gustaría adoptarlo...

- ¿Qué dices, Yuuko? - preguntó el señor Yagami.

- Yo… supongo que no sería mucho problema…

- ¿Hermano? – preguntó Hikari con expectación.

Tai se cruzó de brazos en actitud seria.

- Por mí no hay problema, en tanto mantengas a esa bola de pelos fuera de mi habitación, si vuelve a romper algo más lo arrojaré por la ventana, ¿queda claro? – preguntó haciéndose el duro.

La menor cabeceó varias veces, asintiendo con ánimo.

- Gracias- dijo yendo a refugiarse en sus brazos.

Y entonces Tai sonrió, olvidando el mal día que había pasado, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida era hacer feliz a su pequeña hermana.

_Ya no tan pequeña… - _pensó con resignación.

El señor y la señora Yagami sonrieron complacidos por la escena.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Tai al acordarse de algo - ¿cómo lo llamarás?... hay que ponerle un nombre…

- Cierto, con todo lo que ha sucedido, lo había olvidado por completo…- dijo Hikari dejándose caer sobre el sofá con el pequeño gato en sus brazos, lo alzó frente a ella para mirarlo bien y entonces lo supo. La imagen de Matt apareció como un destello en su mente, quizás porque ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules.

- Se llamará Matty – dictaminó en voz alta.

- Que nombre tan aburrido y raro… - opinó Tai.

- Es mi gato, así que le pondré el nombre que yo quiera – replicó Kari con firmeza.

- Bueno, ya que todo está solucionado vamos a cenar…- les sonrió su madre evitando que siguieran con esa tonta discusión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hikari despertó reanimada, sin embargo, seguía confusa respecto a Takeru.

Cuando llegó a la escuela el rubio se limitó a saludarla cordialmente y luego se alejó, Miyako le sugirió que no lo hiciera sufrir mucho tiempo más, pero en la cabeza de la castaña las ideas parecían enredarse una y otra vez y ya no sabía como desanudarlas, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado.

Estaba en el aula reflexionando sobre eso, mientras Davis y Yolei discutían sobre algo, cuando una de sus compañeras le llamó la atención diciéndole que alguien la esperaba a fuera.

Apenas salió se encontró con Mimi.

- Hola, Mimi- san… - saludó con una débil sonrisa.

- Hola, Hikari…

- ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

- De hecho sí… quería saber si podrías recomendarme un buen lugar para pensar y estar tranquila…

- Pues… yo diría que la azotea es una buena idea, casi nunca hay nadie y la temperatura es agradable…- le sugirió.

- ¿Me acompañarías?

Hikari le sonrió un poco incómoda, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir del aula, pero quizás tomar algo de aire le haría bien.

- Claro, es muy fácil llegar, vamos…

Subieron en completo silencio, a pesar de que la castaña sospechaba que algo se traía Mimi entre manos.

- ¿Me dirás que sucede, Hikari?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la extraña forma en que te comportaste ayer y lo distraída que estás hoy… déjame adivinar, es por un chico, ¿verdad?... ¿se trata de Takeru?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó pestañeando varias veces, confundida. Lo único que quería era evitar el tema y ella se lo ponía sobre la mesa con tan poca delicadeza.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, tan sólo me preocupé y pensé que podía ayudarte en algo…- la tranquilizó Mimi fijando su vista en los autos que transitaban por las calles.

- Bueno… creo que si podrías ayudarme…

- Entonces tú dirás…

- Me preguntaba… ¿crees que el primer beso siempre es especial?

- Depende de si la persona que te lo da es especial para ti…- contestó Mimi sin dudar.

- ¿Y a ti te lo dio alguien especial?- preguntó sintiendo verdadera curiosidad por saberlo.

- Así es… quizás no tanto como en las películas, pero nunca me arrepentiré de que haya sido él…

- ¿Podría saberlo?

- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? – preguntó la castaña enrollando un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos con aire distraído.

- Sólo si tú quieres, Mimi- san…

- Sucedió hace tiempo…- comenzó con una sonrisa – yo tenía diez años y el doce…en ese entonces me había encaprichado con él… estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería y mis papás decían que era una niña muy bonita, yo sabía que lo era, así que no podía entender porqué él me rechazaba.

_- Superior Joe…- llamó una niña de cabello castaño._

_- Mimi- chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó el joven de cabello azul, asomado en la puerta de su salón._

_- Yo…me preguntaba si podías salir un momento para hablar…_

_- Ahora mismo estoy haciendo un trabajo, ¿es muy importante?_

_- Mucho…- susurró Mimi apenada._

_Joe Kido suspiró._

_- Vamos, puedo tomarme un descanso de cinco minutos…- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía para que ambos fueran a otro lugar._

_Ella subió a la azotea, a pesar de que el chico le decía que no era necesario ir tan lejos, sin embargo, la siguió._

_Llegó arriba con la respiración agitada, nunca se había caracterizado por ser atlético._

_- Mimi… ¿qué es tan importante para haberme traído hasta acá arriba?_

_- Es que no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa… _

_- Entonces dime que es eso que necesitas decirme…_

_- Yo… quería que supiera que a mi me gusta mucho el superior Joe_

_- ¿Ah?... – preguntó perplejo ante sus palabras._

_- Que me gustas mucho superior Joe…- repitió Mimi con las mejillas completamente rojas – y quiero ser tu novia…_

_- ¿Mi novia?... ¿pero de qué hablas?_

_- Por favor, superior Joe… sólo béseme…_

_- Mimi-chan…- pronunció el peliazul avergonzado por la seguridad con que le hablaba esa niña. – yo soy mayor que tú…no creo que eso sea lo correcto…_

_- ¿Es que no me encuentras bonita? – preguntó la castaña con los ojos vidriosos ante esa posibilidad, para ella en ese entonces todo lo que importaba es que los demás la admiraran. _

_- Claro que no, Mimi-chan es una niña muy linda, la más linda que conozco…_

_- ¿Y entonces?_

_- Es sólo que… no creo que me merezca tu primer beso…_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi primer beso?_

_- ¿No lo es? – preguntó el mayor con gesto serio._

_- Bueno, sí…- suspiró la muchacha con gesto avergonzado, no era algo que le gustaba reconocer. _

_- Espera un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?... cuando tengas doce, si aún quieres salir conmigo, prometo que te pediré ser mi novia…- le aseguró Joe, pero entonces vio como las lágrimas se derramaban por el frágil rostro de la pequeña. – Mimi-chan, no llores, por favor…_

_- El superior Joe no me quiere…- sollozó ella, con la vista nublada._

_- Yo no he dicho eso, te quiero mucho, por eso no puedo ser tu novio...- intentó explicarle, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, así que en un par de zancadas eliminó la distancia entre ambos poniendo las manos en sus mejillas._

_- Mimi-chan, no llores así…- le pidió, y entonces inclinó la cabeza para estar a su altura y puso sus labios suavemente sobre los de la chica._

_Para Mimi todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para reaccionar. En un momento estaba llorando y al otro Joe-sempai estaba frente a ella con las manos en sus mejillas, y entonces todo desapareció._

_Sintió los cálidos labios del joven sobre los suyos antes de poder asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo lo vio acercarse, pero no llegó a comprender que iba besarla hasta que lo hizo. Sólo duró un par de segundos, pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para dejarla completamente muda._

_Sin duda no era lo que esperaba de un beso, y menos, lo que esperaba del superior Joe, ella había planeado las cosas de otra forma, primero le diría lo que sentía y luego él confesaría sentir lo mismo, entonces se besarían como en los cuentos de hadas y se sentiría como si flotara sobre una nube._

_Pero aquel día Mimi no sintió que estaba flotando ni tampoco mariposas en el estómago como decían en esas historias. Y es que apenas pudo ser consciente de lo que sucedía, lo demás había sido un revoltijo de emociones que no pudo definir._

- ¿Fue con Joe-san – preguntó Hikari casi sin creerse lo que le había contado.

- Así es, ya te dije que en ese tiempo me había encaprichado con él, pero eso lo entendí después… aún así lo sigo considerando como mi primer amor…

- ¿Entonces hubo alguien después?...quiero decir… ¿antes de…- Hikari se calló al comprender que ese era un terreno demasiado íntimo como para irrumpir en él tan impertinentemente.

- ¿Antes de Mike? – preguntó Mimi, previendo lo que diría.

La castaña tan sólo asintió en silencio.

- Sí lo hubo…mucho antes que él, de hecho, pero esa historia te la contaré otro día, espero haberte ayudado un poco al menos…

- Lo hiciste Mimi- san… gracias por contarme esa experiencia…

- No hay de que…. Lo importante es que escuches a tu corazón, no es tan difícil… lo comprenderás tú sola…bueno, ya me voy… ¿vienes?

- Me quedaré unos minutos más…

- Entonces me retiro… hasta luego…

Sólo cuando los pasos de Mimi bajando las escaleras dejaron de oírse Hikari se volteó para mirar el cielo, acto seguido cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar por enésima vez en aquel momento.

Para cuando el receso terminó, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

...¿Y?... ¿qué les pareció?... en lo personal realmente siento que quedó algo flojo,pero decidí publicar, porque al menos contiene todo lo que quería decir en este capítulo.

Como habrán notado hubo un poquito de Taiora, quizás parezca un poco cliché, pero desde que vi el epílogo de Digimon 02 quise que alguien me contara porqué Tai y Sora no se quedaron juntos!, no es que sea fan de esa pareja, pero sí me gusta y siento que ellos merecían otro final. Digo todo esto con mi más absoluto respecto hacia el Sorato y sus seguidores.

Creo que eso sería todo por ahora... la verdad no sé cuando pueda subir el próximo, porque se viene otra secuencia de pruebas y luego los examenes, por eso también me apresuré a subir este (o al menos hice el intento)

Por cierto! la escena de Joe y Mimi nació de la nada, no tenía planeado escribir algo sobre ellos, pero cuando me decidí a escribirla me gustó el resultado, no sé, creo que es tierna, así que si se animan a dejar un review, cuéntenme que les pareció.

Finalmente sólo me resta agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes, por leer, aunque comenten o no, porque si bien aprecio mucho los reviews, para mí significa mucho que lean, aunque yo no me entere o no los conozca, porque quiere decir que me están dando una oportunidad y lo valoro muchísimo.

Ahora si me voy, saludos :D

* * *

**Miau: **Hola nuevamente :) muchas gracias por volver a dejar un review, yo estaré feliz de leer cada review que quieras dejarme. Como verás aquí resolví tu duda sobre Takeru y Hikari, bueno...no totalmente, pero creo que las cosas quedaron mucho más claras.  
Que bueno que el clima esté bueno en España, aquí ya pasaron los fríos y comenzó a hacer un calor espantoso (a mí me gusta mucho más el frío), pero se supone que el viernes lloverá, así que ya no sé que pensar xD ojalá que por allá se conserve mejor.

Me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado mis otras historias de Yamakari, puse mucho esfuerzo y cariño en cada una. Me resulta curioso que tu favorita sea Redención, porque es la más improvisada de las que he escrito, pero me agrada el final. No te preocupes por no haber dejado un comentario, como dije aquí arriba, que la hayas leído y te haya gustado es suficiente para mí, aunque también es lindo que me lo cuentes.

Bueno, espero que estés teniendo una buena semana y que te encuentres muy bien, saludos :)


	10. El primer amor de Mimi

¡Hola! :D ¿cómo están?

Volví antes de lo que esperaba y con muchas ideas. De hecho, comencé a escribir este capítulo el día siguiente al de mi última publicación, pero los dos últimos fines de semana estuve estudiando para pruebas importantes, así que recién hoy día que salí de la segunda de ellas pude acabarlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios: Miau, anaiza18, IVYMON, Neko-Sandie, Agusrdk, JapiFic , warheart (bienvenida!) y azuritha :)

Pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener el capítulo, ya que ahora mismo estoy batallando contra el sueño.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO X: El primer amor de Mimi

El sol apenas comenzaba a alumbrar el viejo parque en el que dos jóvenes se habían reunido hace unos minutos, lo que indicaba que todavía era muy temprano.

- Dime, Tai… ¿por qué me citaste aquí? – preguntó uno de ellos, el que tenía cabello rubio.

- Necesitaba hablarte desde ayer a solas y no encontré otro momento… ni un mejor lugar.

- En ese caso déjame hacerte una pregunta primero…

- Adelante, Yama… no tengo prisa, espero que tú tampoco…- comentó el castaño con un tono que demostraba total tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – Podía parecer una pregunta casual, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo – ya sabes…- añadió tras unos segundos de silencio – me refiero a lo de Sora y yo…

- Claro que estoy bien, ambos son mis amigos y me alegra verlos felices…

- ¿De verdad?, porque no quiero que esto termine siendo el motivo de una pelea, sabes que mi felicidad no está por encima de la tuya…

- Todo está bien, Yama… no te cité aquí por eso si es lo que crees…

- Pero si se relaciona, ¿verdad?

- Podríamos decir que sí…

- Entonces déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una vez…

El castaño suspiró largamente antes de hablar.

- Necesito que me hagas una promesa…sólo una promesa y yo renunciaré a ella para siempre…

- Muy bien, dime de qué se trata…

- Prométeme que no la harás sufrir, que la protegerás incluso de ti mismo si hace falta…

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a esa petición. Hasta ese momento ambos habían estado hablando sin mirarse, uno al lado del otro sin moverse siquiera, pero entonces Yamato dio un par de pasos para posicionarse frente al castaño y poner una mano en su hombro con firmeza. Tai alzó la vista ante su gesto.

- Te lo prometo…

El castaño suspiró como si Matt acabara de sacarle un enorme peso de encima.

- Y yo confío en ti, Yama… tú lo sabes…

El aludido asintió en silencio.

- ¿Entonces realmente está todo bien entre nosotros dos? – preguntó a continuación.

- Claro que sí, tonto…- le contestó Tai con una sonrisa.

Una noche había bastado para que se recompusiera y recogiera los pedacitos de sí mismo y decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir adelante.

_- Hermano…- llamó contra su puerta- ¿puedo entrar?_

_- Adelante, Kari…- le respondió desde el interior de la habitación._

_Cuando la castaña abrió lo divisó de inmediato acostado en mitad de la cama, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo._

_- ¿No te desperté? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él en puntas de pie y se sentaba en una esquina._

_- No, curiosamente no puedo dormir…- suspiró el mayor - ¿y tú?... hace mucho que no venías. _

_Tai pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermana en la oscuridad._

_- Tampoco podía dormir… _

_- Entonces ha de ser un problema de familia – ironizó el castaño – ven aquí, acuéstate a mi lado…- esa frase era al mismo tiempo un ofrecimiento como una petición._

_Hikari asintió y él se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. _

_La castaña acomodó su cabeza contra su pecho como hacía cuando era pequeña, sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerzas, sin duda era el corazón de un joven valiente, el joven más valiente que ella hubiera conocido nunca._

_- Extrañaba esto…- dejó salir en un suspiro – ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que lo hicimos…_

_- Creo que fue cuando tenías doce… - le respondió Tai._

_- Hermano, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_- La que quieras, Hikari…_

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?…_

_- Es sólo que hoy te veías algo deprimido cuando nos juntamos con los demás…_

_Tai guardó silencio durante unos segundos y Kari contuvo la respiración para no importunarlo, con esa pregunta apenas había rozado el problema central, cada vez estaba más segura que su actitud se debía a Sora, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente._

_- No puedo mentirte, Hikari…- respondió Tai al cabo de un rato y entonces con una mano comenzó a acariciar el ahora largo cabello de su hermana, le gustaba más cuando lo llevaba corto, le hacía olvidar que era una niña y como tal era frágil y cualquiera podría dañarla con facilidad. – hay algo que me preocupa, pero… voy a estar bien…_

_- ¿En serio?, ¿yo no puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó ella._

_- No, esto es algo que debo solucionar por mí mismo, pero gracias por tu apoyo…_

_- No hay de qué, tú siempre has estado ahí y quiero que sepas que yo también estoy para ti cuando me necesites…_

_- Mientras esté en mis manos no te voy a hablar de mis problemas, ya eres una adolescente y has de tener los tuyos, ojala no hubieras crecido tan rápido…_

_Hikari tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que decir a eso, no era el momento para discutir que el todavía la trataba como una niña._

_- ¿Y tú? – preguntó de pronto Tai - ¿estás bien?_

_- Lo estoy, hermano…_

_- ¿Algún chico que te moleste?_

_Hikari negó con la cabeza._

_- Todos te conocen, nadie se atrevería a molestarme…_

_- Bien – pronunció Tai con orgullo y a continuación adoptó un tono más serio para su siguiente pregunta - ¿algún chico que te pretenda?_

_- Mucho menos…- mintió la castaña, de sólo imaginarse lo que le haría su hermano a Takeru si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido, le daban escalofríos._

_- ¿En serio?...no me mientas, Hikari…porque tú eres muy bonita y esa secundaria está llena de idiotas que deben tener pensamientos inapropiados sobre ti…_

_Hikari contuvo la risa para que su hermano no se molestara y se preguntó como su hermano podía complicar tanto una frase para evitar hablar de temas íntimos._

_- ¿Y Takeru?_

_La risa se atoró en su garganta en cuanto oyó su nueva pregunta, había dado justo en el clavo, con una precisión que le causó pavor, ¿sería posible que supiera algo?. Antes, cuando él todavía iba en la secundaria siempre se enteraba de todo, pero ahora iba en la universidad y Matt que era su espía oficial también tenía clases, así que no era posible, ¿verdad?_

_Además ahora es novio de Sora – susurró una vocecita en su interior, una vocecita irritante que no sabía de donde venía._

_Su hermano dejó de acariciar su cabello, y entonces comprendió que se había quedado paralizada y sin decir nada durante mucho rato._

_- ¿Qué con él? – preguntó fingiendo estar tranquila, aunque sabía que eso no le quedaba bien, la voz le había temblado._

_- Sólo quería saber cómo está… no lo veo hace tiempo, ¿acaso se pelearon?_

_- No seas exagerado, lo viste la semana pasada…_

_- Pero eso ya es extraño ¿no?..._

_- Sólo ha estado un poco ocupado con el basketball y esas cosas…- dijo Hikari, utilizando lo único que tenía a mano para convencer a su hermano._

_Seguro que no había sonado muy convincente, pero al menos Tai dejó de preguntar._

_- Ya veo…- susurró – entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme – dijo en un tono que oscilaba entre una pregunta y una afirmación._

_Kari sólo calló._

_Por primera vez se sintió mal de mentirle a su hermano. _

* * *

Una hora más tarde la castaña recién se despertaba. Todavía era temprano, así que dirigió tranquilamente hacia el baño, se duchó y se vistió y luego bajó a desayunar. Había decidido dejar de complicarse así que aclararía todo con T.k. y entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad, realmente confiaba en eso.

- Buenos días, mamá…

- ¡Hikari!... – contestó Yuuko con una sonrisa – pero que madrugadores están hoy día…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿acaso Tai ya se levantó? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba una manzana y se sentaba a la mesa.

- De hecho, salió muy temprano, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero estuvo comportándose de lo más misterioso, no quiso decirme nada…- le explicó mientras ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa y se sentaba frente a Hikari.

- Vaya, eso si es raro… - estuvo de acuerdo la menor, aunque pensando en la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior se hacía una idea de lo podía estar haciendo.

- Pero como no todo puede ser tan perfecto, olvidó un trabajo y me pidió que se lo fuera a dejar…

- Después de todo mi querido hermano sigue siendo un olvidadizo…- se burló la castaña – no te preocupes, mamá… yo puedo ir a dejárselo…

- ¿Estás segura?, no quiero que llegues tarde a clase por esto…

- Todavía es muy temprano, además no está tan lejos…

- Bueno, pero antes tienes que comer…- asintió Yuuko levantándose para seguir con las tareas de la casa.

Hikari se acabó su desayuno en quince minutos, tomó la carpeta de su hermano y salió de casa. El cielo estaba hermoso, no había rastros de los nubarrones del día anterior.

* * *

Universidad de Tokio

_Vaya, es enorme… me pregunto como encontraré a mi hermano en este lugar… _- iba pensando Hikari mientras recorría el edificio con la mirada. Era temprano, por lo cual no había mucha gente todavía, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se percató de que tres jóvenes la observaban desde lejos.

Había llamado a su hermano al móvil, pero no había contestado.

- Oye bonita… ¿qué hace una niña como tú en este lugar? – preguntó alguien a su lado.

La castaña se giró sobresaltada y se encontró con aquellos chicos que habían estado mirándola, el que le había hablado era un chico de pelo oscuro y más alto que los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

- Hola, he venido a buscar a mi hermano, se llama Taichi y estudia relaciones exteriores, ¿lo conocen?

- Taichi, Taichi… no me suena para nada, ¿y a ustedes? – preguntó el mismo chico que había hablado antes, a sus amigos.

Los dos negaron.

- Somos estudiantes de música, pero si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscarlo…- comentó con una sonrisa ladeada que inquietó un poco a la chica.

- No será necesario, yo… no quisiera molestarlos, así que…me voy…- dijo intentando alejarse, sin embargo, el chico fue más rápido y le cerró la salida.

- ¿Qué tal si te invito algo?...

- Yo… en serio debo irme…

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- ¿Hikari? – una voz lejana llamó la atención de todos, haciéndolos voltear.

La castaña suspiró aliviada, pensando que sería su hermano, hasta que distinguió la figura de Yamato a lo lejos.

El rubio llegó rápidamente junto al grupo portando una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Ishida… ¿conoces a esta bonita chica? – preguntó el que había estado intimidándola hace un momento.

- Creo que eso es obvio, así que espero que no estuvieras molestándola…

- Claro que no, ¿verdad qué no? – preguntó digiriéndose a la castaña.

- Sólo estaban tratando de ayudarme…- respondió la chica con una sonrisa tensa. – estaba buscando a Tai…

- Perfecto, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…- dijo tomándola bruscamente para alejarla de los jóvenes.

- Gracias…- susurró Hikari volteándose con algo de dificultad sin poder soltarse del muchacho.

El rubio no se detuvo hasta llevarla hasta el otro extremo de la universidad, desde donde ya no se divisaban los tres chicos.

- ¿Qué crees que hacías sola en un lugar como este?

- Yamato-sama… ya te lo dije, sólo estaba buscando a mi hermano…

- ¿Esos estúpidos te estaban molestando?

- Para nada, sólo estaban siendo amables conmigo…- dijo con toda seguridad, ya que aunque ciertamente se había sentido inquieta con ellos no le pareció apropiado decirlo, puesto que el chico parecía bastante molesto.

Yamato suspiró.

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- Vine a dejarle un trabajo, es que lo olvidó en casa y mamá no podía venir…

- Dámelo a mí y se lo entregaré… sino llegarás tarde a clase…

- De acuerdo, es este…-dijo entregándole una carpeta azul – en serio no quise molestarte…- comentó apenada.

- ¿Por qué crees que me molestas?

- Estás enfadado…

- No estoy enfadado contigo, ese idiota que estaba hablando contigo es un compañero de clase…

La castaña asintió débilmente con la cabeza sin saber que más decir.

- Entonces…. ya me voy…

- Puedes marcharte por aquí, hay otra salida al final del pasillo…

- De acuerdo… ¿podrías…?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa sin atreverse a completar la pregunta, por lo cual el chico siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió que todavía la tenía tomada de la mano, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?

- Ah, si… lo siento…- dijo carraspeando levemente mientras la soltaba.

- Adiós Yamato- sama…

El rubio inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y la observó voltearse para seguir el camino que le había señalado, sin embargo, un par de pasos después se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

- Por favor, no le digas a mi hermano que vine… ni nada de lo que pasó…

- Para mí tu madre fue la que me entregó esto…- dijo alzando la carpeta.

- Gracias…- sonrió, y entonces se alejó corriendo hacia la salida.

- Hey, Ishida…- llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Antes de voltearse ya sabía con quien se encontraría.

- ¿Qué quiere Aiki? – preguntó mirando al chico que había estado acosando a Hikari, ya que por mucho que la chica lo hubiese negado, él había presenciado toda la escena.

- Siento mucho haber molestado a tu novia…

- ¿Novia?... ¿de qué estás hablando?

- No te hagas el idiota, hablo de la chica de secundaria, no sabía que era tu novia…

- ¿Te refieres a Hikari?, claro que no es mi novia….

- Vaya, es que estabas tan enojado que pensé…- se detuvo unos segundos y acto seguido se dio un golpe en la cabeza como si estuviera reprendiéndose a sí mismo - supongo que malinterpreté las cosas… ¿entonces quién es?

- Aunque eso no te incumbe, es la hermana menor de un amigo…

- Wow, si proteges así a la hermana de un amigo, no quiero imaginarme como serás con tu novia…

- ¿Quieres algo además de molestar? – preguntó fastidiado.

- Veo que no estás de humor… pero no he venido aquí a molestarte, sólo quería ofrecerte mi disculpa por lo sucedido…

- Ya has dicho eso, ¿algo más?

- Vamos, no te pongas así, sólo estaba invitándole algo, no puedes culparme… es una chica muy bonita, ¿no crees?

- Es una niña, idiota…- farfulló entre dientes.

- Sólo dije que era bonita, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?... ¿acaso a ti no te lo parece? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

El rubio permaneció muy quieto, procurando no hacer ningún gesto que le demostrara lo mucho que lo estaba fastidiando, porque eso sería dejarlo ganar, así que tampoco respondió.

- ¿Por qué tan serio?... sólo quería una cita, no es como si hubiera estado planeando llevármela a la cama…- comentó con gracia, y aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Yamato se arrojó contra él sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y acorralándolo contra la pared, mientras Aiki lo observaba con sorpresa, no había esperado generar una reacción tan agresiva en el rubio.

- Vuelve a repetir eso y perderé la poca paciencia que me queda… - replicó mirándolo con firmeza.

- Tranquilo, sólo estaba bromeando…-se excusó alzando ambas manos en son de paz.

- Como verás, no me agradó tu broma…

- Perdón, no pensé que te enfadarías tanto…

- Ese es tu problema, no piensas idiota…- dijo golpeando su pecho con ambas manos al soltarlo. – espero que no se vuelva a repetir…

- Matt… ¿qué diablos pasa aquí? – preguntó Tai acercándose, momento que Aiki aprovechó de correr.

- Nada… sólo estaba aclarando un par de cuentas con un compañero…- respondió como si nada.

- A mi no me engañas… ¿qué te hizo para que te pusieras así?... tú nunca peleas sin motivo… ¿necesito recordarte las veces que me sacaste de peleas en la secundaria?... ¿o las mil y una veces que me dijiste que esa no era la solución?

- Supongo que todos alguna vez perdemos la calma, ¿no?

- Claro…- contestó el castaño con poco convencimiento – sólo que tú no eres del tipo que pierde la calma… da igual, sólo bajé por si necesitabas ayuda…ahora me voy, porque mamá debe haber llegado…

- Ya que lo mencionas… dejó esto para ti…- dijo agachándose a recoger la carpeta que había dejado caer al suelo por la pelea – traía algo de prisa, así que le dije que yo te lo entregaría…

- Perfecto, gracias Yama….- se despidió arrancándole la carpeta de las manos para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras y alejarse antes de que lo regañara.

- ¿Has dicho Yama?... ¡sabes cuanto odio que me llames así Taichi Yagami! – le gritó, y como toda respuesta el chico se detuvo en el segundo piso para sacarle la lengua y seguir subiendo – este chico nunca cambiará…- comentó en voz alta cruzándose de brazos. Esa había sido una estresante mañana.

Suspiró, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de volver a clase. Sólo había salido un momento para ir al baño cuando vio a la chica desde el segundo piso. Al principio creyó que estaba viendo mal, porque no había ningún motivo para que Hikari estuviera allí, sin embargo, cuando enfocó la vista comprobó que sí se trataba de ella y que el chico que la andaba rondando como cazador a su presa era una de sus compañeros. Aiki le había caído mal desde el primer día, sin embargo, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, no era la clase de persona interesada en meterse en los asuntos de los demás, por lo que si no simpatizaba con alguien simplemente lo ignoraba, a menos, claro, que se metiera con él o con sus amigos, y eso era lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había perdido la calma de esa manera, muy pocas personas tenían la capacidad de conseguir que se fastidiara tanto, pero al final de cuentas, quizás por eso tenía el emblema de la amistad, porque nunca sería capaz de permitir que le hicieran algo a sus amigos, y aunque no era tan cercano a Hikari, era la hermana de Tai y debía protegerla.

* * *

Hikari caminaba aprisa por la calle lateral de la universidad, rumbo al metro. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero se sentía temblorosa, esos chicos habían sido un poco insistentes y Matt no pareció muy feliz cuando la vio con ellos. Con la mano izquierda se acarició la muñeca derecha que había sido apresada por la mano del rubio. La había sujetado con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño, pero cuando se detuvieron aflojó el agarre, por lo cual pensó que la soltaría, sin embargo, no lo hizo y ella no se lo pidió porque el contacto no había sido desagradable, sólo extraño.

¿Por qué se habría molestado tanto?

Comprendía que se había tomado muy en serio la misión de cuidarla, casi como si fuera su hermana menor, quizás porque Takeru tenía su edad, y en el fondo la veía de esa manera, pero nunca lo había visto reaccionar con tanto hastío hacia alguien, él era cordial con todo el mundo, no trataba a nadie mejor ni peor que a otros.

_Quizás sólo me estoy imaginando todo esto… ni siquiera puedo decir que lo conozca bien… - _pensó la castaña al subir al metro.

Sólo le quedaban veinte minutos, así que esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Salón de onceavo grado

- Se acabo el tiempo, entreguen sus exámenes – ordenó la profesora, rompiendo el impasible silencio que reinaba en la sala, mientras la mayoría escribía apresuradamente en la hoja.

Muchos no habían acabado aún, pero se levantaron resignadamente de sus asientos para entregar.

Izzy fue el primero en salir y Mimi lo siguió de inmediato, estaba sofocada ahí adentro, así que lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes.

Muchos se aglutinaron en la puerta, pero se dispersaron rápidamente rumbo a los casilleros para ir por sus cosas e irse, ya que esa era la última hora del día.

- Que cosa tan horrible… - reclamó Mimi con tono dramático.

- ¿Tan malo ha sido? – le preguntó el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que sí, tú no lo entiendes porque eres un genio….pero yo no soporto la matemática, es taaan aburrida…- dijo alargando la frase con un tono que le causó gracia al chico.

- Vamos, Mimi… la matemática no es tan mala – opinó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La castaña parecía dispuesta a rebatirle, sin embargo, alguien la interrumpió.

- ¡Izzy!... que bien que no te has ido todavía, tengo una duda en el ejercicio dos, creo que hice algo mal…- aquella voz pertenecía a Sakuma Ryuzaki.

_Que niña más molesta – _pensó Mimi en su fuero interno y se cruzó de brazos, ella lo único que deseaba era irse a casa para distraerse, pero esa chica _"nerd" _los había interrumpido por esa bobería.

Volvió en sí cuando se dio cuenta que Sakuma había estado hablando todo ese rato y ella no le había prestado atención, Koushiro le dirigió una sonrisa amable y procedió a explicarle cómo se hacía el ejercicio.

_Harían buena pareja – _se dijo a si misma con ironía, sin embargo, no le pareció tan gracioso.

- Hey, Izzy… yo me voy a casa, ¿vienes?- preguntó interrumpiendo la conversación, después de todo, esa niña había hecho lo mismo.

- Puedes adelantarte…- le contestó el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

Mimi bufó por lo bajo, era obvio que ella era la que sobraba ahí, porque no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para discutir sobre matemática.

Rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta haciendo que su cabello se moviera, para marcharse con una posea altiva. Si Izzy prefería quedarse con esa niñita, entonces que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la forma en que se había ido Mimi, así que se quedó mirándola un par de segundos, olvidando por completo a Sakuma.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó la chica regresándolo a la realidad.

- Sí, claro… Sakuma, en serio quisiera quedarme hablando contigo, pero olvidé que tengo que llegar temprano a casa…

- Ohhhh claro…no hay problema – sonrió la muchacha – entonces hasta mañana, Izzy…

- Nos vemos – contestó el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia para ir en busca de la castaña.

La encontró frente al casillero prácticamente arrojando los libros a su interior. El último se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, por lo que se agachó para recogerlo, sin embargo, otras manos lo tomaron antes que ella.

_¡Argh!.. estúpido Izzy y estúpida Ryuzaki esa… - _blasfemaba internamente mientras tiraba los libros, pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando vio que Izzy era el que había recogido su libro por ella.

- Gracias… - masculló.

- Mimi, estaba pensando en que podríamos caminar juntos a casa…

- Pensé que estarías ocupado toda la tarde revisando la prueba con Ryuzaki – contestó la castaña, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre de la chica, ella nunca había sido la clase de persona que se guardara las cosas, era arrebatadamente sincera.

- No, ya lo solucionamos…

- Bien por ustedes…- contestó la castaña dándose vuelta hacia el casillero.

- ¿Acaso estás celosa? – preguntó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Celosa yo? – exclamó la chica, volteándose hacia él – ja… que gracioso, Izzy… explícame cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, tengo curiosidad… me gustaría saber porqué una chica linda como yo, se sentiría celosa de esa nerd…

- Mimi, eso no fue muy amable…- le reprocho el chico, comenzando a molestarse de la actitud de princesa taimada que había tomado.

- ¿Es que acaso estoy mintiendo?

- Pues si crees que ella es una nerd por interesarse en las matemáticas, yo también lo soy y siempre lo he sido… no sé porqué eres mi amiga entonces… - replicó dejando entrever su molestia.

- Yo no me refería a eso… tú no eres un nerd – le aclaró la castaña.

- ¿Ah, no?... soy un genio de computación, me paso las tardes estudiando y no visto a la moda, hasta donde yo entiendo, eso es un nerd… todo lo contrario a ti, por supuesto, eres linda, amable y…- se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba decir, no quería ofenderla como ella lo había hecho con él.

- ¿Y qué Izzy?... ¿qué ibas a decir?... ¿qué soy tonta?

- No dije nada…

- Pero lo pensaste… si para ti la inteligencia sólo se basa en tener buenas notas, entonces sí… soy una tonta, así que no sé que haces hablando conmigo…

- Mimi, yo no quise decir que eras tonta, sólo trato de que entiendas que no puedes ir descalificando a la gente por ser distinta a ti…

- ¿Entonces estás molesto porque dije que Ryuzaki era una nerd?...

- No es porque sea ella, es simplemente porque no debes tratar así a las demás personas…

- Ya Izzy, olvídalo… tampoco es que sea la gran ofensa… sólo lo dije por decir algo…

- Pero cuando dices algo sin pensar antes, puedes herir a las personas…

- ¿Y acaso a ti te importa herirme a mí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Olvídalo…- bufó la chica cerrando la puerta de un casillero de un portazo.

- Quiero que me lo digas…- insistió el muchacho.

- Que lo único que haces es defenderla, pero ella nos interrumpió y en vez de decirle algo te pusiste a explicarle y olvidaste que estaba ahí…

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?... vine por ti, ¿no?

Mimi bajó la cabeza sin saber como rebatirle.

- Escucha, si estás celosa sólo dilo, ¿bien?... lamento haberte ignorado, pero es hora de que entiendas que tú no eres el centro del mundo…

- No me importa, puedes quedarte con ella si es lo que quieres…- susurró la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos, antes de salir corriendo.

Koushiro se quedó un par de segundos ahí, asimilando lo que había ocurrido antes de salir tras ella. Odiaba ser él quien la siguiera y tuviera que disculparse, porque Mimi era lo suficientemente orgullosa para quitarle la palabra por el resto de su vida.

La siguió hasta la entrada de la escuela, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que estaba con un chico rubio.

Si sus recuerdos no le fallaban era el chico del que se había hecho amiga en Estados Unidos, un tal Michael que también era un niño elegido. Y según sabía, también había sido su novio, lo que no entendía es qué hacía en Japón.

Los vio conversar unos minutos y luego irse.

Como Mimi estaba de espalda no pudo ver que estaba llorando, ni tampoco asimilar que ese era el motivo por el cual el chico rubio la abrazó o darse cuenta de lo incómoda que Mimi se sentía en sus brazos.

Al parecer ya había encontrado quien la consolara.

Eso fue todo lo que Koushiro pensó en aquel momento.

* * *

Esa noche Hikari estaba en su cuarto cuando su madre le avisó que tenía una visita. Al bajar las escaleras y ver que la persona que la buscaba era Mimi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa notó que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, evidentemente había estado llorando.

- Mimi-san… - se acercó a ella e intentó preguntar qué ocurría, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?... es que Sora está con Matt y no quiero estar sola. – le dijo al oído.

- Claro…- asintió Hikari sin pensárselo, mientras palmeaba su espalda intentando calmarla.

Sólo un par de minutos después consiguió llevarla a su habitación y dejarla ahí para bajar por un te.

Al regresar la encontró sentada en la cama, mirando el vacío.

- Toma esto, te hará bien…- le dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

- Gracias, Hikari…- le respondió.

Enseguida la castaña se sentó a su lado, dejando que su amiga bebiera a pequeños sorbos aquel té.

Quería saber qué había sucedido para que estuviera así, pero a la vez no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

- Perdón por haber aparecido en tu casa sin llamar antes…- se disculpó Mimi.

Entonces Kari sonrió un poco aliviada, notando en esas palabras a la chica que ella conocía, la chica que seguía reglas de etiqueta y se comportaba todo el tiempo como una dama.

- No hay problema – la tranquilizó- además no estaba haciendo nada importante…

- ¿Seguro que no hay problema con que me quede?

- En lo absoluto – le aseguró moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Sí, es que ya sabes como soy… demasiado sensible…

- ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que pasó?

- Discutí con Izzy…

- Ohhh… pero eso no es tan grave, quiero decir… seguro que pueden arreglarlo ¿no?

- No lo creo…los dos dijimos cosas muy feas…

- Pero Koushiro entenderá…y tú estás dispuesta a perdonarlo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, pero no sé si esta vez yo me merezca su perdón…- susurró Mimi desalentada.

- Seguro que sí, nada puede ser tan malo para no poder arreglarlo…- intentó alentarla Kari tomando su mano para infundirle confianza.

- Cuando éramos niños Koushiro fue mi mejor amigo, pero me temo que los dos hemos cambiado demasiado como para seguir siéndolo… el es un chico inteligente, ¿por qué estaría interesado en ser amigo de alguien como yo?

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices?... tú también eres lista y que Koushiro-san sea un genio de la computación no quiere decir que vaya a considerarte tonta, él no es esa clase de persona…

- Pues hoy quiso llamarme así, ¿sabes?... sólo que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, supongo que su madre lo educó muy bien. – comentó con una sonrisa desdibujada.

Hikari se quedó observándola sin saber que decir, la chica parecía realmente deprimida, era extraño, pues las veces anteriores el enfado había predominado.

- Basta ya, no hablemos de mí… - dijo de pronto, secándose las lágrimas - ¿qué tal estás tú?... ¿arreglaste las cosas con Takeru?

- Si, hoy hablé con él y le dije que no estaba lista para ser algo más, que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos y estuvo de acuerdo…

- Que bien, aunque es una lástima porque de verdad harían bonita pareja… y él cada vez se parece más a Matt, pero por suerte eso es sólo por fuera…

La castaña se quedó pensando en sus palabras, era cierto que se parecían mucho físicamente, pero a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido compararlos, y Sora había estado de acuerdo la otra vez.

- Ustedes dos… no se llevan nada bien, ¿verdad?

Mimi sonrió casi sin ganas.

- Yo no soy del agrado de Yamato, es todo…

- Es que no lo entiendo… quiero decir, ustedes son muy parecidos, ambos son populares, les gusta la música…

- Pero eso no es suficiente, al menos para él…- susurró bajando la mirada,

Kari pudo notar que nuevamente se había puesto triste y supo que se trataba de algo más.

- ¿Acaso sucedió algo entre ustedes? – preguntó tentativamente.

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer me preguntaste si hubo alguien antes de Michael?

- Sí…

- Pues… ese alguien fue él… Yamato fue mi primer amor, un amor no correspondido desde luego… todavía era muy pequeña, así que es probable que no fuese amor, pero… fue mi primera ilusión después de lo de Joe…

- Vaya, no quería ser impertinente…- murmuró la castaña.

- No lo has sido… además, sólo siento nostalgia cuando pienso en ello, ¿sabes?

- Entonces… ¿alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías?

- No, pero no fue necesario, porque de alguna manera él lo sabía, nunca lo pusimos en esos términos, pero Yamato se encargó de rechazarme cada vez que pudo hacerlo… decidió mucho antes de darme una oportunidad que yo no le gustaba…

- Eso es un poco cruel…- comentó Hikari un poco desilusionada de la imagen que tenía del rubio.

- Oh, créeme… Matt sabe ser cruel, pero no lo culpo, supongo que en parte se debe a su infancia…

La castaña asintió mientras se quedaba pensando en lo que Mimi acababa de decir.

- Al principio sólo quise acercarme, pero él siempre se alejaba y cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba traté de hacer cosas para que me mirara o siquiera notara que estaba ahí, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo me ignoraba y cuando me veía parecía fastidiado de verme, así que no era una sensación muy agradable…y por otro lado estaba Koushiro…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Kari, sintiéndose curiosa por el repentino cambio de rumbo que parecía haber tomado la conversación.

Su amiga castaña sólo sonrió.

- En ese tiempo nos habíamos hecho amigos y le había hecho prometerme que yo siempre sería su mejor amiga… pero cuando le dije que me gustaba Matt discutimos… él dijo: "tú no lo amas, sólo lo quieres, porque no puedes tenerlo, porque es el único chico que no te trata como una princesa y es un desafío para tu ego herido, nada más… tú no puedes amar lo que no conoces"… y después de tanto tiempo recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, incluso las escribí en mi diario…

- Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando ustedes estuvieron distanciados, creo que lo recuerdo…

- Sí… sólo se alejó de mí respetuosamente, dejó que lo odiara todo ese tiempo, soportó mis miradas hirientes y mis frases mordaces e incluso que lo ignorara, pero de alguna forma siempre estuvo ahí… y volvió cuando estuve lista para asumir que tenía razón y disculparme, es una de las pocas personas con las que me he disculpado en mi vida.

_Por eso Koushiro es tan importante para ello – _pensó Hikari, no sin algo de sorpresa, pues nunca creyó que esa amistad hubiera sido tan fuerte.

- No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Mimi al ver lo pensativa que estaba.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te gustaba de Yamato- sama?

- Claro, aunque nunca estuve muy segura… supongo qué Matt tiene un halo de misterio que hace que todas las chicas se sientan interesadas en descubrir qué hay detrás de ese muro que lo separa del mundo exterior… así como ellas, yo quería poder traspasarlo y ver que había detrás de esa actitud indiferente hacia todos los que lo rodeaban, pero no lo conseguí…eso me frustraba, así que cuando entendí que era una causa perdida comencé a pelear con él… y así ha sido desde entonces, creo que es mi forma personal de desafiarlo por no quererme… que tonta – concluyó con una sonrisa desdibujada mientras se limpiaba una traviesa lágrima que se la había escapado.

Por un segundo Kari temió que volviera a llorar, pero no lo hizo… tan sólo fue una lágrima, quizás de pura nostalgia.

- Yo no creo que seas tonta…- intentó animarla.

- Gracias, Hikari…

- Ya verás que las cosas entre tú e Koushiro- san se arreglarán, en serio…- le dijo con un tono parecido al de una promesa, sin embargo, Mimi no pareció muy convencida cuando asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

¡Hikari! La cena está lista… - gritó Yuuko desde el primer piso.

- Vaya, mi hermano debe haber llegado, ven…vamos a comer…- la invitó Kari.

- De verdad te lo agradezco, pero preferiría quedarme aquí… ¿puedo?

- Como gustes…

- Discúlpame con tu mamá, ¿si?

- No habrá problema – lo sonrió Hikari yendo hacia la puerta, pero de detuvo con la mano en la perilla – Mimi… tú y mi hermano nunca se llevaron bien…

- Claro que no, Tai es un idiota, con todo respeto…

- Tú y él no…quiero decir… nunca sucedió nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?... ¡por supuesto que no!... además, para mí Tai siempre fue el chico de Sora, creí que cuando regresara estarían juntos, pero ya vez… está con Matt…

La chica Yagami asintió antes de salir. Le había surgido esa duda y no pudo evitar preguntárselo, pues sabía de sobra lo mal que se llevaban esos dos.

Cuando bajó las escaleras encontró a su hermano sentado en el sillón.

- Hola, Onii –chan… no te sentí llegar…

- Llegué hace un minuto… ¿cómo estuvo tu día Kari-chan? – preguntó cariñosamente.

- Un poco aburrido, ¿y el tuyo?... ¿todo bien en la universidad?

- Si, mamá me salvó el día llevándome ese trabajo…

_Así que no le dijo nada…- _pensó la castaña, un poco más tranquila.

- Ya chicos, vengan a la mesa…- insistió la señora Yagami al verlos charlando tranquilamente en la sala - ¿no bajará tu amiga a cenar? – le preguntó a Hikari al ver que Mimi no estaba con ella.

- Se quedó dormida…

- ¿Acaso Miyako vino a quedarse hoy? – inquirió Tai echándose el primer bocado a la boca, como siempre, un bocado demasiado grande para él.

- No, de hecho, es Mimi…

Tai escupió la comida.

- ¡Taichi Yagami! Te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas – lo reprendió Yuuko.

- Vamos, Tai…no hagas enojar a tu madre – acotó su padre.

- Perdón…- se disculpó el castaño luego de darle un largo trago a su vaso de agua - ¿se puede saber que hace ella aquí?

- Pues vino a verme… y te agradecería que no la trates mal, hermano… ella no se siente bien…

- Ni te preocupes, no pienso aparecerme por tu habitación – contestó Tai.

- Hija, pasé por la tienda de animales cuando me vine del trabajo y le traje comida y un collar a Matty – le informó Susumu.

- ¡Gracias, papá!... eres el mejor – sonrió la aludida.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – le peguntó su madre.

- De hecho no lo he visto en todo el día, espero que regrese ahora que se ha hecho de noche…

- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, Tai? – preguntó Yuuko.

- Bien, fue un día tranquilo, excepto por lo de Matt, de hecho…

Hikari puso más atención en cuanto escuchó el nombre del rubio.

- ¿Le pasó algo? - inquirió la señora Yagami con preocupación.

- No lo sé… esta mañana cuando bajé para buscar el trabajo lo encontré peleando con un chico de su carrera… creo que se llama Aiki, o al menos así le dicen…

- ¿Peleando?... ¿te refieres a golpes?... pero si Yamato siempre ha sido un chico tan tranquilo…

- Lo mismo dije yo… le pregunté, pero no quiso decirme nada, así que supongo que está bien…- le explicó Tai alzando los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

Nadie más dijo nada al respecto después de eso y rápidamente cambiaron de tema, sin embargo, Kari se había quedado pensando en esa pelea.

No conocía mucho a Matt, pero de algo estaba segura era de que su madre tenía razón, no era un chico que peleare sin motivo alguno. De pronto recordó lo sucedido en la mañana.

_¿Será posible que se haya peleado con ese chico por mi culpa? – se preguntó a sí misma._

- Hikari, ¿estás bien? – esa era su madre, regresándola a la realidad.

- Sí…sólo olvidé que tenía que hacer una tarea, ya acabé de comer, ¿puedo subir?

- Pero si apenas has tocado tu comida – observó Yuuko.

- No tengo más apetito, en serio…- insistió la menor.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que el médico te ha dicho que debes comer bien…

- Lo sé, mamá…buenas noches…- se despidió de todos, le dio un beso a su hermano, cogió el collar que su padre había comprado y subió.

Cuando entró a su cuarto encontró a Mimi dormida sobre su cama, así que decidió dormir en la habitación de huéspedes que quedaba al lado. Agarró su pijama y todas sus cosas para cambiarse.

Al ingresar encontró a Matty jugando con las cortinas, por suerte no las había destrozado.

- Ven aquí, gatito… ¿dónde has estado todo el día, eh? – le preguntó mientras lo llamaba también con las manos.

El gatito acudió enseguida y dejó que lo tomara en brazos y le hiciera mimos luego de sentarse sobre la cama.

- Mira lo que papá te compró…- dijo al tiempo que le enseñaba el collar, era de color azul y tenía un dije de trébol. - ¿qué dices?... ¿te lo pongo?

El gato maulló sonoramente como toda respuesta, dejando que su nueva ama enrollara el collar en su pequeño cuello.

- Te queda muy bien…- lo halagó mientras continuaba haciéndole cariño.

Ahora que estaba sola, se permitió pensar en lo que había dicho Tai. No le parecía razonable que Yamato hubiera peleado con ese chico sólo porque lo había visto molestándola, esa era una actitud más propia de su hermano, ¿qué podría haberle dicho para fastidiarlo hasta ese punto?, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo verdaderamente enfadado en los años que lo conocía.

Por otra parte las palabras de Mimi seguían rondado en su cabeza. Se quedó pensando en ello por largo rato hasta que acabo recostándose, pues se sentía bastante agotada.

Y fue allí, cuando el reloj marcaba casi las once de la noche y Matty se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, que descubrió que aquello que pujaba en su interior era curiosidad…quizás ella sentía por Yamato la misma curiosidad que Mimi ya había sentido por él cuando sólo era una niña… recordó que desde que lo conoció, siempre le pareció un niño raro, y en un principio, algo pesado, pero ahora que era una adolescente cuando lo miraba sólo veía a un joven solitario, nadie podía ser tan frío por dentro ni tan renuente a la presencia de los demás… tenía que haber algo detrás de esa máscara que enseñaba a todo el mundo y por esos escasos segundos que reflexionó acerca de aquello antes de caer dormida, deseó fervientemente poder traspasar ese muro del que Mimi le había hablado.

Deseó conocer al verdadero Yamato Ishida.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Y aquí termina el capítulo. Quería decirles que siento que me he alejado un poco de la idea original de este fic, sin embargo, creo que a partir del próximo la historia tomará un rumbo más claro, y además habrá más Yamakari!

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura

* * *

**Miau:** Hola! gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo valoro :)

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y hayas tenido una buena semana, espero que esta también lo sea.

También quería agradecerte por haber comentado acerca de Mimi y Joe.

Respecto a Matt y Kari, espero haber compensado en parte la falta de interacción entre ellos que habías echado de menos, ya que yo también los había extrañado y como son mi pareja favorita me encanta escribir escenas en las que aparecen juntos, lo que a veces es un poco contraproducente, porque tengo la tendencia a imaginarme cosas cuando estoy estudiando y luego no me aguanto las ganas de escribir xd

Creo que dejaré el mensaje hasta aquí, porque de verdad estoy agotada, fue un día demasiado largo, pero espero que podamos leernos prontos. Saludos :)

**warheart:** Hola! y como dije allá arriba, bienvenida!

Antes que todo quisiera decir tres palabras:

Gracias, gracias y gracias! uno por cada review que me dejaste :)

Respecto al primero, espero que no hayas tenido mucho sueño en clase por haberte quedado leyendo :( pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que te guste la historia y me lo hayas hecho saber.  
Siempre digo esto, pero es que es verdad, la mayoría de los que leen alguna de mis historias, nunca se habían imaginado algo entre Matt y Kari o simplemente habían rechazado esa posibilidad, así que de verdad valoro mucho que me hayas dado una oportunidad.

No me atosigaste en lo absoluto, siempre es bueno recibir comentarios acerca de lo que uno escribe, así que no te preocupes.

La verdad a mi me gusta al Takari dentro de las parejas que son del canon, pero no soy fanática de ella, así que no me iré en tu contra xd de hecho, me agrada que me hayas dado tu opinión al respecto, ya que trato de respetar todas las opiniones y a los seguidores de todas las parejas, así que siéntete libre de comentar al respecto, mientras se haga respetuosamente no hay ningún problema.

Nuevamente te agradezco por tus reviews y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos! :D

* * *

**Prometo que mañana responderé los demás reviews.**

**Que tengan una linda semana! :)  
**


	11. Gatito, gatito

¡Hola! ¿qué tal están? :D yo atareada como de costumbre jijiji

Quería subir antes este capítulo, porque lo tenía listo en mi cabeza, pero desafortunadamente tuve una semana llena de pruebas y realmente sólo tenía tiempo para comer, dormir y estudiar.

Pero bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con mi vida. Simplemente quiero agradecerles por comentar en el capítulo anterior:

**anaiza18, IVYMON, Miau, JapiFic, Neko-Sandie, azuritha, Eccho y Agusrdk.**

_Son los mejores lectores del mundo :)_

Desde ya les aviso que el capítulo es más cortito que el anterior, pero bastante importante.

Ahora sí, a leer!

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO XI: Gatito, gatito

_En la sala del décimo grado todos guardaban sus cosas para marcharse. Takeru hacía lo mismo y estaba apunto de salir, cuando la mano de Hikari lo detuvo._

_Alzó la vista con sorpresa, ya que la chica no le hablaba desde lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones._

_- T.k… ¿podemos hablar?_

_- Claro…- sonrió, y casi pudo sentir una emoción anticipada, había sido todo lo paciente que podía ser con ella, pero necesitaba que hablaran de lo sucedido, sentía que si no lo hacían su amistad acabarían desbaratándose frente a sus narices._

_Ambos caminaron hacia la salida en un silencio incómodo, un silencio que les era extraño y ajeno._

_- Podemos ir a tomar un helado si quieres…- sugirió Takeru, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza._

_- No creo que sea buena idea, prefiero que hablemos de una vez… y solucionemos esto…_

_- Por mi parte no hay nada que solucionar – contestó el rubio, un poco a la defensiva, un poco triste._

_La chica presionó más fuerte el tirante de su mochila intentando darse fuerzas para hablar._

_- Te quiero…- le dijo con calma – te quiero muchísimo, Takeru…_

_- Yo también te quiero, Hika…- susurró el rubio; cuando eran pequeños solía llamarla así._

_- Y por eso no quiero perder nuestra amistad, no quiero… que nos convirtamos en lo que todos creen que somos…_

_Takeru se quedó viéndola sin inmutarse, aunque en ese preciso instante sintiera que alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, quitándole todo el aire._

_- ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó Kari, un poco incómoda ante el silencio de su interlocutor._

_- Claro… - sonrió T.k., levantando a la fuerza las comisuras de sus labios – yo tampoco quiero perderte…eres una buena amiga…_

_- ¿De verdad sientes lo mismo que yo? – a la castaña le hacía ilusión saber que no estaba rechazándolo, porque eso se sentía muy feo, le agradaba la idea de que ambos quisieran seguir manteniendo su amistad._

_- De verdad…- mintió T.k._

_Y Hikari le creyó._

- Entonces… ¿todo está bien entre ustedes dos? – preguntó Yolei cuando su amiga terminó de contarle lo ocurrido con el rubio.

- Así es…- suspiró Hikari.

- No pareces muy segura…

- No lo sé…es que… tengo la sensación de que las cosas no volverán a ser iguales…y eso me asusta…

- ¿Pero no dijo T.k. que todo estaba bien?

- Necesito más que eso para saber que las cosas entre nosotros estarán bien…- le explicó con expresión pensativa.

En ese momento entró Davis, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

- ¡Hola, Kari! – saludó sonriente, como siempre hacía. - ¿qué tal, Yolei?...te ves bien sin tus lentes… - halagó.

Y a Hikari le pareció bastante amable de su parte, esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que el chico había madurado, pero al girarse hacia su amiga notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin saber porqué recordó la pijamada que habían hecho, en la cual Miyako había confesado que le gustaba un chico.

Se volteó a mirar a Davis, quien yacía casi acostado sobre su pupitre con actitud somnolienta.

No, no era posible… seguro que se lo estaba imaginando todo.

- Yolei…

- ¿Si?

- No te había dicho nada por tus lentes…

- No es nada importante, sólo tuve un pequeño accidente y los tendrán listos para hoy en la tarde…- comentó distraída.

- Ah, bueno… y… ¿no te parece raro que Davis se haya fijado en eso, con lo distraído que es?

- ¿Qué?...n…no, es que…no lo sé… quizás…- tartamudeó la chica de cabello morado sin ser capaz de articular una respuesta completa, y por supuesto, sin mirarla a los ojos.

En ese instante Hikari supo que estaba en lo correcto, pero sólo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el timbre se dejó oír por toda la escuela, indicándoles que comenzarían las clases.

- Creo que tienes mucho que contarme…- bufó por lo bajo, sabiendo que tendrían que dejar esa conversación para después.

* * *

- ¡Te gusta Davis! – chilló conmocionada, señalándola con un dedo acusatoriamente.

Ambas estaban solas en la azotea, por lo cual la castaña sintió que podía dejar escapar el grito que había contenido desde la mañana.

Había tenido que esperar dos horas para el primer descanso.

- ¡Shhhhh! – la mandó a callar su amiga con las mejillas arreboladas - ¿quieres que todo el mundo te escuche?

- Estamos solas, nadie me oirá…- refunfuñó Hikari, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad era que estaba un poco molesta al descubrir que Yolei le había ocultado algo tan importante, eran amigas después de todo.

Era cierto que al principio Miyako se había llevado mejor con Mimi, aunque más bien su relación se basara en la admiración de la chica de cabellos lilas por la ex joven neoyorquina. Pero después, cuando ellas dos se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar más descubrieron que se llevaban muy bien y se complementaban, desde entonces nunca se separaron.

- Pero con semejante grito no creo que sólo se haya escuchado aquí…

- Está bien, lo lamento…- susurró la castaña apenada – es que…no puedo creerlo, quiero decir… no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado y tampoco que te guste Davis, a decir verdad no sé que es lo que me sorprende más…

- Es por eso que no te lo había dicho, sé que parece una locura…- le dijo Miyako, con la vista fija en los autos atascados en el lento tráfico de aquella mañana.

Hikari levantó una mano lentamente para posarla con cuidado sobre el hombro de su amiga, al parecer no se sentía preparada para hablar de aquello.

- Perdón, no quise presionarte… si quieres podemos hablarlo cuando te sientas lista…- le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Yolei se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

- No importa, tenía pensado que te enteraras algún día, y además… eres mi mejor amiga, tú tienes razón, no debí escondértelo… no cuando tú has sido completamente abierta conmigo sobre lo que sucedió con Takeru.

Luego de eso ambas se quedaron en silencio, aceptando las palabras de la otra, no iban a pelear por una cosa como esa, no merecía la pena.

- Dime…- Hikari fue quien decidió retomar la conversación - ¿Cuándo sucedió que no estuve aquí para verlo?

- Pues…no lo sé, simplemente sé que eso es lo que siento… y últimamente no habíamos hablado mucho sobre mí, creí que tenías suficiente con Yamato- san siendo tu espía y lo de… T.k…

- Ahora que lo menciones me doy cuenta de que fui muy egoísta, estuve muy ocupada viendo mis problemas en vez de darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo contigo, soy una mala amiga…- susurró deprimida, Hikari siempre había sido así de sensible y solía culparse por todo.

- Claro que no, esto no es tu culpa… sólo que yo lo escondí muy bien – la animó Miyako.

La castaña suspiró desganada.

- Aún así debí darme cuenta, tú siempre sabes cuando estoy mal…

- Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? – su tono de voz era suave y comprensivo.

- Pero… todavía tengo una duda… ¿sabes que Davis es un idiota, verdad?

Yolei sonrió sin decir nada

- Y que…- intentó continuar la castaña.

- Te quiere a ti, ya lo sé…-la interrumpió su amiga.

- No iba decir eso…- replicó confundida

- Pero las cosas son así

- ¡Vamos! Él no me quiere…

- Hikari, a veces te rehúsas a ver lo que está frente a tus ojos, él te lo ha dicho desde que te conoció, pero tú no le das importancia…

- Es que es eso a lo que me refiero…nos conocemos hace cinco años, ¿de verdad crees que lleve todo este tiempo enamorado de mí?

- Sí que lo creo…- replicó con el mayor convencimiento que Hikari le había escuchado nunca.

- Él está obsesionado, eso es diferente…

- Eres tú quien no se lo ha tomado en serio

Kari suspiró.

- Creo que no tiene sentido discutir sobre esto, no es lo que importa.

- Da igual, él nunca se fijaría en mí…

- ¿Pero qué tontería dices?... ¿acaso no se fijó hoy en ti?

- Eso no significa nada…- le respondió Yolei con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Kari se diera cuando de algo.

- Un momento, no tuviste ningún accidente con tus lentes, ¿verdad?

Miyako se sonrojó, sabiéndose descubierta. No fue necesario que respondiera para que Hikari comprobara que ella lo había ello sólo para llamar la atención de Daisuke.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Hikari y Miyako iban saliendo de la secundaria cuando divisaron a Mimi a lo lejos. Pensaron en acercarse a ella, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la vieron saludar a un chico.

- ¿Ese de ahí no es Michael? – preguntó Yolei sorprendida.

- Así es, pero… creí que ellos habían terminado…

- Lo mismo pensé, quiero decir, eso fue lo que Mimi-san dijo ¿no?

Justo en ese momento un chico pasó por el lado de Yolei, empujándola sin querer, sin embargo, no se disculpó y siguió de largo.

Ambas chicas reconocieron a Izzy y se dieron cuenta de que en ningún minuto se volteó para mirar a Mimi.

- Que extraño… ¿acaso discutieron otra vez?

- ¡Cierto! – saltó Hikari – con todo lo de la mañana no tuve tiempo de contarte que Mimi fue a visitarme… volvió a pelearse con Izzy, pero creo que esta vez será para largo…

* * *

El fin de semana llegó sin que casi nadie lo notara. Las chicas se habían reunido para hacer una pijamada, pero ese era sólo el pretexto para lograr sacarle información a Mimi, sin embargo, no les dio mucho resultado, ya que se limitó a contarles que había regresado con Michael, que el chico había ido a buscarla a la escuela para pedirle otra oportunidad y que ella había accedido porque reconocía que todavía sentía algo por él, pero sus amigas no se sintieron muy convencidas al respecto. Sobre Koushiro no emitió ningún comentario.

Ese sábado por la tarde Yamato había recibido una propuesta que lo había sorprendido tanto como lo había confundido, necesitaba tomar una decisión sobre algo que ya creía resuelto, sin embargo, ahora no parecía estar tan seguro al respecto, así que decidió visitar a Tai, creyendo que el consejo de alguien tan práctico y relajado como él podría ayudarlo.

Tocó el timbre, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, fue la mamá de los Yagami quien lo recibió.

- ¡Hola, Matt!... que alegría verte aquí…buscas a Tai, ¿verdad?

- Sí señora Yagami… ¿sería posible hablar con su hijo?

- Lamento decirte que no está, se fue a jugar soccer con unos amigos de la universidad, pero seguro que no tarde, puedes esperarlo si quieres…

- La verdad…puedo regresar después… ¿usted va a algún lado? – preguntó al ver la cartera que colgaba de su hombro.

- Sí, de hecho voy a hacer las compras, así que debo irme, pero no seas tímido…sabes que eres como parte de la familia, así que pasa y espéralo…

Antes de que Matt pudiera darse cuenta, Yuuko lo empujó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta al salir.

Yamato suspiró. Ahora sabía de donde había sacado su amigo lo terco y persistente, su mamá era igual, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de replicar.

_Tonto, Tai… justo que te necesito, no estás…_

Pensó que no sería mala idea esperar, quizás llegaría pronto y en cualquier caso él no tenía nada mejorar que hacer.

Iba sentarse en el sofá cuando de pronto escuchó unos gritos que provenían de algún lugar de la casa.

- ¡Gato, tonto!... ¡baja de ese árbol de una vez!

Esa parecía ser la voz de Hikari. Con tanto apuro ni siquiera había alcanzado a preguntarse si habría alguien en casa.

Decidió ir a ver que le ocurría a la menor de la familia, así que siguió por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el patio trasero.

- Ven, gatito gatito… - otra vez la voz llamando a un gato.

Tai había comentado algo sobre eso, quizás se le había perdido, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la salida no vio a nadie, y sin embargo, Hikari seguía llamando al minino.

Miró hacia todos lados en su búsqueda, pero sólo se percató de donde estaba al ver una sombra entre el enorme árbol que estaba en el centro.

- ¿Kari-chan?... ¿estás ahí arriba? – preguntó Yamato tratando de distinguir a la chica entre las ramas del árbol.

- ¿Yamato-sama? – titubeó Hikari al reconocer la voz del rubio, no sabía que tenían visita - ¡estoy aquí! – exclamó moviendo la mano para que pudiera verla.

- No sabía de tu gusto por escalar, te pareces más a Tai de lo que pensé…- le dijo el rubio metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- De hecho cuando pequeña lo hacía a menudo, pero ahora he perdido la práctica… tan sólo subí por Matty…- le explicó la castaña.

_¿Matty? – _se preguntó Matt a sí mismo_ – es un nombre curioso para un gato. _

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Todo está bien, bajo enseguida…- le aseguró Hikari, mientras bajaba de una rama a otra cargando al gato en uno de sus brazos, sin embargo, al apoyar el pie se resbaló y perdió el equilibrio.

Por suerte, Yamato que presenció todo, pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ella sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo este nunca llegó, unos brazos la habían sujetado a tiempo.

El rubio había hecho todo lo posible para evitar la caída, pero al final ambos habían acabado tumbados en el suelo, él con el frágil cuerpo de Hikari sobre el suyo y algo blandito sobre su pecho.

La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos con algo de temor, sólo al darse cuenta de que no se había lastimado. Cuando pudo focalizar la vista distinguió los rasgos de Matt sólo a escasos centímetros por lo cual se apoyó en las manos para levantarse asustada, aplastando al pequeño gatito, quien tras maullar sonoramente rasguñó al rubio en la cara, desquitándose, y luego salió corriendo de nueva cuenta, perdiéndose de la vista de su dueña.

- ¡Yamato-sama!... ¿estás bien?

El rubio frunció el ceño al sentir una leve cortadura en su mejilla izquierda y abrió los ojos con cuidado. Por suerte no se había golpeado en la cabeza, pero la caída había sido fuerte, por lo cual estaba un poco mareado y le dolía la espalda.

- Hi…Hikari-chan… ¿tú estás bien? – preguntó al distinguir su silueta.

Al parecer estaba hincada a su lado.

- Sí, yo estoy bien… pero mi gato te rasguñó… ¿te duele mucho?

- Algo…- respondió queriendo llevarse una mano a la zona herida, pero la castaña se lo impidió

- No te toques, hay que desinfectarlo…- le previno, tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, lo cual le costó un poco, ya que el rubio la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros, pero una vez que estuvo en pie lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa.

Yamato se dejó guiar por la castaña sin darse cuenta hacia donde lo llevaba. Subieron la escalera y Hikari lo hizo entrar a una habitación, para luego hacer que se sentara en una cama y perderse de su vista en busca de quién sabe qué.

Una vez solo en la habitación el chico miró a un lado y al otro, tratando de identificar donde estaba, ya que se dio cuenta de que en todas las visitas que había hecho a esa casa nunca había conocido ese lugar.

Aparentemente estaba en el cuarto de la chica, ya que las paredes estaban pintadas de rosado y todos los arreglos eran bastante femeninos.

No tuvo tiempo de examinar mucho más, cuando la chica regresó trayendo consigo un pequeño maletín, del cual sacó una botella de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón.

Se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad y untó el algodón con el líquido para luego acercarlo a su rostro. Apenas tocó su pómulo él reaccionó, levantándolo la mano automáticamente para sujetar su muñeca.

- No hagas eso…- protestó con voz fría.

- Lo lamento, Yamato- sama, pero si no lo hago se infectará…- le dijo ella con paciencia y amabilidad, su voz era suave.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a Hikari enfadada, ella siempre era gentil con todo el mundo.

Lentamente soltó su muñeca y dejó caer pesadamente su brazo.

- Hazlo si es necesario…- replicó apartando la mirada de ella.

La chica volvió a su tarea y él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reclamar. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó y se dispuso a guardar las cosas.

Yamato se sintió aliviado pensando que ya podría marcharse, pero entonces los ojos chocolates de Kari volvieron a mirarlo y por algún motivo se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada.

- Puedo ponerte un poco de maquillaje para que nadie se de cuenta – le sonrió la chica tras acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Acto seguido se levantó y fue hacia un pequeño tocador que había en su cuarto.

- El maquillaje es para chicas – farfulló Yamato entre dientes, adoptando una actitud machista que en ese instante le pareció ridícula.

- Pero esto no se notará – le contestó ella, volviendo a sentarse a su lado con un polvo compacto en sus manos.

El rubio no supo porqué, pero dejó que ella hiciera lo que quería, quedándose callado y con el rostro serio hasta que algo se le vino a la cabeza.

- Tú no necesitas maquillaje…- susurró y casi enseguida se avergonzó por lo que había dicho, pues bien podía parecer una especie de halago, algo así como: "tú eres hermosa sin maquillaje", y aunque fue consciente de que estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, sintió la necesidad de corregirse a sí mismo – quiero decir… todavía eres muy niña y tu piel está bien…- replicó girando el rostro de manera un poco brusca para evitar su mirada.

- Quizás tengas razón, no suelo maquillarme de todas maneras, pero todas las chicas debemos tener algo de maquillaje en nuestro cuarto y saber usarlo… - comentó Hikari con voz apacible, pasando por última vez la esponja sobre la piel del chico – listo… quedó perfecto… mírate en el espejo.

Yamato se levantó algo titubeante y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto al clóset.

Su rostro parecía totalmente normal, no alcanzaba a divisar siquiera una marca del rasguño.

- Quedó bien- afirmó sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Lo ves? - sonrió la castaña, sonrisa que él pudo percibir a través del reflejo, así como la mueca de dolor que intentó ocultar al levantarse abruptamente de la cama.

- ¿Te lastimaste? – preguntó girándose a mirarla.

- No, nada de eso… estoy bien…- le aseguró ella, pero él no le creyó ni por un segundo lo que decía.

Hikari trataba de ser convincente, pero lo cierto es que los huesos de su tobillo se habían resentido en cuanto se puso de pie.

- Déjame ver eso…- exigió el chico caminando hacia ella y obligándola a tumbarse nuevamente en la cama.

Tomó su pierna con cuidado y la puso sobre su regazo para poder examinar mejor.

Movió su tobillo hacia ambos lados, mientras miraba con atención su rostro.

Hikari sólo contrajo un poco la expresión.

- ¿Te duele?

- Sólo un poco, es muy leve, seguro que se pasa luego…

Yamato no le creyó, pero aún así asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Supongo que no puedes haberte hecho mucho daño…- le dijo

Y ella se sonrojó pensando en que eso había sido porque aterrizó sobre él.

- Estaré bien….

- De todas maneras sería bueno que fueras a un médico, o por lo menos que dejaras que Joe te revisara…- le dijo parándose de la cama y llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

- Nada de eso… sólo tengo que descansar…

- ¿Y a quién crees que culpará tu hermano si te pasa algo? – preguntó el chico alzando las cejas un tanto molesto por la terquedad de la muchacha.

- Yo fui la despistada que resbaló…esto no tiene que ver contigo o con la obligación que te puso Tai de que me cuidaras…

- Él no me obligó…

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿bien?... sólo prométeme que irás a que alguien te revise…- le dijo con tono exigente, pues comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Está bien…- cedió la castaña.

- Entonces yo me voy

- ¿No esperarás a Tai? – preguntó Hikari, levantándose precipitadamente de su cama.

- No lo creo…- suspiró el mayor – lo que tenía que decirle puede esperar… - añadió con el típico todo neutro que ocupaba siempre, y entonces se giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación.

La castaña lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo para despedirlo en la puerta. La abrió para él.

- Gracias por todo…- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Yamato sólo asintió con pesadez.

En ese momento se escuchó un maullido, proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Ambos se giraron automáticamente hacia el sofá y encontraron a Matty encaramado en él. Sus ojos gatunos estaban fijos sobre el rubio.

- Creo que intenta despedirse…- le explicó Kari con una débil sonrisa.

- Me parece extraño después de que me atacó…- le dijo Yamato, mientras se acercaba al gato.

Tras unos segundos decidió acariciarlo y el gato se dejó hacer ronroneando complacido.

- ¿Lo ves?... le agradas…- le aseguró la castaña a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Matty…- contestó a media voz, temiendo que él pudiera relacionarlo con su nombre.

Y otra vez Yamato pensó que era un nombre extraño y muy similar al suyo, pero no pronunció nada sobre aquello.

- Ya me tengo que ir…- dictaminó alejándose del gato para desaparecer luego de atravesar el umbral.

- ¿Qué rayos me sucede? – se preguntó a si misma Hikari en voz alta, apoyándose contra la puerta una vez que la cerró y resbalándose contra ella hasta el piso.

Apenas podía creerse la forma en que había terminado la tarde, ella cayendo sobre Matt y luego curándole el rasguño en su habitación, para finalizar con él revisando su tobillo.

Ese cosquilleó que había reconocido como curiosidad luego de la conversación con Mimi se volvió más intenso.

Yamato era un chico enigmático y ella una chica demasiado curiosa.

* * *

Esa misma noche en el departamento Ishida...

- Hola – sonrió Sora en el umbral de su puerta.

Yamato había ido a abrir la puerta tras oír el timbre sin sospechar quién podría ser. Desde que había llegado a su departamento estaba de mal humor, aunque no sabía porqué, simplemente había algo que lo incomodaba y no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Ese día su padre no estaba en casa, así que se alegró de ver a su novia, su mal humor pareció ceder de inmediato con sólo verla.

- Hola – contestó con una sonrisa ladeada – adelante, por favor…

- ¿Estás solo? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor.

- De hecho, sí…- le respondió el rubio, siguiéndole los pasos con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Siento haber venido sin avisar…

- No me importa – la aseguró el rubio, tomándola de la cintura para girarla hacia él.

La chica puso sus manos en su cuello y se acercó un poco más, permitiendo que de un segundo a otro sus labios se juntaran anhelantemente.

Las manos de Yamato recorrieron su espalda con suavidad, mandando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero cuando ella puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho, presionándolo ligeramente, él se apartó enseguida, tras gemir entre sus labios.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundida.

- No es nada, sólo… me golpeé el hombro el otro día y lo tengo un poco delicado…

- ¿Peleaste con alguien?... Tai dijo que te vio discutiendo con un chico…

- Taichi es un bocón – replicó malhumorado.

- Déjame ver… - pidió la pelirroja – por favor…- añadió suplicante.

El rubio la tomó de una mano y la guió hacia su habitación, indicándole que se sentara en la cama.

Él se quedó de pie, de espaldas a ella y se fue desabotonando la camisa lentamente, para luego deslizarla por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Sora contuvo un pequeño gritito de sorpresa llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

- Dios, Matt… ¿qué te ocurrió?

- No es ninguna pelea, como piensas… me caí el otro día mientras arreglaba las cortinas, es todo…- le mintió, sintiendo remordimiento por la forma tan segura en que habían salido sus palabras, por algún motivo no quería contarle lo de Hikari.

La pelirroja se levantó para poder ver mejor sus heridas, tenía pequeños moretones en los hombros y una herida rojiza se extendía desde uno de sus omoplatos hasta la mitad de la espalda, no era nada serio, pero había que desinfectarla.

- ¿Tienes alcohol? – le preguntó Sora.

- Creo que hay algo en el baño, pero no es necesario que…- antes de que terminara la frase la chica ya había desaparecido rumbo al lugar que le había indicado.

Suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama. ¿Acaso todas las chicas serían igual de paranoicas?, Hikari ni siquiera le había preguntado, sólo lo había arrastrado a su habitación, decidida a curarlo.

Sora regresó con una botella en una mano y algodón en la otra.

Se arrodilló justo detrás de él y aplicó el líquido con cuidado.

Yamato apretó los dientes para no quejarse, pero al levantar la vista, para fijarla en el espejo que tenía enfrente se sorprendió al ver que la chica que aparecía en el reflejo no era Sora.

Se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltando a su novia.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿te ardió mucho? – preguntó la joven con tono culpable.

- No quiero que lo hagas… - dijo Yamato a media voz

- Pero…

- Por favor, Sora… estoy bien…

- Si no la desinfectas podría empeorar…

- Le diré a mi papá que lo haga, ¿bien?

La chica suspiró con tristeza y se bajó de la cama. Yamato no era la clase de persona que aceptara que los demás hicieran cosas sin preguntarle o se metieran en su vida cuando él no se los había pedido, así que lo mejor era ceder.

- Está bien…- susurró antes de irse al baño para dejar las cosas y encerrarse en él algunos minutos.

Bebió un poco de agua del lavamanos y se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon. Sabía que el rubio a veces no se daba cuenta de lo rudo que era con ella, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Cuando se decidió a salir lo encontró vestido otra vez. Su mirada parecía querer decir algo, quizás "lo siento", pero no quería oírlo en ese momento.

- Ya me voy, olvidé que mamá me pidió que atendiera la florería hoy…- se excusó y luego se acercó para darle un breve beso en los labios y apartarse antes de que él alcanzara a reaccionar.

Se dirigió al salón, siendo seguida por el rubio, pero no volteó a mirarlo ni una vez antes de salir del departamento, dando un pequeño portazo.

Yamato sabía que había sido maleducado con ella, sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Además, el solo hecho que hubiera dicho lo de la florería lo hacía saber que estaba mintiendo, pues odiaba hacerlo.

_- Soy un bruto – _se reprendió mentalmente.

Regresó a su cuarto y se paró frente al espejo, sólo para comprobar que ahí sólo estaba él.

Dio un paso al frente y puso una mano sobre el cristal, allí… justo allí, detrás de él había visto a Hikari reemplazando la imagen de Sora.

Sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad que lo había hecho esa tarde cuando estuvo en su habitación.

_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? – _se preguntó.

Había rechazado la ayuda de su novia, sólo porque su imaginación le había jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

Pasó una semana completa sin que Izzy y Mimi se hablaran. Ya todos se habían enterado de la discusión, pero las que más preocupadas estaban eran las chicas, les parecía absurdo que estuvieran tanto tiempo molestos por algo tan tonto cuando se notaban que se extrañaban y todos sabían cuanto se querían.

Sora había llegado a pensar que Mimi sentía algo más por el chico, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente para no decir nada, después de todo conocía a su amiga y si lo que sospechaba era verdad no iba ser tan fácil que lo aceptara.

Aquel fin de semana habían hecho una pijamada en casa de Yolei, a la cual obviamente Mimi no estaba invitada y de la cual no podía enterarse, pues esa noche harían un plan.

Hablaron durante horas, dando ideas y ultimando cada detalle.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando el sueño terminó por vencerlas. Se quedaron dormidas en la sala, sin cojines ni mantas, en posiciones poco cómodas que probablemente les pasarían la cuenta a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, las tres estaban seguras de que valdría la pena.

Junto a Hikari yacían un montón de papeles desordenados con garabatos ininteligibles, como si estuvieran escritos en clave, pero el título destacaba en una de las hojas, estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas y decía más o menos así:

EL PLAN DE RECONCILIACIÓN DE IZZY Y MIMI.

* * *

Hasta aquí la actualización!

Como verán, la relación de Matt y Kari ya comienza a tomar más protagonismo, espero que no haya quedado muy forzado, porque hace mucho que quería escribir estar escena y me hace mucha ilusión.

Lo otro importante fue que finalmente se sabe quien es el chico misterioso que le gusta a Yolei! no quiero ni imaginar lo que les habrá parecido, porque a mí misma se me hace de lo más raro... quiero dejar claro que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa pareja, y la incorporación en mi historia se debe simplemente a que mientras escribía se me ocurrió una idea y surgió la posibilidad de trabajar con ellos, ante lo cual pensé que sería entretenido hacerlo. Si quieren hacer algún comentario al respecto se los agradecería un montón, además todavía no sé bien que pasará con ellos, así que estoy abierta a cualquier idea.

Y bueno, sólo me resta decir que no sé cuando podré actualizar :( nunca pongo una fecha para no crear falsas expectativas y a lo único que me comprometo es intentar que sea pronto, ya que ahora comenzaré mis examenes... un mes más y salgo de vacaciones :)

Espero que les esté yendo bien en sus estudios y también les quede poquito para poder descansar.

Saludos :P

* * *

**Miau: **Hola! ¿cómo estás?, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena de Tai y Kari, creo que su relación es una de las cosas más bonitas del anime, respecto a Mimi que bueno que te sorprendí! de repente siento que soy muy predecible, así que espero también poder sorprenderte con el próximo, ya que pasará algo relevante con ellos. La verdad yo también adoro a matty! fue una muy buena creación y supongo que luego de leer este capítulo entenderás muy bien porqué... me ayudó a ambientar el primer acercamiento de matt y kari.

Respecto a lo de alejarme de la historia original, no sé si me expliqué bien, lo que pasa es cuando se me ocurre una idea voy estructurando todo, lo que pasará, los lugares en los que ocurrirá, las parejas, las amistades, incluso hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero mientras voy escribiendo toda esa estructuración se va debilitando y muchas veces elimino escenas que me gustaban mucho, porque ya no tienen cabida en la historia por el cambio de rumbo que he forjado... lo cual me da un poco de pena. Lo que quiero decir es que no me refiero a la historia del anime o el manga, ya que respecto a eso soy consciente de que cometo muchos errores y sólo trato de mantener las personalidades de los personajes en la mayor medida posible. De verdad te agradezco mucho tu apoyo.

Por cierto, a mí me gustan los gatos también así que es posible que matty tenga más escenas o quizás hasta incorpore otro, eso no lo sé todavía, pero creo que no estaría mal.

Muchos saludos desde Chile y que tengas un fantástico fin de semana, nos leemos :)


	12. El plan maestro y el niñero

Hola :)

Por fin tuve un poco de tiempo para publicar el nuevo capítulo, no los aburriré contándoles los motivos, porque ya los conocen.

Así que un agradecimiento infinito por la paciencia con que han seguido la historia.

Gracias también por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior:

**anaiza18, JapiFic, Eccho, Yaken, Ivymon, Miau, Agusrdk, Neko-Sandie, UrikoTobari (¡bienvenida!) y warheart**

Sois una gran fuente de inspiración.

Si a alguno le gusta la pareja de Koushiro y Mimi, les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo, en cuanto al Yamakari sigue un poco tibio, pero la pareja tendrá más protagonismo en el próximo.

No les adelanto nada más, dejo el disclaimer y pueden pasar a leer.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO XII: El plan maestro y el niñero

Martes 9:00 A.M.

Plan A, primera fase

- ¡Mimi-san! – gritó Yolei animosamente por el pasillo mientras perseguía a la chica.

La aludida detuvo sus pasos con gracia y se volteó hacia la persona que la llamaba.

- ¡Miyako-chan!... no es necesario que grites así – la saludó.

- Es que no quería perderte de vista…- comentó la chica un poco cansada de la pequeña carrera - ¿tienes un momento?

- Es que ahora voy a clase, ¿no deberías ir tú también?

- Sí, pero… necesito pedirte un consejo de moda… es importante…

- ¿Consejo de moda?... ¡claro que sí!... soy una experta en eso – reconoció orgullosa de sí misma - ¿te parece si nos juntamos en el primer descanso?

- Claro, ¿puede ser en la sala de computación?... es que estaré haciendo un trabajo con Kari…

- Perfecto, será una conversación de chicas entonces, nos vemos – se despidió con la mano y se fue alejando con paso rápido.

- ¡Bingo! – exclamó Yolei a media voz, dando por cumplida su parte.

Por otro lado, Hikari había ido al salón del onceavo grado, sabiendo que Koushiro ya se encontraría ahí a esa hora, pues siempre llegaba antes de que iniciaran las clases.

- Disculpa, ¿está Koushiro-san adentro? – le preguntó a una muchacha que parecía amable e iba entrando justo en ese momento.

- Enseguida te lo llamo – asintió ella, y a los pocos segundos el pelirrojo apareció en el marco de la puerta.

- Buenos días, Hikari… que sorpresa verte por acá…- la saludó.

- Koushiro- san, siento molestarte tan temprano, pero…necesito tu ayuda…

- No te preocupes, nunca eres una molestia, dime en que puedo ayudar.

- Es que… tengo que hacer un trabajo en la computadora y he tenido algunos problemas, entonces me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme en el descanso de las diez…- comentó muy avergonzada.

- Claro, será un placer…yo iré a buscarte, ¿vale?

- ¡No!... quiero decir, juntémonos en la sala de computación, imagino que no habrá casi nadie…

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá…ya tengo que entrar

- Lo sé, yo debo irme a clase, así que… nos vemos Koushiro-san…muchas gracias – terminó haciendo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente de allí para no cruzarse con Mimi.

* * *

En el primer descanso tanto Izzy como Mimi salieron de la sala al mismo tiempo, pero tras chocarse levemente en la puerta no volvieron a mirarse mientras salían.

La chica fue al quiosco por una soda dietética, mientras el chico se iba directo a la sala de computación que quedaba en el segundo piso, sin sospechar que sería seguido muy pronto por la castaña.

Pocos minutos más tarde Koushiro esperaba sentado en una de las computadoras, preguntándose porqué no habría nadie más, cuando Mimi entró a la sala y se detuvo al verlo allí.

La puerta se cerró tras ella mágicamente, y aunque los dos lo notaron, ninguno se preguntó el motivo hasta segundos después.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... quedé de juntarme con Miyako y Hikari… ¿no puedes irte a otro lugar? – preguntó Mimi con desdén.

- Pues yo quedé de juntarme aquí con Hikari, así que no entiendo que estás haciendo acá…- le replicó el pelirrojo con tono serio.

- Ohhh…- susurró la chica al oír sus palabras.

- ¿Ellas…? – intentó preguntar él.

- Nos tendieron una trampa… demonios…- farfulló por lo bajo, girándose para tratar de abrir la puerta, la cual por supuesto, estaba cerrada.- esas dos… ¡ya verán cuando salga de aquí!... ¡Hikari!, ¡Yolei!, sé que están ahí, así que abran de una vez…- les gritó enfurecida, sin embargo, nadie contestó del otro lado.

A los pocos segundos alguien deslizó un pequeño papel por debajo de la puerta, así que la chica se agachó para recogerlo.

"_Dos amigos no pueden pelear de esta manera, así que hablen y solucionen sus problemas"_

Leyó Mimi casi en un susurro.

- Pequeñas entrometidas…- bufó.

- ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia, Mimi? – preguntó Izzy a sus espaldas, ante lo cual la chica se quedó callada, claro que no le molestaba, pero no iba decírselo – vamos, éramos mejores amigos hasta hace unos días… y sabes que yo no quería llamarte como piensas que quería llamarte…- insistió el pelirrojo.

- Estuviste apunto de hacerlo, Izzy…no tiene caso que lo niegues…- replicó Mimi con los brazos cruzados y sin voltearse a mirarlo- si crees que soy tonta, entonces… no tiene caso que seamos amigos…

- ¿Es que acaso no escuchas cuando te hablo?... ¡no creo que seas tonta!... nunca lo he creído, ni jamás lo creeré…

Mimi tragó saliva intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

- Pues no lo parece…- contestó a secas y acto seguido tomó una silla para acercarla a la pared.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?...

- Me voy de aquí si no te importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí encerrada contigo – le explicó ella mientras se subía a la silla y alcanzaba la ventana para poder trepar.

- No hagas eso, te lastimarás…

- No me interesa – dijo con frialdad logrando subirse el marco y sacar las piernas hacia afuera, la altura no era tan grande, así que si lo hacía con cuidado podría saltar sin salir lastimada.

- ¡Mimi! – gritó el pelirrojo por última vez, pero la chica siguió ignorándolo.

_Vamos, tienes que saltar – _se alentó a sí misma.

Era lejos, lo menos digno que había hecho en su vida, probablemente la falda se le había levantado, pero sabía que Izzy no se habría aprovechado de eso, ni tampoco se lo contaría nadie, como haría Tai por ejemplo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, ya que no era muy buena haciendo esas cosas, pero se levantó sin demora y se mordió la lengua para no emitir sonido alguno, mientras se limpiaba las traviesas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Yolei y Kari la observaron irse por el pasillo, escondidas en el lado contrario, detrás de un estante.

- Vaya, parece que no resultó…-comentó Yolei desalentada.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos con Koushiro – san?

- Tú fuiste quien lo citó así que deberías ir a abrirle ¿no?...

La castaña asintió en silencio, quitó el seguro y abrió esperando una reprimenda por parte de Koushiro, pero el chico se limitó a mirarla con seriedad y pasó por su lado sin decir nada.

- Bueno, creo que habrá que activar el plan B – dijo Yolei a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Sí, debimos saber que no funcionaría, era demasiado simple – comentó la castaña antes de sacar su celular y marcarle a uno de sus contactos - ¿Hola?.. ¿Sora-san?... el plan A falló…

* * *

Plan B, primera fase: Convencer a Mimi.

- ¿Entonces dicen que quieren irse de fiesta en mitad de semana? – preguntó una Mimi de brazos cruzados, de pie frente a las tres chicas que estaban sentada en su cama con expresiones de inocencia, las cuales por cierto, no la convencían en lo absoluto.

- Ese es el plan…- dijo Sora riendo nerviosamente.

- No sé que decir después de lo que ustedes dos hicieron…- comentó con una mueca de disgusto dirigida hacia las dos menores.

- Mimi-san, perdónanos por favor, sólo creímos que hacíamos lo correcto, pero no volverá a suceder – le dijo Miyako haciendo una leve reverencia.

La castaña suspiró.

- Bueno, asunto olvidado… saben que no puedo decir que no a una noche de chicas – dijo con una sonrisa de emoción, sin darse cuenta de la mirada cómplice que se dirigían sus amigas.

* * *

Segunda fase: Emborracharla

Hace una media hora que habían llegado a ese lugar, era un discreto bar que habían encontrado a unas cuadras de la casa de Mimi.

- Pero Sora… ¿cómo vamos hacerlo si a ella no le gusta beber? – le preguntó Hikari aprovechando que la víctima se había ido al baño hace unos minutos.

La pelirroja se quedó pensando unos segundos y entonces chasqueó los dedos como si acabara de tener una idea.

- Ya lo tengo, sólo tenemos que mezclarlo con un poco de jugo y decirle que es un refresco nuevo…

- ¿Y de verdad cree que nos crea eso, Sora – san? – la interrogó Yolei, un poco dudosa.

- ¿Se les ocurre algo mejor? – preguntó la aludida alzando los hombros, ante lo cual las otras dos negaron. – yo voy por los tragos, ustedes entreténganla… - les dijo al ver que Mimi se aproximaba.

Las chicas obedecieron, sacado a bailar a la castaña antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado al bar. Minutos más tarde Sora se incorporó sosteniendo con dificultad las cuatro copas.

- Miren esto, chicas…es una bebida nueva que está con descuento, la probé y está deliciosa…- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Kari y Yolei aceptaron enseguida los suyos, pero Mimi se quedó mirando a su amiga con algo de reticencia.

- Eso no tendrá alcohol, ¿verdad?... porque sabes que lo detesto, además…

- Tiene pésimas consecuencias para la salud y la piel…- la interrumpió Sora, remedándola con un tono exagerado- lo sé, así que despreocúpate y bebe un poco, ¿quieres?

Mimi resopló y le quitó bruscamente la copa de la mano para darle un sorbo, las demás se mantuvieron expectantes.

- ¿Y bien? – la apremió Hikari al ver que la chica se quedaba callada, degustando con cuidado el líquido.

- Sabe bien… - aceptó finalmente la aludida.

* * *

Una hora más tarde las chicas habían cumplido con la segunda parte del plan, Mimi estaba completamente borracha, ya que de alguna forma habían logrado que bebiera las suficientes copas para que el alcohol hiciera efecto, cosa que no fue tan difícil considerando que jamás había probado el licor antes.

- ¿Creen que está bien lo que estamos haciendo? – preguntó Kari en voz alta.

- Claro que sí, pero lo que no está bien es que Mimi esté bailando así con ese desconocido… ¿podrías ir por ella, Miyako-chan?... yo le marcaré a Izzy….

- Enseguida – asintió la chica de cabellos lila.

* * *

Plan B, tercera fase: Juntarlos

-¿Diga? – preguntó Koushiro cogiendo el celular y afirmándolo con el cuello, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su portátil.

- Koushiro, buenas noches… que bueno que me hayas contestado…

- ¿Sora? – inquirió con curiosidad dirigiendo la mirada hacia la hora del computador, era cerca de la una de la madrugada – dime qué necesitas…

- Es que… salimos con las chicas a un bar…y este…. Por error Mimi acabó borracha…

- ¿Borracha?...pero si ella no bebe…

- Ya te he dicho que fue un error….

- ¿Y entonces?

- Pues… se niega a irse y… no sabemos que hacer, así que… quería saber si podrías venir por ella…

- ¿Yo?... lo siento, pero no creo que….

- ¡Por favor! – lo interrumpió Sora con voz suplicante – eres al único que le hace caso… ya sabes lo terca que es…

- Y tú sabes que soy la última persona que ella desearía ver en este momento, no tiene caso…

- Izzy, tienes que hacerlo… hazlo por la amistad que tuvieron tantos años, no puedes dejar de quererla de un día para otro, ni olvidar todo lo que han pasado juntos, ¿verdad?...

La línea quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos desde el otro lado.

Izzy ya había dejado de tipear, pero seguía con la mirada en la pantalla, aunque estuviera con la mente en otro lado.

¿Es que acaso siempre tendría que salvar a Mimi de los problemas en los que se metía?... habían discutido y ella había decidido sacarlo de su vida, ¿por qué entonces debía seguir ayudándola?, ¿por qué tenía que ir en su rescate?.

- Koushiro, ¿estás ahí? – se impacientó Sora.

- Sigo aquí…- susurró al tomar una decisión – dime dónde están…

Del otro lado de la línea, la pelirroja sonrió al tiempo que alzaba el dedo pulgar para que sus amigas entendieran que lo había conseguido.

Izzy tomó una chaqueta, las llaves de su casa y cortó la llamada antes de salir de su habitación.

- Estaré ahí en veinte minutos – le aseguró a Sora.

- ¿Hijo? – preguntó la señora Izumi asomándose, algo somnolienta, al sentir que alguien abría la puerta de entrada - ¿adónde vas a esta hora?...

- Sólo saldré un momento, una amiga necesita mi ayuda…- le aclaró el joven respetuosamente.

- De acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

Su hijo asintió antes de salir.

* * *

No le costó dar con el lugar, el nombre que le había dado Sora aparecía en lo alto del edificio con letras brillantes, así que apenas pudo distinguirlo desde la ventana le pidió al taxista que se detuviera, le pagó y bajó del auto.

Al entrar no había tanta gente, así que pudo distinguir a la pelirroja agitando los brazos desde el otro extremo del lugar. Tuvo que pasar por la pista de baile para poder llegar hasta donde estaba.

- ¡Izzy!... en serio te agradezco que vinieras…

- ¿Dónde está Mimi? – le preguntó de inmediato.

- Las chicas la llevaron al baño, no se sentía muy bien…

- ¿Qué hacesss aquí, Izumi? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico se giró lentamente y vio a la castaña tambaleándose mientras era sujetada por Hikari.

- Vine por ti… así que toma tus cosas…

- ¡Idiota! – chilló la muchacha un poco más alto de lo habitual – tú no edes mi amigo… así que no me voy contigo…- replicó y enseguida se puso a llorar como una cría.

- ¿Qué estuvo bebiendo? – preguntó hacia las otras chicas.

- No sabemos – se apresuró a contestar Hikari.

Y a pesar de lo sospechosa que le pareció la situación a Izzy, prefirió no decir nada.

- Mimi, vámonos, ¿quieres?... ya mañana puedes volver a hacerme la ley del hielo en la escuela, ni siquiera tenemos que hablar si no quieres…

- ¡No!... aléjate, no quiero que me toques…- sollozó la chica al ver que intentaba acercarse a ella, sin embargo, eso hizo que por poco cayera al suelo al trastabillar, por lo cual Izzy decidió usar la fuerza jalándola de un brazo. - ¡suéltame, bruto!... no me iré contigo…- se resistió ella, pero el chico no cedió.

- Por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides…- le dijo Izzy con rudeza, una rudeza con la que nunca la había tratado antes.

- Mimi, por favor, es mejor que te vayas con Izzy a casa, ¿está bien? – intervino Sora, tratando de calmar la situación.

- ¡Son unas traidoras!... no tenían que llamarlo a él…- reprochó la castaña antes de darse la vuelta con la mayor dignidad que pudo e intentar marcharse, pero el pelirrojo la sujetó de la cintura y la levantó fácilmente del suelo.

- ¡Suéltame!... ¡suéltame!... gritaré que estás tratando de abusar de mí…- se resistió ella.

- Por mí puedes decir lo que quieras…- replicó el pelirrojo sacándola a rastras del lugar, resistiendo lo mejor que pudo los golpes y mordidas que le dio la chica camino a la salida.

Claro que todo el mundo se volteó a mirarlos, pero él se limitó a apresurar el paso sin mirar a nadie.

Una vez afuera terminó cediendo, soltando a la chica de una, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Edes un bruto!.. te odio, Izzzzy… - le gritó desde el suelo.

- Anda, di todo lo que quieras, grita si es lo que quieres – le dijo con un tono aterradoramente frío que dejó muda a la chica.

Era cierto que estaban peleados y que habían peleado desde que se conocían muchas veces, pero nunca la había tratado de esa manera, él siempre era el que se disculpaba y la perseguía por todos lados hasta que ella cedía, pero quizás después de tanto tiempo había acabado por aburrirse.

- ¿No tienes nada más que decir?... perfecto, nos iremos a casa entonces – le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero desde luego, ella la rehusó.

Se puso de pie como pudo, ya que todo el mundo le daba vueltas, por lo que acabó nuevamente en los brazos de Izzy contra su voluntad.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has bebido así? – le preguntó con un tono más cordial, teniéndola a escasos centímetros de distancia, ya que la chica no se había alejado, aunque más que no querer hacerlo, se trataba de la falta de estabilidad que sentía, si dejaba de sujetarle de él estaba segura de que se caería de nuevo.

- Do bebí…sabesss que odio el licodss – dijo con la lengua demasiado aturdida como para pronunciar correctamente.

Izzy se quedó callado, intentando reprimir la risa que le causó verla en ese estado, claro que era penoso, pero a la vez era gracioso. Probablemente cuando despertara al día siguiente querría morirse por lo que había hecho.

- Estás borracha, no me mientas…

- Yo no estoy midtiendo…- replicó ofendida.

- ¿Sabes qué?... ya no importa… no quiero pelear…

- Yo tandpoco…- contestó ella.

- Bueno, entonces… vámonos de una vez, ¿puedes caminar tú sola?

Mimi asintió, y aunque él dudaba seriamente que fuera verdad (le parecía que lo hacía por simple orgullo), la dejó intentarlo una vez, pero la sujetó a los pocos segundos cuando se enredó con sus propios pies.

- Tomaremos un taxi…- le dijo ayudándola a acercarse a la vereda.

Su casa estaba cerca, pero considerando la condición en la que estaba tardarían siglos si se iban caminando, él podría cargarla, sin embargo, no quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que de seguro se sentía, ni tampoco herir su orgullo.

En auto no se demoraron más que un par de minutos, aunque a él le parecieron largos por el absoluto silencio en el que se mantuvieron durante el trayecto, normalmente Mimi era muy parlanchina, pero al parecer la borrachera y las peleas la habían dejado en un extraño estado de sopor.

Cuando llegaron, se bajó primero y dio la vuelta para ayudarla a ella.

- Vamos…- susurró tomándola de la mano para que pudiera levantarse, ante lo cual no opuso resistencia.

Caminaron con cuidado hasta el pasaje donde estaba la residencia Tachikawa y se detuvieron en el antejardín.

Izzy suspiró, causando que una nube de vapor escapara de sus labios por el frío que estaba haciendo aquella noche.

- Bien, ya llegamos, pero tendremos que inventarnos algo… tus padres no pueden verte así…

Mimi asintió obedientemente sin decir nada.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal? – preguntó con preocupación, haciendo que la chica alzara la mirada hacia él.

- El alcohol es apestosso y hodible…no entiendo porqué beben…

El pelirrojo no pudo contener la sonrisa que luchaba por emerger en ese instante.

- ¡No te burdless! – chilló Mimi golpeándolo con escasa fuerza en el pecho.

- No, no…no me estoy burlando…- tartamudeó él, tratando de no reírse, lo que menos quería era hacerla enfadar más.

- ¡Mentira!

- No, lo digo en serio… es que no te imaginas lo adorable que te ves así… - las palabras salieron de sus labios mucho antes de que pensara en lo que decía.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron por la sorpresa, podía estar borracha, pero había escuchado sus palabras con toda claridad.

- ¿Te padezco adorable? – pronunció con dificultad al cabo de unos segundos.

Koushiro carraspeó intentando terminar con ese incómodo momento, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no había forma de retractarse o arreglarlo, ella lo había oído.

- Sigues siendo como una niña pequeña, supongo que eso te hace adorable…- dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

- Ohhh…- fue todo el sonido que emitió Mimi luego de eso, con algo de decepción.

Izzy volvió a mirarla, sus ojos profundos, sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello natural cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus labios, ¿cuántas veces en el pasado había deseado besarlos?

Mimi le devolvió la mirada, volviendo a sentir un fuerte mareo que atribuyó a su estado de embriaguez, sin embargo, esa inquietud en su estómago se le hacía extraña.

Los segundos seguían pasando, pero ninguno decía nada. Koushiro llegó a preguntarse qué pasaría si lo hiciera, si se atreviera a robarle un beso, ¿acaso lo recordaría mañana?, mientras que la castaña sentía que sus labios escocían de anhelo, no sabía si era producto del alcohol, pero definitivamente quería que Izzy la besara en ese mismo instante.

Y como si el chico pudiera leer sus pensamientos, se acercó un poco más disminuyendo la distancia, tan sólo se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, un simple roce, que aunque él no pudo percibirlo, removió algo al interior de Mimi.

- Eso fue raro… - comentó cuando el chico se separó de ella – vuelve a besarme…- pidió a continuación.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te bese? – preguntó Izzy nerviosamente – no creo que sea adecuado, yo sólo…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ella lo jaló de la chaqueta haciendo que sus bocas impactaran sorpresivamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas esperaron ver a Izzy o Mimi en la escuela para constatar si el plan había funcionado, pero ninguno de los dos apareció, así que tuvieron que quedarse con la duda.

En el primer descanso, Kari y Yolei iban hablando acerca de hacer una pijamada en casa de la castaña, ya que ni sus padres ni su hermano estarían ese fin de semana.

Ambas iban bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, cuando Hikari sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo que la hizo doblarse el pie, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo los tres últimos peldaños de las escaleras.

- ¡Kari!... ¿estás bien? – su amiga llegó inmediatamente a su lado, prácticamente saltándose lo que le faltaba por bajar.

La castaña asintió con el ceño fruncido. Estaba en el suelo, en posición fetal, presionándose el tobillo.

- ¿Te puedes parar?

- No creo…

- ¡Ayuda, por favor! –comenzó a gritar Miyako hacia los jóvenes que pasaban por ahí, haciendo que la accidentada se sintiera avergonzada de ello, pero internamente agradecida por al preocupación.

Justo en ese momento Davis, que iba bajando, vio a las dos muchachas y se acercó alertado.

- ¡Kari! – fue lo primero que gritó - ¡Yolei! ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Kari? -

- Se cayó de las escaleras, ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería…

- Yo me encargo – le aseguró el chico, agachándose a un lado de la castaña para proceder a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Un dolor agudo la remeció, pero se mordió la lengua para no gritar, como siempre, no quería preocupar más de lo necesario a los demás.

Observó a Yolei de reojo, percatándose de la mueca de tristeza que tenía pintada en sus labios, ¿sería por la forma en que Davis se había preocupado por ella?, en ese momento deseó no acaparar la atención del chico como lo estaba haciendo, esa no era su intención.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida, quizás la enfermera le dio algo o tal vez perdió la conciencia en el camino, pero lo cierto es que despertó casi una hora después.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que distinguió fueron las siluetas de dos personas, ya cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

Davis y Yolei estaban sentados al costado de la camilla, uno junto al otro, ambos durmiendo, ella con la cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Ya despertaste…- dijo una voz.

Se giró asustada y se encontró con la amable sonrisa de la enfermera.

- ¿Recuerdas que caíste por las escaleras?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó a continuación.

- Les dije que se fueran a su sala hace rato, pero no quisieron hacerme caso… insistieron en quedarse esperando, de hecho, el señor Takaichi vino a verla...

Kari se sintió agradecida de tener tan buenos amigos.

- Ahora que has despertado te pondré una compresa de hielo en el tobillo y te daré un antiinflamatorio para aliviar el dolor, ¿bueno?

La castaña asintió en silencio, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Por lo menos no la habían enviado a la posta.

- Estaré bien, ¿verdad?...

- Claro que sí, pero tendrás que reposar al menos tres días, por lo visto tuviste una leve torcedura y no la cuidaste adecuadamente, por lo que el hueso está resentido, pero nada que el descanso no pueda curar…tuviste suerte de no golpearte la cabeza ni romperte nada...

- Gracias – suspiró aliviada.

- De todas formas sería bueno que fueras a un médico…

Hikari volvió a asentir, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

- ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar para que venga por ti?

- De hecho, no hay nadie en casa… así que puedo irme sola, tomaré un taxi…

- Claro que no, ¿no has oído lo que te dije?... necesitas reposo…

- Pero…- intentó replicar.

- Nada de peros, conseguiré que alguien te lleve a casa…

* * *

Al poco rato de que la enfermera desapareciera por la puerta, Davis comenzó a despertar, lanzando un enorme bostezo que no despertó a su acompañante.

Antes de fijarse en que Hikari estaba despierta, notó un ligero peso en su hombro, así que se volteó sorprendiéndose de encontrar el rostro de Yolei tan cerca del suyo. Ella dormía tranquilamente y sus gafas se habían deslizado hasta el puente de su nariz.

- Ehh… Miyako…- llamó un poco incómodo – despierta…

La chica comenzó a removerse y se levantó de sopetón al ver la cara de Davis a centímetros de la suya.

- ¿Qué…?...yo… debí quedarme dormida, lo lamento…- se disculpó muy apenada.

- No hay problema…- le contestó el chico, un poco más tranquilo de recuperar su espacio.

- Por fin se despertaron…- dijo una voz que llamó la atención de ambos.

- ¡Hikari!... ya estás despierta, que bien… la enfermera te dio un sedante para el dolor, así que creímos que seguirías dormida un rato más…

- Pues según me dijo, estuve dormida una hora…. ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

- Esperándote, por supuesto, no íbamos a dejarte sola…

- Se los agradezco, chicos…en serio, pero no quiero que pierdan clases por mi culpa….

Davis soltó un bufido.

- Con lo entretenido que estará historia, prefiero quedarme acá… además, me hizo bien dormir una pequeña siesta – dijo estirando los brazos perezosamente.

Ambas chicas rieron.

* * *

Hace un rato había conseguido que sus amigos se fueran a clase, ya eran cerca de las doce y media, por lo cual habían perdido toda la mañana en la enfermería con ella, así que logró que Yolei se fuera diciéndole que necesitaba que alguien tomara apuntes por ella y le dijera a Takeru que estaba bien. Así fue como la chica de cabello lila arrastró a Daisuke con ella, dejando sola a Hikari.

Estaba aburrida, el hielo ya se había derretido y el antiinflamatorio comenzaba a surtir efecto, por lo que luego tres bostezos seguidos, estaba apunto de dormirse cuando la enfermera regresó.

- Señorita Yagami, alguien ha venido por usted…- le informó.

- ¿Qué?, no puede ser…mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y mi hermano tenía un campeonato de soccer….espero que no haya faltado por mi culpa…

- No es su hermano… lo haré pasar – le explicó ella.

Kari se quedó sola unos segundos en la habitación, intentando descubrir quién podría ser hasta que la enfermera corrió la mampara, revelando la figura del visitante.

- ¡Yamato- sama!... ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?... deberías estar en clase…

El chico estaba serio y no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto antes de hablar.

- Estaba en clase de hecho, hasta que recibí una llamada de un castaño un poco loco que se hace llamar Taichi Yagami, quizás lo conozcas…- replicó con humor negro, pero humor al fin y al cabo.

Las mejillas se Hikari se enrojecieron de pura vergüenza, no soportaba la idea de que su hermano hubiera conseguido que Matt fuera su niñero por un accidente tan tonto como ese. Pero además, ¿cómo se habría enterado su hermano?, quizás la enfermera lo había llamado, ¿tendrían su número de celular?, ¿sus padres también sabrían lo que le había pasado?, no quería preocuparlos, y menos a su abuela que estaba delicada de salud.

- Lamento que te haya hecho venir…- dijo bajito, apartando la mirada.

- Está es nuestro contrato de amistad, créeme…no es molestia alguna.

Hikari no le creyó, era imposible que no fuera molestia para él que su hermano lo obligara a cuidarla todo el tiempo.

- La enfermera dijo que tienes lesionado el tobillo, por una torcedura mal cuidada… creí que me habías prometido que irías a un médico, pero tu hermano ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y no es tarea del espía informarle todo lo que me sucede? – preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos, comenzaba a molestarse de que el rubio se creyera con la autoridad para mandarla.

Yamato bufó, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- Para que sepas, mi amistad con tu hermano no está por encima de tu vida privada…no pretendo meterme en asuntos que no son míos…

- Entonces te agradecería que no te comportes como un opresor conmigo, suficiente tengo con mi hermano…- le dijo ella con tono cortante.

Lo que hizo que el rubio alzara las cejas de la impresión, no conocía el fuerte carácter de la castaña, quizás se debía a que Tai siempre la había pintado como una niña indefensa, no por menospreciarla, sino porque para él Hikari era una muñequita de porcelana a la que tenía que cuidar.

_Pero es una Yagami al fin y al cabo – _reflexionó al mirarla unos segundos y reconocer algo de Tai en ella.

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó cuando pudo reponerse.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo tomar un taxi…

- Claro que puedes, pero ya estoy aquí, así que… te llevaré a casa…

- Vale…- susurró Kari bajito, sin ganas de pelear.

Intentó pararse, pero apenas puso el pie sobre el suelo, el dolor en el tobillo volvió a hacerse latente.

- No hagas eso, tienes que reposar, así que no volverás a clase hasta la semana entrante – le recordó la enfermera – conseguí esta silla de ruedas…

Hikari contuvo la respiración, ¿acaso tendría que pasearse por toda la escuela sentada en eso?

- No es necesario, ya me siento mejor, así que…- antes de que acabara la frase la enferma la ayudó a bajar de la camilla y la sentó en la silla.

- Puedo caminar…- susurró frustrada, después de todo, aunque lo dijera fuerte era obvio que no iban hacerle caso.

Antes de que pudiera oponerse Yamato empujó la silla hacia la salida y la condujo por el largo pasillo que daba a la recepción.

Una vez en la calle, la ayudó a subirse al asiento del copiloto del auto de su padre y le dijo que iría a regresar la silla, por lo cual tuvo algunos minutos de soledad para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al poco rato, Yamato regresó y se subió al auto sin decir nada. El camino a la residencia Yagami era corto, pero el silencio en el que se sumieron durante el trayecto los hizo sentirlo más largo de lo normal.

- Muchas gracias por traerme, Yamato- sama…- sonrió Hikari abriendo la puerta de inmediato para evitar que la ayudara de nuevo, pero se sorprendió al ver que él no se dirigía hacia ella, sino a la parte trasera del auto para abrir la cajuela y sacar un par de cosas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó con un pequeño bolso en una mano y el estuche de su guitarra en la otra.

- No…es…estoy bien… ¿qué es todo eso?

- Ah, es que… tu hermano no quiere que estés sola, así que me quedaré contigo este fin de semana – le explicó con toda tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Hikari casi se salieron de su órbita al escuchar esas palabras, ¿ella y Yamato pasarían tres días juntos y solos en su casa?, ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Tai?

- Pero si yo estoy bien, no hace falta…

- A mí no me lo parece – replicó el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa sin darle mayor importancia.

Kari se aprovechó de ese momento en que le dio la espalda, para respirar profundo y recuperar la compostura. Luego intentó caminar tras él, pero al ver que le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo, comenzó a saltar en un pie, llegando apenas al marco de la puerta.

Se introdujo a la casa y se disponía a subir las escaleras, cuando la voz de Yamato la detuvo.

- No es que sea pesimista, pero si piensas llegar hoy arriba, no creo que saltar en un pie sea una opción…

- ¿Y entonces qué…- intentó preguntar, sin embargo, antes de darse la vuelta sintió que el chico la tomaba de la cintura y hacía que sus pies se desprendieran del suelo al alzarla en sus brazos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron enseguida al ver el rostro de Matt tan cerca del suyo, así que acomodó la cabeza en su cuello para no verlo, pero su incomodidad aumentó al sentir como la vena que comenzaba debajo de su oreja y terminaba en su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy :) tuve que cortar la escena, porque no quería que el capítulo quedara demasiado largo en relación a los demás, así que espero no haberlos dejado con tantas dudas.

Respecto a la torcedura de Hikari, reconozco que no sé mucho del tema y tampoco he podido investigar, así que lo siento si cometí algún error, pero la idea es que tuvo una lesión muy leve cuando se cayó encima de Matt y por no cuidarla el hueso está algo resentido, nada serio, eso es lo importante.

Estoy feliz, porque sólo me quedan dos exámenes más la próxima semana y saldré de vacaciones, por lo que tendré mucho tiempo libre y así podré actualizar más seguido.

Les dejo muchos saludos a todos y procedo a responder los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta.

Nos leemos :)

* * *

**Miau: **Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel :) cuando publico no puedo evitar ese miedo a desilusionar a las personas que han encontrado buena la historia, así que tus palabras siempre me alegran mucho.

Yolei y Sora pasarán malos momentos, pero todo será para bien, así que no te sienta triste por ellas, trataré de que no sufran demasiado.

Respecto a lo de las escenas eliminadas, quizás suba una historia con ellas, es sólo una idea que me surgió de lo que hemos conversado, pero hace tiempo tenía pensado hacer una serie de viñetas con escenas aisladas de la pareja Yamakari, así que creo que encajarían muy bien ahí.

Me alegra que te guste Matty y se parezca a tu gato, así puedes imaginártelo mucho mejor, yo sólo quería agregarlo porque a Kari siempre le han gustado los gatos, y pensé que como mi historia se sitúa un par de años después de la segunda temporada, Mico podría estar muerto y ella necesitaría alguien que le hiciera compañía, pero conforme fui escribiendo Matty se ganó más protagonismo e incluso tengo otras escenas pensadas para él.

Muchas gracias por tu energía, no podía llegarme en mejor momento. Yo espero que te esté yendo muy bien en todo y que tengas un bonito fin de año.  
Saludos! :D

**warheart: **Hola! muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, es un agrado volver a verte por aquí. Siento mucho haberte tratado como mujer, es que en tus comentarios anteriores no había nada como para identificarte y simplemente asumí que eras chica, cosa que no debí hacer xd perdón.

Disfruto mucho escribiendo de Matt y Kari, así como de Matty, pero le he ido agarrando más cariño a los otros personajes, por eso he dejado un poco de lado a la pareja principal, sin embargo, pronto me centraré más en ellos para llegar al punto central de la historia.

Yo solía leer en la madrugada durante las vacaciones, pero ahora me acuesto muerta y no tengo mucho tiempo para leer, así que agradezco enormemente que te hagas el tiempo para seguir mi historia, sólo espero que no amanezcas muy cansado.

Gracias por los buenos deseos, como dije arriba, termino mis examenes la próxima semana así que pronto tendré más tiempo.

Por cierto! me surgió una duda con tu primer review, usaste la palabra certámenes y eso me hizo preguntarme de qué país eres? es que la conozco, pero acá no es muy común. Soy una niña curiosa, si no quieres responder esta bien.

Muchos saludos y suerte para ti también :)


	13. Planes que no salen tan bien

¡Hola! :) ¿cómo están?

Creo que acabé justo a tiempo el capítulo para que cuente como un regalo de navidad, ¿no?

Estoy muy feliz, porque el viernes di mi último examen y gracias a mi esfuerzo y sus buenos deseos aprobé todos mis ramos.

Ya he mencionado que en las vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido, pero no me gusta prometer fecha, porque corro el riesgo de que ocurra cualquier cosa y no pueda cumplir, por el momento estoy reponiendo fuerzas y poniéndome al día en varias cosas que he dejado botadas.

Gracias por seguir comentando la historia.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIII: Planes que no salen tan bien

Aquella mañana de día jueves, mientras las clases transcurrían con normalidad en la secundaria hasta el accidente de Hikari en la escalera, Mimi se había quedado dormida sin saber nada del mundo hasta eso del mediodía.

Sabía que estaba despierta hace algunos minutos, pero tuvo que refregarse los ojos varias veces para poder abrirlos, su cabeza retumbaba como un tambor, o quizás como si miles se enanitos estuvieran martillando allí dentro y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, pero la escasa luz que había logrado filtrarse a través de las cortinas cerradas hizo que sus ojos lloraran, así que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. Comenzó a tantear con su mano derecha sobre el velador en busca de su celular, hasta que lo encontró y se lo puso frente a la cara. Fue abriendo los ojos de a poco para asegurarse de que podía mirar.

- ¿Las dos de la mañana? – se preguntó a sí misma con la vista todavía nublada, hasta que el número 12 se formó con claridad en el aparato. - ¡¿mediodía?! – chilló desesperada, levantándose abruptamente, por lo que el terrible dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba no hizo más que aumentar – ¡ashh! – protestó en voz alta rechinando los dientes, se había quedado dormida, sus padres no la habían despertado y sentía como si un camión gigante la hubiera atropellado.

_De acuerdo, debo calmarme…- _se dijo intentando respirar profundamente una vez que el dolor de cabeza cedió un poco tras el arrebato de levantarse tan rápido.

Así fue como logró recordar que había ido con las chicas a un bar, luego había bebido la copa que le dio Sora y desde ese momento tenía una enorme laguna mental hasta que apareció Izzy y la sacó de ese lugar para llevarla a casa.

La verdad es que no recordaba muy bien sobre qué habían hablado, sólo que habían discutido.

- Vamos Mimi, tienes que recordar – se alentó a sí misma, masajeándose las sienes, se quedó así un par de minutos, pero era un hecho que no podía recordar y que seguir intentándolo sólo le causaría más dolor de cabeza, así que se levantó a duras penas de la cama y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Odiaba el agua fría, era una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida, pues lo suyo eran los baños tibios de burbujas y cosas por el estilo, pero sabía de buena fuente que eso ayudaría con la resaca que parecía tener, aún no lograba entender como es que se había emborrachado, ya que ella no bebía, sin embargo, decidió dejar el asunto para más tarde.

Aguantó el chorro helado por quince minutos y luego se salió de la bañera, envolviéndose con una toalla para regresar a su habitación mucho más despejada.

Se sentó en su cama y tomó su celular, tenía 3 llamadas perdidas. Una era de su mamá, otra era de Sora y la otra de Michael.

Cuando volvió a dejarlo sobre el velador, recién se dio cuenta de que había una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota.

_Mimi:_

_ Tengo que salir y tu padre ya se fue al trabajo, así que te dejo esto para que comas cuando despiertes, no quise despertarte yo, porque anoche te veías muy mal, así que recuerda tomarte la medicina._

_ Te quiere_

_ Mamá_

- ¿La medicina?... – preguntó en voz alta como si alguien pudiera responderle, no recordaba estar enferma.

Se quedó reflexionando acerca del tema, hasta que un vago recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_- M…Mi…Mimi – susurró Izzy apartándola cuidadosamente de los hombros – esto no está bien… _

_- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella sin entender a qué se refería._

_El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que daba igual lo que dijera, ella estaba borracha, así que probablemente no recordaría nada al día siguiente._

_- Tus padres deben estar preocupados, ven… te tomaré en brazos y tendrás que hacerte la dormida para que no se den cuenta de que has bebido – le indicó ofreciéndole la mano, que no le paraba de temblar._

_Mimi asintió obedientemente e hizo lo que le decía. Luego él se encaminó hacia la entrada y tocó el timbre._

_Pocos segundos después la señora Tachikawa apareció en el umbral enfundada en una bata rosada. _

_- ¡Koushiro!... ¿qué le pasó a Mimi?... ¿está bien? _

_- Sí, señora Tachikawa… es que se sintió mal, creo que está empezando a resfriarse, así que se tomó un medicamento y se quedó dormida…- le explicó Izzy con voz clara y tranquila, quizás no era un argumento muy convincente, pero los adultos siempre confiaban en él._

_Mimi escuchaba todo desde sus brazos, aunque el alcohol había aletargado sus sentidos, por lo cual las frases llegaban entrecortadas a sus oídos._

_- ¡Cielos!... gracias por traerla, mira la hora que es… debiste llamar…_

_- No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia…¿la dejo en su habitación?_

_- Te lo agradecería, ya que mi esposo está dormido y no quisiera preocuparlo…_

_Koushiro asintió y entró a la casa, tuvo que subir las escaleras y doblar a la derecha, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, pero su memoria no le había fallado._

Mimi regresó a la realidad. A partir de ese momento todo se volvía borroso otra vez, supuso que en algún momento debió quedarse dormida.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a pararse frente a un espejo que tenía colgado en la habitación, las orillas estaban bellamente decoradas, haciéndolo parecer de una época más antigua.

Observó su reflejo sin reconocerse a si misma, estaba pálida y ojerosa, su cabello seguía goteando, pero lo que más la inquietaba eran sus labios, ahora que había recordado lo sucedido parecían palpitar, se llevó una mano a la boca, todavía no podía creerlo, había besado a Izzy y él le había correspondido, ¿qué haría ahora?.

Claramente no iría a la escuela, ya era muy tarde y además se sentía fatal, pero al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarlo, ¿y qué le diría?, él probablemente querría saber si recordaba algo, ¿debía negarlo o decirle que sí?... ¿qué tal si le preguntaba directamente si recordaba el beso?, ¿sería capaz de mentirle?.

Su cabezo era un verdadero torbellino y su corazón se había acelerado por el mero hecho de recordar ese beso, lo único que tenía claro del borroso recuerdo era que había sentido deseos de besarlo y no se había contenido, pero… ¿qué habría significo para Izzy?

* * *

Sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde, porque probablemente ella amanecería tan mal que no iría a la escuela y quitando eso no había motivo para quedarse en casa, pero ¿qué tal si iba de todos modos?, ¿qué haría cuando se encontrara de frente con ella?.

Sí, lo reconocía, estaba muerto de miedo por enfrentar a Mimi después del beso de anoche. No podía negar que él había comenzado, pero jamás imaginó que ella, por mucho que estuviera borracha, se atreviera a besarlo de esa manera, había sido tan intenso y sorpresivo que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y apartarla de sí mismo luchando contra sus propias hormonas.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, seguramente ni siquiera sospechaba en el aprieto que lo había metido haciendo eso. Una parte suya, la que deseaba mantener la amistad, tuvo que luchar con la parte adolescente que estaba loco de amor por ella, y afortunadamente ganó.

- Mimi…- dejó salir en un suspiro, tirado sobre la cama con la mirada en el techo.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más sentía que acabaría volviéndose loco por culpa de ella.

* * *

Después de que Yamato la subiera por las escaleras, llegó a su habitación y la depositó en su cama, inclinándose al tiempo que lo hacía, por lo que sus narices se chocaron antes de que se dieran cuenta y él se quedó así unos segundos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Kari tuvo una sensación extraña que se extendía desde su estómago hacía arriba y parecía explotar en su pecho, pero no tuvo tiempo de definirla, pues Matt pareció recobrar la compostura y se levantó de forma abrupta rompiendo la conexión que se había formado.

- Yo… ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer o beber?...

- Nada, gracias…- susurró apenada.

- Entonces te dejo para que descanses, estaré en la habitación de tu hermano, así que… cualquier cosa…- dijo gesticulando nerviosamente.

- Te avisaré, gracias…- sonrió con calma y él inclinó su cabeza antes de salir del cuarto.

Se quedó así unos minutos, aturdida, sintiendo que su corazón latía desaforadamente en su pecho, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando ni tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, pues al poco rato sonó su celular.

_Tai llamando… - _indicaba la pantalla en letras rosadas.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó atendiendo casi enseguida.

- ¿Hikari?... que bueno que contestas, dime cómo estás…

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos pensabas? – farfulló, ignorando por completo el tono de preocupación del castaño, ya que con esa llamada acababa de recordarle lo molesta que estaba por la situación en que la había metido.

- ¿De qué hablas?... ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo? – preguntó tan ingenuamente como siempre, eso era lo peor de Tai, según Kari, muchas veces metía la pata sin darse cuenta.

- No te hagas el tonto, Taichi… ¿podrías decirme por qué obligaste a Yamato- sama a cuidarme todo el fin de semana?

- Ah, con que se trata de eso…- suspiró Tai con tranquilidad – no veo porqué estás molesta, yo sólo le pedí un favor y él es un buen amigo, ¿qué querías que hiciera?... yo no puedo volver y no quise avisarle a mis padres, porque la abuela está mal de salud…no podía dejarte sola…

- ¡Claro que podías!... ¿crees que no soy capaz de arreglármelas con un pie malo?... no era necesario que contrataras un niñero…

- Vamos, no exageres… no es como si Yamato fuera tu niñero, es amigo de la familia, lo conoces hace tanto tiempo como yo…

Hikari suspiró, era imposible razonar con su hermano. Además, ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan molesta, tampoco era tan terrible, ¿o sí?

- Está bien… tú ganas, Tai… de todas formas, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste?

- ¿Takeru no te lo dijo?

- ¿T.k.? – preguntó extrañada – no lo vi en casi toda la mañana…

- Ah, pues…él me llamó, dijo que si no hacía algo eras capaz de irte sola en taxi…

- Y tenía razón, era lo que iba hacer, no necesitabas molestar a Yamato – sama con esto…- dijo resignada.

- Para Yama no es una molestia, él te ve como a T.k., de hecho lo único diferente es que tú eres una chica…

- Oh, ¿en serio?... que observador eres – ironizó la castaña.

- Muy graciosa, hermanita…no puedes culparme por haberlo llamado, él es la persona en quien más confío en el mundo además de ti, sé que te cuidará bien…

- No se trata de eso…- dijo Kari bajito, ella no tenía ningún problema con Yamato, pero la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo todo ese fin de semana la inquietaba, además sabía que era el espía de Tai, pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento, porque con el pie malo no tenía adonde ir, se quedaría encerrada allí esos cuatro días.

- Kari, ya tengo que irme, pero te llamaré en la noche, ¿vale?...hazle caso a Matt y cuídate, ¿quieres?

- Lo haré, hermano…

- No olvides que te quiero…

- No lo haré, yo también te quiero, tonto…-bromeó ella antes de cortar la comunicación.

Se acomodó en la cama pensando en que sería buena idea dormir, pero justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Kari-chan? – preguntó Matt del otro lado.

- Adelante…- dijo sin pensárselo y enseguida lo vio entrar con un gato entre sus brazos.

- ¡Matty! – llamó con una sonrisa y el minino saltó de los brazos del rubio para subirse a la cama junto a su dueña – pequeño travieso, ¿dónde estabas, eh? – le preguntó juguetonamente.

- De hecho, lo encontré en el cuarto de tu hermano… - la explicó Yamato – estaba jugando con las cortinas…

- Rayos, tío Tai va regañarte otra vez…- le dijo Kari a Matty – ¿no te dije que ese no era un buen lugar para jugar?...

Yamato sonrió casi involuntariamente, la escena era demasiado tierna para no hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento la castaña levantó la mirada.

- Vaya, nunca te había visto sonreír Yamato- sama, tienes una bonita sonrisa – dijo con toda sinceridad, haciendo que el chico borrara la sonrisa enseguida, sintiéndose avergonzado sin saber el motivo – gracias por traerme a Matty…

- Pensé que te gustaría tener su compañía…- asintió el mayor – te dejo para que descanses, iré a preparar algo por si más tarde tienes hambre…

- Gracias… - repitió la castaña.

- Por cierto, todavía no te has cambiado de ropa… ¿necesitas ayuda?... quiero decir…- carraspeó un par de veces por la incomodidad que le había causado decir aquello sin pensar – no la mía, pero… puedo llamar a Sora si quieres…- le sugirió, pensando que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras, como el deseo de verla desnuda o algo por el estilo.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara instantáneamente, era una característica que tenía de pequeño y lo odiaba, porque era lo único que revelaba lo que le pasaba internamente, la única señal que no podía ocultar.

Hikari reprimió una sonrisa, no quería avergonzarlo más, pero verlo así había sido enternecedor.

- Estoy bien, puedo yo sola…

- Bien…- replicó el rubio saliendo aprisa de la habitación, sin volver a mirarla.

Al poco rato tanto Hikari como Matty se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Para cuando despertó, el sol ya había bajado lo suficiente como para dejar el cuarto a oscuras. Se levantó con cuidado y encendió una luz baja para poder cerrar las cortinas y salir del cuarto, estaba muerta de sed, así que iba a la cocina cuando la voz de Yamato la sorprendió por la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Matt bajando la escalera para sujetarla del brazo.

- Sólo iba a la cocina por un poco de agua…

- Debiste llamarme…- farfulló mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

- No lo creí necesario, puedo hacerlo sola…

- ¿Sabes lo que me haría tu hermano si llegara a enterarse de que te dejé hacerlo sola? – preguntó mostrándose ofendido para ocultar la preocupación que había dejado en evidencia hace un minuto.

_Claro, como siempre esto se trata de mi hermano…- _pensó Kari sintiendo que algo se desinflaba en su interior sin poder precisar muy bien qué.

- No tienes que hacer siempre lo que mi hermano dice, ¿sabes?... no quiero que pierdas tu fin de semana por mi culpa, así que puedes irte…

- Olvídalo, tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejarte sola… ¿qué pasará si Tai llama y no me encuentra aquí?

- Yo te cubriré… además, puedo decirle a Takeru que venga…

- No…- dictaminó de inmediato, por algún motivo la idea de que Kari y su hermano estuvieran esos días solos en su casa no le agradó para nada, aunque sabía que T.k. no se aprovecharía de ella, no podía saber si la chica se lo permitiría y ambos terminaran cometiendo un error.

Aquello le hizo pensar que el estar a solas con ella también podía ser visto de la misma forma por su hermano. Estaba siendo egoísta al negarle a Hikari la compañía de un buen amigo, pero si lo que temía era aburrirse con él, entonces haría lo que fuera para mantenerla entretenida.

- Si quieres podemos ver una película, hornear palomitas, jugar cartas o lo que sea…

- No suena como un panorama especialmente divertido para ti…

- Pero le dije a Tai que te cuidaría y no pretendo alejarme de ti…- concluyó sosteniéndola con firmeza, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

- A veces creo que te esfuerzas demasiado en cumplir los mandatos de mi hermano…- susurró – eres un buen amigo…- añadió con una media sonrisa mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Yamato suspiró, tendría que mantener a raya lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo por la chica o ella podría darse cuenta, hace un minuto su corazón se había detenido cuando la escuchó decir que se esforzaba demasiado, al pensar que podría estar sospechando algo, pero luego lo arregló con su frase final.

Finalmente Hikari llegó a la cocina y se sirvió su vaso de agua. Yamato se quedó mirándola desde el marco de la puerta para evitar otra pelea.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, así que fue a abrir, confiando en que Kari no se movería tan rápido de ahí.

- Hermano…- dijo Takeru al verlo aparecer tras la puerta.

- T.k…- respondió el mayor con seriedad – Davis, Yolei…- saludó al percatarse de la presencia de los demás.

- ¿Qué haces tú acá? – insistió el rubio menor, totalmente confundido.

- Tai me pidió que cuidara de Kari estos días, ya que ni él ni sus padres van a estar…- explicó un poco incómodo.

- ¡Chicos! – gritó la castaña al escuchar las voces.

Antes de que T.k. pudiera responder algo, ella apareció detrás de Matt.

- Que bueno que vinieron…pasen, no se queden ahí parados…- les dijo invitándolos a entrar.

Todos le hicieron caso y fueron a sentarse a los sillones, seguidos de la castaña.

- No sabía que vendrían, haré más comida…- anunció Yamato, como excusa para escaparse a la cocina, ya que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

- ¿Mi hermano se quedará a cuidarte? – preguntó Takeru, apenas lo vio perderse en la otra habitación.

- Sí… es que Tai lo llamó…- confesó la castaña un poco apenada –yo no quería, pero… no hay forma de que incumpla la promesa que le hizo a él de cuidarme…ya sabes como son…

T.k. asintió sin saber que más decir, por algún motivo que no lograba identificar la idea de que su hermano se quedara en casa de Kari no le sentaba bien.

- Por cierto… todo esto es tu culpa – dijo la castaña de pronto, al recordar lo que su hermano le había contado por teléfono.

- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Así es, tú llamaste al maniático de mi hermano…- le reprochó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ah, eso…es que cuando me enteré del accidente, supuse que querrías venirte sola a casa y yo no podía salir sin un permiso, así que creí que él podría solucionarlo…no se me pasó por la cabeza que lo haría de esta manera…

- Como si no lo conocieras – dijo Kari rodando los ojos- siempre sale con ideas raras, pero bueno… vamos a hablar de otra cosa…

- Yo te traje los deberes – anunció Yolei sacando un par de cuadernos y algunas guías de su mochila.

- Genial…

- Por cierto, ¿no piensas cambiarte para cenar?

- Es cierto, ya lo había olvidado…- reconoció Hikari.

- Vamos arriba y yo te ayudo…- le ofreció Yolei sonriente, así que ambas dejaron a los chicos solos un rato.

Entraron en completo silencio al cuarto de la castaña, donde Matty todavía seguía dormido.

- ¿Así que ahora Yamato-sama será tu niñero? – preguntó Miyako.

- En serio, a veces me pregunto que tiene mi hermano en la cabeza – suspiró la castaña sentándose en la cabecera de la cama - ¿puedes sacar una polera y un short del primer cajón?

- ¡Enseguida! – replicó Yolei obedientemente, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como el que los militares hacen a sus coroneles.

- Me alegra que hayas venido – se rió la castaña.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿ya fuiste a un médico? – le preguntó mientras le alcanzaba la ropa.

- No, no es nada grave, así que descansaré y el lunes volveré a la escuela – le contestó mientras se quitaba el uniforme.

- Yo pienso que deberías ir, pero de todos modos es tu decisión…

El sonido del timbre las sorprendió.

- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – se preguntó Hikari en voz alta.

- Vístete y lo averiguaremos…

Minutos más tarde bajaron las escaleras, Kari siendo ayudada por su amiga, y se encontraron con la visita sentada en el sillón de enfrente. Era Joe, al parecer Yamato lo había llamado para que revisara su tobillo, así que cenaron todos juntos y luego de que sus amigos se fueran Joe la ayudó a subir a su habitación, donde se dispuso a examinarla, estaba en segundo año de medicina, pero su gusto por el estudio lo hacía casi tan experto como un chico de cuarto.

- Hermano, no es necesario que te quedes, yo puedo cuidarla…- le sugirió Takeru a Matt antes de irse, pero el mayor se negó.

- Tai me la ha encargado a mí, prometo que estará bien…- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

- De acuerdo, no dejes que haga fuerza demás, Hikari es demasiado terca cuando quiere…

- Comienzo a darme cuenta…- contestó Matt con una sonrisa ladeada, para luego darle un par de palmadas en la espalda – tranquilo, tu novia estará bien conmigo…- intentó bromear, sin embargo, en el mismo instante que pronunció aquellas palabras se arrepintió, pero no supo si fue por al expresión de su hermano menor o por el sabor amargo que habían dejado en su garganta al salir.

- ¡Takeru, apresúrate o te dejaremos! –lo apremió Davis desde la portezuela de entrada.

- Ya voy, Davis – replicó el rubio entre dientes – confío en ti, hermano – fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Una vez solo subió rápidamente las escaleras para ver como iba la evaluación médica, encontrándose con Joe en la puerta.

- ¿Todo listo? – le preguntó.

- Sí, al final Hikari tenía razón, no es nada serio, pero no debe descuidarse, le vendé el pie, porque los dos accidentes que ha tenido dejaron el hueso un poco frágil, así que está propensa a las torceduras y esguinces, debe quitarse la venda y volver a ponérsela todos los días para asegurarse de que esté firme…

- Me encargaré de eso…- asintió Yamato. - ¿quieres algo de beber antes de irte?

- No, prefiero marcharme ahora, porque mañana tengo clases temprano…

- De acuerdo, te agradezco que hayas venido… Hikari es casi tan terca como Tai, así que no iba conseguir llevarla a un médico…

- No es nada, Matt… tienes mi número, así que puedes llamarme cuando quieras…

- Lo tendré en cuenta, hasta luego…

Ambos habían llegado ya al primer piso, así que se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Joe se marchó, dejando a los dos inquilinos solos en casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las cosas siguieron su rumbo natural.

La secundaria iba llenándose poco a poco de estudiantes, aún era muy temprano cuando Koushiro atravesó sus puertas.

En un día normal se habría ido a su salón, pero como no era un día normal optó por irse a la biblioteca, tratando de alargar el tiempo que tenía antes de encontrarse con Mimi. Cualquiera podría pensar que eso era ridículo, pero en la situación que se encontraba le pareció lo mejor. De esa manera, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases entró rápidamente a su sala y llegó a su puesto antes de tener tiempo de mirar a nadie ni comprobar si la castaña estaba en su lugar, lo que lo mantuvo nervioso toda la primera hora.

Mimi lo observó entrar desde el fondo del salón y se percató de que en el corto y rápido trayecto de la puerta a su lugar junto a Ryuzaki no la miró ni una sola vez, y era la primera vez que no se sentía ofendida por algo así, porque también era la primera vez en toda su vida que deseaba ser invisible, por lo que estuvo callada toda la clase, fingiendo prestar atención a la lección del profesor, esforzándose por no llamar la atención de nadie, pero especialmente por no llamar la atención de él.

Antes del primer descanso Izzy se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón, pues dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia atrás justo en un momento que ella estaba distraída y luego no pudo parar de mirarla cada algunos minutos, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de la nada.

Por suerte ella no se dio cuenta, ni tampoco él notó las miradas que le clavaba Mimi en la espalda, con la certeza de que no se voltearía a mirarla, aún cuando se sintiera observado.

Apenas sonó el timbre la castaña saltó de su asiento y salió tan rápido del salón que Koushiro apenas tuvo tiempo de divisarla a lo lejos.

Se quedó sentado sin saber que hacer, ya que sí salía corría el riesgo de encontrarse con ella, pero si se quedaba ahí ella podría regresar, ¿lo haría?

Luego de diez minutos decidió que era absurdo seguir encerrado en la sala como un niño asustado, así que se encaminó hacia la salida, chocándose de frente con Mimi.

La chica dejó caer la botella de bebida que había comprado, causando un gran estruendo cuando el vidrio chocó contra el piso y se rompió.

Muchos se voltearon a mirarlos al escuchar el ruido, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta. Estaban parados en la entrada, tan quietos como si se hubiesen convertido en estatuas y aunque ambos miraban al frente ninguno miraba a los ojos al otro.

- Permiso…- una compañera empujó bruscamente a Mimi para abrirse paso a la sala – no te quedes ahí…- la reprendió al pasar por su lado.

Los dos sabían que estaban obstruyendo el paso, así que no tenía ningún sentido seguir de pie en ese lugar.

- ¿Vamos afuera? – preguntó Izzy, armándose de valor.

- Sí, necesito un poco de aire fresco…- asintió ella girándose primero para comenzar a caminar y que él la siguiera, evitando así tener que seguir esquivándose las miradas.

Llegaron hasta el fondo del patio, un lugar al que casi nadie iba, salvo algunas parejas que iban allí para poder besarse tranquilos, pero afortunadamente aquel día el sitio estaba completamente despejado.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y se quedaron callados por varios minutos, casi como si el otro no estuviera a su lado.

- Izzy, yo…- comenzó Mimi sin saber bien qué pretendía decir – quiero…. yo sólo… gracias – soltó finalmente.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por ir a buscarme y llevarme a casa… y también por mentirle a mi mamá sobre mi estado, no sé como habría reaccionado si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba… borracha…- pronunció la última palabra con desdén, siempre había asegurado que nunca se vería envuelta en una situación tan decadente y embarazosa como aquella.

- No es nada… eso hacen los amigos… y tú y yo aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Izzy, decidiendo que era más fácil irse por ese lado y no hablar del beso, pero Mimi sentía demasiada curiosidad como para quedarse callada.

- ¿Es cierto que nos besamos? – habló muy rápido y casi en un susurro, pero segura de que él la entendería.

- Si lo recuerdas…- susurró él como para sí mismo…

- Lo sabía, no podía habérmelo imaginado… Izzy, yo….

- No lo digas…- la interrumpió él, girándose para mirarla por primera vez – fue un error, estabas borracha, yo no debí aprovecharme…

La joven se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, ella no creía que se hubiese aprovechado, estaba confundida, no lo recordaba con la claridad que hubiese deseado, pero no pretendía reprochárselo.

- Escucha, sé que las cosas han ido mal entre nosotros desde que regresaste… que muchas veces no te entiendo, pero… no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad, y menos por un incidente que no debió suceder…

_¿Un incidente que no debió suceder?, ¿eso significó para él que nos besáramos? – _pensó Mimi dolida, aunque ni siquiera identificaba de donde venía el dolor. Ella no sabía que había sentido con ese beso, ni sabía lo que sentía al recordarlo, era extraño, pero no esperaba que él creyera que había sido un error.

- No tienes que responderme ahora si quieres…

Mimi se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, fue la única que se permitió botar. Inspiro profundo y tragó fuerte para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

- Creí que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada, estaba asustada de que no quisieras hablarme más…- le mintió, aunque no era una mentira del todo, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que si lo había evitado uno de los motivos era porque tenía miedo.

- No importaría, ¿sabes?... cuando éramos niños y peleábamos siempre me decía a mí mismo que no quería verte más, que estaba aburrido de tus rabietas, pero… al final siempre te iba buscar, porque te extrañaba… creo que, ahora que has vuelto no puedo soportar la idea de no estar a tu lado – le confesó.

- Yo tampoco…- sonrió Mimi, aunque sin ganas, la hacía feliz poder reconciliarse con él, pero había algo que impedía que su felicidad fuera completa – lamento lo de Ryuzaki, sé que me empeñé en que tratabas de decirme tonta y no quise escuchar…

- No, no te disculpes… los dos hemos actuado un poco como unos idiotas, ¿no crees? – le preguntó con una sonrisa amigable.

- Quizás tengas razón…- reconoció ella y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Izzy.

En cuanto apoyó la cabeza en su hombro las lágrimas empezaron a brotar como un río, pero apretó los labios para contener los sollozos, si iba llorar lo haría en ese momento que él no podía verla y en silencio, porque si él llegaba a preguntar porqué lloraba, ¿qué respondería si ni ella misma sabía por qué no podía parar de hacerlo?

Estuvieron así largos minutos, hasta que el timbre los interrumpió. Para ese entonces Mimi había logrado detener el llanto, así que sólo se acomodó el flequillo para que no pudiera ver la humedad de sus ojos y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Yolei, que los había divisado a lo lejos cuando venían desde el final del patio se quedó mirándolos hasta que se perdieron rumbo a su sala.

Desde esa distancia no pudo apreciar bien sus expresiones, pero caminaban uno junto al otro, aparentemente en silencio, ya que no los vio mover los labios en ningún momento. Actuaban de manera indiferente, no parecían seguir peleados, porque estaban caminando juntos, sin embargo, tampoco creyó presenciar una reconciliación.

¿Sería posible que sólo hubieran empeorado las cosas con lo del plan?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Soy un asco con los títulos xD pero de todos modos me esfuerzo en elegir uno para cada capítulo...hago lo que puedo.

Estoy bastante segura de que decepcionaré a la mayoría, porque seguramente esperaban que las cosas entre Izzy y Mimi se dieran de otro modo, pero todavía no es el momento, lo siento :(

En cuanto a Matt y Kari tengo más planes para el fin de semana juntos, pero preferí dejarlo acá porque quiero relatarlo con todo detalle sin tener que omitir por la cantidad de páginas.

Por cierto, no tengo tiempo para revisar el capítulo, lo haré dentro de la semana, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener.

Trataré de actualizar antes de año nuevo, aunque como dije allá arriba no prometo nada. Si no lo logro, nos leeremos el próximo año, dentro de los primeros días de enero.

Antes de despedirme, quiero desear a todo aquel que lea esto una muy feliz navidad, en especial a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de dejar algún comentario, y por supuesto, a los que me acompañan desde el inicio o casi desde el inicio en esta locura.

Para todos vostros mis mejores deseos y toda mi gratitud.

Nos leemos pronto :)

* * *

**J: **Hola! :) gracias por tu review, te doy la bienvenida y espero que te guste la actualización, decidas o no comentar. Eso si, la parte más interesante en casa de los Yagami será en el próximo capítulo, saludos!

**Miau: **Hola :D espero que estés muy bien y que estés disfrutando estos últimos días del año. Que bueno que te gustó Mimi borracha, yo dudé un poquito antes de escribir esa parte, pero me agradó la idea, al final quedó preciso para lo que tengo planeado que ocurra más adelante. Me temo que en este capítulo probablemente también echaras de menos a Takeru porque apareció poquito, la verdad es que no tengo muchos planes para él, pero buscaré alguna forma de darle más protagonismo.

En este capítulo volví a poner a Matty y en el próximo habrá otra escena en la que aparezca, sin quererlo este pequeño me ha servido bastante más de lo que creía.

Te deseo una muy feliz navidad y también un feliz año nuevo en caso de que no podamos leernos antes, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos para el 2013.

**warheart: **Hola! tienes toda la razón, las chicas no pensaron muy bien el plan A, por eso tenían un plan B xD pero es que era difícil que se les ocurriera que Mimi se iba escapar por la ventana, pero al final de cuentas lograron emborracharla, sólo que al parecer las cosas tampoco salieron como esperaban.

Gracias por responder a mi pregunta! la verdad es que soy curiosa y me gusta saber las diferencias que hay entre países y aprender nuevas palabras, me sorprendió que fueras de Chile, pero creo que en la mayoría de las universidades los llaman de diferente manera, así que no es raro, me agrada la palabra certámenes :P

Si terminaste tus pruebas espero que te haya ido muy bien y sino mucho ánimo, porque sé que a esta altura el cansancio pesa bastante. Te deseo una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo, saludos :)


	14. El hermano sustituto

¡Feliz año nuevo! :D

Ok, sé que llego con dos días de atraso... y no sólo por lo del saludo,sino también con el capítulo, aunque no había asegurado que actualizaría antes, pero esperaba hacerlo. El punto es que estaba literalmente bloqueada, no sé cuantas vueltas me di para poder escribir... hice de todo para inspirarme: leí, escribí acerca de otras cosas, escuché música, salí a pasear... pero nada... y para colmo me resfrié xD no es que quiera aburrirlos con mi vida, además sé que no me reprochan por la tardanza, pero quería que lo supieran... que si tal vez no actualizo tan pronto a pesar de estar de vacaciones es porque necesito refrescarme un poco y ordenar mis ideas.

Bueno, ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo, que es cien por ciento Yamakari, he puesto todo mi corazón en él, así que espero que lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIV: El hermano sustituto

Día viernes

Hikari se despertó entre un montón de bostezos. Había dormido muy profundo, porque Joe la obligó a tomarse un relajante muscular que la aturdió casi al instante, quedándose dormida sin apenas darse cuenta.

Tanteó con una mano a su alrededor en busca de Matty, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, supuso que se habría despertado antes que ella y había salido en busca de alguna entretención.

Salió de su habitación para ir al baño, al mismo tiempo que Matt salía de él, provocando un sobresalto en la castaña.

Estaba tan adormilada que no había recordado en lo absoluto que el chico se quedaría con ella esos días.

- Buenos días, Yamato- sama…- saludó con voz tímida.

La verdad es que estaba avergonzada, no sólo traía puesto un pijama corto que estaba conformado por un short y una polera sin mangas, ambas con estampados de gato, sino que su pelo era un desastre y su aliento también.

No era como si Yamato nunca la hubiese visto con pijama, pero jamás en un estado tan deplorable.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del rubio iban por un rumbo completamente diferente.

Primero se sobresaltó por el sorpresivo encuentro, ya que no esperaba que la chica despertara tan temprano, pero luego su mirada la recorrió por completo sin pedir ninguna autorización. El pijama era muy sencillo y en apariencia inocente, sin embargo, a él se le antojó de lo más provocativo.

- Hola, Kari-chan… ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó mientras intentaba alejar esos pensamientos. Acababa de salir de la ducha con el cabello todavía goteando, por lo cual tenía una toalla en sus hombros para no mojarse.

_- Se ve muy bien…- _pensó la castaña mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

- ¿Kari-chan? – insistió el rubio al verla tan distraída.

- ¿Ah?...sí, dormí muy bien…por mí no te preocupes…- dijo ella a toda prisa para luego correr a encerrarse al baño.

Yamato resopló. No era la primera vez que la veía con pijama, de hecho, nunca antes le había importado, ¿entonces cuál era el problema con él?

Quizás era porque estaban ellos dos solos en casa, ¿acaso ella no sabía que un chico de su edad tenía hormonas y que podía provocarle ciertas cosas presentándose así de la nada?...

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la respuesta, probablemente Hikari no se daba cuenta de eso, porque lo veía como a un hermano, después de todo, en ese último tiempo se había convertido en el sustituto de Tai, así que para ella pasearse en casa con pijama debía ser de lo más natural. Gracias a dios él no era como esos chicos descarados que se quedan mirando como depravados, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, porque aunque nadie más lo notara, él había sentido como la sangre se acumulaba en su corazón alborotándolo por completo, seguido de un calor sofocante y una sequedad en la boca.

Suspiró tratando de deshacerse de la frustración que eso le producía y decidió irse a la universidad antes de tener otro encuentro incómodo como ese. Ni siquiera se despidió.

Hikari salió poco tiempo después del baño, la verdad ni siquiera había recordado a qué iba, simplemente se encerró allí esperando que se fuera, porque no se sentía capaz de seguir bajo su mirada viéndose así. Probablemente a él no le habría importado y ni siquiera se habría fijado, pero era una chica y tenía dignidad. No le agradaba la idea de que ningún muchacho la viera tan desarreglada.

Volvió a su cuarto para elegir qué ropa ponerse y luego fue a darse una ducha para aclarar un poco su mente. Se vistió, se cambió la venda y decidió bajar a desayunar.

El tobillo no le dolía, pero prefirió ser cautelosa, no le hacía gracia la idea de pasar más tiempo encerrada en casa por su imprudencia.

Al entrar al comedor se sorprendió al ver una bandeja encima con un exquisito desayuno preparado. Se acercó y tomó la nota que había junto a la taza.

_Me voy a la universidad, pero regresaré temprano. No hagas nada imprudente. _

_Matt_

Sonrió. Seguramente Yamato había preparado eso para ella, pensando que se despertaría más tarde.

Si las cosas seguían así, acabaría convirtiéndose en una copia de su hermano.

Se sentó para desayunar tranquilamente y después subió en busca de Matty, lo encontró en la habitación de Tai, destrozando un almohadón.

- ¡Hey!... deja eso…mi Onii-chan se molestará contigo otra vez…- lo regañó – pero que desastre…- suspiró cuando logró quitarle sus garras de encima.

El cuarto estaba lleno de plumas.

Se levantó y comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro por el cuarto para dejar todo en orden.

Yamato había hecho la cama, pero lo demás era un desastre, probablemente porque su hermano era un caos total, así que creyó que sería bueno ordenar un poco para que Matt pudiera estar más cómodo y su hermano no se enojara con su adorable y travieso gatito.

Cuando acabó se dejó caer sobre el colchón, estaba muy cansada, porque había tenido que sobrecargar su otra pierna para no apoyar el pie lesionado.

- Miauuuu- se escuchó desde las faldas del cobertor.

- No, Matty… estoy molesta contigo…

El minino siguió maullando, intentando captar su atención, hasta que su dueña vio que tenía algo entre las patas.

- ¿Qué me quieres dar? – le preguntó inclinándose para ver mejor.

Lo cogió con una mano y lo acercó a sus ojos para mirarlo bien. Era la uñeta que ella le había regalado a Yamato.

_Así que si lo usa después de todo – _pensó con una creciente sonrisa en su rostro.

Después se levantó decidiendo que estar ahí era casi tan malo como hurguetear sus cosas y lo que menos quería era invadir su privacidad.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana ordenando su habitación y la de sus padres, ya que no tenía un mejor panorama estando encerrada en casa, sin embargo, cuando se quedó sin nada que hacer decidió bajar para hacer sus deberes en el salón de entrada.

Acomodó sus libros y cuadernos encima de la pequeña mesita, se puso los audífonos de su reproductor de música y se sentó en la alfombra decidida a acabar cuanto antes con sus tareas, ya que no quería que se acumularan.

* * *

Sora lo estaba esperando en la entrada como cada mañana, claro que esta vez él iba solo, porque Tai estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, percibió la sonrisa en su rostro y sin decir nada la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Varios de los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado se les quedaron viendo descaradamente, mientras otros cuchicheaban en secreto, pero a Matt no le importó. Él, el que siempre se había esmerado en no llamar la atención, fracasando estrepitosamente en el proceso, estaba montando un espectáculo en la entrada de la universidad.

Se separó cuando la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Sora con las mejillas rojas de la impresión y la vergüenza. No era que la hubiese molestado, pero esa actitud no era propia de Matt, así que una extraña inquietud se arremolinaba en su interior.

- Un beso… ¿qué más? – le dijo con un tono relajado.

Lo cierto es que se había pasado todo el camino pensando en el encuentro con Kari y esas sensaciones raras que tenía, así que en cuanto vio a su novia no pudo contenerse y la besó hasta que dejó de pensar en todo. Logró convencerse nuevamente de que lo que había ocurrido sólo era cosa de sus hormonas y que tendría que aprender a controlarlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Sora se sintió perdida, sabía que algo había pasado, no era tonta, lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por él. Lo que la extrañaba no era sólo que la hubiese besado frente a los demás, sino la intensidad y ansiedad de ese beso, lo sintió perturbado por algo que obviamente estaba fuera de su conocimiento y no iba lograr que se lo dijera directamente, así que se rindió regalándole una sonrisa.

- Vamos adentro, todavía falta para que empiecen las clases…- le dijo tomándolo de la mano. – te llamé ayer, pero no contestaste…

- Es cierto, olvidé regresarte la llamada…

- También llamé a tu casa, pero nadie contestó… ¿fuiste a algún lado?

- De hecho, no dormí en casa…

- ¿Por qué no?

- La verdad es que me quedé en casa de Tai cuidando a Kari…me quedaré este fin de semana con ella también…

- ¿Cuidándola?... ¿qué le pasó?

- Se lesionó el tobillo, nada serio…Joe la revisó, pero…Tai no quiere que se quede sola…

- Ya veo… ¿y es que acaso no había alguien más?... pudo pedírmelo a mí…

Yamato se soltó de su agarre.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿te molesta?

- No…- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja, pero en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, claro que la idea de que Yamato y Hikari pasaran todo el fin de semana solos en casa le molestaba, después de todo eran un chico y una chica en plena adolescencia.- bueno…creo que sí…- se corrigió a sí misma.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- No creo que celosa sea la palabra… no podría sentirme celosa de Hikari, sé que la quieres de la misma forma que quieres a Takeru, pero…

- ¿Pero?

La pelirroja bufó, no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, porque si lo hacía su novio creería que de verdad estaba celosa, ¿además como le planteaba la idea de que podría ocurrir algo entre ellos, sin que se sintiera ofendido?

- Nada, olvídalo… - quiso irse, pero Matt la tomó de la muñeca.

- Sólo serán unos días… no pasará nada…confías en mí, ¿verdad?

- Claro que confío en ti, y también en Hikari-chan… no sé porqué me puse así…

- Está bien, no importa…- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Hikari llevaba un buen rato sentada ahí, por lo cual las piernas se le habían adormecido. Hacía bastante calor, así que se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto, del cual se escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes. Ya sólo le quedaba matemática, lo había dejado para el final porque era la materia que peor se le daba.

Hizo los primeros ejercicios sin problema, pero se detuvo ante uno que no entendía y mordisqueó el lápiz un poco ansiosa, sin sentir que a sus espaldas, Yamato acababa de entrar a la casa.

El rubio se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y dejó también su bolso en ese lugar, para luego avanzar hacia el salón, sorprendiéndose de ver a la chica ahí. Se suponía que debía estar guardando reposo.

Le pareció que estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que quiso dar un vistazo. Se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado, para observar el cuaderno por encima de su hombro.

- Es una ecuación de segundo grado – reflexionó en voz alta haciendo que la chica diera un sobresalto y se quitara los audífonos de un tirón.

Hikari no lo había visto venir, así que cuando habló y su aliento chocó contra su cuello desnudo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, él estaba demasiado acerca.

Cuando quiso girar la cabeza para mirarlo, sintió su cuello rígido.

- Yamato- sama – murmuró apenas, sin embargo, él no le hizo caso, porque su miraba estaba concentrada en el cuaderno.

- Es fácil – dijo de repente, y enseguida estiró el brazo para alcanzar el lápiz que descansaba junto a la mano de Hikari, la rozó haciendo que ella la apartara casi como un acto reflejo.

- Sólo tienes que multiplicar, luego lo pasas hacia el otro lado – explicó mientras iba haciendo lo que decía con rápidos trazos, sin embargo, su letra era muy prolija.

Hikari le puso toda la atención que fue capaz de reunir con lo perturbada que estaba.

- Y así termina el ejercicio – el lápiz produjo un golpe seco cuando Matt volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

- Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba la matemática – comentó la castaña deliberadamente.

- Era mi asignatura favorita en la secundaria, ¿cómo crees que tu hermano aprobó? – dijo con un ligero tono burlón.

- Tienes razón, debí suponerlo…- contestó más relajada.

- Bueno… ¿ya comiste algo? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

- Sí, ya comí…no te preocupes… - pero justo en ese momento su estómago rugió de hambre, había estado tan concentrada en las tareas, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en comida.

- Lo tomaré como un no…- replicó Yamato con seriedad yendo hacia la cocina.

La castaña se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo, pero sus dos piernas le hormigueaban.

- Yo te puedo ayudar…- le dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

- No hace falta, en casa siempre me hago cargo de estas cosas… tú sube a descansar, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo…- terminó con tono de sermón.

La castaña no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso. Detestaba que Yamato quisiera comportarse como su hermano, porque al menos Tai era más cercano y tenía derecho a ser sobreprotector, en cambio, el rubio se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían y siempre la mantenía lejos como si ella fuera una tonta, su actitud tan fría la hacía sentir inferior.

Mientras regresaba al salón una idea cruzó su cabeza, era arriesgado, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Regresó a la cocina, donde Yamato estaba cortando unas verduras junto al fregadero, pasó tras él como si fuera a servirse un vaso de agua, así que él no le prestó demasiada atención, pero al abrir la llave, la tapó con un dedo, desviando el chorro de agua directamente hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué diablos….?- alcanzó a decir Matt, antes de soltar el cuchillo que cayó al suelo.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando secar su cabello y se volteó a mirar con reproche a Hikari, que se dedicó a mirarlo con expresión inocente.

- Lo siento, fue un pequeño accidente… - dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios.

Yamato no le dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla con seriedad unos segundos para luego acercarse a ella e inclinarse, como si fuera a coger un paño para secarse. Precisamente por eso la pilló desprevenida, cuando un chorro de agua la roció por completo.

- Algo debe estar mal con esa llave – le dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hikari lo observó estupefacta, aquello no parecía real, no había esperado nada cuando lo hizo, sólo había tenido la intención de perturbarlo y que se saliera de ese papel de frialdad que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, ver un poco más de cerca al verdadero chico que se escondía tras la pared, pero su reacción la había dejado sorprendida.

Por su parte, el rubio parecía esperar alguna reacción o represalia por parte de la chica, pues lo que había hecho, resultó ser un impulso que llegó a sus manos antes de pasar por su cabeza, él nunca le había hecho algo así a una mujer y no sabía bien qué hacer después de eso, pero al verla sonreír, se relajó, pensando que no había estado tan mal después de todo.

Una sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en sus labios.

- Vaya, no pensé que fueras de los que juegan sucio, Yamato- sama… - dijo Kari risueña.

Yamato sólo se quedó contemplando su bonita sonrisa sin decir nada.

- Bueno, subiré a cambiarme… tú deberías hacerlo también, puedes usar algo de mi hermano…- le sugirió ella, pasando por su lado.

- Podrías llamarme sólo Matt, ¿sabes? .- dijo él de improviso cuando la castaña apenas cruzaba el umbral.

Se giró sobre sus talones, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Sólo si quieres…- añadió él sin mirarla, mientras cortaba concentradamente las verduras – creí que sería apropiado ya que me conoces desde niña…

- ¿Matt-kun estaría bien? – preguntó Hikari con una mano en el marco de la puerta.

El rubio se limitó a asentir y la joven se perdió de vista. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

- Matt-kun…- repitió bajito – me gusta como suena….

Se puso un vestido de tiritas con flores y se trenzó el cabello. Cuando Yamato la vio bajar, pensó que se veía más niña, pero recordó como se veía con su pijama esa mañana y se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a verla como esa niña que siempre andaba con un peluche detrás de Tai.

Definitivamente debía estar siendo víctima de un desorden hormonal o algo por el estilo, quizás si le preguntaba a Joe…

- ¿Matt-kun? – la voz de Hikari lo regresó a la realidad, ambos estaban en el comedor almorzando.

La miró con expresión desorientada.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí…- contestó a secas.

- Lucías algo… ido…

- Sólo pensaba en cosas sin importancia…

La castaña asintió, decidiendo que no podía entrar a un terreno que él mantenía cercado.

Se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero nuevamente él la mandó a recostarse. Ese reposo acabaría volviéndola loca.

Por la tarde fueron sus amigos a visitarla, también Mimi e Izzy que habían sido los últimos en enterarse.

- No puedo creer que nadie me lo dijera…- dijo Mimi con voz melodramática- habría venido a cuidar de ti…

- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero Matt-kun está cuidando de mí…- la consoló Hikari.

Mimi le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa al rubio.

- Ah, ya veo… pero sería una mejor enfermera, ¿sabes?... dudo que Yamato sepa cuidar de alguien más…

El aludido rodó los ojos, ya que estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de la princesa del grupo.

- En todo caso, te traje unas revistas para que te entretengas…

- Genial, la verdad no tengo mucho que hacer aquí…

- A eso me refería – insistió Mimi, volviendo a dedicarle una mirada de desdén a Matt por sobre el hombro – Yamato debe ser taaan aburrido…- bostezó sólo para darle más credibilidad a su afirmación.

Hikari sonrió sin estar muy segura sobre qué decir, sabía que ese era un terreno en el que no debía intervenir.

- Kari, yo te traje los apuntes…- intervino Yolei

- Y yo corté esta flor para ti – le dijo Davis, extendiéndole una hermosa margarita.

- Cielos, es tan bella… pero no puedo tenerla

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

- Soy alérgica…

- ¿Alérgica? – preguntó Takeru sentado a su lado – no recuerdo que…- un codazo por parte de su amiga lo calló – ah sí, ahora si que lo recuerdo… te llenaste de ronchas esa vez en casa de tía Anette, ¿verdad?

- Así es…- dijo Kari dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada con una mirada asesina encubierta – no esperaba que recordaras tanto… pero… ¿por qué no se la das a Miyako? – preguntó, volviendo a dirigirse a Davis.

- Ah, claro…- respondió Daisuke sin darle mucha importancia - ¿la quieres, Yolei?

- Era para Kari… no creo que sea… correcto…- susurró ella.

- Pero Davis quiere dártela y son tus favoritas ¿verdad? – insistió Hikari.

- La verdad…

- Tómala, Miyako…a mí no me importa… - le dijo Davis, extendiéndola hacia ella.

- Gracias…- susurró bajito al recibirla – creo que iré al baño…- añadió a continuación levantándose con demasiada premura.

Todos se dieron cuentas, menos Daisuke, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

- Bien, creo que eso me deja como un mal amigo, no traje nada para darte – comentó Takeru.

- Que tonto eres, T.k…. sabes que no hace falta que me traigas nada…

Luego de conversar un rato más, todos se fueron excepto Yolei, por lo cual ambas subieron a la habitación para hablar más tranquilas.

- No tenías que hacer eso con Davis…- la medio regañó su amiga.

- No tiene importancia… es tan despistado que no se habrá dado cuenta de nada, créeme…

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque es igual a mi hermano… se creen muy listos, pero son incapaces de ver lo que está frente a sus narices…

Yolei sonrió ante su comentario.

- Por cierto… al parecer Izzy y Mimi arreglaron sus problemas…- le dijo Kari.

- Al menos eso parece, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No te diste cuenta?... se hablan, pero no es como antes… es como si sólo se hablaran por educación, no hay bromas ni complicidad…

- Entonces… ¿crees que lo hayamos empeorado?

- Eso me temo…

- Debo reconocer que no creía que eso fuera posible…

- Supongo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso… o podríamos empeorarlo más…

- ¿Has hablado con Sora?

- No… ¿acaso ella no ha venido?

Hikari negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Quizás esté un poco molesta… ya sabes, no creo que la idea de que Yamato y tú estén bajo el mismo techo le parezca bien…

- ¿Insinúas que puede estar celosa?... eso es absurdo… Matt-kun sólo me ve como a una hermana…

- Pero eso no quita que sea un chico con hormonas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yolei con una sonrisa divertida – y uno muy guapo, al menos para la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad…

- ¡Yolei!... no digas esas cosas, podría escucharte…

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Yolei victoriosa – te sonrojaste…

La castaña se quedó muda, sabiendo que era inútil intentar negarlo, incluso ella sentía su cara ardiendo.

- ¿Te gusta? – esta vez Miyako sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta.

- No lo sé…- pronunció Hikari con calma – me causa curiosidad, es….diferente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?

- Misterioso… reservado, es difícil lograr que diga algo por voluntad propia… siento que siempre está lejos incluso estando en casa….

-Pues creo que sí te gusta…- dijo Yolei como si acabara de revelarle algo.

- Esto es absurdo…él nunca me verá como algo más que la hermanita de Tai… y además está con Sora…

- Estamos iguales…

- No… yo sí creo que lo tuyo con Davis pueda funcionar…sólo que él es un tonto así que habrá que hacerle señales de humo para que se de cuenta…

Las dos rieron de buena gana.

- Bueno… Yamato- sama siempre está pendiente de ti…

- Sólo porque Tai se lo pide… quisiera que lo hiciera por sí mismo…

- Pero él es así…no hay nada malo contigo, incluso para Sora debe ser difícil… me pregunto de qué hablaran cuando están solos…

- Quizás no hablan mucho…- sugirió Kari, conciente de la molestia que le causaba la idea – ya sabes, pueden hacer otras cosas de novios…

- Parece que de verdad te gusta…- dijo Yolei en un murmullo, más para sí misma que para la castaña, que se había perdido de sus últimas palabras.

* * *

El día sábado amaneció nublado. A pesar de que a Kari no le gustaban los días así, no había nada que ansiara más que salir de casa.

- Definitivamente no- dictaminó Yamato, sin apartar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

- Es injusto… sólo estoy lesionada, no soy prisionera…- reclamó la castaña – sólo daré un paseo alrededor de la casa… necesito respirar aire limpio…

El rubio bajó el libro de sopetón, dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz.

- Las instrucciones son claras… tanto Joe como tu hermano me dijeron explícitamente que debías guardar reposo…

- Eres un aburrido – protestó la chica, dejándose caer con fuerza en el sillón, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

Pese al tono ácido con que lo dijo, el aludido no pareció afectado en lo absoluto.

- El otro día dijiste que haríamos algo entretenido…- comentó Hikari con su pelo.

Matt cerró su libro solemnemente y lo dejó sobre la mesa para ponerle atención.

- Dime, Kari- chan… ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Puede ser cualquier cosa? – preguntó con cautela.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Le parecía que la chica estaba actuando de manera infantil y eso le recordaba a Tai, pero eso también lo hizo sentirse inseguro, ya que su amigo siempre conseguía lo que quería, era obstinado y persuasivo, y él comenzaba a creer que se trataba de características propias de los Yagami. A pesar de los años que llevaba de amistad con Tai, nunca se había percatado de que los hermanos fueran tan similares, Hikari siempre había sido una niña dulce, pero en esos últimos días había descubierto que detrás de esa dulzura había un gran carácter.

- Está bien…- aceptó finalmente.

- ¿Tocarías una canción para mí? – preguntó Hikari con los ojos brillando por la ilusión.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

La castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Yo… nunca he tocado sólo para una persona…

- Pero lo has hecho frente a miles de personas…no puede ser tan diferente, ¿verdad?...

- Supongo que no… subiré por ella…- aceptó él, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a las escaleras.

Cuando regresó, Matty venía con él. Seguramente lo habría encontrado en el cuarto de Tai, adoraba entrar ahí, a pesar de que el mayor lo echaba todo el tiempo.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y sacó con tranquilidad la guitarra, la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a afinarla mientras pensaba en qué tocar.

Hikari lo observó pacientemente, hasta que reconoció las primeras notas de una vieja canción de los lobos adolescentes, su ritmo era suave y sobrecogedor.

Yamato mantenía la mirada baja, por lo cual el flequillo caía disparejamente sobre sus ojos, ocultando su mirada y aún así la castaña se sorprendió al notar que no necesitaba mirarlo para que le transmitiera sentimientos, sus dedos se movían ágilmente por las cuerdas, casi como si supieran por sí mismos lo que tenían que hacer, su voz era ronca, como si rasgara el aire.

Se descubrió a sí misma temblando, era algo ligero, pero perceptible, sentía que la música viajaba en el espacio y se deslizaba por su cuerpo, era extraño.

Cuando la canción terminó y la última nota dejó de resonar en sus oídos, el silencio se instaló entre ambos. Matt no la miró, como si estuviera evitando su mirada a propósito.

Ella se agachó para tomar a Matty entre sus brazos y acariciarlo, sólo por hacer algo.

- Creo que me acuerdo de esa canción… es bonita…- susurró.

- Gracias…- masculló el rubio, apoyando la guitarra junto al sillón en el que estaba.

Hikari quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no se detuviera y siguiera cantando, sospechaba que él disfrutaba tanto tocando la guitarra como ella escuchándolo, pero pensó que ya había sido demasiado tomarse el atrevimiento de pedirle que tocara una canción.

- Es una pena que lo dejaras… estoy segura de que si hubieras seguido, hoy serías una estrella internacional…

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó con tono cansado.

No parecía realmente expectante por una respuesta, seguramente ella no era la primera que le decía algo como eso, pero su voz tampoco denotaba suficiencia, sino un poco de tristeza e incluso amargura.

Hikari se sorprendió con su pregunta y no se esmeró en ocultarlo.

- Claro que sí… el mundo está lleno de músicos, pero faltan artistas y sin duda tú eres uno…

- A veces ser arista no es suficiente…- dijo tan bajo que probablemente creyó que la chica no lo había oído.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó curiosa, moviéndose hacia adelante para escucharlo mejor, por lo cual Matty saltó de sus brazos y se fue hacia los pies del rubio.

- No es nada, olvídalo…

- Si que es algo… sé que no soy Tai, pero soy buena escuchando y podría escucharte si tú quieres…

Yamato le dirigió una mirada que no supo identificar, pero que le produjo una naciente inquietud.

Y el chico mientras la miraba pensó, _¿por qué no decírselo?, _sus ojos le transmitían una confianza que no recordaba haber sentido antes por alguien. Había pensado decírselo a Tai, pero no se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, y quizás decírselo a Hikari no se sentiría tan diferente. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta, como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo esperando para salir.

- Me ofrecieron una audición… un tipo que asistió a la fiesta de tu compañera nos reconoció y quiere hacernos famosos…

- Eso es genial, ¿por qué luces como si fuera una mala noticia?

Pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. El rubio sólo frunció el ceño como si estuviera muy concentrado en algo.

- Quizás… ¿tienes miedo? – sugirió.

Las pocas veces que había hablado con él siempre se sentía nerviosa, temía decir algo no apropiado y enfadarlo, ya que sabía de boca de su hermano y las veces que ella misma lo había observado, que odiaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida, jamás había contado algo que no quisiera, sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran algo que no estaba al alcance de nadie, pero por primera vez había obviado todo eso, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella como cuchillos por demasiado tiempo para su gusto. El silencio a su alrededor ya se estaba volviendo incómodo cuando Matt decidió hablar.

- ¿Miedo?...

- Bueno, no es que me parezcas alguien miedoso ni nada por el estilo, pero…creo que la fama puede ser un poco aterradora… quiero decir, te veía en la escuela cuando tenías que huir de tus fans, y cuando cantas… realmente es como si te olvidaras de que hay gente a tu alrededor… supongo que si otro chico estuviera en tu lugar, no lo pensaría dos veces, incluso se aprovecharía de su fama, pero nunca te he visto hacerlo, de hecho…es como si te fastidiara…

Siguieron mirándose en silencio, ella preguntándose cómo es que sabía todo eso de él, ya que al parecer le había prestado más atención de la que creía, lo cual comenzaba a hacerla sentir avergonzada. Podía decirse que había sido una fanática de los lobos adolescentes en su tiempo, pero no una acosadora como Jun.

Matt seguía aturdido por lo sorpresivas que habían sido sus palabras, no sólo por lo extraño que parecía que Hikari hubiera estado pendiente de él en la escuela, sino por lo asertiva que había sido.

La mayoría de las personas pensaba que era un antisocial engreído, incluso Tai le hacía bromas con eso todo el tiempo, ¿cómo es que ella había logrado ver más allá de esa fachada?.

Un golpe seco los sacó del transe en el que parecían haberse sumergido. Ambos se voltearon automáticamente hacia el costado del sillón donde estaba Yamato y vieron a Matty sobre la guitarra arañando algunas de las cuerdas.

- ¡Matty! – replicó Kari levantándose de inmediato para sacarlo de encima, pero Matt la detuvo.

- Déjalo… no hay problema…

- Pero podría arruinarla…

- Es sólo una guitarra – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Iré por un vaso de agua…- se disculpó la castaña, levantándose antes de que él pudiera evitarlo.

Probablemente esa era la conversación más larga que habían mantenido, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan tensa, como si el chico estuviera evaluándola a través de sus espesas pestañas. Quizás estaba molesto con ella por haber sido una entrometida.

_O quizás no- _pensó luego – no tenía forma de averiguarlo de todos modos.

El timbre sonó mientras ella bebía de su vaso, pero supuso que Yamato abriría, así que no se apresuró.

Cuando se asomó por la cocina se sorprendió de ver a Sora. Cruzó el umbral dispuesta a saludar, pero se detuvo cuando ella lo abrazó y bajó la mirada un poco incómoda al verlos besarse, se sintió fuera de lugar, pero no tenía adonde ir para ocultarse, esa era su casa.

Así que estaba allí, junto a ellos en la entrada sin saber que hacer, no podía devolverse, pero tampoco se sentía bien parada ahí, como si estuviera espiándolos.

- ¡Hikari! – la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- No quería interrumpir – se disculpó apenada.

- No digas eso, estamos en tu casa, así que yo debería disculparme…

- No te preocupes por eso…

- La verdad, extrañaba un poco a Matt y pensé que si venía también podría saber como seguía tu pie… quise venir ayer, pero salí tarde de la universidad…

- Yo estoy mejor, gracias…

- Pero debe estar cansada, quizás sería mejor que vinieras mañana – le dijo Matt.

- Yo estuve pensando que podríamos salir hoy…-comentó Sora con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé, Hikari aún está mal…- respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Para la castaña no pasó desapercibida la mirada triste de Sora ante una respuesta tan esquiva.

- Por mí no hay problema, deberían salir… además estrenaron una buena película esta semana y no me perdonaría que se la perdieran…- dijo alegremente.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sora con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

- Claro

- No estoy seguro…- intervino Matt – Tai me pidió que la cuidara y…

- Pero ya la oíste, ella estará bien y además… volveremos temprano, lo prometo…

Yamato se volteó a mirar a Kari, quien le sonrió con confianza.

- En serio quiero que vayan…- susurró.

- De acuerdo, sólo un par de horas…

- Perfecto…- asintió Sora besando fugazmente sus labios.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas a mi celular, no intentes hacer nada peligroso sola y…

- Estaré bien, hermano…- comentó Hikari risueña y vio como el chico se marchaba algo contrariado tras su novia.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Al menos así tendría tiempo para pensar acerca de lo sucedido, sin embargo, sentía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. Quizás Yolei tenía razón, quizás si le estuviera gustando Matt.

Caminó hacia el sillón con la idea de buscar a Matty para distraerse un poco, pero se sorprendió al verlo profundamente dormido sobre la guitarra.

Sonrió, al parecer a él también la gustaba Matt. Se dejó caer en el sofá para contemplarlo unos segundos y luego tomó el control de la televisión, aún era temprano y le quedaban varias horas que llenar haciendo algo antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Esa noche cuando Yamato entró, la casa estaba a oscuras, apenas podía ver nada, sin embargo, distinguió una silueta en el sofá y decidió caminar a tientas hasta él.

Hikari se había quedado dormida. Se hincó a su lado para verla un poco más de cerca, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus párpados caían pesadamente cerrando sus ojos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Levantó una mano para poder tocarla, pero volvió a bajarla antes de llegar a rozar su piel, no quería despertarla, verla dormida era lo más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo y le hizo olvidar la mala noche que había pasado, en primer lugar no se sintió tranquilo en ningún momento y a cada rato miraba su celular para asegurarse de que no lo hubiera llamado, aún sabiendo que era imposible que no lo hubiera sentido, lo ayudaba a calmar un poco su ansiedad, y para colmo, había discutido con Sora.

No entendía porqué Kari insistía tanto en deshacerse de él, cuando lo único que quería era cuidarla, quizás quería algo de privacidad, lo que parecía bastante razonable, porque cada vez que Tai no estaba, él lo sustituía y no la dejaba sola ni un momento.

Definitivamente pasar tantas horas con ese loco me ha afectado…- pensó.

* * *

**Notas finales:****  
**Me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, pero me faltó un pequeño detalle que no quise incorporar, porque no se relacionaba directamente... en el próximo capítulo Mimi tendrá una sorpresa para todos (incluyéndolos a ustedes :P)

Así que nos leemos pronto, espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, porque todos están de vacaciones o no?... en fin, muchos saludos.

* * *

**Miau: **Hola! :) cómo te habrás dado cuenta, no pude actualizar antes de año nuevo, pero espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien y este capítulo pueda ser una buena compensación por la espera.

Me llamó la atención que encontraras corto el capítulo anterior, porque no fue de los más cortos que he escrito, de hecho está dentro de la media, pero al menos este tiene 3 páginas más.

En este capítulo no hubo nada de Mimi e Izzy, ni tampoco apareció mucho T.k., pero te puedo asegurar que no lo haré sufrir mucho, de verdad. No es para nada él que más sufrirá en la historia.

Gracias por los saludos, a ti y a tu gato :D dile miau miau de mi parte... que estés muy bien, nos leemos!

**warheart: **Hola! gracias por tu review... al principio no estaba muy convencida de hacer que Mimi se emborrachara, pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo me fui convenciendo y por supuesto tenía que escribir sobre su primera resaca, es un poco extraña siendo que ella es tan barbie para sus cosas. Espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas sobre lo sucedido en la residencia Yagami, la verdad la idea daba para mucho, pero trato de mantener a Matt en su personalidad que es tan fría y me cuesta un montón, porque habría sido más fácil que ocurriera alguna cosilla por ahí.

No te preocupes por lo de las caras, porque entiendo la mayoría (o quizás sólo las interprete a mi manera), pero siempre pasa eso en fanfiction :D

Espero que te haya ido bien en tu último examen y que ahora estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones, todos nos merecemos vacaciones. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto :)


	15. Celos

Hola :D ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... 16 páginas de word, aunque menos palabras que los anteriores xD la verdad no sé porqué, pero al final se convirtió en uno de transición, en el que algunos personajes descubren ciertas cosillas.

Sin más dilaciones, los dejo para que lean.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO XV: Celos

La noche estaba fría. Eso la hizo recordar que sólo quedaba una semana para que comenzara el invierno. Aunque debía admitir que el vestido que llevaba puesto y la delgada chaqueta que traía encima, no la cubrían lo suficiente, provocando que el aire se colara por sus prendas, haciéndola tiritar levemente.

Por supuesto Yamato le había ofrecido llevarla a casa, podía ser frío e indiferente, pero siempre había sido un caballero con ella. Sin embargo, luego de la discusión, pocas ganas tenía de regresar a su casa, así que tras un fugaz beso de despedida en la entrada del restaurante al que habían ido, caminó en dirección contraria a él sin saber hacia donde iría.

Al cabo de dos cuadras decidió que no podía caminar toda la noche sin sentido, era peligroso y acabaría resfriándose, así que con una buena idea de hacia donde dirigirse tomó un taxi en la esquina y le indicó la dirección al chofer.

Así que ahí estaba ella, en el viejo parque que estaba cerca de la casa de los Yagami.

Que irónico – pensó.

Si fuera un día cualquiera iría a visitar a Tai, pero él no estaba en casa y en su lugar estaba Matt. Quizás por eso había decidido ir ese parque, para sentirse un poco más cerca de su mejor amigo.

- Tonto, Tai… ojala estuvieras aquí… - dejó escapar en un suspiro.

No había nadie alrededor que pudiera oírla o responderle y menos el aludido.

Se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a balancearse despacio, quizás así entraría en calor. Mientras lo hacía recordó cuando iba a jugar con Tai, una vez él la había empujado tan fuerte que se había soltado. Todavía podía recordar su expresión de culpabilidad después de eso, se parecía mucho a la que mostraba cada vez que recordaba aquella ocasión en la que Hikari se había resfriado por su culpa.

A menudo jugaban soccer en ese lugar, era el único niño que conocía que no la discriminaba por ser chica y que incluso reconocía que era bastante buena jugando para ser una.

Después del digimundo las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, básicamente se querían mucho y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero discutían a menudo por la falta de tacto de Taichi.

Eso sólo empeoró cuando entraron a la adolescencia y aún así el lazo de amistad siguió igual de firme, con sus tire y afloje que ocasionaban las peleas, pero al final del día seguían siendo tan amigos como antes.

Se dio cuenta de que sabía lo que necesitaba y que aunque no pudiera ver a su amigo quería escuchar su voz, así que sacó el celular de su bolsillo y encontró su número entre los frecuentes.

Se puso el celular en la oreja, conteniendo la expectación, deseando que no estuviera dormido, porque de ser así no habría nada ni nadie en el mundo que pudiera despertarlo, ni siquiera ella.

Cuando creyó que no contestaría, escuchó su voz del otro lado del auricular, tan entusiasta como siempre.

- ¿Sora? – preguntó él.

La pelirroja sonrió, bajando la mirada a sus pies. Ya había detenido el columpio. Abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía rompería a llorar.

Había sido una tonta, ¿por qué había llamado?, ¿para que él la consolara como siempre?, era un egoísta… no quería contarle lo sucedido, sólo necesitaba escuchar su voz.

- ¿Sora?... ¿estás ahí?... – volvió a preguntar, y esta vez su voz se había teñido de preocupación.

Tragó espeso, armándose de valor, de ese valor que él le había enseñado a reunir tantas otras veces.

- Hola Tai… - logró decir a media voz, pero al menos ya habían pasado las ganas de llorar.

Del otro lado escuchó un fuerte suspiro. Era evidente que el chico se había tranquilizado al oír su voz, pero su instinto protector no había bajado la guardia todavía.

- ¿Por qué tardaste en contestar?... ¿estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien… sólo te extrañaba y quise llamarte, que imprudente… espero no haberte despertado…

Esta vez fue el castaño quien guardó silencio. No le había creído, pero prefirió no insistir, no podía hacer nada de todos modos, no a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

_Tantos años, Sora… y sigues creyendo que puedes engañarme – _pensó con nostalgia.

- No, estaba despierto… sabes de primera mano que nunca me despertaría con el sonido del celular, ¿no? – bromeó como de costumbre.

- Claro que no – asintió ella con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Y cómo estás?... ¿cómo está todo por allá?... ¿has visto a Kari?... ¿Yamato la está cuidando bien?

La pelirroja sintió como un nuevo nudo se formaba en su garganta, pero se obligó a hablar.

- Hoy fui a verla y parece estar mucho mejor… Matt es un buen cocinero, además… así que supongo que todo va bien…

- Me alegra oírlo…no es que desconfíe de él, lo sabes… por algo somos mejores amigos los tres, pero…nunca está demás confirmarlo…- se excusó.

La chica sonrió. Era chistoso como Tai intentaba justificar su paranoia de hermano sobre protector acerca de Kari.

- ¿Sora? – volvió a preguntar.

- Aquí estoy…

- No vuelvas a irte, me preocupa y pienso que un digimon te ha secuestrado…

Sora rompió en carcajadas. Del otro lado él sonrió, al menos había conseguido sacarle una risa más sincera.

- Cielos, Tai… ¿cómo te preocupa precisamente eso sabiendo que en Tokio existen miles de peligros más reales y probables que ese?

- Bueno… no somos ciudadanos normales, además nunca se sabe…- se justificó Taichi con falsa seriedad – oye…sabes que me encanta hablar contigo, pero la verdad me preparaba para dormir y…

La chica lo cortó en seco.

- Claro, debí suponerlo…perdón por llamar tan tarde…

- No te disculpes, tonta…- dijo él amistosamente – sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora… no importa cuando…yo atenderé…- hizo una pausa en la que fingió pensárselo mejor – a menos que esté dormido, claro…

- ¿No me deja eso indefensa alrededor de ocho horas al día?

- Bueno, confío en que ese espacio puede ser cubierto por Matt…- respondió él con un fingido tono de picardía.

Sora volvió a ponerse triste, pero procuró que no se notara en su voz al responder. Al final el que siempre estaba disponible para ella era Tai y no Matt que era su novio.

- Bueno, no quiero que tus compañeros la pasen mal mañana por no dejarte dormir las horas suficientes, así que vete a la cama…

- Eso…ha…ré…- dijo en medio de un bostezo – tú igual, ¿verdad?... a esta hora debes estar en casa.

- Lo estoy, de hecho…creo que oí a mamá llamándome…- mintió, añadiendo lo de su madre para que fuera más creíble.

A Tai le pareció que del otro lado las cosas estaban demasiado silenciosas, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, entonces ve Sora… te veo mañana, quizás…

- De acuerdo, Tai… un beso…

- Igual para ti…buenas noches…

- Adiós…- iba cortar la llamada cuando recordó algo - ¡Tai!... – exclamó tratando de impedir que cortara, pero el sonido continuo de la línea le indicó que el castaño ya se había ido.

- Te quiero muchísimo…lo sabes… ¿verdad, Tai? – dijo en voz alta mientras se llevaba el celular al bolsillo.

Hablar con él la había hecho sentir mejor, pero a la vez le había confirmado lo que ya sabía, no importaba cuando llamara, siempre atendía, no importaba lo que necesitara, hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo si era por ella. Era su mejor amigo, igual que lo había sido Matt por tanto tiempo, pero de los dos, él nunca le fallaba y no porque ella se lo exigiera, sino porque le nacía ser así.

Volvió a recordar la tonta discusión con Matt.

_Estaban en un restaurante nuevo que quedaba relativamente cerca de la residencia Yagami. Así Matt podría regresar pronto a casa si la situación lo ameritaba, él no lo había dicho, pero ella lo había notado en la forma apremiante con que le preguntó si ese estaría bien._

_- Cualquier lugar es perfecto…- le contestó con una sonrisa._

_Estuvieron casi cuarenta minutos en un relativo silencio. Ella intentaba iniciar una conversación, le hacía preguntas o comentarios sin importancia acerca del clima o el lugar, pero hasta lo más básico había fallado, él se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos o incluso con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_- Es un lugar muy bonito, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí…_

_Fin de la conversación. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a su parquedad, pero algunas veces, como en aquella ocasión, se sentía demasiado insignificante para ser notada por sus ojos o para que le prestara atención._

_¿Entonces por qué había aceptado la petición de Tai de que cuidara a Kari?, es decir, ni siquiera era amigo directo de la chica y él siempre prefería estar solo, ¿no se le estaría haciendo incómodo quedarse en otra casa a solas con una chica?_

_Suspiró. Otra vez se estaba poniendo paranoica, ni siquiera sabía lo que le había respondido a Taichi cuando se lo pidió, de hecho era muy probable que se hubiera negado, pero el castaño era muy persistente cuando quería y ella sabía que ambos se trataban como hermanos. No había nada que Matt no hiciera por él._

_Sin embargo eran un trío, y no entendía porqué su novio la dejaba fuera de eso. _

_Cuando se habían hecho novios su única ilusión era que él se abriera más con ella, respecto a lo demás esperaba que todo siguiera igual, que los tres siguieran siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero irónicamente había ocurrido todo lo contrario._

_Desde que empezaron a salir, el rubio comenzó a alejarse más de ella. Parecía que todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse eran contraproducentes. Al menos así lo sentía._

_Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó con tono neutral._

_Los profundos ojos azules del chico la miraron con confusión antes de preguntar._

_- ¿Quieres irte?... ni siquiera has terminado tu comida…_

_- Ya no tengo apetito… y parece que tú tampoco – dijo señalando su plato._

_Matt bajó la mirada y comprobó las palabras de su novia. Su platillo estaba prácticamente intacto, no era extraño, después de todo se había pasado todo el rato jugando con ella, moviéndola con el tenedor de un lado a otro, estaba demasiado preocupado como para comer._

_- Lo siento, es que…_

_- No importa – lo cortó ella, no esperaba una disculpa, eso no arreglaría nada- sólo vámonos…- le dijo, levantándose para ponerse la chaqueta._

_El chico llamó al camarero, pidió la cuenta y ambos salieron. Ella iba caminando varios pasos por delante de él._

_- Sora, espera…- pidió Yamato a sus espaldas - ¿por qué tanta prisa?_

_- Es que estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa… - le dijo ella._

_- Entonces te llevo enseguida…_

_La pelirroja se volteó a mirarlo._

_- No hace falta, la noche está preciosa, prefiero caminar… nos vemos, Matt – le dijo poniéndose de puntillas para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, y luego se volteó intentando desaparecer del lugar antes de que él pudiera reaccionar._

_No lo consiguió._

_Sintió la mano de Yamato en torno a su muñeca derecha, sujetándola con la fuerza suficiente para impedir que siguiera avanzando, pero sin hacerle daño._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó a secas._

_Al voltearse hacia él se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello, porque probablemente acabaría llorando y reclamándole cosas que no tenía derecho de reclamar, después de todo nunca le había prometido que cambiaría, todo eso habían sido ilusiones suyas._

_- Nada…- contestó bajando la mirada a sus zapatos._

_Él puso una mano bajo su mentón para alzar su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraran. Ella se dejó hacer._

_- No me mientas… _

_- Es sólo que… - comenzó titubeante – te echaba mucho de menos….y quería salir contigo para hablar y divertirnos… ya sabes, la clase de cosas que hacen los novios, pero… me equivoqué… tú tienes que cuidar a Hikari y yo no respeté eso… no debí obligarte a venir…- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que forma había acabado disculpándose ella, todo por ocultar lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo._

_- Así que se trata de eso otra vez…- murmuró él con tono cansino. - ¿estás celosa?_

_- No, pero no entiendo porqué Tai no podía pedírselo a otra persona… quizás a Mimi o a mí… habría sido más lógico que dejar a su hermanita contigo… - se mordió los labios para no seguir hablando, sabía que estaba celosa, pero no quería estarlo y menos discutir con él por una tontera así._

_- ¿Sabes?... tienes razón, quizás… debería llamarlo y decirle que tú te quedarás… o Mimi… o hasta mi hermano podría ser…- ofreció él._

_Sora alzó la mirada y la clavó en esa mirada azul intenso que tantas cosas le producía. Comenzando por esas molestas mariposas en el estómago._

_- No hace falta…. – dijo suavemente, recién en ese momento comprendió que eso no arreglaría nada, que el problema no era Kari y que si ellos estaban discutiendo esa noche no era porque él estuviese cuidándola, el problema había estado desde el principio. – no quiero seguir hablando… podemos seguir otro día…._

_- Entonces déjame llevarte a casa…- pidió él, inexpresivo._

_- En serio no hace falta, necesito caminar para despejarme un poco… nos vemos otro día…- y girándose sobre sus talones, comenzó a alejarse._

_Matt no insistió._

* * *

Hikari despertó a la mañana siguiente con energías renovadas, estiró los brazos y dio un largo bostezo antes de sentarse en su cama.

¿En su cama?...

Miró a su alrededor comprobando que estaba en su cuarto, pero ella no recordaba haber subido, ¿cómo habría terminado allí?

- Que extraño…- se dijo, sin embargo, no siguió pensando en el tema.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, olvidando por un segundo su lesión, sin embargo, se alegro de ver que el hueso no se resentía. Parecía que realmente le había servido descansar esos días.

Eligió algo para ponerse y se fue al baño para darse una ducha. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera a su gato, aunque era probable que hubiera ido a meterse a la pieza de Tai como de costumbre. ¿Yamato había llegado anoche?... ¿se habría ido ya?, porque sus padres y su hermano regresaban ese día.

Sin pensárselo mucho se metió a la ducha y se vistió enseguida. Luego se cepilló el cabello y su estómago comenzó a rugir.

No había comido nada desde anoche, así que bajó con la idea de preparar el desayuno para ella y su familia, ya que no debían tardar, no obstante se detuvo en el marco de la cocina al ver a Yamato frente a la hoguerilla.

_Así que sigue aquí…_

- Buenos días…- saludó, decidiendo atravesar el umbral. No se iba quedar allí toda la mañana observándolo, aunque la opción era tentadora.

- Ah, buenos días, Kari-chan… ¿dormiste bien?

- Sí, de hecho, muy bien… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me dormí…

- Cuando llegué te encontré dormida en el sofá, así que te subí a tu habitación – le contó él, mientras seguía concentrado en los panqueques que hacía.

- Ah…- fue todo lo que salió de su boca – _eso explica todo. _- ¿te ayudo con el desayuno?

- No es necesario, ve al sillón a descansar… Tai me llamó hace un rato y dijo que venía en camino…

- Que bien…- sonrió Hikari, haciéndole caso y yéndose al sofá.

Las cosas estaban como siempre, había despertado tan relajada que ni siquiera había recordado el momento semi-incómodo de la noche anterior.

¿Cómo le habría ido con Sora?

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonta…. _– se reprochó mentalmente.

Se puso a ver tele para no aburrirse y más o menos media hora después sintió la llave en la cerradura.

Se asomó por encima del sillón.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – anunció Tai de manera egocéntrica, como siempre.

- Hermano, te extrañé…- dijo Hikari, sorprendiéndolo, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- ¡Kari! – soltó su bolso y corrió como niño pequeño por la entrada, olvidándose de sacarse los zapatos para ir a cogerla del sofá y levantarla en un abrazo.

La hizo girar en el aire varias veces.

- Hermano, yo también te quiero, pero acabarás mareándome…. Ya bájame…

- No quiero - dijo él taimadamente.

Matt acababa de asomarse por la cocina y ahora observaba la escena con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Taichi Yagami, quítate los zapatos inmediatamente! – gritó la señora Yagami desde la puerta.

- ¡Mamá! – se asustó Tai, bajando a Kari de sus brazos, con cuidado para no lastimarla - ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Recién, tu padre está en el auto… si quieres puedes ayudarlo…

- Vaya, si hubiera sabido que llegaríamos juntos, podrían haberme pasado a buscar…- dijo haciéndose el molesto.

- Mejor ve ayudar a tu padre – insistió Yuuko entornando los ojos.

Taichi se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a obedecer.

- Y recuerda quitarte los zapatos cuando vuelvas a entrar….hola mi pequeña – dijo dirigiéndose a Hikari.

- Hola mamá… que bueno que llegaron temprano, ya los echaba mucho de menos…

- Nosotros también, tu abuela te mandó saludos…

- ¿Y cómo está?

- Mucho mejor, aunque se apenó de que no pudieras ir… ¿qué huele tan delicioso?... ¿estás cocinando?..

- De hecho, yo…- intentó explicarse, ya que sus padres no sabían lo de la lesión y menos que Matt estuviera ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más su mamá fue a la cocina y se encontró con el susodicho, lo saludó tan afectuosamente como siempre hacía y él le explicó que había ido a acompañar a Hikari desde ayer, a petición de Tai, por si necesitaba algo.

- Eres un buen chico, de verdad te lo agradezco…

El que no estuvo feliz con la noticia fue el señor Yagami, a quien que su hija hubiera pasado tantas horas con un adolescente de 19 años, no le pareció adecuado, y le lanzó miradas desconfiadas durante todo el desayuno, una de las cuales casi causa que el chico se atragante.

No había dicho nada, pero esa mirada asesina, Matt podía jurar por su vida que era igualita a la de Tai. Ahora sabía de donde la había aprendido él.

- Dios… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Yuuko, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Sí…. Señora Yagami… no se preocupe…- dijo Yamato a duras penas cuando consiguió hablar.

La señora Yagami miró a su alrededor, especialmente a su esposo, pero en ese momento él comía silenciosamente con una expresión tan angelical como la de Tai cuando hacía algo malo de pequeño, y bueno, también en la actualidad.

Después de eso Susumo y Yuuko subieron a acomodar las cosas del viaje y Matt se despidió de Tai para irse a su departamento.

- Gracias, viejo… de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti…- le dijo el castaño, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo y golpeando su espalda.

- Yo te lo diré, Taichi… nada…- contestó el rubio, sarcástico.

- No soy tan inútil como me ves…- replicó con orgullo.

- Como sea, ya me voy… hasta luego, Hikari…- dijo posando los ojos sobre la castaña.

- Adiós, Matt-kun… gracias por todo…

El rubio se quedó mirándola unos segundos como si quisiera decirle algo, pero finalmente se marchó.

Tai no se dio cuenta de nada, porque había subido a su habitación a tomar una siesta.

Hikari iba sentarse cuando el timbré sonó, así que fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose de volver a ver a Yamato.

- Casi lo olvidaba…- dijo sacando un objeto pequeño de su pantalón que la chica no pudo ver - esto es para Matty, pensé que sería útil ya que se pierde todo el tiempo…- explicó tomando con delicadeza su mano para depositar un pequeño objeto en ella y luego cerrársela.

- Gra… gracias – respondió la castaña sin saber qué hacer, ante lo cual Matt asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo a mitad de caminó y otra vez se volvió hacia la castaña.

Se mantuvo varios segundos así, detenido en silencio como si tuviera un fuerte debate interior. Hikari lo observó sin comprender, sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro mientras aguardaba, incluso estaba conteniendo la respiración, ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿qué querría decirle que fuera tan difícil para él?

- Gracias por… la conversación de anoche.

Y eso fue todo, la chica ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta, subiera al auto y se marchara.

Una vez sola abrió la palma de su mano y encontró un pequeño cascabel.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar a casa y el grito de Taichi llamándola la desconcertó.

- ¡Hikari!... ¡esta bola de pelos lo hizo de nuevo!

Ay, Matty no dejaba de meterse en problemas con su hermano. Después de subir a buscarlo e intentar en vano de tranquilizar a Tai, volvió al salón y se sentó con el minino en su regazo.

- ¡Mira lo que tío Yamato te ha comprado! – le dijo con una risita antes de ponerle el cascabel, pero cuando acabó, el pequeño gatito empezó a moverlo con sus patitas en un vano intento por quitárselo, al parecer no le agradaba la idea de resonar por toda la casa como una campana.

Empezó a moverse desesperadamente, mientras Hikari lo veía, sin parar de reír.

* * *

Lunes otra vez.

Ese día tenían educación física y a pesar de que Hikari había pasado cuatro días en reposo, su profesora la eximió de la clase, ya que la lesión seguía estando muy reciente. Así que se resignó a pasar las dos horas sentada en las gradas viendo a sus compañeros.

Los chicos jugaban baloncesto y las chicas volleyball.

Mientras alentaba a Takeru como hacía en los partidos oficiales enfundada en su traje de porrista, comenzó a observarlo más detenidamente.

Era alto, debía haber crecido unos diez centímetros más el último verano, lo que hacía que la superara por una cabeza. Era más o menos del mismo porte que Yamato, pero el mayor era más delgado, ya que los entrenamientos habían hecho que Takeru tonificara sus músculos. Sin embargo, Matt era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla en sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad.

Se sonrojó, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, seguramente T.k. también podría tomarla en sus brazos, ¿y a qué venía toda esa comparación?.

Probablemente era porque nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de pensar en Yamato, al menos no tanto como esos últimos días, se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, una mala costumbre.

Todos vitorearon cuando Takeru encestó un tanto para su equipo, pero el rubio sólo se giró para mirar a Hikari.

La castaña no se había dado cuenta y hacía rato había dejado de alentarlo.

- Tierra llamando a Kari… ¿estás ahí?

- ¡Yolei! – dijo sobresaltada - ¿hace cuánto llegaste?

- Sólo hace un minuto… creí que estabas concentrada viendo el partido, pero… parece que no… ¿en qué pensabas, eh? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Cosas sin importancia…

- No lo parecía – dijo bajito.

- De acuerdo, estaba pensando en…

- No lo digas, Yamato-sempai, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tan obvio es?

- No, pero te conozco… ¿cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

- Bien, él fue muy… atento…- terminó por definir, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Atento?... ¿qué quieres decir?

- Nada, ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando de esto… es una tontería…

- ¿Qué te guste es una tontería?

- ¿Quieres dejar de decirlo en voz alta? – preguntó con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

- Está bien, yo puedo hacerlo…pero traías una expresión tan distraída que hasta Daisuke se habría dado cuenta de que algo de sucede…

- No tiene importancia, ya se me pasará…

Miyako no pareció muy convencida de eso, pero decidió dejarlo así por el momento.

- Hey… ¿esa no es Mimi-san? – le preguntó a su amiga.

Hikari se dio la vuelta justo para ver pasar a la castaña por la puerta entreabierta del gimnasio.

- Es ella… ¿qué estará haciendo fuera del salón?

- No parece muy bien… ¿y si…?

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar de hablar para que Kari la entendiera. Ambas se deslizaron sigilosamente por las gradas hasta llegar al suelo, para luego escabullirse hacia la salida, tratando de que nadie las viera en plena fuga de clases.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, vieron que la chica doblaba hacia la derecha, al parecer iba hacia los baños.

La siguieron en silencio, y se apoyaron contra la puerta del baño de chicas. No estaban seguras de que fuera la única que estaba en el lugar, pero un fuerte sollozo las alertó.

Miyako la observó inquisitiva, cómo si quisiera hacer la pregunta con sus ojos.

_¿Entramos?_

Ninguna quería violar su privacidad, pero dejarla llorando sola allí tampoco era una opción que les agradara, así que luego de que Kari asintiera ambas entraron al baño.

Mimi se alertó enseguida, limpiándose con prisa las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

- Hikari…Miyako…¿no deberían estar en clase? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Lo estábamos…- contestó la castaña con cautela – de hecho, seré honesta… te vimos pasar por el gimnasio y decidimos seguirte… creímos que algo no iba bien…

- No se preocupen, todo está bien… sólo necesitaba un poco de agua – mintió.

- Mimi- san, si no quieres decirnos que te pasa está bien, pero te escuchamos llorando… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? – le preguntó Yolei.

La aludida se mordió los labios con fuerza, al parecer no quería volver a llorar. Hikari se aproximó a ella casi sin meditarlo y la abrazó, causando que rompiera en llanto.

- Está bien… estamos aquí y no nos iremos… no hasta que te repongas…- le susurró la portadora del emblema de la luz.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Yolei cerró la puerta con seguro, para asegurarse de que nadie las importunase. Si el inspector se daba cuenta se ganarían un castigo de los grandes, pero eso no les importó a ninguna de las tres.

Mimi fue calmándose poco a poco, los continuos hipidos disminuyeron hasta desaparecer y dejarla quieta entre los brazos de Kari, como si fuera una muñeca con la batería descargada.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó su amiga, apartándose con suavidad.

- Sí, Kari… Yolei, les agradezco por haber venido… cuando su profesora se entere…

- Da igual, los amigos son más importantes…- le explicó Miyako poniendo una mano en su hombro para infundirle confianza.

- Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy tan afectada…

- ¿Pasó algo con Koushiro? – preguntó Hikari con un nudo en la garganta e intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Yolei, todavía no se hacía a la idea de que hubieren podido empeorar las cosas.

- Esto no se trata de él… simplemente rompí con Mike…

- ¿Otra vez? – Miyako dejó salir las palabras antes de darse cuenta de lo mal que podrían sonar- quiero decir, yo no…

- Está bien, no te hagas problema – la tranquilizó Mimi – lo cierto es que nunca debí volver con él… nuestra relación ya estaba rota y no había forma de arreglar las cosas, fui una tonta al hacerme ilusiones de nuevo, sabiendo que sólo lo hice por…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba decir, era verdad que había vuelto con Michael al día siguiente de la gran pelea con Izzy, pero no es que fuera exactamente por él o para molestarlo, además al pelirrojo ni siquiera le había importado. – simplemente no debí hacerlo… debí suponer que sólo saldría más herida…

- A mí me parece que has sido muy valiente de tomar el riesgo – la consoló Kari – lo bueno es que te diste cuenta a tiempo… mejor ahora que luego ¿no?

- Supongo que tienes razón…- asintió Mimi con una débil sonrisa – pero de todas formas no puedo dejar de sentirme miserable…

- ¿Segura que no es por nada más? – preguntó Miyako, la verdad seguía pensando que Koushiro tenía algo que ver, sobre todo por el plan que habían hecho para que ellos se arreglaran, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, demasiado confundida para intentar explicarles los confusos sentimientos que tenía por el pelirrojo desde que habían vuelto a ser amigos.

- Estaré bien, no se preocupen… nunca dejaría que los demás me vieran así en un pasillo, tengo una reputación de princesa que cuidar… las princesas no lloran frente a sus súbditos – bromeó.

- Entonces te dejaremos sola para que te recompongas… y nos veremos luego…- dijo Hikari, acercándose para darle un nuevo abrazo antes de marcharse.

- Se los agradezco…

La semana transcurrió con toda la normalidad a la que los digielegidos podían aspirar, después de todo eran adolescentes.

La relación de Izzy y Mimi seguía rara, a pesar de que ella ya parecía totalmente repuesta de su gran rompimiento.

Tanto Hikari como Yolei podían ver claramente la forma en que él intentaba acercarse y ella lo rehusaba cortésmente, pero no podían entender qué había salido mal.

El jueves las chicas se habían reunido en casa de Mimi. Estaban todas en su cuarto hablando de la semana, aunque la anfitriona se había largado a reclamar sobre su tema favorito, Ryuzaki.

Desde el principio se había mostrado airada por la relación de amistad que la chica parecía mantener con Koushiro, pero esos últimos días había desplegado toda su artillería pesada para desprestigiarla.

Que era muy nerd, arrastrada o tenía cero sentido de la moda. Esas eran sus ataques más recurrentes.

- Las chicas me contaron que habías arreglado las cosas con Izzy… ¿todo va bien? – preguntó Sora con ligereza.

- Por supuesto…- contestó Mimi a secas, aunque había evadido su mirada al decirlo.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso, era la que más la conocía y sabía perfectamente que algo estaba pasando con la ex – neoyorquina, tenía algunas teorías al respecto, pero ninguna parecía tan probable, excepto por una, una que tenía hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Sabes?... esa noche que te emborrachaste Koushiro no quería ir, porque pensó que a ti te molestaría verlo, pero… al final cedió… te quiere mucho como para dejarte sola, aunque se arriesgue a recibir todo tu odio como agradecimiento…

Mimi la observó sin decir nada, no sabía que pretendía diciendo todo eso, pero no le gustaba, no era su tema favorito precisamente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… han sido amigos mucho tiempo y….

- Igual que tú con Tai – rebatió la aludida, queriendo cambiar de tema.

- No es lo mismo, Koushiro es… tú eres la persona más importante para él….

- No veo la diferencia...

Hikari y Miyako escuchaban la conversación de la que habían sido tácitamente excluidas, en silencio.

- Nunca has pensado que… ¿tú le gustes?

El silencio que se produjo después de esa pregunta fue total e incómodo. Sólo Sora parecía tranquila, mientras observaba a Mimi, esperando una respuesta, pero la chica pareció tardar mucho en asimilar sus palabras.

_¿Yo gustarle a Izzy?... – _se preguntó a sí misma.

Aunque la pregunta de la pelirroja había sido clara y directa, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para entender. ¿De dónde habría sacado semejante idea?, era ridículo, imposible… ¿pero entonces por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa al pensar en la posibilidad?...

Cuando pudo recuperar el habla, ocupó su tono habitual, ni siquiera titubeó al pronunciar las palabras.

- ¿Qué yo le gusto a Izzy?... ¡eso es ridículo!... él necesita una novia igual de inteligente que él, como esa niña sosa de Ryuzaki…

Sólo al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba la posibilidad de que Koushiro sintiera algo por ella, quizás por eso la repudiaba tanto, quizás todo se trataba de lo herido que se había sentido su ego cuando él dijo que besarla había sido un error, porque ella tenía claro que Izzy sólo la quería como una amiga, que nunca podría verla de otra forma.

Para Sora, Kari y Yolei escuchar esas palabras fue totalmente diferente, como si alguien encendiera repentinamente una luz en un cuarto a oscuras, como si la última pieza de un rompecabezas que llevaban mucho tiempo intentando armar, finalmente calzara sin ningún problema y les mostrara la imagen de la verdad, una verdad demasiado clara como para ignorarla.

A Mimi le gustaba Izzy, sólo eso podía explicar la extraña actitud que había adoptado desde que volvieron a ser amigos.

- ¿Sabes?... para ser tan soberbia te subestimas – le dijo Sora – además me parece que estás celosa….- sólo ella podía atreverse a decirle algo así.

- ¿Celosa yo?... ¿de esa niñita que no sabe combinar su propia ropa? – preguntó Mimi indignada.

- Bueno, eres especialmente cruel cuando hablas de ella – le hizo ver Hikari.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, cualquier chica con un mínimo del sentido de la estética… – a pesar de que sus tres amigas se habían preparado para un largo discurso de esos dignos de una miss de belleza, la castaña se calló de repente en actitud meditabunda como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

La verdad si estaba celosa, celosa de que Izzy se hubiera fijado en Ryuzaki y no en ella, aunque el motivo no era importante, porque ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginarse como se comportaría si le gustara a Koushiro y no era el momento ideal para pensarlo.

- ¿Mimi? – llamó Sora con preocupación.

- Cielos, tienen razón, estoy celosa – admitió con tono dramático - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – preguntó molesta, para luego dejarse caer de frente sobre la almohada.

Sus amigas entornaron los ojos, como si razonar con ella fuera fácil.

Cuando finalmente la castaña pareció recuperarse del impacto que le supuso el descubrimiento de sus celos, volvió a ser la misma chica alegra de siempre.

- Hey… ¿saben qué sería genial? – preguntó Mimi.

Todas la miraron interrogantes.

- Irnos al campo por este fin de semana… ya saben que tengo una casa allá….además, podríamos estar con los digimons sin problemas…

- Yo voto que sí – se animó Yolei.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiremos el permiso? – preguntó Kari.

- Si Joe-sempai va no creo que tengamos problemas…- contestó Mimi de forma resuelta, como si llevara mucho tiempo planeándolo – mis padres accedieron… así que sólo es cosa de preguntárselo a los demás, ¿qué dicen?

- Sí, definitivamente sí…- contestó Sora.

- ¿Y tú, Kari?

- Supongo que mi hermano no podrá ponerme trabas si él también viene- sonrió.

- ¡Yujuuu! – Mimi se puso a aplaudir como loca – va ser sensacional…

* * *

He ahí la sorpresa de Mimi :)

La verdad tiene mucha razón, el viaje al campo va estar de lo más interesante, será el lugar propicio para el romance y la diversión... la verdad tenía pensado relatar el paseo en este capítulo, pero para variar me alargué más de la cuenta, así que estoy ansiosa por acabar el siguiente.

Si quieren darme alguna idea sobre lo que podría suceder en el campo o simplemente desean compartir sus teorías, no duden en comentar.

Quiero agradecerles por seguir comentando la historia, ya que si bien escribo porque me gusta, saber que otros disfrutan leyendo me anima mucho a continuar.

Espero poder regresar pronto, saludos!


	16. Excursión al campo - primera parte

Hola :D ¿Qué tal están?, espero que ya sea que estén trabajando, vacacionando o simplemente descansando en casa lo estén pasando muy bien.

Yo tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, así que lo subo hoy, porque mañana me iré a la playa por una semana.

Dos cosas importantes:

1.- Es sólo un capítulo, pero lo dividiré en dos por un tema de extensión, ya que son 21 páginas de word y los capítulos anteriores fluctuan entre las 8 y las 16 páginas, entonces no quería salirme tanto de ese margen.

De todas formas los subiré juntos, así que pueden leer todo decorrido o sólo uno si les parece muy largo y dejan el otro para después.

2.- Una recomendación musical, la canción se llama "Crazier" y es de Taylor Swift, es para una escena de Mimi, pero no les digo más, porque cuando vayan leyendo ustedes se darán cuenta. Si no les gusta obviamente pueden escuchar otra y de ser así quizás quieran compartir conmigo la canción que les parezca apropiada para la escena a la que me refiero.

Agradecimientos especiales a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:

**anaiza18, Miau, Ivymon, Zembre98, Yaken, JapiFic, Azuritha, Eccho y Warheart27**

Sobre todo a los que se atrevieron a compartir sus teorías y a quienes me dieron ideas :)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVI: Excursión al campo

_**Primera parte** _

El viernes después de la escuela, todos se juntaron en casa de los Yagami como era su costumbre cada vez que salían de paseo.

Una vez que los adultos supieron que Joe los acompañaría no hubo problema para conseguir los permisos, ya que era el mayor de los digielegidos y todos sabían que era el más responsable.

El padre de Yamato se ofreció a llevarlos en la camioneta de su trabajo, los dejaría en la casa de campo de los Tachikawa y volvería por ellos el domingo en la tarde.

El viaje fue largo y tranquilo, al principio todos iban haciendo bromas, cantando y contando historias, pero al cabo de una hora se cansaron, ya que el día había comenzado muy temprano, sobre todo para los menores.

Kari, que iba sentada a la izquierda de Takeru y a la derecha de Matt se quedó dormida sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta que inclinó la cabeza y acabó apoyada en el hombro del mayor.

Los músculos de Yamato se tensaron ante el contacto, pero no hizo nada por apartarla, por el contrario, fue T.k. quien quiso acomodarla en su regazo.

- No lo hagas, la despertarás y la pobre está muy agotada…- le advirtió Mimi.

- Es verdad, no creo que a Matt le moleste, ¿o sí? – preguntó Tai.

El aludido se limitó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza y mirar por la ventana contraria, intentando ignorar la situación. Él y Sora iban tomados de la mano, acariciándose en silencio.

Tai no tardó mucho en dormirse al igual que su hermana. Davis cayó dormido sobre el regazo de Yolei sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y sonrojándose hasta la nariz por la embarazosa situación, pero por suerte nadie pareció notarlo.

Mimi iba absorta en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que Izzy estaba sentado a su lado la sentía muy lejos y prefirió respetar su silencio.

Joe iba conversando con el señor Ishida en un tono ameno.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la mayoría se desperezó apenas se bajaron, pues tenían todo el cuerpo dormido y agarrotado.

- Vaya…es hermoso…-comentó Hikari mientras extendía los brazos.

Todos se quedaron maravillados por la vista. Al centro de la parcela había una cabaña muy sencilla, pero amplia, a la izquierda se extendía un tupido bosque y a la derecha había un establo junto a algunos árboles, entre los cuales se encontraba un tronco caído que probablemente la gente aprovechaba para poder sentarse.

El sol casi comenzaba a ocultarse, por lo cual no lograban ver qué había más allá de la casa, pues la tenue luz anaranjada que bañaba el lugar mantenía en penumbras el fondo del terreno.

- Bueno chicos, yo debo marcharme enseguida, pero volveré por ustedes el domingo a eso de las seis, cualquier cosa háganmela saber a través de Matt…

- Sí, papá…

- Muchas gracias, señor Ishida, cuidaré bien de estos niños…- le aseguró Joe, acomodándose su jockey, tenía la pinta de un chico scout.

Hiroaki Ishida se despidió de todos con la mano y dio marcha atrás, para luego dar la vuelta y perderse en el camino de tierra.

- Que no somos unos niños, Joe…- le reclamó Izzy – a mi sólo me ganas por dos años…

- Y a mí por uno… - añadió Tai, tomando con presteza el bolso en su hombro.

- Bueno, eso es sólo la teoría…- dijo Sora risueña.

- ¿La teoría?... ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó con mirada suspicaz.

- Nada, Tai…nada…- le sonrió intentando desestimar sus palabras, pero la mayoría tuvo que contener la risa.

- Ay, hermanito… yo diría que la mayoría piensa que tu edad psicológica está por debajo de tu edad física…- le explicó Kari.

- ¿Y eso qué?... prefiero ser un chico infantil… a uno amargado…- se defendió Taichi con gesto serio.

- Bueno, no vale la pena discutir por eso, vamos adentro…- los invitó Mimi, ante lo cual todos se animaron y atravesaron corriendo el portón entre risas y conversaciones sobre qué hacer primero.

- Hey, chicos…- los siguió Joe, intentando llamar su atención, pero todos estaban demasiado emocionados como para prestarle atención – chicos…¡chicos!...- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego tocó largamente el pito que colgaba de su cuello haciendo que varios se taparan los oídos.

- Joe- sempai… ¿por qué ha hecho eso? – le preguntó Sora.

- Lo siento Sora, pero no me estaban poniendo atención…

- Vamos, Joe…. No seas aburrido y di lo que tengas que decir para poder desempacar…- lo apremió Tai.

- Bueno – dijo el peliazul sacando un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos para proceder a desdoblarlo con toda calma, exasperando a sus compañeros – he hecho una lista con los deberes y las parejas asignadas a cada uno…

- ¿Pero no se suponía que esto sería una viaje de diversión? – preguntó Takeru, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

- Lo será Takeru-kun, pero antes… hay algunas cosas que hacer…

- Que yo recuerda esta casa es de Mimi, así que es ella quien debería decir que hacer….- reclamó Tai, sorprendiendo a los demás, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que ponía a la castaña al mando, y probablemente la última.

- Les recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo y que si no fuera por mí no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar…- dijo Joe rechinando los dientes.

- Muy bien, Joe-sempai… entonces díganos que debemos hacer…- se rindió Mimi.

Tai iba reclamar de nueva cuenta, pero Sora se lo impidió con un codazo que por poco lo deja sin aire.

El castaño se dobló sobre sí mismo, soltando palabrotas por lo bajo.

- Bueno…primero Matt y Sora estarán encargados de la cocina, Izzy y Mimi irán a recolectar frutos, Davis y Yolei buscaran leña para la fogata y T.k. y Kari se encargarán de hacer las camas.

- ¡Protesto! – gritaron Tai y Mimi al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse entre ellos confundidos, nunca antes habían estado de acuerdo en algo.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa chicos? –preguntó Sora con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿No podemos cambiar de pareja?- sugirió Mimi, produciendo la extrañeza de todos.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿no quieres ir con Koushiro? – se atrevió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

- No es eso, pero… es que, soy alérgica a los frutos y… - todos sabían que la chica estaba mintiendo, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Izzy estaba apunto de intervenir cuando Joe volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Lo siento Mimi-chan, pero he asignado las parejas por sorteo, así que no habrá cambios…

- Pues yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que Takeru y Hikari tengan que trabajar juntos…- se amurró Tai.

- Hermano…- reprochó la menor con fastidio contenido.

- No habrá cambios…- repitió Joe.

- Pero a mí no me has dicho que tengo que hacer…

- Es cierto…. veamos que me queda libre…- dijo el mayor, bajando la mirada hacia su lista – tú te encargarás del aseo…

- ¿Qué?... ¡no es justo!... eso es tarea de chica…

- Tai, no seas tan machista…- dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos – ya oíste a Joe-sempai… las tareas fueron asignadas al azar, así que será mejor que empecemos de una vez para acabar cuanto antes…

- Pero a mí me queda una duda…- todos se voltearon hacia Miyako cuando habló, pues a nadie le apetecía seguir discutiendo por una tontería - ¿qué se supone qué hará Joe-sempai?...

Las miradas fueron desde la chica de cabello lila hacia el peliazul.

- Ehhh bueno…- carraspeó ligeramente para recuperar la seguridad de su voz – yo supervisaré, claro…

- ¿Por supervisar quieres decir, sentarte a ver como nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo? - preguntó Sora incrédula.

- No, por supervisar quiero decir, observar a cada uno para asegurarme de que cumplan con sus tareas sin ningún inconveniente… además, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que nadie salga lastimado….- dijo con un tono calmado que pretendía convencer a todos de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Algunos se disponían a reclamar, pero Takeru se les adelantó.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso…comencemos de una vez…- dijo tomando a Hikari de la mano para guiarla hacia el interior de la cabaña.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡vuelve aquí, Takaichi! – gritó Tai, corriendo tras la pareja.

Y así la mayoría fue dispersándose rumbo a sus quehaceres.

- ¡Hey!... ¡nos reuniremos para hacer la fogata a las nueve, así que dense prisa! – gritó Joe al ver que la mayoría salía corriendo, perdiéndose de su vista – ay… es como si todavía fueran los niños que conocí hace ocho años… - reflexionó en voz alta.

* * *

Todos dejaron sus bolsos en el recibidor para que Takeru y Hikari se encargaran de acomodarlos en las habitaciones una vez que las distribuyeran.

Davis y Yolei se fueron por la izquierda rumbo al bosque, mientras Izzy y Mimi se iban en el sentido contrario.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos regresar antes de que anochezca… -le adivirtió Miyako al castaño.

- Sí, pero no te separemos mucho, ¿quieres?...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿tienes miedo? – se burló la chica.

- ¿Qué?... por supuesto que no… ¿te olvidas de que tengo el digiegg del valor?

- No, Davis…- suspiró entornando los ojos – pero todos le tenemos miedo a algo, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… mira, yo creo que deberíamos ir por este camino – dijo señalando a la izquierda.

- ¿Y por qué no por este otro? – sugirió ella.

- Porque yo soy chico y los chicos tenemos mejor sentido de la ubicación…

- Vaya, eso es lo más ridículo que he oído…

- Sabes que es verdad…

- Como quieras…- dijo Yolei tomando el camino que ella había sugerido

- ¡Espera!...no me dejes atrás…- pidió él, corriendo para alcanzarla.

Al parecer la chica tenía razón, pues encontraron varias ramas caídas y hojas grandes que servirían para hacer la fogata. Las fueron recogiendo mientras avanzaban en completo silencio.

- Hey… Miyako…

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó la chica distraída.

- Tú eres muy amiga de Hikari…- no era una pregunta ni una afirmación, pero la chica no sabía que esperaba que dijera, así que guardó silencio – quiero decir, cuando las chicas son muy amigas se cuentan todo, ¿verdad?... ¿ustedes tienen ese tipo de amistad?

- Sí, Davis… confiamos mucho en la otra si es lo que quieres saber…

- Entonces Hikari te habrá dicho si le gusta alguien, ¿verdad?

Yolei se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres que traicione la confianza de Kari? – le preguntó haciéndose la ofendida, para ocultar lo mucho que le dolía su pregunta, pues eso sólo comprobara su teoría de que el chico seguía estando enamorado de su amiga.

- No exactamente…- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente – es que antes creí que le gustaba Takeur, ¿sabes?... pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así…

- ¿En serio?... ¿y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – preguntó con tono irónico, haciéndose la desinteresada.

- Porque a Hikari le gusta Yamato- san …- dijo el chico como si nada y Yolei soltó todas las ramas que había recolectado de la pura impresión. -¡aja!... te pusiste nerviosa… estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad?... a Hikari le gusta…

- ¡Shhhh! – lo mandó a callar, volteándose de forma agresiva hacia él - ¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo te oiga?

- Pero no hay nadie aquí…

Miyako suspiró pensando en qué debía hacer ahora. Lo cierto es que la había pillado en un mal momento, porque si no hubiera estado tan a la defensiva quizás habría visto venir esa disparatada conclusión a la que había llegado al chico y habría podido fingir que era una idiotez, pero desafortunadamente la había sorprendido, haciéndole imposible fingir, había dejado en evidencia a Hikari y ahora tendría que hallar una forma de arreglarlo.

- ¿Por qué crees que a Hikari le gusta él? – preguntó con tono relajado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo escuchó tragar saliva a sus espaldas.

- Bueno… hay algo en la forma en que ella lo mira, ¿sabes?... al principio creí que sólo era admiración o algo por el estilo, pero después me di cuenta de que ni siquiera mira a Tai de esa forma…

- ¿Entonces basas toda tu teoría en la observación?...

- Supongo que sí…. – respondió algo desanimado – sólo quería saber contra quién estaba compitiendo…pero cuando comencé a sospechar que no era Takeru, sino Yamato-sempai…

- ¿Qué? – lo interrumpió ella, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad - ¿te diste cuenta de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad? – preguntó mordaz.

- No era eso lo que iba decir…

- Pues, ¿sabes qué?... guárdatelo para ti, escríbelo en tu diario si quieres – le dijo al tiempo que ponía las ramas que había recogido en esos pocos minutos, sobre el montón que él sostenía a duras penas en sus brazos – sea lo que sea, no quiero oírlo…- dictaminó, y luego se marchó a grandes zancadas, dejando al chico sobrecargado y confundido.

- ¿Pero yo qué dije? – se preguntó Davis a sí mismo, frustrado. Sabía que no tenía mucho tacto con las chicas, pero tampoco era su intención molestarla u ofenderla, por el motivo que fuera que la hubiera molestado u ofendido, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había hecho mal.

Definitivamente las chicas eran un gran enigma en la vida de Daisuke Motomiya.

* * *

- No hay muchas frutas en esta temporada, pero supongo que podemos recoger algunas manzanas – le indicó Mimi, señalando los árboles.

- ¿Mimi?

- ¿Si? – preguntó mientras sacaba algunas frutas para ir echándolas a su canasta.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella se giró para mirarlo, aparentemente sorprendida por su pregunta.

- ¿O acaso hice algo que te molestó? – continuó él ante el mutismo de la chica.

- Claro que no, Izzy…

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?... y no me digas que nada, porque es bastante obvio que sí pasa algo… y todos se dieron cuenta cuando le dijiste a Joe que querías cambiar de pareja…

- Así que es por eso…- suspiró – no creí que te lo tomarías tan personal, sólo pensé que nos haría bien compartir con los demás, ya sabes… todo el mundo supone que porque somos amigos tenemos que hacer todo juntos…- comentó mientras continuaba recolectando manzanas, analizándolas fríamente antes de echarlas al canasto.

- Bueno, eso solía funcionar, ya sabes…

- Pues quizás es tiempo de intentar algo nuevo…-detuvo sus pasos y volvió a mirarlo, sólo que no esperaba encontrarse de frente con él.

Los ojos de Izzy la miraban fijamente, como si estuviese ante un problema difícil que no pudiera dilucidar, tenía esa expresión de concentración que sólo le había visto cuando se encontraba sumergido en el mundo de la computación, nunca la había mirado de esa manera y por algún motivo sintió que podía perderse en ella si no escapaba a tiempo.

- Pensé que querías que las cosas fueran como antes…

- Eso era lo que quería, pero me di cuenta de que tenías razón… las cosas cambian, no puedo pretender que nuestra amistad siga igual que siempre, sobre todo luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos…

- ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?... porque no te entiendo…

_Vaya pregunta – _pensó la castaña.

¿Cómo iba responderla si ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería?... no lo había estado ignorando aposta, simplemente ya no se sentía cómoda a su lado. Desde la noche en que se emborrachó y luego de que él dijera que ese beso había sido un error, comenzó a sentirse inquieta y nerviosa cuando estaba cerca, eso sumado a los celos que sentía al ver a Ryuzaki tan campante a su lado, como si la chica estuviera ocupando el lugar que le pertenecía a ella.

Parecía que últimamente todo se reducía a esos estúpidos celos que no quería sentir.

- No lo sé… - confesó a media voz, pestañeando incómoda bajo su mirada.

El chico parecía tan confundido como ella, quizás más.

Se quedaron parados sin decir nada, mirándose como si fueran dos completos desconocidos, recorriendo los rasgos del otro en silencio.

Mimi sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho, estaba nerviosa, las manos le temblaban, no recordaba nunca haberse sentido así en su vida. Soltó la canasta y ésta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, algunas manzanas rebotaron fuera de ella, pero no le importó. Puso una mano en el cuello del chico y lo sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos, cerró los ojos y se acercó, pero entonces él dio un paso hacia atrás y la magia de ese momento se rompió.

Para cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, el chico ya se había alejado y ahora estaba agachado a su lado recogiendo las manzanas que se habían caído.

- Toma…- le ofreció el canasto a cierta distancia, como si temiera acercarse de nuevo. Eso le dolió, pero no dejó que se le notara en la cara.

- Gracias….- dijo bajito y se volteó enseguida para continuar con la recolección.

Si Izzy iba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces ella también. Recogería los pedazos de su ego destruido y seguiría como si nada.

El pelirrojo la observó alejarse, conciente de lo frío que había sido con ella, pero decidido a mantenerse al margen de su confusión, quizás ella creía que lo quería, o tal vez sólo intentaba que las cosas funcionaran, porque había descubierto lo que él sentía y le tenía lástima, fuera cual fuera el motivo no iba permitir que se engañara.

Él prefería seguir siendo su amigo, a un chico más en su lista de amores de esos a los que ella jamás volvería a hablar. No iba pedirle más de lo que podía darle.

* * *

- Listo…- Hikari se dejó caer en un sillón, extenuada.

- Ese fue un buen trabajo, quedó todo listo…- sonrió Takeru, poniendo una silla frente a ella para sentarse. - ¿qué hacemos ahora?... ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta o algo?

- La verdad sólo quiero descansar…

- ¿Está bien si yo voy a ver que encuentro en los alrededores?

- Claro, ve tranquilo…

- De acuerdo…- el rubio se levantó, dejó la silla en el comedor y salió de la cabaña, cruzándose en la entrada con Miyako, a quien decidió no hablar porque parecía un poco molesta.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho el idiota de Davis ahora, pero acabó alejándose, decidiendo que probablemente Kari sería de más ayuda que él.

- ¿Están listas las habitaciones? – preguntó antes de que la portadora de la luz pudiera preguntarle por el mal aspecto que traía.

- Sí, nosotras compartiremos la última del pasillo, ya dejé tus cosas…

Yolei asintió débilmente y siguió la dirección que le había indicado la castaña.

Hikari prácticamente saltó del sillón para seguirla, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta se preguntó si tal vez debería dejarla sola. Su preocupación pudo más, así que acabó golpeando la puerta antes de asomarse.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

Su amiga estaba tirada de espalda sobre una de las camas.

- También es tu cuarto…- contestó sin ganas.

Kari avanzó cautelosamente por la habitación para poder sentarse a sus pies.

- ¿Te pasa algo?...

- Nada importante, Kari… estaré bien…- prometió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando recostada de lado, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Fue el tonto de Davis?, porque si quieres podemos castigarlo… hay un establo, quizás si hablamos con Mimi, acepte que duerma allá… lo más seguro es que estará de nuestro lado…

Yolei rompió a reír, sin embargo, al hacerlo se le escapó un sollozo.

- Estás llorando…- dijo Hikari alarmada – dime qué te hizo, le quitaré la palabra por el resto del año…

- No tienes que hacer eso…- la tranquilizó la chica, volteándose hacia ella – no es su culpa que tú le gustes tanto, y a mí me guste él…

La castaña la observó sorprendida, no había mentido cuando le había dicho que no creía que Davis sintiera por ella más que una obsesión.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- No… estaba escrito en su rostro…- pronunció Yolei con amargura.

- Ya te había dicho yo que era un idiota…

- Le gustas tú, eres una chica linda y dulce…no es ningún idiota…

- Pues si no puede ver que no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo, pero en cambio tiene a una hermosa joven como tú loca por él, si es un idiota…- se empeñó Hikari.

- De hecho… él sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo… o al menos perdió un poco de esperanza…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa.

- Sabe que te gusta Yamato-sama…- susurró para que nadie que estuviera fuera de la habitación pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Qué? – chilló Kari, llevándome ambas manos a la boca a continuación.

- ¿Kari, estás bien? – preguntó Tai desde el pasillo.

- Sí, hermano…

- Joe dice que el fuego pronto estará listo, así que si estás con Miyako, deberían venir en unos cinco minutos…

- Iremos enseguida…- contestó la castaña y esperó a oír sus pasos alejándose para volver a hablar - ¿tú se lo dijiste?

- ¡Claro que no!...- protestó Yolei, sentándose en la cama – él me lo dijo, me pilló por sorpresa, así que no pude negárselo, pero tampoco se lo reconocí… yo creo que se dio cuenta de todas formas…lo siento…

Hikari suspiró

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa… creo que lo subestimé…

- Tú le gustas mucho, así que siempre está pendiente de ti, es por eso que se dio cuenta…

- Lo siento tanto…

- ¿Y tú por qué lo sientes? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ya sabes… por gustarle…

- Pero si eso no es tu culpa, tonta…- se rió Yolei.

- Quizás no he sido lo suficientemente clara con él…

- Sí que lo has sido, él es el que no quiere ver… no te preocupes por eso…de hecho, hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Mira por la ventana…

Kari alzó la vista para ver a través del vidrio, pero afuera estaba muy oscuro, sólo cuando creyó distinguir un sombra a lo lejos se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado sobre el tronco caído que habían visto al llegar.

- Hay alguien ahí…

- Es Yamato- sama…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

- Por sus ojos…- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La castaña se concentró y se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón, a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, brillaban en la oscuridad.

- ¿A qué esperas?... ¡ve a hablar con él!

- No… ¿por qué haría eso?

- Porque quieres, a mi no me engañas…

- Pero…

- ¡Anda ya!... yo le inventaré una excusa a tu hermano…

Hikari siguió mirándola sin sentirse muy segura.

- Que vayas de una vez, Hikari… a menos que quieras que yo misma te arrastre hasta allá…

- No hace falta, ya voy…

- Hay una puerta trasera, así nadie te verá… y llévate esto…

La castaña se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir la cámara fotográfica que Yolei le había lanzado. Era la suya.

- Una buena fotógrafa siempre debe andar con cámara, nunca sabes cuando podrías necesitarla…- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kari encontró la puerta que le había dicho sin ningún problema y luego se deslizó sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde se alzaban las copas de los árboles.

Se guió por el dulce sonido de la armónica que Matt estaba tocando. Era cautivador y en el silencio de esa noche se expandía por todo el campo.

Antes de que pudiera verla y a una distancia considerable, decidió tomar una fotografía, esperando que no viera el flash, por suerte él parecía demasiado ensimismado como para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin embargo, cuando sintió sus pasos, dejó de tocar y la miró.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? – preguntó Kari.

- Adelante…- dijo él sin darle mayor importancia, pero contrario a lo que pensó la castaña, no volvió a tocar la armónica – creí que le tenías miedo a la oscuridad…- comentó de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

- Eso fue cuando era niña – replicó ella -¿Y tú, Matt-kun?... ¿no le temes?

- No – contestó con determinación – por el contrario, me gusta, desde pequeño me acostumbré a ella…creo que es peor la oscuridad que está en el interior – susurró girándose hacia ella, y aunque no se lo dijo, se sintió envuelto por una luz invisible que emanaba de Hikari, no importaba lo oscuro que estuviese, tenía el presentimiento de que la chica seguiría resplandeciendo como una estrella.

Incluso si se concentraba en sus ojos ya no había oscuridad alrededor.

La oscuridad que está en el interior – se repitió Kari mentalmente, de alguna forma sentía que se refería a él con esa frase, aunque ella no pudiera entender porqué.

Matt seguía mirándola en silencio, haciéndola sentir inquieta, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle el motivo, sentía que si lo hacía se acabaría el bonito momento en el que parecían sumergidos.

- ¡Aquí estaban! – la voz de Joe se escuchaba cercana, aunque no pudieran verlo todavía. Pronto una linterna alumbró sus rostros, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo. – estaba preocupado por ustedes dos, todos estamos alrededor de la fogata, así que vengan… es peligroso que anden solos…

- Perdón, Joe-san…- se disculpó ella, levantándose primero, y tal como esperó, Matt no dijo nada.

- ¡Kari!... ¿estás bien?... Yolei dijo que te sentías mal del estómago…

La castaña sintió que Joe la observaba, pero por suerte no desmintió lo que su hermano dijo ni reveló el lugar en el que la había encontrado.

- Estoy mejor onii- chan, gracias…- contestó sentándose a su lado.

Matt fue a sentarse junto a Sora.

- Mimi estaba apunto de cantar una canción, ¿verdad? – preguntó Miyako emocionada.

- Me da un poco de pena, hace tiempo que no toco ésta…- confesó la castaña, sacando la guitarra de su estuche, todos la vieron resplandecer a la luz de las llamas, pues estaba cubierta de escarcha plateada.

- Woooow…- dejó escapar Yolei.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – preguntó Sora – es muy bonita…

- La compré en Nueva York antes de venirme…es mi favorita- sonrió Mimi – bueno… realmente no esperaba tocar frente a ustedes, pero… este es un tema que compuse hace algunos días… - sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por las cuerdas.

Cuando su voz se escuchó y llenó la noche incluso Matt tuvo que reconocer el talento.

Él había contenido una sonrisa socarrona al verla sacar la guitarra, según su perspectiva un músico prefería las cosas sencillas y aquella parecía de mentira, demasiado llamativa, pero luego de oír el primer párrafo decidió que no podía imaginársela con una normal, esa era de su estilo y le quedaba bien.

Koushiro la observó sólo a ella mientras cantaba… lucía hermosa. Tenía puesta una polera brillante, shorts y botas de tacón bajo, parecía una vaquera, pero con su estilo propio. Ella nunca había sido como las demás, a todo le añadía alguna prenda o accesorio que la distinguiera de las otras chicas, aunque él dudaba que si usara la misma ropa pasara desapercibida, era su actitud lo que la hacía tan especial, incluso en la escuela, donde no podía usar nada de moda bastaba verla caminar por los pasillos para darse cuenta de que no era una estudiante cualquiera, ella caminaba como si lo estuviese haciendo por una pasarela.

La letra de la canción era sencilla, pero clara, seguramente estaba dedicada a Michael.

Todos aplaudieron cuando su voz se desvaneció en el aire, dejando el sonido del crepitar de las llamas como única compañía.

- Que preciosa canción…- la halagó Sora.

- Gracias…- contestó avergonzada -¿quieres tocar algo, Matt? – preguntó, ofreciéndole la guitarra.

- ¿Con esa?...- dijo enarcando una ceja- no lo creo… - desestimó su oferta con un fingido desdén.

- Tienes razón, es demasiado valiosa para ti…- contraatacó Mimi.

- Más bien yo no combino con ella…- se defendió él, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio ella captó el cumplido encubierto en esa frase y le sonrió, no era un momento para pelear.

- ¿Mimi?... ¿tienes animales en el establo? – preguntó Kari, cambiando de tema.

- Sólo está mi caballo… se llama Artemis…

- ¿Y quién lo cuida?

- Papá le paga a un hombre que lo crió desde pequeño, cuando me lo regalaron… pero le dio el día libre porque veníamos nosotros…

- ¿Entonces se puede montar?

- Claro, si quieres intentarlo mañana podríamos hacerlo después del desayuno…

- Me encantaría…

- Perfecto

- ¿A quién le pediste permiso, jovencita? – intervino Tai.

- ¿Qué?... no te pediré permiso para montar un caballo…

- Pues que lástima, porque sin mi permiso no te subirás a él…

- No exageres Tai…- reclamó Mimi – yo sé montar, le enseñaré a Kari…

- Ya dije que no…

- De acuerdo – se resignó la castaña, sorprendiendo al mayor – como tú digas, Tai

- Vaya, que obediente… si te portas bien, puede que te de permiso

Hikari asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para luego hacerle señas a Mimi.

Su mensaje era básicamente: _Salgamos temprano, cuando esté dormido._

Mimi le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

- Hey, yo creí que vendrían los digimons…- dijo Davis.

- Ese era el plan, pero no he podido captar la señal en todo el día, mañana volveré a intentarlo – le explicó Izzy, ya que habían decidido que sería mejor abrir la puerta desde el campo.

- Vamos, Matt… toca una canción…- le pidió Tai al cabo de un rato en el que habían estado bromeando.

- No tengo ánimo…

- Déjalo, es que… ya ves, le da pena quedar como un principiante a mi lado…- bromeó Mimi.

- ¿Principiante?... yo fui líder de una banda… ¿qué tal tú, princesita?

- Yo toqué en algunos bares de Nueva York, pero te recuerdo que ya no tienes una banda, porque lo dejaste…

- Eso es lo que tú crees…- bufó el rubio.

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó la chica, desafiante.

- Que la próxima semana tengo una audición con Hide Sanjougi…

Un silencio absoluto siguió a esa declaración.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sora a su lado - ¿ Hide Sanjougi?, ¿el productor musical?

- Sí… - contestó Yamato sin emoción, sólo lo había dicho para fastidiar a Mimi.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¡es fantástico!

Hikari se quedó mirándolo, pues sabía que nadie la descubriría en esa oscuridad, al menos nadie que no lo hubiera hecho ya, y por un segundo, mientras Sora lo abrazaba creyó que la mirada de Matt iba dirigida hacia ella.

¿Acaso lo habría decidido después de la conversación que habían tenido?

No, claro que no… ¿qué influencia podía tener ella en su vida?, sin embargo, aunque no la tuviera se sintió bien.

- Vaya viejo, no pensé que volverías a los escenarios, te felicito…-le dijo Tai.

Y luego todos hicieron lo mismo, todos menos Kari, que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.


	17. Excursión al campo - segunda parte

CAPÍTULO XVI: Excursión al campo

_**Segunda parte**  
_

_- Vaya viejo, no pensé que volverías a los escenarios, te felicito…-le dijo Tai._

_Y luego todos hicieron lo mismo, todos menos Kari, que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo._

Era temprano cuando despertó, Yolei todavía seguía profundamente dormida, pero aunque volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se dio miles de vueltas no consiguió volver a dormirse, así que se vistió y se escabulló hacia el recibidor con la idea de dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Lo cierto es que desde que había visto el establo tenía curiosidad y era muy temprano para despertar a Mimi, sospechaba que si lo intentaba la chica sería capaz de lanzarle lo primero que encontrara por la cabeza, así que pensó que sólo echar un vistazo no estaría mal, ya que no había nadie que la regañara, o al menos eso pensó.

- Eres muy bonito…- sonrió enternecida mientras el caballo se quedaba quieto bajo el suave tacto de su mano.

Había tardado un tiempo en acercarse, porque temía que pudiera atacarla, ya que no la conocía, pero finalmente se atrevió a acariciarlo y al ver que no hacía nada se tranquilizó.

Artemis era un bellísimo caballo blanco como la leche que en su tiempo debía haber sido un pony muy tierno, digno de una princesa como Mimi, al menos esa fue su impresión.

De repente alzó la cabeza violentamente y soltó un rechinido que asustó a la muchacha, haciéndola retroceder aterrada y confusa, no entendía qué podía haberlo hecho reaccionar así de la nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hikari-chan? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Se volteó para buscar al dueño de esa voz y se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul profundo que la observaban con atención.

- Matt-kun… yo… estaba… me desperté y no pude seguir durmiendo, así que como quería ver el caballo de Mimi, pensé que podría aprovechar que todos estaban dormidos…- reconoció avergonzada.

- Es peligroso, no debiste venir sola…

- Lo sé, pero todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste… no entiendo que puede haber pasado…

- Los caballos son seres muy feroces si no sabes como tratarlos…- dijo con firmeza, como si la estuviera regañando, por lo cual la chica sólo atinó a morderse los labios incómoda y apartar la mirada.

Matt se quedó mirándola, consciente de lo que le había provocado, y un poco arrepentido por haber sido tan rudo con ella.

- Dime, Kari- chan… ¿te gustaría montarlo?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida – creí que no era seguro…

- Ya que ni tú ni yo podemos dormir, me ofrezco a ser tu instructor…

- ¿En…serio harías eso?

Pero el chico no respondió y simplemente se acercó para abrir la puerta que mantenía preso al animal para tomarlo de una de las cuerdas y encaminarlo hacia la salida.

Hikari lo siguió en silencio sin estar muy convencida todavía.

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿te animas? – preguntó Matt.

- Pues… no estoy muy segura…

- Montaré contigo… - aseveró, como queriendo darle más seguridad – si te sirve de algo, yo soy quien le enseñó a montar a Takeru…

- ¿Takeru sabe montar?

- ¿Nunca te lo dijo?... le encantaba hacerlo…. Mis abuelos tienen un rancho grande y muchos animales… así que lo hacíamos cada verano…

- ¿Y quién te enseñó a ti, Matt-kun?

- Demasiadas preguntas…- la cortó como hacía siempre que no quería hablar de algo.

- Quiero hacerlo…- dijo Hikari luego de meditarlo unos instantes más.

- Bien, toma mi mano…- le indicó mientras la extendía hacia ella y la chica la tomaba intentando ignorar la corriente de electricidad que recorrió todo su brazo en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron. – tienes que poner el pie derecho ahí… - dijo señalando el estribo – y luego levantas la otra pierna para cruzarla hacia el otro lado.

La castaña titubeó, volteándose a verlo un poco nerviosa.

_¿Y si me caigo? – _quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, sin embargo, el chico pareció comprender su expresión sin palabras.

- Yo te ayudaré…- le aseguró, intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza, así que al final Hikari asintió y se esforzó por seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Cuando levantó la pierna izquierda creyó que no lograría pasarla, sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir como las manos de Matt la sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura para alzarla y que pudiera cumplir con la tarea.

Soltó todo el aire que había contenido hasta ese momento cuando se vio a si misma sentada sobre el animal y observó de reojo como el rubio se subía detrás de ella con mucha más facilidad.

- Ahora tienes que tomar las cuerdas…- dijo Matt muy cerca de su oído izquierdo, haciendo que la piel se erizara por su tibio aliento.

- Aja…- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras lo obedecía, pero lo que no se esperaba es que él fuera a poner sus manos sobre las suyas indicándole la forma en que tenía que golpear para hacerlo avanzar.

- Es así, ¿lo ves? – preguntó, y aunque por un momento Hikari temió que la dejaría hacerlo sola, no la soltó en ningún momento y poco a poco el caballo comenzó a avanzar con pasos lentos, pero eso era suficiente para su primera vez.

En el horizonte los primeros rayos del sol rasgaban el cielo y las nubes, queriendo bañar los campos de flores que rodeaban la pequeña casa de campo.

Luego de andar un par de minutos por los alrededores Matt le sugirió que corrieran un poco y aunque ella estaba asustadísima, confiaba en él, así que asintió. Sus músculos se tensaron apenas aumentó un poco la velocidad y fue más consciente que nunca de que su espalda estaba pegada al torso del chico, mientras los brazos de él sostenían las cuerdas con firmeza, con los codos pegados a su cintura como si la tuviera presa y temiera que pudiera soltarse.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero no sabía con certeza si era por la experiencia o por tener a Yamato tan cerca.

- _Quizás es por las dos cosas…- _acertó a decir tras los primeros segundos de galope. No sabía tampoco si era ella quien se había hecho hacia atrás o si él se había acercado un poco más para que se sintiera más segura, pero se sentía muy bien.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas más, Yamato comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se detuvieron frente al establo.

_Aquí termina todo…_

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Matt.

- Sí…- suspiró – sólo estoy recuperando el aliento…

- ¿Fui demasiado rápido?

- Nada de eso, estuvo…muy bien…- le aseguró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Entonces deberíamos regresar antes de que los demás noten nuestra ausencia… - dijo bajando de un salto del caballo- ¿te ayudo? – preguntó volteándose hacia ella.

- Sí, por favor…- pidió extendiendo los brazos para poder sujetarse de él.

Matt la cogió de la cintura y permitió que se agarrara de sus hombros, sosteniendo todo su peso con su cuerpo antes de dejarla nuevamente sobre el suelo.

Tomó la cuerda de Artemis y lo jaló hacia el interior del establo sin decir nada más.

Ella lo esperó intentando calmar su respiración, mientras observaba el sol despuntar a lo lejos.

- Todo listo, vamos…- le dijo Matt al pasar por su lado.

- Espera…- pidió Kari sin saber todavía qué quería decir.

Él se volteó y la observó esperando que hablara, lo que tardó en ocurrir, porque primero tuvo que descubrir qué rayos deseaba decirle y luego hallar las palabras en alguna parte de su cabeza.

Boqueó un par de veces como pez fuera del agua, sintiéndose de lo más absurda, pero Yamato no se mostró impaciente ni divertido por su actitud.

- Quería felicitarte… desde anoche…- dijo finalmente – por lo de tu gran audición, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien…

- No sé si vaya…- confesó él como si nada.

- Pero ayer dijiste…- comenzó ella con gesto confundido.

- Sé lo que dije, quería fastidiar a Mimi…

- No entiendo…. – murmuró abatida.

Matt se permitió suspirar largamente antes de hablar, regresando sobre sus pasos para detenerse justo frente a ella.

- He estado pensando en lo que dijiste sobre el miedo… y creo que tienes razón… - sonrió con desgana – así que digamos que prefiero quedarme como estoy…

- ¿No irás porque tienes miedo?

- Eso fue lo que dije…

- Pero es absurdo…

- No tengo el emblema del valor, ¿recuerdas?... así que no se supone que deba ser valiente…

- Que no lo tengas no lo justifica… alguien me dijo una vez que la única manera de llegar a ser valiente en la vida, es sintiendo miedo…si no conociéramos el miedo, no podríamos reconocer lo que es actuar con valor…

- Hablas como Tai…

- Quizás porque soy su hermana….

- Sí, eres una Yagami definitivamente… pero yo no soy tu hermano…

- Es curioso que lo digas, ¿sabes?... porque no haces más que comportarte como uno…

- ¿No habías dicho que era tu niñero o el espía de Tai?

- Sí, eso también…- suspiró con resignación –pero te comportas igual a Taichi cuando estás conmigo, así que quizás si lo piensas bien… puede que seas más parecido a él de lo que crees… - y dicho eso pasó por su lado sin decir nada más.

Yamato se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar de espaldas a ella, preguntándose qué había querido decir con eso, ¿más parecido de lo que creía?, ¿acaso creía que él era valiente?

Eso era absurdo, él sólo intentaba ser un buen amigo y cumplir con las cosas que Tai le pedía, ser algo así como un "hermano sustituto" de cierta extraña y retorcida manera, pero eso no significaba que se parecieran.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la cabaña, todavía sopesando las palabras de la castaña.

En la entrada se encontró con Joe, que le gritó un sermón acerca de salir sin permiso, pero no le prestó atención ni tampoco a Sora cuando trató de interceptarlo, ni mucho menos a Hikari que observó con curiosidad desde la cocina, la forma en que el rubio ignoraba a todo el mundo y se encerraba en su habitación.

Pasó una hora encerrado y nadie hizo ningún esfuerzo por sacarlo ni ver qué le ocurría, porque sabían que sería inútil, cuando Yamato decidía encerrarse en sí mismo, era necesario más que atravesar una puerta o echarla abajo para poder hablar con él, así que todos desayunaron en el comedor de la casa, descansaron una media hora y fueron a alistarse para zambullirse en la piscina.

* * *

- ¿Piensas usar eso? – preguntó Mimi, sentada sobre la cama en la que Yolei se había tirado a descansar, ya que estaban en la habitación de ella y Kari.

- Sí, ¿qué tienes de malo? – la interrogó de vuelta la castaña, volviendo a mostrarle el short de su traje de baño.

- Es que es muy infantil…- confesó la ex neoyorkina.

- Yo creo que deberías dejarla usar lo que quiera… - opinó Sora.

Hikari iba agradecerle, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió que le arrebataban su traje de baño.

- Es que yo compré este para ti y me encantaría que lo usaras, por favor…- suplicó Mimi poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

La aludida tomó el bikini que le ofrecía, era de un rosado muy bonito, pero muy pequeño para su gusto.

- Hasta lo elegí de tu color favorito…

- Bien, usaré éste…

- ¡Genial!... también tengo uno para ti Miyako…

- ¿Qué?... ¡yo no quiero! – protestó la chica, realmente avergonzada, porque sabía que si Mimi lo había elegido sería algo muy parecido a lo de Hikari.

Afuera los chicos se habían aburrido de esperarlas, preguntándose qué tanto harían encerradas en esa habitación, así que se disponían a salir y a último minuto Tai consiguió que Matt los acompañara.

- Sólo deben ponerse un traje de baño…no tiene ninguna ciencia, ¿verdad, Izzy? – le preguntó el castaño.

- Bueno, supongo que… para ellas es importante…

- ¿Importante en qué sentido?

- No lo sé, eso es cosa de chicas…mejor no meterse en sus asuntos

- Un sabio consejo si me permiten dar mi opinión – dijo Joe.

- Como sea, ¡todos al agua! – gritó Tai saltando a la piscina.

Diez minutos más tarde las chicas finalmente estuvieron listas. Matt y Tai se habían sentado en la orilla con los pies en el agua, así que las vieron aparecen. Primero iban Sora y Mimi, y luego Kari y Yolei.

Yamato se quedó viendo a la hermana de su amigo sin darse cuenta de que había entreabierto los labios, así que su castaño camarada se lo hizo ver con un suave codazo que lo regresó a la realidad.

- Hey, sé que Sora está bellísima… pero también es mi amiga y no creo que sea muy educado de tu parte quedarte viéndola como un idiota…

- ¿Qué? – logró articular el rubio.

Se giró para mirar a la pelirroja que tenía un hermoso y provocativo bikini rojo, Tai tenía razón, lucía espectacular, pero en cambio él se había quedado mirando como un tonto a Hikari.

_Ay, Tai… si supieras a quien estaba mirando…- _pensó.

Tenía una novia hermosa, ¿por qué sus ojos siempre lograban encontrar a Kari antes?

Simplemente le había parecido que lucía muy bonita con ese traje de baño de seguramente habría elegido a Mimi para ella, ya que no parecía muy de su estilo, sin embargo, eso no justificaba su actitud.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Matt!... ¿sigues ahí?

- Sí, Tai… no fastidies…- dijo levantándose para tirarse a la piscina.

- ¿Pero yo qué fue lo que dije? – se preguntó el castaño perplejo, su intención sólo había sido bromear.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana bañándose y a eso del mediodía Izzy logró conectarse, por lo que pudieron abrirle la puerta a los digimons, quienes tras tirarse a la piscina la dejaron casi sin agua con sus juegos, así que Mimi acabó echándolos a todos hacia la cabaña alegando que era hora de almorzar.

El almuerzo estuvo a cargo de Matt y Sora como el día anterior, mientras los demás ordenaban sus respectivas habitaciones y luego se dedicaban a merodear por los alrededores.

Mimi le mostró su caballo a Kari, pero ella le dijo que le daba un poco de miedo montar, porque no quería volver a hacerlo, aunque no sabía porqué. En su lugar se dedicó a sacar fotografías e incluso le tomó una a la feliz pareja de cocineros.

Yolei seguía sin hablarle a Davis, así que el castaño recurrió a Hikari, sin embargo, no consiguió que le dijera porqué estaba molesta.

Después de comer Tai preparó una excursión al cerro para entretener a sus amigos, pero sólo Sora quiso acompañarlo, ya que todos habían quedado rendidos por el agua y la comida.

Subieron hasta la cima casi sin problemas, excepto por Gomamon que cada tanto pedía descansar. Tai se preguntó si su parecido a su dueño era pura casualidad o Joe lo había entrenado así, pero tuvo que reconocer finalmente que su hábitat estaba en el agua y no en la tierra.

Patamon y Gatomon iban conversando un poco apartados del grupo, Biyomon y Tentomon subían volando y Agumon alternaba su tiempo entre Tai y Gabumon bromeando con ambos.

- Oye, Davis me dijo que Yolei estaba enojada con él, ¿tú sabes algo? – preguntó Veemon.

- Sí – contestó Hawkmon.

- ¿Y quieres decirme por qué?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Yolei me pidió que no dijera nada, además es cosa de ellos, ¿no te parece?

- Quizás tengas razón… los humanos son tan raros…

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Palmon, uniéndose a la conversación.

- De los chicos – le respondió Hawkmon.

- Ah, pues tienen razón… Mimi siempre ha sido muy amiga de Izzy, pero ahora apenas le habla… yo no entiendo nada…- dijo triste.

Luego de llegar finalmente a la meta, los digimons se pusieron a jugar, corriendo por los alrededores.

- ¡Hey!... ¡tengan cuidado, no se alejen mucho!...

- ¡De acuerdo, Tai!... ¡confía en mí! – le gritó Agumon.

- ¿Te quieres sentar, Sora?

La pelirroja asintió y ambos se sentaron en una enorme roca desde la que la cabaña de Mimi se veía muy pequeñita.

- Pareces un poco triste… ¿está todo bien? – preguntó Tai al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

Ahí estaba él leyendo sus expresiones sin problema como siempre. Cuando ambos entraron a la pubertad Sora había sentido un tipo de atracción por Tai, aunque era muy niña para saber cómo manejarlo, así que había recurrido a Mimi y sus tan famosas revistas de adolescentes que daban consejos raros, incluso una vez había tratado de arreglarse linda y comportarse como una chica interesante ante sus ojos, lo que según la revista significaba ignorarlo, pero Tai había desbaratado su plan casi enseguida, porque no importaba lo que hiciera para parecer misteriosa, siempre había sido un libro abierto para él.

- Todo está bien…

- ¿Algún problema con Matt?

_Touché – _pensó Sora. Esa era otra de las características de Tai que le gustaba y la fastidiaba a partes iguales, era tremendamente honesto, tanto así que nunca se guardaba nada para él, decía lo que pensaba sin considerar cómo se lo tomaría el resto, iba directo al hueso y por supuesto, tenía una impresionante falta de tacto.

- Dije que todo está bien…

- De acuerdo… supongo que es normal que no quieras decirme si peleaste con él, son cosas de pareja… sólo quería hacerte saber que si necesitas hablar con alguien de eso, o ya sabes, alguien que le parta la cara a ese rubio, yo estoy aquí…- a pesar de que podía sonar gracioso, lo había dicho con tanta calma que Sora temió reírse.

- Lo sé, Tai…- contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Agumon!... ¡ya es hora de irnos, así que trae a todo el mundo de vuelta aquí!- gritó Tai levantándose para luego ofrecerle una mano a su compañera.

A los pocos minutos todos estuvieron de vuelta y ellos pudieron emprender el camino de regreso.

Sora iba al frente, porque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de excusiones, sin embargo, en un bajada especialmente empinada su zapatilla se resbaló y se habría caído de no haber sido porque los brazos de Tai pudieron sujetarla a tiempo.

_Como siempre._

Levantó la cabeza, chocando con el mentón de Tai en el acto.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él.

Y en vez de contestar ella se dedicó a mirar su rostro. No es como si no lo hubiera mirado antes, pero no se había dado cuenta en lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no tenía la cara de un niño, sino de un joven, incluso pudo ver las pintas de una barba incipiente en su mentón.

- Sora, ¿estás bien? – insistió el castaño, pensando que se había hecho daño.

- Estoy bien… estoy contigo después de todo, ¿qué malo podría pasarme?

Tai se rió.

- Tienes razón, nada malo te pasará mientras estés conmigo…- dijo haciéndose el soberbio para luego tomarla en brazos y subirla a sus hombros.

- ¿Qué haces?... ¡esto no es necesario! – protestó la pelirroja alarmada.

- Si es necesario, quiero que llegues entera abajo…

- ¡Pero yo puedo sola!

- Eso no es lo que me pareció…

Sora se rindió, no tenía caso seguir insistiendo, nunca le ganaría a alguien tan testarudo como Tai, además no se estaba nada mal sentada sobre sus hombros.

* * *

- Izzy, es tu turno…- dijo Joe al ver como el pelirrojo se había quedado repentinamente quieto.

Ambos estaban jugando un partido de ajedrez y el mayor iba ganando.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Izzy!

- Hola chicos…- saludó una dulce voz a espaldas del chico de cabello azul.

- Ah, hola Mimi… no te vi llegar…

- Estaba dando un paseo…el día está esplendido, pero veo que están jugando ajedrez, así que no los distraigo más… estaré en mi cuarto…

- Nos vemos después…- sonrió Joe mientras la chica se alejaba.

Luego se volteó a ver a su amigo y lo descubrió siguiendo a la chica con la mirada, ni siquiera la había saludado.

- Con que te gusta, ¿eh?

- ¿Gustarme?... ¿quién?... ¡no! – respondió atropelladamente.

Joe simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche cuando ya todos se habían dormido, Mimi salió de la cabaña en puntillas, pensando en que no habría nadie despierto a esa hora, no tenía forma de saber que cierto pelirrojo estaba con insomnio.

Llegó hasta la piscina y dejó caer la toalla con la que había salido envuelta, aunque no hacía frío realmente, además el agua estaría tibia. Se zambulló como si fuera un pez que regresa a su hábitat natural. Siempre le había gustado nadar y de pequeña ella misma le había pedido a sus padres que la inscribieran en un curso de natación, la hacía relajarse, así que recurría al agua siempre que estaba nerviosa por algún motivo.

¿El motivo de esa noche?, Koushiro Izumi.

Precisamente el chico que la observaba apoyado a un costado de la cabaña, con la sombra de la oscuridad cubriéndolo de los ojos de la chica.

Al verla nadar de esa manera, no había podido evitar compararla con una sirena.

Bella y peligrosa para los marineros que se fijasen en ella.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?... creí que un genio de la computación sabría que el mínimo son ocho horas…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo.

- ¡Joe! – soltó en una exclamación ahogada para luego voltearse y comprobar que Mimi no los hubiera oído. Afortunadamente la chica estaba sumergida en ese momento.

- Espiando a Mimi, ¿eh?

- Pues tú me estabas espiando a mí, así que no tienes mucho de que jactarte…- rebatió Izzy en un susurro.

- Pero yo te hice notar mi presencia, en cambio, tú la observas desde acá como un psicópata…

- Tienes razón, esto no está bien… es sólo que… ya nada está bien entre nosotros realmente, debería irme a dormir…- tuvo la intención de marcharse, pero al pasar por el lado de Joe, éste puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo de golpe.

- ¿No se lo dirás?

- ¿Decirle qué?

- Que te gusta, claro…

- ¿Para qué haría algo como eso? – preguntó ya sin ánimo de negarlo.

- Bueno, quizás ella sienta lo mismo…

- Joe, en serio aprecio que quieras darme ánimo, pero los dos conocemos a Mimi… ella es una princesa y yo no me parezco en nada al príncipe azul de su cuento…

El peliazul se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien que responder a eso.

- Así que te rindes sin intentarlo…

- No digas que no lo he intentando… he sido su amigo casi toda la vida, porque sé que es la única manera que tengo de estar junto a ella… pero ahora ni siquiera parece interesada en mi amistad…

- ¿Y le has preguntado por qué?

- No hay que ser un genio para descubrirlo… seguramente se dio cuenta de que me gusta y no quiere herir mis sentimientos, así que está alejándose, dejando que me de cuenta solo de lo que pasa….y de paso, evitándome la vergüenza… ¿me dejas pasar ahora?

- Adelante…

Joe lo observó perderse en la oscuridad que rodeaba la cabaña y luego se volteó a mirar a Mimi. Es cierto que la chica había estado rara con Koushiro, pero no creía que fuera por los motivos que el pelirrojo pensaba.

- Para ser un genio Izzy… a veces no eres muy listo…- dijo en un susurro.

La mañana del domingo, todos se levantaron temprano para empacar y poder aprovechar el resto del día antes de que el señor Ishida fuera por ellos.

Yamato había salido a dar un paseo cuando los vio. Takeru y Hikari estaban detrás de la casa, junto a la piscina.

Ambos empapados de pies a cabeza y tirados sobre el pasto, aunque lo que lo hizo quedarse mirándolos fue la forma en la que estaban.

Hikari estaba con la espalda contra el pasto y Takeru sobre ella, con sus grandes manos sobre las de la castaña.

Desde donde estaba, Matt podía ver los músculos de su hermano ya que la camiseta se le había pegado al cuerpo por el agua.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada ni se movía, a juzgar por lo quietos que estaban.

Cerca de ellos había una manguera lanzando agua hacia el cielo.

Una sensación amarga bajó por su garganta cuando tragó saliva y fue a instalarse en su estómago, como si acabara de comerse una piedra. Era algo pesado y molesto que no podía reconocer.

El brazo derecho comenzó a dolerle y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había cerrado la mano en un puño y estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza, tensando todos sus músculos hasta el hombro.

Definitivamente sentía algo retorciéndose en su interior, algo que dolía y a la vez lo hacía querer vomitar.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

****Bueno, aquí termina oficialmente el capítulo, espero que no se haya hecho muy extenso.

No es mi intención convertir mi historia en una trivia ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿qué creen que pase?... ¿Takeru y Hikari se besaran o alguien los interrumpirá?...en ese caso, ¿quién?... yo tengo clara la idea, sin embargo, me gusta mucho leer sus teorías, porque así también me dan nuevas ideas.

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, mi idea es volver de la playa con el capítulo más o menos listo, o al menos la estructura clara, pero la verdad es que he tenido problemas en uno de mis ojos, por lo cual no puedo estar mucho tiempo frente a la computadora.

De todas formas, espero volver pronto. Saludos!

* * *

**Miau: **Hola! que bueno saber nuevamente de ti... no te preocupes por no haber podido escribir en el capítulo anterior, yo entiendo... quedarse sin internet es desparecer del mundo virtual jajaja además regresaste! y te había extrañado, pero es importante que nunca te sientas forzada a escribir :)

Me alegra mucho que te guste el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, respecto a tus peticiones, intenté cumplir en parte con ellas, pero ya me dirás tú que te pareció.

Izzy y Mimi no se arreglaron, pero ya no queda nada para que se arreglen, en serio. Y bueno, sé que es un poco tardío, pero puse un "algo abstracto" entre Takeru y Hikari, porque todavía no estoy segura de hasta dónde llegaré con esa escena, también traté de plasmar de manera un poquito más clara los celos de Matt.

Trataré de incorporar más a Takeru, porque sé que lo he dejado de lado.

Yo empecé bien mi año, gracias. Me alegra saber que tú también.

Muchos saludos, y nos leemos pronto :)

**Sind: **Hola, no sé si leas esto, pero no entendí tu comentario... ¿podrías explicarme?, esperaré tu respuesta, saludos! :P


	18. Tarde de no estudio

Hola :)

Regresé antes de la playa, así que tuve más tiempo para escribir. Y bueno, heme aquí de nuevo. Luego del disclaimer los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, que por cierto, es particularmente Koumi.  
Nos vemos abajo.

Ah! y lo más importante, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVII: Tarde de no estudio

"_Hay amistades destinadas a convertirse en amor… y amores destinados a acabar en amistad, amigos que se tratan como novios y novios que siempre fueron sólo amigos"_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ-Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ-Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ-Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ-Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ-Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_De vuelta a la realidad_

Eso fue lo que pensó Mimi el primer descanso de ese día lunes. Estaba sentada al final de la escalera que conducía a la azotea, no había nadie cerca, así que confiaba en que podría tener algunos minutos a solas.

En una de sus manos sostenía un papel, mientras en la otra tenía apoyado el mentón con gesto desganado.

_Esto es genial, Mimi… el primer examen de matemáticas y repruebas…_

Alguien carraspeó desde algún lugar cercano intentando llamar su atención, así que alzó los ojos con curiosidad, encontrándose con Izzy, de pie a un par de pasos de distancia.

- Yo… iba a la azotea… pero si quieres puedo buscar otro lugar….- dijo aparentemente incómodo.

Ella le sonrió sin ganas.

- Puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres…

- ¿Estaría bien?

- Si lo estaría…

El pelirrojo avanzó torpemente para sentarse junto a ella en el penúltimo escalón y luego de eso hubo silencio, mucho silencio.

- Escucha… sé que dijiste que quizás debíamos alejarnos un poco, intentar cosas diferentes, pero… si necesitas mi ayuda… la pedirás, ¿no? – preguntó Izzy inquieto, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Eso creo…

- Entonces… ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás así?

- Velo tú mismo…- respondió secamente, entregándole el papel que había estado sosteniendo en una mano y que él, por supuesto, había procurado no mirar por respeto.

Izzy lo recibió con la mano un poco temblorosa y se quedó mirándolo un rato.

- Bastante mal, ¿eh? – comentó la chica.

- Sólo es una mala calificación… todavía queda mucho tiempo…

- Sí, pero te olvidas de que soy pésima en matemáticas y que para subir esa nota necesitaría casi una calificación perfecta… dime cómo conseguiré eso…- replicó abatida.

- Sólo necesitas esforzarte como lo haces con las demás cosas… si le pusieras el mismo empeño que le pones al equipo de porristas a las matemáticas te aseguro que lo conseguirías…

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿y cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó con un tono hosco, del cual se arrepintió casi enseguida. No había querido ser tan desagradable ni tampoco volverlo el blanco de su frustración.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pareció ni siquiera ofendido y en cambio, se quedó unos segundos callado como si estuviera meditando algo, a pesar de que tenía la respuesta justo en la punta de la lengua.

- Lo sé, porque te he visto conseguir todo lo que quieres desde que te conozco… lo único que necesitas para tener algo es desearlo de verdad…

- Quizás eso funcione cuando quiero algo y mis padres lo compran…o cuando se trata de moda o porristas, pero… los estudios no son mi fuerte…

- ¿Ves lo que digo?... te estás rindiendo antes de intentarlo… eres la persona más perseverante que he conocido en mi vida… sé que si te lo propones lo conseguirás… yo puedo ayudarte…

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Seré tu tutor, estudiaremos juntos para el examen del viernes…

Mimi se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, como si estuviera proponiéndole algo totalmente insólito.

- Si tú quieres, claro…- añadió el chico, incómodo ante su mirada.

- Yo…- abrió la boca sin saber que decir, así que volvió a cerrarla, se sentía absurda.

Quería negarse, realmente quería negarse, pero sabía que si Izzy le enseñaba tendría una verdadera posibilidad de aprobar, después de todo, ¿cuántas chicas tienen la suerte de ser amiga de un genio?

Amiga, esa palabra le molestaba por algún motivo.

- Está bien, no quisiera atrasarte con tus horas de estudio… porque de seguro tú vas mucho más avanzado que yo y tendrías que retroceder hasta el inicio de semestre…

- Puedo retroceder hasta el año pasado si es necesario…- la confortó él.

Y ella se sintió bien, se sintió importante.

- ¿Seguro que Ryuzaki no se enojará?

- ¿Ryuzaki? – repitió Izzy perplejo – no veo porqué habría de enojarse…

- Es que… ya sabes… ustedes son muy amigos… y ella es la mejor de la clase, así que supongo que congenian más… y las chicas somos celosas, así que quizás quiera… no sé… estudiar contigo…

El pelirrojo la escuchó atentamente, jamás la había oído titubear tanto y además seguía sin entender a qué quería llegar.

- Tú eres más importante para mí…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Mimi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces comprendió que no sabía qué quería decir, así que la cerró.

_Que ironía – _pensó.

La mayoría de las chicas eran tímidas con los chicos populares y guapos de la escuela, en cambio ella no tenía ningún problema para acercarse a ellos y hablarles, ser coqueta estaba en su naturaleza, pero de un tiempo hasta ahora se ponía nervioso con Izzy y era ridículo, porque él era su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, si insistes…- dijo titubeante.

- Perfecto, ven a mi casa después de la escuela y comenzaremos…

- Ok, pero… quizás me tarde un poco, porque tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme…

Izzy sonrió. Mimi era la chica más hermosa de la escuela, pero estaba pendiente de su aspecto todo el tiempo, aún cuando no necesitaba maquillaje ni nada parecido.

Además, ¿quién se arreglaba para una sesión de estudios con su mejor amigo?

- Por mí está bien… te estaré esperando…- le dijo antes de pararse e irse.

* * *

- Te descubrí – dijo una voz conocida desde lo alto.

Hikari levantó la cabeza automáticamente, intentando distinguir a la persona que había hablado.

- Yolei… ¿cómo supiste qué…?

- Vaya pregunta… te conozco, Hikari… si no estabas en la azotea, estarías aquí…- le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella en su escondite, que estaba detrás del quiosco.

- Comienzo a creer que es peligroso que sepas tanto de mí…- comentó con una sonrisa desganada.

- Puede ser… - asintió con una sonrisa - ¿me dirás qué ocurrió o tendré que adivinar?

- Prefiero oír tus teorías…- contestó bajito, aunque fuera sólo para alargar el momento en el que tuviera que decirle porqué había pasado toda el descanso escondida.

- Veamos…- dijo con gesto meditabundo – es sobre Takeru… porque lo has estado evitando desde que nos vinimos del campo… y cuando intentó hablarte saliste corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello…

Hikari se rió con algo de amargura.

- ¿Realmente he sido tan obvia?

- Sí…-contestó con una sonrisa.

La castaña enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos con desesperación.

- Dilo de una vez… te sentirás mejor…- la alentó Yolei.

Así que Hikari se tomó algunos segundos para respirar profundamente y procedió a contarle lo sucedido.

- No veo cuál es el problema…

- El problema es que… me siento terriblemente confundida… y no quiero hablar sobre ello, especialmente con él…

- Sabes que siempre te apoyo, pero no puedes huir de él todo el día sin que parezca sospechoso…

- Lo sé

- ¿Entonces qué hacías acá precisamente?

- Tratando de alargar el momento lo más que pueda, por supuesto…no hace falta que te quedes conmigo…

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer…- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros despreocupadamente.

Hikari sonrió, a ella se le ocurrían un montón de cosas que hacer, mucho mejores que quedarse con ella, sentada en el suelo. Lo hacía porque era una buena amiga.

Cuando sonó el timbre ambas regresaron al salón a pasos lentos.

Yolei fue quien entró primero, en cambio ella tuvo que armarse de valor para atravesar el umbral e ir a tomar su lugar junto a Takeru, el profesor no tardó en llegar. Estaba siguiendo la lección, evitando a toda costa mirar a su compañero de banco cuando él deslizó sigilosamente un papel sobre su pupitre.

Se puso tensa, quiso ignorarlo, fingir que no lo había notado, pero si no lo tomaba el maestro podría descubrirlo y ambos estarían en problemas, así que lo hizo.

"_Tenemos que hablar" – _esas eran las palabras que Takeru había escrito. Se giró para mirarlo y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Para el siguiente descanso no tuvo escapatoria alguna, los dos se quedaron sentados en sus lugares esperando que la sala se vaciara. Generalmente todos salían, muy pocas veces alguien se quedaba dentro, aunque en aquella oportunidad Daisuke no mostró el menor interés en moverse de su lugar, hasta que Miyako lo sacó de una oreja, había intentado ser más sutil, pero estaba claro que eso no funcionaba con el castaño.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? – preguntó el chico en cuanto salieron del aula.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Motomiya?... ¿eres tan rematadamente idiota que no te das cuenta de que T.k. y Kari necesitaban un momento a solas? – contraatacó Yolei.

Para su sorpresa el interpelado no respondió, se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda bajo su mirada.

- Sólo trato de entender que fue lo que dije en el bosque que te molestara tanto para que actúes de forma tan apática conmigo…

- ¿No es apática una palabra difícil para ti, Dai? – se burló ella intentando distraerlo.

- Buen intento, Miyako… quiero que me digas lo que hice mal… - insistió él apoyando la mano en la pared junto a la que estaba la chica, atrapándola sin querer y por supuesto sin sospechar lo que eso le causaba a ella.

- Davis, no seas odioso… no tiene importancia…

- ¿Entonces porque me miras como si fuera el bicho más feo de este planeta?

- Bueno, quizás crea que lo eres…

Davis se quedó mirándola en silencio. Ella había esperado que se enfureciera con lo que había dicho y comenzara a comportarse como el chico inmaduro que siempre demostraba ser, pero no, ahí estaba él mirándola como si tratara de leer en su cara la respuesta.

- Está bien si no quieres decírmelo – dijo por fin – sólo quería que supieras que sea lo que sea lo que he hecho, lo siento… no quise hacerte enfadar…

Parecía auténticamente arrepentido cuando lo dijo, o al menos eso pensó Yolei. La verdad Davis no era una persona muy complicada, se comportaba como un niño, así que básicamente hacía lo que sentía y decía lo que pensaba todo el tiempo, no era la clase de persona a la que le fuera fácil mentir o disimular.

- De acuerdo, te perdono… no era necesario que armaras todo este escándalo… una disculpa habría sido suficiente – le sonrió ella.

* * *

Hikari tragó espeso cuando Davis y Yolei desaparecieron de su vista, ahora si estaban completamente solos y ella no tenía ninguna vía de escape.

- ¿Puedes mirarme, Hikari? – preguntó Takeru a su lado.

Se giró lentamente hasta encararlo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, T.k.?

- Lo sabes… y por eso estás huyendo – le dijo él, pero la verdad es que no lo sabía.

_No sabía cómo habían acabado así. Ella estaba regando, cuando de repente alguien le arrebató la manguera y la roció. Se protegió como pudo con sus brazos, pero de todas maneras acabó empapada._

_- ¡Takeru! – gritó indignada, al reconocer a su atacante._

_El rubio estaba parado a pocos pasos de distancia con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Eso fue más fácil que quitarle el dulce a un niño…_

_- Me las pagarás, Takaichi – le advirtió antes de largarse a correr tras él. _

_Fue difícil alcanzarlo, ya que el chico era más rápido que ella, sin embargo, logró hacerle una zancadilla y recuperar la manguera._

_Takeru se arrastró hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos._

_- Eh, lo siento, Kari…_

_Pero su disculpa no le sirvió para salvarse de la dulce venganza de la castaña. Lo mojó hasta el cansancio, haciendo que la ropa se pegara a su cuerpo, nunca se detuvo a pensar el efecto contraproducente que podría tener eso._

_- ¡Toma esto, Takaichi! – dijo cuando él intentó hablar, dirigiendo el chorro de agua a su boca, haciendo que el rubio prácticamente se ahogara por encontrarse desprevenido._

_- ¡Me rindo!... ¡me rindo! – gritó T.k. cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie, por lo cual la chica bajó la manguera. La imagen resultaba chistosa, chorreaba agua por todas partes, así que Kari no pudo contener la risa._

_- Vaya, pero si parece que acabara de llover sobre tu cabeza… ¿de verdad te rindes?_

_- Absolutamente – respondió levantando ambas manos, eso fue lo que bajó la guardia de Hikari, impidiéndole ver lo que su maquiavélico amigo planeaba._

_- ¡Te lo creíste! – gritó justo antes de lanzarse a su caza._

_Por suerte su advertencia le dio un par de segundos de ventaja para correr, rociando todo a su paso, sin embargo, Takeru le alcanzó en un par de zancadas, no sólo era más alto y por lo tanto tenía las piernas más largas, sino que también era más rápido y ágil por las prácticas de baloncesto, pero se arrojó con tanta fuerza contra ella que no alcanzó a frenar antes de empujarla con su propio cuerpo causando que ambos cayeran desastrosamente al suelo._

_Hikari soltó la manguera para aferrarse al cuello de T.k. antes de caer, y así fue como acabaron tendidos en el pasto con la manguera suelta, tirando agua hacia el cielo._

_No supo en que momento, pero sus manos habían pasado del cuello del chico a su pecho, quizás en un absurdo intento por evitar que él la aplastara con su peso. _

_Takeru había apoyado las manos a sus costados, por lo cual no estaba siendo aplastada, sin embargo, sentía que el oxígeno disponible no era suficiente teniéndolo tan cerca._

_Relajó los brazos, dejando que sus manos quedaran tendidas junto a su cabeza con el dorso hacia abajo, ese fue el momento que T.k. aprovechó para cubrirlas con las suyas._

_No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, hace un minuto sólo estaban jugando, bromeando entre ellos, pero ahora el chico se había puesto repentinamente serio y la miraba fijamente como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos._

_Iba preguntar qué sucedía cuando él flexionó los brazos disminuyendo la distancia que había entre ambos, haciendo que su voz se quedara atrapada en su garganta. _

_Estaba nerviosa, una parte de ella, la que estaba más conciente, sabía que Takeru iba besarla y que ella no quería eso, pero era incapaz de moverse, así que se quedó ahí tendida bajo él como una muñeca de trapo. _

_Fue cuando los labios del rubio apenas rozaban los suyos que una tercera voz se alzó a lo lejos._

_- ¡Hikari! – ese era Tai, llamándola._

_Fue como su cable a tierra, lo que la ayudó a salir de ese transe en el que había quedado atrapada._

_Levantó las manos automáticamente e hizo ademán de empujar a T.k. para poder liberarse, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, ya que él se alejó al mismo tiempo girando hacia un costado para dejarse caer sobre su espalda, así que ella se levantó y corrió hacia la manguera. _

_La tomó justo en el momento que Tai aparecía frente a ellos._

_Y vaya que le había costado convencerlo de que Takeru y ella no estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo un juego inocente._

No sabía porqué se había quedado como una estatua esperando que su mejor amigo la besara cuando tenía claro que no quería que algo como eso sucediera, ya había pasado por esto antes, ¿entonces por qué él volvía a intentar acercarse de esa manera?

- Hikari, sé que debes sentirse un poco confundida ahora, porque si tu hermano no nos hubiera interrumpido yo te habría besado y creo que de haber sucedido eso tú me habrías dejado, quizás simplemente porque estabas demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar…

- Es que creí que ese tema estaba superado…

- Lo sé y es mi culpa por haberte mentido, en parte…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos luego de lo que pasó en el parque de diversiones?

Hikari asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza, temiendo escuchar lo que Takeru diría a continuación.

- Pues no fui del todo sincero contigo… si entendí que no quisieras arriesgar nuestra amistad, pero no me sentí bien con eso…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Tuve miedo de tu reacción…

- Pero los amigos se cuentan todo…

- Quizás no quiera ser más tu amigo…

- T.k., por favor… no me hagas esto… - dijo en tono suplicante.

- No te asustes, no estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti, sólo quería que supieras que ya no te veo sólo como una amiga y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar nuestra amistad por averiguar de que se trata todo esto…

- No, no quiero perderte…

- Y no me perderás…- le dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas – te quiero, Kari… no te haces una idea de cuanto te quiero, pero no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo sólo porque estamos bien así para luego en diez años más preguntarme ¿qué habría pasado si…?... necesitaba decírtelo…

Todo era un caos en la cabeza de la castaña, no sólo porque se había sorprendido con la confesión de Takeru, sino porque no sabía muy bien como se sentía respecto a ella. Debía reconocer que no era indiferente ante él, que habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para no notar lo atractivo que se había puesto, lo caballero que era y la bonita pareja que podrían formar, lo bien que sonaba la idea de que pudieran experimentar eso juntos, como una nueva cosa que añadir a la lista de "primeras veces" que habían compartido… el primer amor.

Pero también estaba la atracción que sentía por Yamato por más absurda e imposible que fuera, y por supuesto, el miedo a perder a su mejor amigo en el proceso de arriesgarse a intentar ser algo más.

- No tienes que responderme ahora – dijo T.k. como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos – puedes pensarlo y responderme cuando estés lista… no te pido que seas mi novia, sólo te pido que lo intentemos…y si las cosas salen bien luego podríamos dar otro paso…no quiero apresurarme en esto, menos contigo…

El timbre sonó en ese momento, así que se vieron obligados a terminar la conversación antes de que alguien entrara al salón y los viera tan cerca, lo último que necesitaban era que surgieran rumores.

El resto del día se pasó en una nube borrosa para Hikari. A la salida Mimi le recordó que ese viernes comenzaban las prácticas de las porristas y le preguntó si algo andaba mal, pero ella mintió diciendo que estaba bien.

* * *

Jueves

- Buenas tardes, señora Izumi…- sonrió Mimi en la puerta de entrada, había estado yendo a casa de Izzy cada tarde desde el lunes y hasta el momento todo iba bien, es decir, había progresado al menos lo suficiente para poder dar un examen digno.

- Buenas tardes, Mimi…- le sonrió la mujer de vuelta – pasa por favor, ya sabes donde encontrar a mi hijo…

La castaña asintió y cogiendo con más fuerza el tirante del cual pendía el bolso que se balanceaba sobre su cadera se encaminó hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo.

- Con su permiso…- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia a la mamá de Izzy antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó frente a su puerta golpeó un par de veces y esperó a que el pelirrojo la hiciera pasar.

- Adelante…- escuchó desde el interior.

Respiró profundo y finalmente se asomó, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que Izzy estuviera sentado frente a la computadora ni tampoco que no se diera vuelta a mirar quién era, así que se introdujo en la habitación, dejando el bolso sobre la cama para tomar asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la de él.

- Llegas temprano…-comentó al sentirla a su lado.

- Lo sé, es que hoy es el último día, así que quería aprovechar el tiempo, pero si estás ocupado… puedo estudiar sola, no hay problema…

- No digas eso, enseguida termino…- le aseguró él sin dejar de teclear con rapidez.

Tan sólo diez minutos después estiró sus brazos hacia el frente y los costados para relajar sus músculos.

- Perfecto, ya terminé con esto, así vamos por ese cien...

Mimi sonrió, preguntándose si realmente él creía tanto en ella como para pensar que era capaz de obtener una calificación perfecta o pensaba que con sus clases era imposible que le fuera mal, lo cierto es que no quería decepcionarlo.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se acomodaron junto al escritorio que estaba en la esquina, sacando sus libros de matemáticas, las calculadoras y todo lo necesario.

Koushiro se dispuso a explicarle como cada tarde y ella puso toda su atención en él. Claro que algunas veces se quedaba mirándolo y se olvidaba de lo que estaban haciendo, así que el pelirrojo se veía obligado a repetir el ejercicio, de hecho había tenido bastante paciencia para la escasa concentración que Mimi demostraba. Era cierto que no le gustaban las matemáticas, pero tan cierto como eso era que había agarrado la mala costumbre de quedarse contemplando la expresión de concentración en el rostro de Izzy, sus pestañas negras y espesas, la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando había algo que no entendía o sus labios, era precisamente cuando bajaba la vista a sus labios que se perdía totalmente, su mente volaba lejos de allí, haciéndola recordar una y otra vez la forma en que él la había besado frente a su casa.

- Suficiente – dijo de pronto, cerrando el libro de matemática con brusquedad.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista de su cuaderno para observarla con curiosidad, sin sospechar que no hablaba con él, sino con ella misma en un vano intento de arrancar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué va mal?

- No entiendo…- mintió ella, haciendo alusión al ejercicio que él le había estado explicando – y quizás nunca lo haga, debería irme ahora…- se levantó de la silla antes de que pudiera detenerla, así que agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, pero fue entonces cuando Izzy volvió a hablar.

- Espera, Mimi… no te vayas así, estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte a entender el ejercicio… vamos a empezar de nuevo…

La castaña se había quedado con la mano en la manija, así que la bajó lentamente antes de hablar.

- No va funcionar…no vale la pena seguir intentando…- por un segundo a Koushiro le pareció que estaba hablando de otra cosa ahora, pero ignoró esa sensación.

- Tomemos un descanso y ya verás como después de comer algo y relajarte, lo entenderás sin problemas…

Mimi se volteó lentamente hacia él, aún siendo conciente de lo vidriosos que estaban sus ojos, ni siquiera sabía porqué tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

- No hablo de matemáticas… hablo de nosotros, tú y yo siendo amigos y estudiando juntos…

Por un minuto había creído que lo estaba llevando bien, que realmente podía devolver las cosas a como eran antes, pero había fallado estrepitosamente en el intento y era tiempo de admitirlo.

Izzy se quedó mirándola sin entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Por qué no?... yo estoy intentándolo en serio… dime qué estoy haciendo mal…

- ¡Nada! – respondió casi en un chillido, consiguiendo que algunas lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos – tú lo haces todo bien, siempre ha sido así… yo soy la que se perdió en el camino, la que no puede ser tu amiga…- intentó explicarle mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano para limpiar sus mejillas.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea todo ese rollo de "no eres tú, soy yo"? – preguntó él con voz desapasionada – sé que debe haber algo… algo por lo que huyes de mí y ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos, dime que es y lo solucionaremos juntos…

- No puedes arreglarlo, esto es cosa mía…- dijo bajando la mirada – por favor, quiero irme…

Koushiro suspiró sonoramente, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería dejarla ir, porque se veía muy acongojada, pero por otro deseaba una respuesta sincera de su parte y sentía que si encontraba las palabras correctas lo conseguiría.

Verla así le produjo la urgente necesidad de abrazarla, pero no lo hizo porque sus respuestas evasivas sólo confirmaban que aparentemente él era el problema, que por algún motivo que estaba muy lejos de su entendimiento le hacía daño. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió el ser más idiota del planeta, pero debía aceptar que la vida era así, algunos nacían con la facilidad de entender de emociones y sentimientos, de entender a los demás, y otros como él sólo eran capaces de entender la parte racional, las cosas que se estudian y tienen un lado lógico, siempre había creído que con eso era suficiente, al menos hasta ahora.

Avanzó torpemente por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a ella que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y puso una mano en su mejilla para alzar su rostro, ante lo cual Mimi se mostró dócil. Lo había sentido acercarse, pero por algún motivo que desconocía fue incapaz de moverse y evitar el contacto.

- Perdóname, nunca he querido hacerte llorar y menos por algo que no entiendo… si sólo me dijeras lo que es podría evitarlo…

Mimi pareció meditarlo unos segundos, Izzy no pudo evitar pensar que incluso con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas húmedas seguía siendo la chica más bonita que él había conocido.

La castaña nunca se había declarado, siempre habían sido los chicos quienes se acercaban a ella, poniéndola en la incómoda situación de tener que rechazarlos, quizás por eso la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Izzy se le hacía insoportable.

Puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de él y se apoyó en la punta de sus pies para saldar la diferencia de alturas. Mientras reducía la distancia no dejó de mirarlo, sus ojos, la expresión de sorpresa reflejada en ellos. El tirante de su bolso se deslizó por su hombro izquierdo hasta que este cayó al suelo.

Las palabras quisieron brotar desde el fondo de la garganta de Izzy para pedirle que se detuviera, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo ella lo besó y el contacto de sus labios fue sublime, tan aturdidor que cualquier replica que hubiese tenido hasta ese momento se esfumó de su cabeza. Ladearon sus cabezas una y otra vez, acoplando sus bocas como si fuesen dos piezas de un rompecabezas destinadas a encajar en un punto, lo hicieron lentamente, chocando de frente en algunas ocasiones, con el roce de sus narices causándoles cosquillas.

Mimi deslizó la mano que tenía en su mejilla hasta su cuello para sujetarse, clavándole las uñas ahí, mientras él se limitaba a acariciar su pómulo con suaves toques de sus dedos.

Cuando el aire se les acabó, ella se apartó con un suspiro, todavía sosteniéndose fuertemente de su nuca como si su vida dependiera de ello y descendiendo lentamente hasta volver a cargar su peso sobre la planta de sus pies.

- Creo que me gustas…- confesó a media voz antes de que él tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

Como toda respuesta Izzy se limitó a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las palabras de la castaña parecían dar sentido al extraño comportamiento que tenía con él, pero la incredulidad ante tal revelación no tardó en aparecer.

- No es verdad…- farfulló torpemente – estás confundida…- dijo apartándose de ella.

- ¿Crees que sabes más que yo sobre lo que siento? – preguntó dolida, por un minuto había creído que él se sentía igual respecto a ella, al menos por la forma en que había respondido al beso, pero ahora sólo la miraba con extrañeza.

La adrenalina que había sentido hace un momento se había desvanecido como agua entre sus dedos.

- No estoy diciendo eso… es sólo que no quiero que te confundas…

- ¡Pero yo no estoy confundida! – replicó con fiereza, de la pena había pasado a la rabia – me gustas, Izzy… sólo estoy diciendo lo que querías saber, así que por lo menos podrías creerme…ya me voy…

Tomó su bolso del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta para irse de manera digna, no sabía cuanto tiempo más soportaría en pie, pero esta vez fue la mano de Izzy sobre su muñeca la que la detuvo.

- Suéltame…- pidió tras superar la sorpresa que supuso para ella sentir el suave tacto de su piel, deteniéndola con ligereza.

- No puedo…

- Por favor Izzy, no lo hagas más difícil para mí ni para ti… quizás si me das un tiempo…

- No puedo…- repitió el pelirrojo, poniendo la otra mano en su cintura para girarla hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó en un susurro, sintiéndose atrapada bajo su mirada.

- Porque…porque tú me… - en su cabeza sonaba muy fácil decirlo, pero ahora no era capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para pronunciar las palabras.

Mimi se quedó mirándolo con atención, intentando descifrar qué había tras esa mirada tan profunda, casi temblando de anticipación.

- Porque túmegustas… -dijo finalmente sumamente avergonzado, nunca lo había hecho antes, así que tampoco había tenido tiempo de practicarlo.

- Pero tú… no es posible… Ryuzaki…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – preguntó realmente extrañado de que su nombre siempre acabara en medio de sus conversaciones.

- Yo creí que ella te gustaba…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… dijiste que querías que siguiéramos siendo amigos…

- ¿Y qué parte de esa frase sugiere que a mí me gusta Sakuma?

- Antes tenía más sentido…- dijo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. - ¿entonces dices que yo te gusto?...- preguntó con voz temblorosa, como si realmente temiera la respuesta.

Izzy se preguntó como era posible que ella no lo supiera, que no supiera lo hermosa e irresistible que era para todos los chicos, lo increíblemente perfecta que era para él.

Asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza mientras ambos se inclinaban casi al mismo tiempo, disminuyendo la distancia, ansiosos, inquietos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

- ¿Izzy, puedo pasar?... les traigo la merienda… - dijo la señora Izumi desde el otro lado.

Mimi se apartó de la puerta y fue a sentarse en la cama, demasiado recta para parecer natural.

- Sólo un momento…- pidió Koushiro yendo a sentarse a la silla que estaba junto al escritorio – adelante, madre…- dijo a continuación.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y la mujer apareció en el umbral con una bandeja que tenía leche, jugo, galletas y toda clase de bocadillos.

- Lo siento, sé que han estado estudiando duro, así que no quería interrumpir, pero creí que debían tener hambre – les dijo amablemente.

- Está bien, mamá… de hecho estábamos tomándonos un descanso y eso se ve delicioso…ponlo por aquí, por favor…- dijo apartando los libros de la mesa precipitadamente con las manos temblorosas.

- Gracias, señora Izumi…- dijo Mimi luego de que ella hubiese depositado con cuidado la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se diera la vuelta para marcharse.

- No es nada… - respondió, deteniéndose junto a la puerta – si necesitan algo, sólo díganmelo… haré cualquier cosa para ayudarlos…

Mimi asintió sin saber que responder a eso y la mujer salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí y apoyando su espalda en la pared contigua con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una madre siempre sabe lo que les sucede a sus hijos, por más que ellos se esfuercen en aparentar, y esa niña le gustaba para su Izzy.

Adentro del cuarto las cosas se volvieron incómodas en cuanto se supieron solos nuevamente.

Mimi relajó un poco sus hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa al pelirrojo, quien evadió su mirada durante algunos minutos, mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar hasta que le fue imposible seguir fingiendo y sus ojos chocaron con los de la castaña.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó titubeante.

- Ahora me besas…- respondió Mimi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras se levantaba de la cama dejando atrás el bolso. La verdad nunca había sido tan osada con los muchachos, pero saber que él la correspondía, la hacía sentirse más segura que nunca.

Izzy se levantó torpemente de la silla y se acercó con paso lento, aumentando la ansiedad de Mimi por volver a sentir sus labios. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia ella le echó un brazo al cuello y lo besó antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

Dio dos pasos atrás, arrastrándolo con ella hasta que ambos se fueron tumbando lentamente sobre la cama.

Koushiro se apartó.

- ¿No crees que… estamos…yendo demasiado rápido? –le preguntó con la voz agitada.

Ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama, él sobre su lado derecho y ella sobre su lado izquierdo para poder mirarse de frente. Mimi negó varias veces con la cabeza, ahora que sabía que ella le gustaba quería sentirlo todo lo que fuera posible, se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, pero él la detuvo poniendo una mano en su mejilla para mantener su rostro a una distancia prudente.

- Tenemos que estudiar…

Ella sonrió, sorprendiéndose de la forma en que él podía seguir pensando en las responsabilidades incluso en una situación como esa.

- Al diablo con las matemáticas…- le dijo.

Y aquella tarde por primera vez en su vida Koushiro Izumi se olvidó de los estudios.

* * *

Viernes, el mejor día de la semana, al menos para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Esa mañana Mimi había llegado de la mano de Izzy y mientras se deslizaban por el pasillo hacia su salón captaron más de una mirada curiosa, pero a ellos no les importó, o al menos no pareció importarles.

El cielo estaba encapotado, sin embargo, la castaña parecía más radiante que nunca, incluso a pesar de que ese día tenían prueba de matemática.

Por la tarde tuvieron la primera práctica de porristas, lo que sólo pareció aumentar el buen humor de la chica, ante el desconcierto de la mayoría, ya que se había mantenido de lo más misteriosa.

Cuando terminaron todos se dirigieron de inmediato a los camarines para darse una ducha. Afuera, las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer.

Para cuando Hikari salió de la ducha, lo que había comenzado como una ligera lluvia ya se había convertido en una tormenta.

- Demonios…- farfulló, no había llevado paraguas.

- ¿Kari?

Se volteó al oír que alguien la llamaba, era Mimi.

- ¿Ya te vas a casa? – preguntó colgándose el bolso al hombro.

- Pues… no había previsto que llovería, así que… tendré que llamar a mamá para ver si puede venir por mí…

- Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo, mi papá vendrá a buscarme en auto, seguro que no tiene problema en llevarte…

- ¿De verdad?... eso suena genial, gracias…

- De todos modos es temprano, así que tendremos que esperar un poco…vamos al loft de la entrada, ¿te parece?

Ambas atravesaron en silencio la escuela desde el gimnasio que estaba al final hacia la entrada y se sentaron en unas bancas a esperar. Hikari comenzó a jugar con el tirante de su mochila un poco inquieta, desde la mañana había querido preguntarle algo a Mimi, pero no se atrevía, ella y Yolei habían llegado a la conclusión de que no debían entrometerse.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa.

- Yo…lo siento…no quise…

- No me molesta, pero parece que quisieras preguntarme algo…

- La verdad sí… sólo que no sé si esté bien hacerlo…

- Vamos, pregúntame y lo averiguarás… - la animó – prometo que sea lo que sea no me enfadaré…

- Bueno…- suspiró- esta mañana… vi que tú y Koushiro- san llegaron juntos… y… ya sabes… las noticias vuelan, así que hay un rumor dando vueltas…

Mimi alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, haciendo que Kari comprendiera que ella no se había enterado de nada.

- ¿De qué va el rumor?

- Dicen que ustedes son novios… que lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta ahora…

- Vaya, realmente hay gente sin vida…- comentó despreciativamente.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Hikari temerosa.

Un ligero rosado apareció en las mejillas de Mimi.

- No… bueno, en realidad…no sé como decirlo, ya no somos amigos, pero tampoco somos novios… sucedió apenas ayer, no se los habría estado ocultado desde hace tanto tiempo… - dijo mientras jugaba ociosamente con un mechón de su cabello que había escapado de su cola y balanceaba los pies incesablemente.

A Kari le pareció más joven de lo que era, como una chiquilla hablándole a su madre por primera vez del chico que le gusta.

- Entonces no están saliendo, pero…

- Nos besamos…- confesó en medio de un suspiro – pero Izzy no me pidió que fuera su novia ni nada por el estilo, no sé si lo haga, me marché antes de hablar sobre ello…

- Oh… - su celular comenzó a sonar, así que eso le ofreció la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de esa incómoda situación, sentía que había metido la nariz donde no la llamaban – disculpa…- dijo sacando el celular de su bolso y levantándose para atender, era su madre.

Se alejó un poco para hablar más tranquila y cuando regresó Mimi se había puesto de pie.

- Papá ya está aquí… ¿vamos?

- Te lo agradezco, pero… mamá dijo que había enviado a Tai por mí, que debía estar por llegar, así que será mejor que lo espere…

- Ah, genial… entonces nos vemos mañana…

Hikari la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió con la mano cuando el auto se puso en marcha, perdiéndose al doblar en la esquina. Se apoyó en un costado, abrazándose a sí misma para combatir el frío, miró su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde.

- Vamos, Tai… aparece luego… - suplicó al viento.

Distinguió una silueta a lo lejos, así que se puso en puntas de pie intentando ver mejor, pero no lo consiguió. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras en cuanto vio que iba hacia la secundaria, nadie más que su hermano estaría allí a esa hora. Sin embargo, cuando llegó abajo se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no era él.

Yamato se había detenido a un metro de distancia, iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta azul, sostenía un paraguas en una de sus manos y la otra estaba en su bolsillo. Su rostro permanecía tan sereno e inmutable como siempre.

Ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente, bajo el pequeño cobertizo que había al término de las escaleras.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Primero que todo, ¡nada de lo que se hayan imaginado pasó entre Izzy y Mimi!, nada que no haya contado por lo menos...lo digo sólo por precaución jajaja

Para variar me fui por la tangente xD esperaba poder desarrollar un poco más el Yamakari en este capítulo, pero no alcancé, así que será en el próximo, de hecho prometo que habrá mucha más interacción entre él y Kari dado que en este no hubo mucho, bueno y también estará T.k., ya que he vuelto a liarlo todo...

Este capítulo me costó bastante y todavía no sé si estoy del todo conforme con él, pero cconsideré que no tenía sentido esperar teniéndolo listo, además modifiqué varias veces la escena de Izzy y Mimi en la habitación, ese pelirrojo me sacó canas verdes, no sabía como trabajar su personalidad para que fuera un poco más abierto, pero no demasiado... en fin, este fue el resultado.

No los aburro más, tan sólo les deseo un excelente fin de semana, adiós :)

* * *

**Miau: **Hola! Gracias por tu review :) me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior no se te haya hecho pesado, este también está un poco largo, pero menos que el anterior y me centré más en el Koumi. En cuanto a los celos de Matt, te aseguro que habrá más escenas sobre eso, pero como dije aquí arriba, tendrá que ser en el próximo, ya que no alcancé en éste :( y siendo sincera, también me ha sacado canas verdes, porque tenía planeadas las cosas de una manera, pero como agregué ciertas escenas ahora tengo que modificarlas.

Agradezco que me digas que no hace falta que responda tus reviews, sin embargo, a mi me encanta hacerlo y dudo que alguna vez me quede sin palabras, es extraño, yo no soy buena para hablar, pero cuando escribo a veces me extiendo más de lo que tenía pensado y bueno... espero no aburrirte demasiado xD así que tendré en cuenta tus palabras. Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel, hasta pronto :)


	19. Inicio de un invierno romántico

Hola!

Siempre alargo mucho esta parte, así que sólo quisiera agradecer a todos los que han comentado alguna vez, a los que siempre comentan, a los que sólo leen y el día de hoy especialmente a Alitzel y eve cipriano que se decidieron a comentar en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias :)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

Capítulo XVIII: Inicio de un invierno romántico

_Escondido como estaba, tenía una vista privilegiada de la situación que se estaba dando entre su hermano y Hikari. Además ellos estaban tan perdidos en los ojos del otro que no parecían darse cuenta de nada que aconteciera a su alrededor._

_Yamato vio a Takeru inclinarse, disminuyendo peligrosamente la distancia entre los dos, comprendiendo enseguida su propósito. El menor no tenía forma de saberlo, pues ni siquiera sospechaba que estaba siendo espiando en ese momento, pero verlo así accionó algo en su hermano, un deseo irrefrenable por impedir que se besaran, por interrumpir bruscamente la situación, y aunque intentó hallar su origen no lo consiguió._

_Podía hacerlo, podía acercarse y separarlos, pero ¿qué haría después?, ¿cómo haría para que T.k. no se diera cuenta de que esa intromisión no era fortuita?_

_Ya había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Tai se oyó a lo lejos, estaba llamando a Kari, y en cuanto vio al castaño aparecer en escena se arrojó con rapidez al suelo, por suerte su caída fue amortiguada por el pasto, pero había actuado tan impulsivamente que su corazón latía aceleradamente en sus oídos como si un colibrí estuviera revoloteando en su interior._

_Se arrastró por la hierba hasta quedar escondido detrás de un viejo horno de barro que parecía no haber sido usado en años, pues estaba cubierto de telarañas, eso fue lo que notó al volver a asomarse para comprobar si alguien había notado su infortunada presencia._

_Al parecer Tai estaba regañando a los chicos y ellos lo observaban con atención, así que había logrado pasar desapercibido. Las frases de su amigo le llegaban cortadas por la distancia._

_- guerra… infantil… arreglando… - fueron algunas de las palabras que alcanzó a oír._

_Hikari lo miraba con fastidio, mientras Takeru se cuidaba de hacer cualquier mueca que pudiera disgustar más al mayor, al menos esa fue su impresión.  
_

_Esperó a que los tres se marcharan de vuelta a la cabaña para levantarse y sacudirse la tierra y el pasto de la ropa, su pantalón casi se había roto por la fuerza con que se había arrojado al suelo._

_Respiró más tranquilo y decidió volver con los demás, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó con aire distraído intentando desprender su habitual aire relajado por si se encontraba con alguien, pero por lo visto la mayoría seguía arreglando sus cosas._

_Cuando entró, Izzy, Joe, Sora y Tai estaban en el salón y se quedaron viéndolo de forma rara._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó cortante, ellos sabían que no le gustaba que lo miraran._

_- ¿Estás bien? – fue Sora quien se atrevió a hablar después de la brusquedad con que se había dirigido a ellos._

_- Sí, ¿por qué?_

_- Es que estás despeinado y tienes... pasto y tierra en el cabello… - habló Tai, tratando de contener una carcajada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que se llevó disimuladamente una mano a la cabeza, intentando confirmar lo que le decía._

_Demonios…- farfulló internamente._

_- Voy a limpiarme… - dijo encaminándose rápidamente hacia las escaleras, pero justo en ese momento Kari iba bajando junto a Mimi y ambas se quedaron mirándolo con curiosidad._

_- Vaya… ¿pero qué te pasó, Matt?... ¿te caíste? – bromeó Mimi con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, haciendo que Tai estallara en carcajadas, secundado por Izzy y Joe que se vieron contagiados por su risa._

_Incluso Sora esbozó una débil sonrisa, pues no deseaba molestar a su novio._

_Matt se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y tras apartar a Mimi de un empujón se perdió escaleras arriba. _

_La ex – neoyorquina se volteó hacia sus amigos con una mirada cómplice sin dejar de reír, mientras Tai se desternillaba de la risa en el sillón. Matt era tan impecable que ninguno había podido evitar divertirse a posta de él, al verlo desarreglado. _

_Hikari se quedó parada en la escalera sin saber como reaccionar, por más divertida que le pareciera la situación, no había podido evitar preguntarse qué le habría ocurrido al chico._

_Un furioso y avergonzado Yamato entró al baño, dando un portazo tras él, que sobresaltó a todos los que estaban en la segunda planta._

Y desde ese vergonzoso incidente Yamato no había podido parar de pensar en ello, y no, no era su dignidad trastocada lo que lo obsesionaba, sino el hecho de haber estado apunto de presenciar un beso entre T.k. y Kari, o apunto de impedirlo, según lo lejos que lo hubieran llevado sus impulsos, esos que a menudo enterraba gracias a lo racional que era y la práctica que tenía en ese asunto, pues no le gustaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones e instintos.

Si no hubiera sido por Tai que llegó en el momento justo, ¿qué habría sucedido antes?, ¿ellos se habrían besado o él los habría interrumpido?, la preguntaba no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Su estómago se había contraído al verlos, pero no entendía porqué, y no entender algo no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Quizás no era un genio como Izzy, ni tan listo como Joe, pero si era inteligente y siempre había analizado todo en su vida.

- Matt –kun…- la sorprendida voz de Hikari llegó a sus oídos, regresándolo a la realidad, realidad en la que estaban de frente bajo el cobertizo, con la lluvia como única compañía, pues la secundaria estaba desierta. - ¿qué haces aquí?... creí que Tai vendría a buscarme…

- Bueno…- dijo tomándose un segundo para sopesar las palabras que diría a continuación – yo estaba apunto de irme a casa, así que a Tai le pareció bien que viniera por ti…- explicó con voz calmada, sólo estaba ofreciéndole una versión modificada de la verdad, ¿qué importancia tenía decirle que había sido él quien se lo había sugerido al castaño y que había tenido que insistir, cuando Taichi le dijo que no hacía falta, que esa era su tarea?

La sorpresa de Kari se intensificó en su mirada.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿te obligó a que vinieras por mí?

- No, no lo hizo… me gusta la lluvia, así que no tuvo que insistir…

- Ohh…

Yamato dio un vistazo alrededor como si comprobara que estuvieran solos, aún cuando ya lo había notado.

- Pensé que Takeru estaría contigo…

El asombro volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la castaña, ciertamente no se esperaba un comentario como ese.

- Es que yo me quedé a la práctica de porristas

_¿Y él no te esperó? – _quiso preguntar Matt, pero no se atrevió, porque eso habría sido ir demasiado lejos. Sabía que el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí era averiguar qué clase de relación tenían ahora Takeru y ella.

Una sensación que reconoció como alivio lo invadió, un novio esperaría a su novia para acompañarla a casa, ¿no?

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó decidiendo ignorar la expresión llena de preguntas con que la chica lo miraba.

Kari movió afirmativa la cabeza y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado para emprender el camino a casa.

Tuvieron que caminar muy juntos para que el paraguas los cubriera a los dos, pero no se tocaban, sólo se rozaban cada tanto accidentalmente, hasta que Hikari tuvo una idea para romper el espeso silencio que se había formado.

- Matt-kun…

El aludido estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que apenas pareció notar que le hablaba a él.

- Matt-kun…- insistió ella – atrápame si puedes…- le dijo antes de comenzar a correr para que la lluvia la mojara, dejando a un perplejo Yamato atrás.

- ¡Hey! – gritó en cuanto fue capaz de reaccionar- ¿Qué haces?... ¡vuelve aquí!

- ¡No lo haré!

Yamato no tuvo más opción que seguirla un par de cuadras, ya que el paraguas no le permitía correr tan rápido como ella, que además parecía bastante rápida.

Kari avanzaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, metiéndose por calles pequeñas y sin fijarse en lo absoluto por donde iba. Sentía al rubio a sus espaldas, gritándole que se detuviera cada tanto, pero la sensación de adrenalina que la recorría era tan intensa y auténtica que le era imposible detenerse, al final se mantenía corriendo casi por pura inercia, disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que estuvo a su alcance.

- ¡Ven aquí!... te enfermarás…- fue lo que dijo Matt poco antes de agarrarla de un brazo y jalarla hacia él.

La castaña acabó tropezando contra su cuerpo, por la brusquedad con que la había detenido, quedando con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – preguntó Yamato con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía una mano en su cintura para evitar que se escapara.

La sonrisa de Hikari se desvaneció ante el enfado del chico, lo que había hecho era una tontería.

- Lo lamento…es que yo… Tai no me deja mojarme desde que me resfrié cuando era una niña y acabé en el hospital… todavía se siente responsable por eso, así que sólo quería saber qué se sentía…- explicó con voz tranquila.

Matt se sorprendió al oír sus palabras y aflojó un poco la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cintura.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Yamato ligeramente inclinado para poder mirarla a los ojos. Estaban en medio de una vereda por la que no transitaba nadie, se habían alejado varias cuadras de su destino.

Finalmente Matt suspiró, reconociéndose internamente que no podía enfadarse con ella.

- Vámonos de una vez, Tai debe estar preocupado y dado que va matarme cuando te vea así, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que pesques un resfriado - replicó con voz hosca antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Hikari se apresuró a seguirlo, secretamente agradecida de que no la hubiera regañado más.

Luego de dos cuadras comenzó a sentir el frío calando sus huesos, así que se abrazó a sí misma intentando darse calor, la ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, congelándola.

Matt la observaba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, como si temiera que volviera a salir corriendo en cualquier minuto, así que se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía por aparentar que estaba bien.

- Te estás congelando con esa ropa…- soltó de la nada, no iba preguntarle para que ella se hiciera la fuerte y le dijera que estaba bien.

- Un poco…- reconoció en un susurro.

Yamato dio un vistazo a su alrededor hasta dar con el cobertizo de una vieja casa que parecía vacía, no sabía si estaba abandonada o sus dueños estaban fuera, pero serviría para sacarlos del apuro. Sin pensarlo tomó la mano de la chica y la arrastró tras él, todavía con el paraguas cubriéndolos a los dos. Kari se tragó la pregunta de hacia dónde la llevaba, pensando que ya lo había enfadado una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Apenas estuvieron bajo el techo, él cerró el paraguas y se quitó su chaqueta azul, revelando el delgado sweater negro que llevaba debajo.

- Quítate la ropa mojada y ponte ésta…- dijo antes de que ella reuniera el valor para preguntar qué hacía.

- ¿Qué?...no, no… yo estoy bien… si te quedas así, tú te resfriarás…

- Yo estaré bien, sólo úsala… - la mantuvo extendida hacia ella, mientras Kari alternaba la mirada entre la prenda y él. – Tómala de una vez…- insistió.

No era un ofrecimiento amable como el típico que le hace un chico a su novia, pero tampoco una orden, sin embargo, ella comprendió que no podía negarse.

- De acuerdo… - se rindió y la cogió de sus manos para ponerla en una vieja banca que estaba seca. Se llevó las manos al final del chaleco para poder quitárselo por la cabeza, pero las dejó quietas en cuanto siguió notando la mirada de Yamato sobre ella. No parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, simplemente sus ojos apuntaban en su dirección y ella no se atrevía a decirle que se girara.

Ambos permanecieron así algunos segundos, hasta que él se dio cuenta del sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y comprendió lo imprudente que estaba siendo, así que carraspeó ligeramente y abrió la boca para disculparse. Por un momento nada salió de ella, pero se obligó a decir algo para no parecer un idiota.

- Yo… voy a voltearme ahora…- dijo a media voz, sumamente incómodo por la situación, y acto seguido hizo lo que había dicho.

Una vez que el rubio le dio la espalda, finalmente Kari se quitó el chaleco por la cabeza, con algo de dificultad, pues la prenda estaba completamente húmeda; una vez que se libró de ella, procedió a desabotonar la blusa con los dedos temblorosos sin saber si era causa del frío o de lo nerviosa que se sentía desvistiéndose en aquel lugar. Se obligó a concentrarse en ello y no en Yamato, fue por eso que no notó la rápida mirada que le dedicó él por sobre el hombro. Había sentido una insana curiosidad que le palpitaba internamente, obligándolo a mirar. Alcanzó a distinguir la camiseta blanca de tiritas que la chica llevaba bajo la blusa completamente pegada a su delgada figura a causa de la lluvia y luego se enderezó rápidamente con la espalda recta y los hombros tensos antes de que ella pudiera descubrirlo, con el corazón bombeando sangre con rapidez, causando que sus latidos resonaran fuertemente en sus oídos.

- Estoy lista…- susurró Hikari tímidamente, sin saber qué más decir.

Él se volteó con aire distraído intentando no concentrarse en la pequeña taquicardia que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, pero ver el nuevo aspecto de la chica con su chaqueta no le ayudó mucho en su tarea, pues le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, cubriendo totalmente la falda y haciéndolo pensar que bien podría estar desnuda debajo.

Sintió deseos de tomarle una fotografía así para poder mirarla a solas cuando quisiera sin que el tiempo importara. Aunque le pareció injusta la comparación que se le ocurrió, mirar a Kari de esa forma era como ver pornografía cuando eres un adolescente, sabes que está mal, a pesar que la mayoría de los chicos, sino todos, pasan por eso, y sientes que estás haciendo algo inmoral mientras lo haces, pero eso no te detiene, porque estás experimentando nuevas cosas en tu cuerpo que no conoces y que como todo un incauto deseas experimentar.

Bueno, ver pornografía es la clase de cosa que ocultas de tus padres; y mirar a Hikari como un depravado es la clase de cosa que Yamato ni siquiera debería hacer, pero ya que no había podido evitarlo, lo único que le quedaba era ceñirse a la regla anterior y ocultarlo lo mejor que pudiera de la chica y de Tai, y de todo el mundo en realidad, por más espantosamente obvio que fuera el hecho de que sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, mirándola de forma impropia.

¡Aparta los ojos de una vez! – dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos…- replicó como un autómata, procediendo a abrir el paraguas y pararse junto a la chica para que ambos emprendieran el camino hacia su casa al mismo tiempo, resguardados lo mejor que pudieran de la intensa lluvia.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de trayecto. Los pasos de ambos resonaban en la acera y charcos de agua producto de lo desiertas que estaban las calles y aquel sonido accidental se mezclaba con la lluvia, produciendo una improvisada música.

En esos pocos minutos que caminaron en silencio, Matt se dio cuenta de que Hikari era una chica muy madura para su edad, pero aún tenía el espíritu de una niña y eso la hacía encantadora. Era amable, risueña, inocente y optimista, todo lo contrario a él, y eso lo atraía de una manera insospechada.

Siempre se mantenía tranquila, pero a veces tenía esos arrebatos propios de una niña, y eso le gustaba, porque él nunca había sido un niño en realidad, o nunca se había sentido como uno, ya que la separación de sus padres lo hizo crecer antes de tiempo para proteger a Takeru, él deseaba impedir a toda costa que el menor viera y escuchara las mismas cosas que había tenido que escuchar cuando era un niño.

Hikari lo siguió en silencio el resto del camino, con la cabeza gacha cubierta por la capucha de la chaqueta, para su gusto el rubio se enfadaba más veces de las que sonreía y eso a veces la fastidiaba, mientras que otras, como en aquella ocasión, la hacían sentir triste.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a casa se quedaron detenidos en la entrada, dedicándose miradas breves y torpes.

- Bueno, tengo que entrar porque mi hermano debe estar como loco, pero le diré que lo de mojarme ha sido idea mía…

Matt tan sólo asintió una vez con la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a entrar?

- No, ya se me hizo tarde…

- Gracias por traerme y…por la chaqueta – hizo ademán de quitársela, pero el rubio la sujetó de la muñeca, haciéndola levantar la mirada sorprendida.

- Quédatela y me la regresas otro día…

- Pero no puedes irte sólo con ese chaleco…

- No es tan lejos, además… hace siglos que no me resfrío…

- Bueno- aceptó de mala gana – entonces… hasta pronto…- se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar a depositar un beso en su mejilla y se volvió sobre sus talones para correr hacia la puerta, perdiéndose en el interior.

Una vez adentro corrió en puntas de pie hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de encerrarse en su cuarto antes de cruzarse con su hermano, pero…

- Hikari, ¿eres tú? – Tai salió de la cocina con un tazón de chocolate caliente en sus manos cuando ella tenía el pie en el primer escalón.

Resignada, se volteó hacia el castaño.

- Hola, hermano…

- Ya era hora… ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

- Es que la práctica se alargó un poco…

- ¿Y Matt?

- Dijo que era tarde y se fue…pero no te preocupes, cuidó bien de mí…

- Más le vale, después de todo, lo dejé ir por ti…

Hikari entornó los ojos.

- Lo enviaste querrás decir…

- ¿Yamato te dijo eso?

- No, él es lo suficientemente cortés para decir que fue por voluntad propia… ahora, subiré a darme una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras.

- Pero Kari…- intentó detenerla Tai, sin embargo, ella no hizo caso pensando que sería alguna otra tontería – yo no envié a Matt, él se ofreció… - terminó en un susurro- bah… da igual, probablemente no me creería…- dijo antes de regresar a la cocina.

La castaña se quitó la chaqueta a toda prisa, la echó a la secadora, la dejó andando y se fue al baño, dispuesta a quedarse la siguiente hora bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Su cuerpo estaba tan entumido que el agua al principio la quemó, aunque no estaba en el máximo, pero minutos más tarde le dejó el leve cosquilleo de sus células reactivándose ante el cambio de temperatura.

- Kari, ¿estás ahí dentro? –preguntó la voz de su madre tras dar unos golpes en la puerta.

- Sí, mamá…enseguida salgo…- le respondió, aún cuando la sensación era tan aliviadora que deseaba quedarse ahí eternamente.

- Está bien, hacía frío y no estabas abrigada, pero… me quedé preocupada por Yamato, luego de que se ofreciera a ir a buscarte….

- ¿Qué?- preguntó perpleja – sólo dame un minuto y estaré afuera…

Disfrutó unos últimos segundos del agua y luego cerró la llave para proceder a envolver su cabello en una toalla y envolverse ella misma en otra.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su madre estaba ahí esperando.

- ¿Dijiste que se ofreció a ir a buscarme?

- Sí, ¿no te lo dijo Tai?... él estaba apunto de irse, así que le dije a tu hermano que te llevara un paraguas, pero Yamato dijo que iría a un lugar que estaba cerca de la secundaria y que podía ir a buscarte…Tai le dijo que no se molestara y él insistió, así que al final cedió…

- No me lo dijo…- fue lo único que pudo contestar, sintiendo como su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. – _pero él no llevaba otro paraguas – _fue lo que pensó a continuación.

- Claro que se fue tan rápido que no alcancé a pasarle tu paraguas, espero que el suyo no se haya hecho muy pequeño para los dos…- dijo su madre como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

_¿Pequeño?... ¡era diminuto!, o quizás sólo era lo nerviosa que se sentía de estar tan cerca de él con la excusa de no mojarse._

- Tai dijo que no quiso entrar, porque ya era tarde, pero de haberlo visto le habría dicho que se quedara y así tu padre lo habría llevado de vuelta a su departamento…- insistió Susumu sin notar la expresión ausente de Hikari, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones.

- Creo que tenía prisa…- logró contestar apenas – me voy a vestir, porque… tengo mucho frío…

- Claro, pequeña…adelante, tu papá debe estar por llegar, así que baja cuando estés lista.

Kari asintió con una débil sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto. Al cerrar, se apoyó contra la puerta, repasando mentalmente las palabras de su madre, las analizó en busca de respuestas, algo que le dijera que Yamato no había ido sólo a buscarla a ella, porque quería hacerlo.

Al final, no encontró nada. Pero… ¿por qué iba ir él por ella?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, nada de eso tenía sentido y mejor sería no buscarlo.

* * *

Amaneció despejado, casi como si el día anterior no hubiese sido el primer diluvio del año. El invierno había comenzado con fuerza, haciéndose notar, pero eso no suspendía los planes de las personas y ese día Koushiro Izumi tenía una cita.

- ¡Izzy!... tus amigos están aquí…- lo llamó su madre, haciendo que el pelirrojo saltara de la cama, buscando desesperadamente algo de ropa que ponerse para poder salir de su cuarto, ¿había dicho amigos?, porque a él le había sonado en plural, pero sólo esperaba una visita ese día.

Tuvo su respuesta apenas asomó la cabeza, pues cinco sonrientes jóvenes estaban frente a su puerta, bueno, algunos no tan sonrientes.

- Chicos… no los esperaba a todos…- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa a Joe – ni tampoco tan temprano…

- Yo los invité – explicó el peliazul con una sonrisa – pensé que necesitaríamos un poco de ayuda… ¿y a qué te refieres con la hora?... son las ocho de la mañana…

- De un día sábado por si no te habías dado cuenta…- gruñó Tai a su lado – será mejor que sea algo importante para haberme sacado de la cama tan temprano…

Izzy suspiró, la noche anterior le había pedido a Joe que fuera a su casa y le ayudara a planear la cita, pero no esperaba que les dijera a los demás, sin duda eso sería lo más vergonzoso de su vida.

- Adelante, chicos… perdonen el desorden…

- ¿Desorden?... ni siquiera cuando ordeno mi cuarto se ve así – comentó Tai asombrado.

- ¿Tú ordenas, Tai? – preguntó Matt soltando una carcajada de incredulidad.

- Muy gracioso, Yama… no estoy precisamente de humor, así que mejor será que no me provoques…

Cuando Koushiro les explicó a que se debía la improvisada reunión en su casa, todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio. Estaba tan sonrojado que ni siquiera se atrevía a verlos a los ojos y mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero sentía que era el centro de atención.

- Vamos, digan algo… pueden burlarse si quieren…

- Bueno…- comenzó Tai inseguro – en realidad sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí…quiero decir, si tú no sabes nada de chicas, yo tampoco soy un experto y em… Mimi me odia, somos como el perro y el gato, así que no creo que pueda ser de ayuda…

- Ni yo… tengo 15 años, ¿no se supone que ustedes deberían ser quienes me aconsejaran? – preguntó T.k.

- Yo estoy con Takaishi…- acotó Davis.

Repentinamente las miradas habían cambiado de objetivo, siendo dirigidas hacia cierto rubio que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

- ¿Por qué me miran a mí? – preguntó Matt, mitad molesto, mitad asustado; no le estaba gustando nada ese asunto de hablar sobre chicas y citas.

- Creo que es obvio porqué te miramos…- dijo Tai – veamos…- añadió frotando su mentón para que pareciera que realmente estaba analizando algo – tú eras el casanova de la secundaria y tienes novia… así que… dado que somos un grupos de chicos feos sin experiencia amorosa…

- ¡Hey! – protestaron los otros cuatro, pero Yagami nos les hizo caso.

- Me parece que tú tendrás que iluminarnos, Matt…

- ¿Qué?... ¡ni hablar!... yo no sé nada de chicas…

- Mentiroso – farfulló Tai.

- Vamos, Matt… tú estás con Sora… seguro que se te ocurre alguna idea de adonde podría ir Izzy con Mimi…- le dijo T.k.

- Que tenga algo de éxito con las chicas no significa que las entienda y menos si esa chica es Mimi – se defendió el rubio.

- A ver… empecemos por lo básico… - dijo Joe tomando asiento en una silla, los demás lo imitaron, dejándose caer sobre la desarmada cama - ¿cómo le pediste que fuera tu novia?

Cinco pares de ojos observaron expectantes a Izzy.

- Yo…bueno…yo…

- Vamos, suéltalo de una vez…- lo instó Tai.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿se suponía que tenía que pedirle que fuera su novia?, ¿eso todavía se usaba?

- No es como si realmente le hubiera pedido que lo fuera…- dijo tragando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Matt frunciendo el ceño – no te entiendo, ¿cómo es eso de que no le pediste que fuera tu novia?

Su pregunta terminó de aclarar las dudas de todos.

- ¿No le has pedido que sea tu novia? – preguntó Joe alarmado.

Izzy negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces por qué en la escuela dicen que son novios? – lo interrogó Davis confundido.

- ¿En la escuelas dicen qué? – contra interrogó Izzy poniéndose azul.

- Mmmm… vamos a repasar lo que tenemos… Mimi dijo que tú le gustas y tú le dijiste que ella te gusta, ¿correcto?

- Así es…- contestó Izzy

- Entonces ella te llama ayer y te dice que salgan hoy…

- Sí…- repitió el pelirrojo cada vez más confundido, esto estaba resultando peor de lo que se imaginaba.

- Y tú no le has pedido que sea tu novia…- terminó Joe con aire meditabundo.

- Sí…

Taichi bufó mientras los otros se dedicaban a mirarlo con incredulidad, ¿es que de verdad no lo entendía?

- Vamos, chicos… ¿por qué me miran así?

- Es que es obvio, Izzy… hasta el bobo de Tai lo entendió…- replicó Matt, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte del castaño.

- ¿Qué es tan obvio? – preguntó ingenuamente, arrepintiéndose al atraer las miradas de los cinco chicos.

- ¡Ella quiere que le pidas que sea tu novia! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Residencia Tachikawa, cuarto de Mimi

- Chicas, siento la tardanza, es que mi hermano estaba en el baño…- dijo Kari, tomando asiento junto a Yolei en la cama, había sido la última en llegar.

Sora y Mimi estaban sentadas al frente en un sofá.

- ¿Se indigestó con la comida? – preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisilla burlona.

- No, se estaba duchando para salir…

- Espera, a ver si lo entendí bien… ¿Tai se levantó temprano un sábado? – Mimi observaba a la castaña con incredulidad.

Hikari asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- Vaya, creo que ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo…- opinó Sora - ¿te dijo adónde iba?

- Mencionó algo de que iba a ver a los chicos, pero no le entendí muy bien

- Vaya, ¿qué se traerán esos entre manos? - se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta.

- Bueno, eso no importa…las he llamado porque tengo una emergencia de moda y ustedes van a ayudarme…

- Pero si Mimi-san se viste muy bien…- dijo Yolei - ¿para qué nos necesitas?

- Es que hoy tengo una cita con Izzy y no sé qué ponerme… - murmuró Mimi frustrada.

Yolei y Sora no se sorprendieron cuando mencionó al pelirrojo, así que Hikari asumió que ella ya les había contado que ellos estaban saliendo.

- ¿Qué no tienes que ponerte?... ¡pero si tienes ese clóset lleno de ropa exclusiva de Nueva York!... con cualquier cosa que escojas te verás hermosa…- le aseguró Sora.

- Lo sé, pero… Izzy no es esa clase de chicos… quiero decir, la clase de chico que se fije mucho en lo que llevo puesto o me esté mirando las piernas todo el tiempo…así que tengo que estar deslumbrante… hermosa no será suficiente esta vez…

- Bueno, entonces pongamos manos a la obra… -las animó Kari con una sonrisa.

Y aquella mañana mientras las chicas ayudaban a Mimi con su atuendo, los chicos se dedicaron a darle consejos a Izzy sobre cómo comportarse y también buscaron sitios por Internet, lo último fue escoger la ropa que llevaría y como ninguno sabía nada de moda se limitaron a impedir que usara los chalecos que casi siempre llevaba y según Tai parecían de "abuelo".

Esa misma tarde Koushiro pasó por Mimi a las seis de la tarde en punto. La señora Tachikawa lo hizo pasar al salón, diciendo que su hija todavía no estaba lista y luego desapareció, así que el pelirrojo se dedicó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente la escuchó bajar.

Cuando alzó la mirada y sus ojos la ubicaron en la escalera, pudo ver el trabajo de toda esa mañana. Mimi estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y se amarraba en su cintura con una rosa en el costado derecho, calzaba botas negras de tacón medio y su cabello caía en bucles por su espalda.

- Hola…- saludó ella cuando llegó junto a él.

- Ho…hola… estás…

Mimi sonrió incluso aunque él no fuera capaz de terminar la frase.

- Hermosa…- terminó tras unos segundos de titubeo. – _pero tú estás hermosa con lo que te pongas…- _quiso decirle, pero por algún motivo no se atrevió.

- Gracias, Izzy…

- ¿Ya estás lista?

- Sí…

- Vámonos entonces…

- Sí, sólo un momento…- pidió ella para tomar su abrigo y cartera del perchero.

Ambos se despidieron de la señora Tachikawa y salieron al frío invierno. Al menos esa tarde no estaba helado y la brisa que corría fue un alivio para Izzy, pues se sentía más acalorado que nunca de los puros nervios.

En la residencia Yagami, cerca de la misma hora Kari terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo. Takeru la había invitado a salir, enfatizando que se trataría sólo de una salida de amigos al percibir la forma en que ella se tensaba ante la propuesta, así que había aceptado, pese a que no estaba para nada convencida. Pero a Tai le había dicho que saldría con Yolei.

- Ya me voy…- anunció al entrar a la cocina, donde su madre al parecer preparaba un queque.

- Bueno, hija… sólo cuídate y vuelve temprano, ¿bueno?

- Sí, no te preocupes… ¿para qué es eso?

- Para tu hermano y Yamato…

- ¿Va venir Yamato a casa?

- Sí, creo que quedará a dormir también…

- Ah, bueno… no sé de que me sorprendo….- Yamato se había quedado muchas veces en casa, pero esa sería la primera vez desde que le gustaba y no sabía como comportarse frente a él, además lo que le había dicho su madre sobre que se había ofrecido para ir a buscarla seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero por suerte ella tenía una buena excusa para estar fuera de casa por varias horas.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, así que fue a abrir pensando que sería para ella, aunque le pareció raro porque le había dicho a T.k. que se juntaran en el mall para que su hermano no lo viera.

Jaló la puerta y se disponía a saludar cuando se dio cuenta de que el que estaba frente a ella no era T.k., sino Matt.

- Hola Kari- chan…vine a ver a Tai…

- Hola, él está…

- ¡Yamato!... que bueno que llegas…- Taichi apareció detrás de Hikari.

- Hola, Tai…siento la tardanza, pero es que le dejé preparada la cena a papá…

- No hay problema…

Mientras se dedicaban a hablar, Kari tomó su abrigo y quiso irse sin llamar la atención, pero no contó con los buenos reflejos de su hermano, obviamente había pedido demasiado.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, hermano…regresaré temprano, no te preocupes…adiós Matt-kun… - salió rápidamente de la casa antes de que el paranoico de Tai tuviera tiempo de decir algo más.

- ¿Tiene una cita? – preguntó el rubio.

- No, nada de eso… ¿crees que estaríamos acá esta noche? – bromeó – sólo saldrá con Yolei…

- Taichi, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme un poco con esto? – preguntó la señora Yagami desde la cocina al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de la casa comenzaba a sonar.

- Voy, mamá… ¿puedes atender, Matt?

- Claro…- asintió el aludido, yendo a contestar mientras su amigo se iba – residencia Yagami…- dijo en cuanto puso el auricular en su oído.

- ¿Yamato-san? – preguntó una voz del otro lado, una voz que él reconoció.

- Inoue-chan… Hikari acaba de salir, así que seguro que no tarda en llegar…

- ¿Cómo?... pero si yo estaba llamando porque no me contesta el celular…

- ¿Cómo dices?... ¿no salían juntas esta noche?

- No, yo tengo que quedarme en casa a cuidar a mis hermanos…- comentó la chica confundida, sin saber a qué se refería su sempai.

- Oh, vaya…entonces debí escuchar mal, es que vengo llegando a ver a Tai, pero le daré tu mensaje, ¿está bien?

- Sí, sí… gracias, Yamato- san.

- Hasta pronto- Matt colgó mientras su mente trazaba un plan, un plan que sería más propio de su loco amigo que de él.

Cuando Tai regresó al salón de entrada, Yamato ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Un capítulo un poco corto, pero créanme, era necesario dejarlo hasta aquí. Ya tengo relativamente claro como será el próximo, así que no creo que me demore en actualizar, porque escribir no es el problema, cuando me tardo es por no tener tiempo y ya que estoy de vacaciones tengo bastante, durante el año sufro por no poder escribir todo lo que quisiera.

He andado muy inspirada, así que aprovecharé de escribir harto y así si para cuando entre a clases no he terminado la historia, estará por terminar y no tendré que hacerlos esperar mucho.

Eso es todo, espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana de vacaciones, trabajo, estudio o cual sea la actividad a la que estén dedicando su tiempo por estos días, nos leemos :)


	20. Damisela en apuros

_Capítulo dedicado a __**JapiFic: **_Espero que entiendas el porqué.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIX: Damisela en apuros

Yamato no era alguien impulsivo ni nunca lo había sido, pensaba demasiado las cosas como para serlo, así que su parte más racional, la que normalmente reinaba, no entendía porqué demonios se había embarcado en la absurda misión de seguir a Hikari, cual espía secreto que no era ni tampoco pretendía ser.

¡Por todos los dioses!, esta era la clase de locura que Tai idearía… la diferencia era que para su imprudente amigo seguir a su hermanita podía tener algún sentido en su cabeza, en la cual definitivamente algo no funcionaba bien, pero eso era cuento aparte. Para Matt jugar al espía no tenía ninguna gracia y mucho menos sentido alguno, por lo que tuvo que autoconvencerse de que sólo estaba siendo un buen amigo, asegurándose de que Kari no estuviera en ningún problema, ya que era sospechoso que hubiera mentido a su familia, para luego ser descubierta de una forma tan ridícula.

¿Por qué justamente él tenía que contestar esa llamada?

Sin duda debía ser pura mala suerte.

Cuando agarró sus cosas y salió de la residencia Yagami, la chica le llevaba unos escasos minutos de ventaja, así que tardó un poco en dar con ella, lo que consiguió dos cuadras más allá.

Se puso su chaqueta con capucha, no hacía frío, pero le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido, ya que su cabello rubio no era algo que ocultara fácilmente su identidad. También se detuvo a comprar un diario, decidiendo que podía serle de utilidad más tarde, motivo por el cual casi pierde a la castaña, pero al distinguirla bajando las escaleras del metro se apresuró hacia ella, bajando en medio de una turba de personas que lo mantuvo oculto de los ojos de Kari, quien iba sólo un par de escalones por delante de él.

El viaje fue tranquilo, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto y todo iba bien hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era Tai quien llamaba, suspiró, no podía contestarle, pero debía hacer algo porque si no lo hacía pronto la gente comenzaría a mirarlo, así que presionó el botón de rechazar y se disponía a guardarlo cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo, haciendo que el caballero que estaba sentado junto a él hiciera un ruidito que denotaba molestia.

_Estúpido, Tai… _- pensó mientras se levantaba para alejarse un poco, de modo que Kari no pudiera oírlo hablar.

Como le dio la espalda, no vio que en ese mismo instante la castaña le dirigía una mirada curiosa. Ese tipo si que era raro, pero bueno, ella no era nadie para juzgarlo, así que volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, observando despreocupadamente las casas a través del cristal.

- ¿Tai? – preguntó a media voz con el auricular en la oreja.

- ¡Hey!... ¿dónde estás y por qué rayos te fuiste así?

- No grites…- lo regañó, aunque en realidad el chico estaba usando el mismo tono de siempre, quizás él se había vuelto un poco paranoico, definitivamente no servía para ser espía.

- Ya…bueno… ¿qué ocurre?... ¿pasó algo malo?

- No es nada, sólo… surgió un imprevisto y tuve que irme, lamento no haber tenido tiempo de avisar…

- Siempre podrías haber dado un grito y yo habría vuelto enseguida a la sala, ¿sabes?... como sea, no importa… ¿pero estás bien?... ¿necesitas algo?

- Nada, no te preocupes… te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿bueno?

- Como digas… adiós…- Tai cortó la comunicación, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo por haber hablado con el rubio, pero al mismo tiempo más inquieto, ya que la situación le parecía de lo más rara.

Matt guardó su teléfono y al girarse para buscar a Hikari con la mirada se asustó, el asiento en el que ella había estado sentada hasta hace un minuto ahora estaba vacío. Barrió con la mirada el largo vagón, buscando desesperadamente a la castaña, hasta que la distinguió caminando por el andén, así que se apresuró hacia las puertas automáticas que estaban apunto de cerrar, apartando a la gente con bruscos empujones que le significaron una oleada de reclamos en su tortuoso camino hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera suspiró sonoramente, lo había logrado por poco. Todavía distinguía la figura de Hikari entre la gente, pero si no se apresuraba la perdería pronto, así que acomodándose la capucha para volver a cubrir los mechones rebeldes que se le habían escapado, retomó la marcha con toda la naturalidad que pudo como si realmente supiera hacia donde se dirigía, pero mentalmente seguía preguntándose lo mismo.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

En su apuro por bajarse del metro a tiempo, ni siquiera había mirado el nombre de la estación, sino habría comprendido antes hacia donde iba la chica.

Centro Comercial de Odaiba – se leía en letras grandes en la parte frontal del enorme edificio.

_Genial_

Parecía un motivo más para acabar con esa locura, ya que odiaba el centro comercial, ese era un sitio para chicas, no para chicos, pero a pesar de ello no se detuvo y siguió a Hikari hasta el interior.

Luego de que subieran al segundo piso y ella pasara de largo por varias tiendas, comprendió hacia donde se dirigía: la zona de juegos.

Había alguien esperándola en la entrada, un chico rubio con ambas manos en los bolsillos, de apariencia distraída, que le sonrió apenas la distinguió a lo lejos, mientras ella agitaba un brazo en el aire y se apresuraba para llegar a su lado. Matt lo conocía muy bien, conocía muy bien sus gestos como para no identificarlo, era Takeru.

Así que Kari le había mentido a Tai para tener una cita con T.k. sin que los molestara o armara un escándalo por eso, ese era todo el gran misterio. La verdad no debería sorprenderse ni tampoco lo estaba, más bien se sintió decepcionado. No podía decir qué esperaba ver o a quién, pero por más lógico que pareciera la idea de que la castaña se hubiera visto obligada a mentir, porque su hermano era un maniático, no esperaba que fuera por una cita.

Ellos comenzaron a alejarse en dirección al interior de la zona de juegos, mientras él seguía observándolos a lo lejos. Si esperaba un poco más los perdería de vista y tendría que buscarlos entre toda la gente que no era poca, pero en ese momento fue por primera vez conciente de lo que estaba haciendo y supo que estaba terriblemente mal. Seguirlos ya no sólo significaba violar la privacidad de Hikari, sino la de su propio hermano, por mucho que ellos no lo supieran, ¿qué debía hacer?.

- ¿Yamato-sama? – preguntó alguien a su lado, era la voz de una chica, una voz que se le hacía familiar, así que se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

Efectivamente una sonriente muchacha que sí conocía se encontraba junto a él.

- Ju…Jun…- tartamudeó, poco emocionado de encontrarse justamente con ella.

- ¡Ay!... soy tan afortunada por encontrarme aquí contigo… pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste?

- Em… bueno, yo… la verdad… - intentó explicarse, mientras dirigía desesperadas miradas hacia el lugar por el cual Takeru y Hikari se habían perdido hace un minuto.

La joven se dio la vuelta para seguir su mirada y sonrió.

- Oh, ya veo… quieres ir a la zona de juegos, pero te da pena ir solo…

_¡¿Qué?!... ¡no!, por supuesto que no – _quiso gritarle, sin embargo, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un balbuceó ininteligible, que por alguna extraña razón la chica interpretó como un sí, decidiendo arrastrarlo hacia el interior.

_Definitivamente no puedo tener peor suerte – _fue lo que pensó mientras se dejaba arrastrar por ella, incapaz de inventar una excusa que le sirviera para escapar de la situación.

Después de todo, él solo se había ido a meter ahí. Quizás era un castigo divino o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi era un genio de la computación, eso absolutamente nadie podía ponerlo en duda, mucho menos sus amigos. Pero cuando se trataba de chicas…. Bueno, eso era un tema muy diferente. Sus amigos de verdad se habían esforzado para que él no arruinara las cosas en su primera cita con Mimi, pero a pesar de que había estudiado cada uno de los consejos que le dieron no lograba entender cómo eso le ayudaría a salir airoso de la situación.

Él no era tan seductor como Yamato, ni tan gracioso como Tai, ni tan amigable como Takeru, ni tan deportista como Davis, ni tampoco tan listo como Joe.

Esos eran a su juicio los mejores atributos que tenían sus amigos, mientras que él sólo era Izzy, el genio de las computadoras, ¿pero de qué le servía eso para impresionar a Mimi?, ella ya lo conocía, sabía todo acerca de su vida.

_Lo más importante es que parezcas un tipo interesante… ya sabes, a las chicas les gustan los hombres que parecen misteriosos, que no hablan demasiado… ¿cómo crees que Matt consiguió tantas citas?... claro que ninguna de ellas sabía que él de verdad es un pesado y no un tipo interesante…._

Ese había sido el consejo de Tai.

_Bueno…mmm… yo creo que deberías llevarle flores o chocolates… a las chicas les gustan esas cosas… _

El consejo de Joe parecía el más razonable hasta que Tai protestó diciendo que si se atrevía a llevarle chocolates Mimi se los lanzaría por la cabeza, gritándole que pretendía hacerla engordar.

- ¿Y no sería más bien una muestra de que a él no le importa como se vea, o que puede comer chocolates, porque así tal como está es perfecta? – había rebatido el peliazul.

Izzy estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero al final había desechado la idea, porque no se veía comprando flores ni chocolates, mi menos llevándolos consigo a casa de Mimi para dárselos. Ese no sería él… quizás una flor si funcionaría.

_Yo creo que sólo debes ser tú mismo- había soltado T.k. de pronto, y a pesar de que los mayores se burlaron y sólo Davis estuvo de acuerdo con eso, a Izzy le pareció que era lo único que podía hacer._

El problema es que quizás eso no sería suficiente para que Mimi quisiera ser su novia. Ese era el motivo por el cual después de que sus amigos se fueron, o más bien él consiguió deshacerse de ellos, argumentando que aún tenía mucho por hacer y que no necesitaba más ayuda, buscó películas de amor por Internet para ver si lograba sacar una idea sobre cómo declararse a la chica que te gusta.

Es que si él era el genio de las computadoras, debía ocupar su más grande talento a su favor, ¿no?

Para su mala suerte sólo encontró escenas cursis que se veía incapaz de repetir, incluso aunque lo practicara, cosa que hizo, porque los protagonistas usaban palabras muy rebuscadas y llenas de expresiones melosas que no lo hacían sentir cómodo, no entendía cómo a las chicas podía gustarles esa clase de películas.

Así que al final, cuando fue por Mimi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo le pediría que fuera su novia y eso era muy frustrante, porque él acostumbrada a tener la respuesta de todo y su reciente romance con Mimi se estaba convirtiendo en una pregunta sin respuesta.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el restaurante que había escogido para la cita. No era nada sorprendente, pero al menos podrían hablar tranquilos y el lugar era muy acogedor por dentro, además servían toda clase de comida, así que no se arriesgaba a que a ella no le gustara nada del menú.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó cuando estuvieron sentados uno a cada lado de una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana – sé que no es la gran cosa, pero…

- Es perfecto…- sonrió ella al interrumpirlo, pero su mirada no se contagió de la sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces por qué pareces triste?

- No me gusta el invierno… y el día está muy feo…- respondió con una mueca de desagrado que a ojos de Izzy la hizo parecerse a la pequeña niña que jugaba con él hace años.

Claro, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?... ella odiaba la lluvia y todo lo que fuera frío y oscuro.

- Tienes razón, parece que va llover…

- Espero que no…- dijo apartando la mirada de la ventana para mirarlo a él, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo, afortunadamente en ese momento llegó la camarera para salvarlo del incómodo silencio en el que habían estado apunto de quedar atrapados, de esos silencios de los cuales no sabes cómo salir.

Ellos ni siquiera habían mirado los menús que reposaban sobre la mesa, así que al ver a la chica se apresuraron a tomarlos para poder ordenar.

Izzy escogió lo primero que vio, la verdad ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero debía comer algo. Mimi eligió un plato ligero, de esos que a su juicio las chicas debían comer cuando estaban con un chico, sobre todo si ese chico te gusta, para que él sepa que eres una dama y no uno más de sus amigos, una dama a la que esperas que sepa cuidar.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos el pelirrojo decidió tomar un poco de agua para no quedarse como un tonto sin saber que decir, el problema era que no podía hacer eso hasta que volvieran con su orden, así que debía pensar en algo más, pero para su suerte fue Mimi quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, perfectamente bien…- contestó tenso.

- ¿Sabes?... no era necesario que me trajeras a un lugar como éste…

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó apenado.

- No, nada de eso… me encanta, ya te dije que es perfecto… lo que quiero decir es que… cualquier plan estaría bien para pasar tiempo contigo, incluso quedarnos en casa y ver una película…- comentó despreocupadamente.

Izzy no supo si sentirse más tranquilo con eso, era obvio que lo decía para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, pero ¿cómo podía estarlo?... ella había vivido en Nueva York y seguramente había conocido lugares increíbles, en cambio él rara vez salía de casa para algo que no fuera la escuela, la biblioteca o juntarse con sus amigos en ocasiones importantes. Alguna que otra vez salía a pasear los fines de semana, o a andar en bicicleta, pero no conocía restaurantes, pubs ni ningún lugar de la clase que Mimi seguramente frecuentaba, y aunque su intención en un principio había sido impresionarla, acabó por decidir que un lugar discreto y agradable estaría bien para ser la primera vez.

- Es… la primera vez que salimos solos, así que… imaginé que sería bueno un lugar en el que nadie nos interrumpiera y pudiéramos hablar tranquilos…

- Y fue una buena elección…- contestó Mimi – _excepto por la parte de hablar – _pensó algo decepcionada. Porque era obvio que ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para charlar despreocupadamente como acostumbraban. La parte de besarse había sido más fácil que esto, era tan frustrante.

- Bueno y yo… quería saber si tú… qui…quieres…- comenzó a decir él, en un repentino ataque de valentía.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella ilusionada.

Pero justo en ese momento la camarera llegó con su orden, rompiendo la magia del momento. Ambos se apartaron un poco incómodos para que ella pusiera los platos sobre la mesa, pero cuando se marchó él ya no se sentía tan valiente para retomar lo que había empezado y Mimi no quiso presionar.

- Discúlpame, voy al baño…- dijo Izzy, levantándose precipitadamente de su lugar.

- Sí, claro…- susurró ella una vez que el chico ya se había alejado de la mesa.

* * *

- ¿Matt? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Era la segunda vez en la noche que alguien lo descubría. Lentamente se volteó para encarar a su hermano.

- Oh…vaya… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí T.k…. y estás con Kari… - saludó intentando parecer natural mientras se pasaba una mano por su nuca frenéticamente.

- Hola…- saludó la castaña en un susurro, esto le parecía demasiado raro.

- ¿Viste eso, Matt?... ¡gané! – gritó Jun dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para encontrarse con las expresiones sorprendidas de los menores, hasta ese momento había estado jugando en las máquinas con el rubio, e incluso él había ganado un peluche para ella, luego de que se lo pidiera, claro. – ah, hola… tú eres el amigo de mi hermano, ¿verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Takeru.

- Sí, soy amigo de Davis… y ésta es Kari, no sé si la recuerdes…

- Claro, mi hermano habla de ti todo el tiempo…- le sonrió Jun, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara- ¿qué hacen por aquí?

- Oh, ya sabes… sólo pasando la tarde… ¿y ustedes?... no sabía que eran amigos…- contestó T.k.

Ella se disponía a contestar, explicándoles la afortunada coincidencia de haberse encontrado a Matt ahí, cuando él la interrumpió.

- No somos amigos… es que… había olvidado que le debía una cita a Jun de la otra vez cuando aposté una cosa con Davis y perdí...- explicó con la mayor convicción que pudo.

- Ohh…- se limitó a decir T.k.

- Pero… ¿tú no estabas con mi hermano? – preguntó Kari con mirada suspicaz.

_Touché_

- Sí, es que justamente como les dije había olvidado que la cita con Jun era hoy… y por eso tuve que explicarle a Tai y venir aquí…

- ¿Y Sora sabe dónde estás?- insistió la castaña, casi segura de que el mayor escondía algo.

- Bueno, ella en realidad….

- ¿Sora?, ¿quién es Sora? – lo interrumpió Jun.

- Es la novia de mi hermano, ¿no lo sabías? – contestó T.k.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Yamato- sama tiene novia? – preguntó la mayor de los Motomiya con tono dramático.

Matt le dirigió una mirada mordaz a su hermano. Definitivamente la tarde no podía ir peor.

- Ehh, sí…bueno Jun, pero… Kari y yo íbamos a jugar bolos, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? – le ofreció Takeru, intentando enmendar su error.

- Eso es muy gentil de tu parte…- contestó la chica con una amable sonrisa hacia él – supongo que al menos por esta noche Matt es mío – añadió, dedicándole un guiño al aludido, que lo hizo ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Y así los cuatro se dirigieron a la sección de Bowling.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Izzy, cuando regresó del baño Mimi ni siquiera había tocado su comida, y eso que se había tardado bastante.

- No has comido nada…- dijo apenas se sentó.

- Te estaba esperando… no es de buena educación comer solo…

- En ese caso, perdón por la demora…

- No hay problema… - le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero al cabo de unos minutos Izzy dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa. - ¿sucede algo?

- Esto no está bien…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo… soy un tonto, Mimi… quizás debería reconsiderar la idea de salir conmigo…no estoy seguro de que una chica linda y popular como tú deba salir con un nerd como yo…

- Bueno…- dijo ella dejando los palillos junto a su plato – eso si quieres pedirme que sea tu novia…

Koushiro la miró sorprendido.

- No, no es mi intención obligarte a que lo hagas… - suspiró – lo único que sé es que me gustas y quiero intentarlo… ¿qué importa que seamos diferentes?... no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas tu novia, sólo quiero que lo intentemos y veamos a donde nos lleva esto…

- Mimi…

- Pero si eso es demasiada presión para ti o te da miedo lo que piensen cuando te vean con una chica que no es ni la mitad de lista que tú… podemos dejarlo hasta acá…

- Yo nunca he dicho eso… ¿y qué es eso de que no eres ni la mitad de lista que yo?... sólo porque no seas experta en computación, no quiere decir que crea que eres tonta o algo por el estilo…pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado, creo que te subestimas, Mimi…yo soy quien no encaja contigo, no visto a la moda ni frecuento sitios geniales, soy probablemente el chico más aburrido que conoces…

- Pues si crees eso, entonces eres tú quien se subestima, yo no creo que seas aburrido…ni tampoco nerd… o bueno, quizás si crea que eres un nerd, pero eso es parte de ti…si no lo fueras, probablemente no me gustarías tanto…

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos, las mejillas de Mimi se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo por su última declaración.

- Entonces… si piensas eso de mí, creo que ambos nos hemos subestimado…

- Eso creo…

- Es que esto es tan raro…

- Lo sé, no creas que es más raro para ti que para mí…hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, pero a pesar de que esto sea extraño… me costó mucho entender lo que sentía para simplemente tirarlo por la borda sin hacer nada…

- ¿Qué propones?

- Vamos a intentarlo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?... sólo olvida que esto es una cita y has como si fuera una salida casual…

Izzy sonrió. Ella se lo proponía como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. ¡Demonios!, sentía las manos sudadas como si fuera un maldito adolescente… bueno, en teoría era un maldito adolescente, pero no era este el momento de analizarlo. A pesar de que no se sintió para nada convencido asintió con la cabeza y ella le dedicó una sonrisa de complacencia. Para sorpresa de ambos, a partir de ese momento la cena estuvo estupenda y volvieron a sentirse ellos mismos.

Sólo eran Izzy y Mimi, sin títulos ni presiones.

* * *

Desde que Takeru les había propuesto que lo acompañaran a él y a Kari a jugar bolos, para poder enmendar el error de decirle a Jun que Matt tenía novia (el mayor no necesitaba un ataque de celos por parte de la chica obsesiva que lo había perseguido desde los catorce; si bien, no era tan fanática como antes, seguía teniéndole algo de miedo), todo se había puesto absolutamente incómodo. Lo peor era que ellos tres lo sabían, menos la ingenua chica Motomiya, quien sólo se sentía feliz de su suerte.

Takeru miraba a Matt de vez en cuando, su hermano lucía tan serio como siempre, pero algo seguía produciéndole la sensación de que alguna cosa escondía. ¿Es que a petición de Tai ahora aparecería cada vez que él y Kari tuvieran una especie de cita?

Bueno, cuando fueron al parque de diversiones no había estado, pero eso no probaba nada. En cambio, la cita doble con Sora y él fue terriblemente incómoda, sin embargo, no era esa la incomodidad que sentía ahora, pues Jun no era la pareja de su hermano, así que no estaban interrumpiendo nada, sino que era al revés… ¿qué podía hacer de todos modos?.

Yamato se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo. Era difícil explicar lo que sentía, al principio sólo se dedicó a los bolos, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que no podía despegar los ojos de Takeru y Hikari, de una u otra forma siempre acababa mirándolos, ellos no lo habían notado, o por lo menos eso creía porque había tratado de ser todo lo sigiloso posible. De vez en cuando T.k. se acercaba al oído de ella para susurrarle algo y entonces Kari sonreía y él trataba de tragarse el desagrado que sentía por esas "escenitas". Todavía no tenía claro donde nacía esa extraña sensación, lo único que sabía era que no era normal, era impropia de él, no es que no tuviera sentimientos, pero nunca lo habían sobrepasado de esa manera, aunque nadie más lo notara podía sentir como la inusitada molestia bullía en su interior de manera desagradable, era como si se hubiera tragado un alimento en mal estado y estuviera causando estragos en su estómago.

Kari se sentía frustrada. ¿Por qué de un tiempo hasta ese momento Yamato siempre acababa cerca de ella?, tenía la respuesta para eso, pero prefería creer que esta vez realmente sólo había sido una coincidencia, una irrisoria coincidencia de esas que el destino se encargaba de crear algunas veces sólo para fastidiar a las personas.

Luego de una hora jugando, los cuatro terminaron agotados. Bueno, en realidad Jun no parecía muy cansada, quizás porque se había saltado más de un turno haciendo que Matt jugara por ella, o quizás simplemente porque estaba muy feliz como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Así que ya que la mayoría deseaba descansar, decidieron irse a un sitio más tranquilo, querían separarse, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a decirlo y acabaron sentados en una mesa de Starbucks tomando chocolate caliente.

- Kari, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Takeru, sentado frente a ella.

La muchacha llevaba mucho tiempo con la mirada ausente y apenas había dado un sorbo al tazón que tenía delante.

- Sí, todo bien…- asintió con una sonrisa – Matt-kun…¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – preguntó de improviso, sorprendiendo al chico que estaba sentado junto a su hermano.

- Claro…- aceptó como si nada.

Hikari se levantó, pero por más que quiso no pudo ignorar la mirada interrogante que le dirigió T.k., así que sintió la necesidad de excusarse.

- Nada importante, es sobre Tai…

Su amigo asintió y ella se dio la vuelta para salir del local, consciente de que Yamato la seguía.

Se alejaron unos pasos de la entrada de la cafetería y Kari se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. El rubio se había llevado las manos a los bolsillos como hacía a menudo y la miraba de manera tranquila esperando que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Sí, Matt se veía increíblemente calmado, pero por dentro rogaba que no fuera lo que él creía.

Kari se permitió hacerlo esperar unos pocos minutos, sólo con el fin de alterarlo, pero además del pestañeo no hubo un cambio evidente en el rostro del mayor.

- Mi hermano te envió a espiarme, ¿no es así? – preguntó cuando ya no pudo soportar más aquel silencio en el que se habían sumido y que parecía no provocar nada en él.

Matt alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¿De qué hablas?... yo estoy aquí con Jun, eso no tiene…

- ¿De verdad quieres que crea que fuiste a casa olvidando por completo que tenías una cita pendiente y acabaste con ella justamente en el mismo lugar en el que estábamos T.k. y yo? – preguntó a la defensiva, al decirlo en voz alta le pareció que su teoría tenía mucho sentido, demasiado.

Matt parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndole contra la espada y la pared, pero no dejó que su rostro lo reflejara. Lo único que Kari podía leer en su expresión, y sólo si se esforzaba lo suficiente, era algo semejante a la sorpresa.

- No soy tonta…- añadió con la voz temblorosa, al no obtener respuesta, cada vez estaba más segura de que tenía razón.

_Piensa en algo…_

Si decía la verdad metería en problemas a Tai por algo de lo que por primera vez no era culpable, al menos en lo que a Hikari se refiere, así que no parecía una opción viable, mas la castaña estaba esperando una respuesta y si ella era la mitad de terca que su amigo no habría forma de huir de allí sin decirle lo que quería.

- Te seguí…- acabó confesando al darse cuenta de que si no lo hacía la culpabilidad no se iría, eso estaba mal de demasiadas formas como para simplemente tratar de ignorarlo.

La sonrisa de Kari podría haber sido triunfal si no fuera por lo triste que parecía. En su expresión había algo de la satisfacción que puedes distinguir en alguien cuando le dicen que tiene la razón, sin embargo, no estaba contenta por ello ni tampoco furiosa como el rubio hubiera esperado.

- Vaya… sabía que eres el espía secreto de Tai o algo por el estilo, pero creí que esto iría contra tus principios…- comentó sin detenerse a analizar la ambigüedad de la expresión utilizada por Matt, él no había dicho: "Tai me pidió que te siguiera o Tai hizo que te siguiera", pero ella no tenía forma de descubrir por sí misma que su hermano no había sido la mente maestra detrás de aquella idea, porque la idea era tan lógica que no había motivo para dudar de ella.

- Le mentiste…- replicó Yamato sin saber muy bien hacia donde quería ir con eso, quizás se relacionaba con el enfado que le había producido descubrir que la chica no iba juntarse con una amiga sino con su hermano en una cita furtiva.

- Sí, pero… ¿es que acaso si le hubiera dicho la verdad habría actuado diferente?... ¿habría dicho: que bien, Kari…sólo diviértete?... ¿no te habría enviado a seguirme como si esto fuera una ridícula película de misterio?- su tono se había elevado ligeramente mientras la rabia se aglutinada en su interior, de la sospecha había pasado a la constatación, luego a la resignación y ahora parecía ir en escala ascendente hacia el enojo.

- Si no querías que se enterara quizás debiste advertirle a Yolei lo que le habías dicho a tu hermano…

Ahora los ojos de la chica reflejaban sorpresa.

- Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que te había estado llamando y no contestabas… le dije que te daría el mensaje…- le soltó con un tono más agresivo del que hubiera querido, ¿por qué había comenzado a enfadarse de pronto?... él no era quién para estar molesto con esta situación, pero lo estaba. Algo lo cabreaba inexplicablemente de todo aquello.

- Gracias – replico sarcástica – habérmelo dicho antes… ¿eso es algo así como la excusa para defender a mi hermano?... ¿una atenuante de su patética obsesión con protegerme todo el tiempo?... _ve, Matt... dale el mensaje de su amiga y de paso la espías - _remedó a Tai.

- Quizás tu hermano no se comportaría así si tú no te pusieras en peligro cada vez que puedes… ¿no te das cuenta de que se preocupó por ti al saber que le habías mentido?...¿no crees que puede haber creído que estabas metida en un problema o algo así? – preguntó siendo consciente de que estaba usando a Tai para poder gritarle todo lo que él estaba pensando, así era mucho más fácil.

- Podría haberme llamado…

- Lo dice la chica que no contesta su celular…

- ¡Se le fue la maldita batería! – dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que se acercaba peligrosamente al grito - ¿no me puedo quedar sin batería?... ¡a todo el mundo le pasa de vez en cuando! – se había puesto a la defensiva, ya que por algún motivo que no entendía ni jamás podría entender, Matt estaba molesto con ella.

¡Que descaro!, no tenía ningún derecho. ¿La seguía y se enfadaba?, ¡ella era a quien se le estaba violando su privacidad!, ¿no podía salir ni siquiera a la esquina sin que su hermano siguiera todos y cada uno de sus pasos?, eso rayaba en la locura total y absoluta.

Kari tenía razón, el chico estaba sulfurado, pero no sabía exactamente porqué y era realmente difícil para él tratar de buscar una razón mientras discutían.

- No soy una damisela en apuros…- reclamó ella cruzándose de brazos – además estaba con T.k… nada malo podría pasarme si estoy con él…

El estómago del rubio se revolvió y entonces comprendió que ahí estaba el problema. Ella simplemente lucía tan confiada en su hermano menor, pero Tai le había encomendado a él la tarea de cuidarla, no a Takeru, así que básicamente no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera lejos de sus ojos con otro que pudiera protegerla, porque era su trabajo, su misión.

_Su…._esa era la clave. ¿Estaba celoso de que T.k. la cuidara?... ¿de qué ella confiara más en el portador de la esperanza?... ¡eso no tenía ningún sentido!... porque era lógico que confiara más en T.k., eran mejores amigos "en proceso a algo más"… en cambio… ¿qué era él para ella?, _el maldito mejor amigo fisgón de su hermano sobre protector de quien deseaba deshacerse con todas sus fuerzas._

El rubio bufó demostrando la incredulidad que le producían sus palabras, aunque quizás se trataba más de la forma en que el enfado por la situación estaba haciendo mella en él.

- Pues a mí eso es exactamente lo que me pareces…. Una damisela en apuros a la que he tenido que rescatar desde que iniciaste el año sin Tai… ¿o acaso olvidas que te saqué de esa fiesta a la que fuiste, antes de que cometieras una locura por lo borracha que estabas? – preguntó mordazmente, por supuesto no esperaba una respuesta.

La gente siempre creía que él era bueno, más bueno que Tai, porque era un chico tranquilo, reflexivo, conciente, y en cambio el castaño era todo lo contrario, todo lo que llevaría a alguien a pensar que era la clase de chico que lastimaba a las personas: impulsivo, terco, temerario, pero lo cierto era que su mejor amigo era la mejor persona que había conocido en el mundo, no sólo era valiente, sino también generoso. Prueba de ello era la forma en que le había permitido amar a Sora sin pelear, aún cuando él la quería quizás incluso más, porque la amaba y respetaba tanto que no iba permitir que tuviera que verlos enfrentarse por ganar su amor.

En cambio él era la clase de persona que cuando amaba lo hacía de forma egoísta.

La clase de persona que sí lastimaba a los demás, a veces incluso concientemente, mientras que las veces en que Taichi lo había hecho había sido porque pecaba de honesto y hablaba y actuaba sin pensar.

Hikari lo observó auténticamente dolida por lo que había dicho, fue una mirada que lo atravesó, resultó peor que una cachetada, que esa cachetada que se merecía en ese mismo instante y deseaba recibir por ser tan bruto. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?

- No tenías que hacerlo…-musitó la muchacha cuando recuperó las fuerzas para hablar, aquello había dolido mucho, quizás porque en el fondo hasta ese momento albergaba la absurda esperanza de ser para Yamato algo más que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, algo más que una carga, por más ridículo que ese pensamiento fuera. Y si había algo que Hikari Yagami no soportaba era ser y sentirse una carga para alguien – te he dicho que no deberías hacer caso de mi hermano… ¿qué si soy una damisela en apuros?... ¡tú no tienes que rescatarme!... deja que me caiga… deja que aprenda a porrazos si es necesarios, pero déjame en paz…

- Kari…- extendió un brazo para tocarla, casi de forma inconsciente, pero ella se apartó de inmediato dando un paso atrás.

- Déjame en paz, Yamato Ishida…- dijo con tono frío antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse corriendo.

* * *

Takeru se estaba impacientando. Su hermano y Kari llevaban bastante tiempo afuera, no es que lo hubiera estado contando, pero eran aproximadamente diez minutos, ¿qué tanto estarían hablando de Tai?

Jun tomaba su chocolate caliente en silencio, tan tranquila que incluso le pareció raro, pues creía que montaría una escena de celos o algo por el estilo, quizás estaba analizando el hecho de que su súper estrella ya tenía dueña y no debía entrometerse.

No, Jun Motomiya no era así, o quizás había madurado, ¿quién sabe?

Levantó la vista por enésima vez de su tazón para observar a través del ventanal y se sorprendió al ver como Kari retrocedía unos pasos y luego se daba la vuelta, largándose a correr de inmediato.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Saltó de su asiento y fue a encarar a Matt que se había quedado como una estatua viendo como la chica se perdía entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿por qué Kari…?... – intentó preguntarle, pero entonces comprendió que estaba perdiendo tiempo – no, déjalo… ya voy yo por ella…- dijo antes de iniciar una carrera tras su amiga, sin embargo, ya la había perdido de vista y al llegar a la esquina entendió que no la alcanzaría, miró en todas direcciones, pero la portadora del emblema de la luz se había esfumado.

Regresó hacia Starbucks, su hermano seguía allí, así que se detuvo frente a él.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos hiciste?... ¿por qué Kari salió corriendo así?...

- Tuvimos una discusión…-suspiró el mayor.

- ¿Una discusión?... ¿sobre qué?

- No te incumbe, Takeru…- replicó cortante.

- ¿Qué no me incumbe?... esa que acaba de salir corriendo es mi mejor amiga… - comentó ácidamente y luego comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin lograr controlar su preocupación – demonios, Matt… ella se sentía mal, iba a acompañarla a casa…

Eso fue suficiente para despejar la enredada mente del rubio de sopetón. Estaba tan desconcertado por lo sucedido que no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, seguía sintiendo rabia mezclado con algo de arrepentimiento por la forma en que la había tratado, pero definitivamente no podía entenderse a sí mismo y detestaba sentirse tan confundido.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó alertado.

* * *

Izzy ya había pagado la cuenta y se disponían a marcharse cuando Mimi vio las gotas pegadas en el vidrio. Eran muchas y corrían desde la parte alta del ventanal, hasta donde éste terminaba.

- Oh genial…está lloviendo…- comentó deprimida.

- No te preocupes por eso….- le sonrió el pelirrojo de forma confortante – traje éste por si acaso…- añadió levantando un paraguas frente a los ojos de la castaña.

Mimi se alegro al verlo, ¿cómo se le había pasado por alto ese detalle?, Koushiro Izumi podía ser despistado algunas veces, pero era sumamente precavido y la había salvado de acabar como una sopa por tener que caminar bajo la lluvia y eso no era nada romántico, así que estaba agradecida. Ella no quería acabar así.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó ofreciéndole tímidamente una mano.

La chica la tomó y ambos salieron del local. La lluvia no era tan intensa, pero apenas estuvieron fuera pudieron sentir el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el pavimiento, así que el pelirrojo abrió el paraguas y se fueron caminando juntos.

_Esto es tan romántico – _pensó Mimi sin poder ocultar una sonrisita. Era la clase de escena que sólo había visto en películas, aunque en las películas normalmente las parejas acababan besándose bajo la lluvia… ella siempre lo había considerando _"tierno" _por decirlo de alguna manera, pero se preguntaba si realmente cuando quieres a alguien llegas a tal nivel de embobamiento que no te importa la lluvia ni que se te corra el maquillaje o puedas pescar un resfriado.

Se fue meditando acerca de eso todo el camino e Izzy no la interrumpió. Adoraba verla tan concentrada, fruncía la nariz de vez en cuando, era un gesto que tenía desde pequeña, además no tenía nada que decir para romper el silencio y era partidario de la idea de que si no hay nada que hablar es absurdo llenarlo con conversaciones insustanciales.

Cuando llegaron frente a la residencia Tachikawa, Mimi había tomado una determinación. Se pararon frente al portal y se quedaron mirando algunos segundos con una que otro risita nerviosa entre medio sin saber como despedirse.

- Yo…-comenzó Izzy, pero la chica puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo y a continuación se mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Podrías… sólo besarme? – preguntó con las mejillas exquisitamente sonrojadas, más por la vergüenza que por el frío. Ya se lo había pedido antes, pero era la primera vez que era tan conciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Koushiro se inclinó torpemente, pero ella puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

- Sin el paraguas…- musitó.

Los ojos de Izzy se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

- Pero…- intentó rebatir.

- ¿Podrías? – preguntó con una mirada de esas que solían convencer al pelirrojo de hacer cualquier locura cuando eran niños.

Sonrió al sentirse chantajeado por ella y entonces Mimi puso su mano sobre la de él, la que estaba sosteniendo el paraguas y lo instó a bajarlo lentamente.

La lluvia golpeó con fuerzas sus cabezas.

_Realmente espero que este maquillaje sí sea a prueba de agua como dicen – _fue el último pensamiento de la castaña antes de sentir los tibios labios de Izzy sobre los suyos.

Cuando él se separó luego de unos pocos segundos ella se quedó con los labios entreabiertos produciendo una nube de vaho que ascendió entre ellos.

Iba volver a besarlo, pero esta vez fue Izzy quien la detuvo.

- No…antes yo… quisiera que…

Lo miraba extrañada, el agua se escurría por su cabello, pero se sentía genial.

- ¿Tú quieres… quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó en un arranque de coraje inexplicable.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risita y por un segundo él temió que se estuviera burlando. Iba retractarse cuando la castaña se abalanzó sobre sus labios, manteniéndolos pegados algunos segundos mientras ponía las manos en su nuca para poder alzarse y deshacerse de esos molestos centímetros de diferencia de altura que los separaban.

Al apartarse su sonrisa era radiante. Izzy no tuvo más dudas.

- Me encantaría…- susurró y al segundo siguiente ya volvían a fundirse en un beso, pero esta vez fue un beso lento, sosegado y largo.

Koushiro acabó soltando el paraguas para poder llevar las manos hacia la cintura de su, ahora novia, y simplemente se besaron, se besaron hasta que ya nos les quedó más aire.

_Esto es mejor que en las películas…- _fue lo único coherente que Mimi pudo pensar.

Pero Mimi aprendió dos cosas esa tarde y lo descubrió tras conseguir separarse de Izzy para entrar a su casa.

Lo primero: el maquillaje a prueba de agua no existía, porque su rimel había quedado esparcido por todo su rostro.

Pero lo segundo era lo más importante: no le importaba e incluso volvería a hacerlo... arruinaría su maquillaje más caro por volver a sentir la forma en que las gotas de agua se colaban entre sus bocas.

* * *

Matt había llegado a su departamento hace cosa de una hora. Luego de que Takeru le explicara que Kari se había estado sintiendo mal desde el inicio de la cita, él terminó de sentirse lo peor del planeta además de un pésimo guardián, guardaespaldas, espía secreto o como quisieran llamarlo, no lo había notado en lo absoluto, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?

Sólo esperaba que la castaña hubiera tomado un taxi, porque con la lluvia con la que se encontraron a la salida del centro comercial sería imposible que se hubiese ido caminando, eso habría sido simplemente una locura, ¿pero se habría detenido luego de salir corriendo sólo porque llovía?

Su celular comenzó a sonar en algún lado haciéndolo dar un salto por lo concentrado que estaba. Quizás era Tai, esperaba que fuera él y le dijera que la chica estaba a salvo en casa.

Se levantó y fue a tomar su celular de la mesa del comedor.

_Miyako Inoue llamando…- _señalaba la pantalla del aparato.

- ¿Inoue-chan? – preguntó apenas contestó.

- ¡Yamato-san!... gracias a kami que me contestas…

- ¿Por qué?... ¿pasó algo?

- Taichi –san me llamó hace un minuto preguntándome si Kari ya se había ido a casa… y pues, entendí que ella le había mentido y yo te revelé que eso era así…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿todavía no llega a casa?

- Así es, y estaba preocupada… yo sólo llamaba porque creí que podrías saber algo… quizás hablaste con ella luego de que habláramos…

- Yo… estuve con ella…- dijo sin pensárselo mucho, poco importaba lo que pudiera pensar de eso Yolei – pero… a esta hora ya debería haber llegado…

- No…- musitó Yolei – entonces…-su voz se cortó, no se atrevía a decir lo que estaba pensando.

- Hay que encontrarla…- fue lo que dijo Matt a continuación, pero justo en ese momento la llamada se cortó, probablemente por el mal tiempo.

Arrojó el celular lejos sin preocuparse por donde caía y se llevo ambas manos a la cara, preocupado. Todo esto era su maldita culpa.

El sonido del teléfono volvió a llamar su atención, así que creyendo que era Yolei, barrió la habitación con la mirada hasta encontrarlo y fue a recogerlo. Era Tai.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola, ¿cómo están?. En primer lugar y ante todo quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza. Había dicho que era probable que subiera pronto, porque ando muy inspirada, lo cual es verdad, pero tuve algunas complicaciones con este capítulo, básicamente porque no quedaba como quería, de hecho lo tenía listo hace varios días, sólo que no me convencía del todo. Al final le hice tantas modificaciones que preferí borrarlo y empezar de nuevo, así que lo que acabaís de leer si es que han llegado hasta acá es la segunda versión del capítulo XIX, un poco diferente a la idea original que tenía. Me he estado replanteando varias cosas, ya que creo que me alejé un poco de la idea central de la historia.

Bueno, me despido, espero poder actualizar pronto, todavía me quedan algunas pocas semanas de vacaciones.

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana y un feliz sábado :)


	21. El primer cómplice

Hola,

Ya que cuando suba esto, habré borrado el mensaje que les dejé, reitero mis disculpas por el problema que tuve con el capítulo, aunque de todos modos les debo una explicación. Les advierto que puede parecerles una locura, pero tened en cuenta que voy a ser totalmente sincera con ustedes. A pesar de que tenía listo el capítulo, mi error fue subirlo siendo que no me convencía, siempre estoy revisándolo, cambiando cosas y probablemente me complico más de lo necesario, pero el punto es que luego de subirlo, mientras respondía los reviews se me ocurrió una forma distinta de presentar el capítulo, fue uno de esos momentos de inspiración en los que me pongo a escribir como loca y pues... decidí borrar el que había subido. La verdad es que no cambió sustancialmente, sólo eliminé una escena que de todos modos usaré en el próximo. Al final de cuentas no sé si quedó exactamente como quería, pero ya los hice esperar mucho y además sé que muchas veces es mejor no "manosear" tantos los textos. En este sentido quiero agradecer a **Zembre98** por su consejo, trataré de seguirlo de aquí en adelante.

De verdad pido una disculpa por las molestias que pude haber causado, no volverá a suceder. Ahora luego del disclaimer les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

_Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XX: El primer cómplice

_Ay, no… esta es la segunda vez que me despierto en otra cama…- _fue lo que pensó Hikari cuando abrió los ojos luego de un intranquilo lapsus de sueño que probablemente había durado varias horas.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan incómodo como la vez que se despertó en el departamento de Yamato sin recordar prácticamente nada de la noche anterior, sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha con el objetivo de inspeccionar la habitación en la que se encontraba identificó el lugar, estaba en un hospital.

Todavía veía un poco borroso, pero distinguió una mancha café aproximándose a ella seguida de una voz conocida que la hizo despertarse del todo.

- Kari… ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con preocupación Tai.

- Hermano…- susurró.

- Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada… descansa…- le dijo regresando atrás para acercar su silla un poco más a la camilla de modo que pudiera volver a sentarse y tener la mano de Hikari entre las suyas.

- ¿No estás enfadado? - al hablar se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba extraña, pero estaba tan preocupada de que su hermano se hubiera enfadado con ella que decidió no prestarle atención.

Tai sonrió con desgana, ¿tan neurótico era que incluso en una instancia como esa a Kari le preocupaba haberlo hecho enfadar?

Bueno, era muy típico de su hermanita preocuparse de los demás antes que de ella misma.

- ¿Por qué debería estar enojado contigo?... no lo estoy… estaba muy preocupado…

La castaña respiró con dificultad y entonces se dio cuenta del motivo que distorsionaba su voz, tenía algo cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Se llevó una mano hasta esa zona, palpando lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de oxígeno. Miró asustada a su hermano en busca de una explicación.

- Hey…- susurró él acariciando su otra mano – tranquila, no es bueno que te exaltes… los doctores sólo te la han puesto por precaución, porque cuando llegaste anoche respirabas con algo de dificultad… pero te pondrás bien, yo estoy aquí contigo… ¿bueno?

Hikari asintió débilmente sintiendo como algunas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Al parecer tienes una bronquitis, pero tienen que hacerte algunos exámenes para asegurarse de que tus pulmones están bien…- continuó explicándole Tai – ahora iré a buscar al médico, ¿está bien?

- No te vayas…- sollozó Hikari, apretando con más fuerza su mano.

- Sólo será un minuto y volveré, no tardo, lo prometo…- dijo con una sonrisa confortable, así que ella lo dejó ir.

Estaba asustada, la dolía la cabeza, le ardía la garganta, sentía un calor insoportable y un intenso dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar qué había sucedido.

Bueno, había cogido una bronquitis, según lo que le dijo Tai, aunque no era de extrañar considerando que no hace mucho, el día en que Matt fue por ella a la escuela, decidió que sería divertido correr bajo la lluvia y luego tuvo que caminar con la ropa empapada y el frío calándole hasta los huesos, eso hasta que el chico le pasó su chaqueta; la verdad era que no se extrañaba de haberse resfriado así, pero lo demás sólo eran retazos de lo que ella creía, había sido la noche anterior.

Lo que más recordaba era un intenso olor a humedad y frío, mucho frío; el recuerdo era tan vívido que incluso podía llegar a sentirlo ahora mismo si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Calles, autos, gente… lluvia… y al final estaba Yamato. Estaban en un parque frente a frente, él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules tan acuosos como la terrible tormenta que se había desatado, era raro como parecían cambiar de color según el clima, aunque no podía fiarse de sus sentidos en ese momento, porque veía borroso y se sentía inestable, pese a que no pudiera identificar el motivo.

* * *

- Hola, Tai…- dijo con voz neutra.

Del otro lado de la línea, su amigo habló con una voz cargada de preocupación.

- Yama… yo… Kari no ha llegado a casa y me preguntaba si sabías algo de ella…

- No, no sé nada… ¿ya llamaste a Yolei? – preguntó a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, de hecho, que la chica lo hubiera llamado lo había preparado para eso.

- Sí, pero… dijo que no estaba con ella, supongo que quiso decir que ya se había venido a casa y entonces se cortó la comunicación…

Yamato dudaba seriamente que eso hubiera sido un accidente, lo más probable era que Miyako le cortara en ese momento para poder llamarlo a él, sabiéndose incapaz de mentirle a Tai, una cosa era encubrir a su amiga, ¿pero qué podía decir si ella no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar la castaña?

¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?, la última vez que vio a Hikari fue cuando discutieron en el centro comercial y luego ella había salido corriendo, probablemente encontrándose con la feroz lluvia en la salida, ¿adónde habría ido?

- Matt, estoy muy preocupado… Kari debe estar afuera en algún lado y con esta tormenta…- la angustia era tan palpable en su voz que logró estremecerlo, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse de inmediato, si algo lo caracterizaba era tener siempre la mente fría, aún en las situaciones más difíciles y su amigo lo necesitaba, así que debía mantenerse calmado por él.

- La encontraremos, Tai… tú llama a los demás y diles que nos reuniremos en tu casa en medio ahora, diles también que se abriguen bien y lleven una linterna si pueden, yo enseguida voy para allá…

- Lo haré… gracias, Matt – una punzada de culpabilidad recorrió al rubio al oír esas palabras, si él supiera que había sido el causante de la desaparición de Kari no estaría dándole las gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas, nos vemos…- cortó antes de obtener una respuesta y se dirigió hacia el mueble de la cocina para hurguetear en los cajones hasta que encontró una libreta, un lápiz y una linterna. Garabateó una rápida nota para su padre y tomando su chaqueta impermeable salió del departamento.

Cuando horas más tarde el señor Ishida llegó, vio que uno de los imanes del refrigerador sostenía un pequeño papel en el cual decía: _"Tuve que salir de urgencia, lamento no haber hecho la cena, pero no me esperes despierto, llegaré tarde. Matt"_

* * *

Hizo falta menos de media hora para que los digielegidos se reunieran en la residencia de los Yagami. Quizás porque Tai había dicho que era un tema urgente o quizás sólo porque su voz lucía demasiado apremiante. Algunos tuvieron problemas con sus padres por salir tan tarde, mientras otros sólo se escurrieron fuera de sus casas y departamento en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, pero todos estaban ahí, la última en llegar fue Mimi ataviada con un abrigo impermeable de color rosado que hacía juego con sus botas para el agua.

Tai había conseguido convencer a su mamá de que Kari había llegado cuando ella estaba en la cocina, demasiado concentrada en la cena como para oír la puerta, que ella había alegado no oír, y en cuanto quiso subir a verla a su habitación, luego de que su hijo le explicara que su hermana se sentía un poco mal y se había excusado diciendo que subiría directo a dormir, le dijo que sería mejor dejarla descansar. Más tarde se las arregló para rellenar la cama con almohadones y peluches, de modo que su madre pudiera observar a la que creía era Hikari desde el umbral de la puerta.

Por eso ahora que eran cerca de las diez, los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala, casi en la penumbra en que los tenía sumergidos la luz titilante del pasillo, era la única que tenían encendida para no despertar a los señores Yagami.

- Espero que valga la pena…- bufó Mimi antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, junto a un Izzy que llevaba bastante tiempo ahí sentado, había sido el segundo en llegar después de Matt.

- Chicos…- comenzó Tai con voz temblorosa- agradezco mucho que hayan venido, los llamé, porque realmente los necesito, Hikari no regresa a casa desde que salió esta tarde a juntarse con Yolei…

Yamato vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de sorpresa pintada en el rostro de Takeru, al parecer el chico no estaba al tanto de que Kari había mentido para juntarse con él. Se dio cuenta de que pensaba hablar, probablemente para decir la verdad, pero no fue necesario que interviniera como pensaba hacerlo, pues Miyako se adelantó a los dos.

- Nos separamos como a las ocho cuando comenzó a llover, ninguna de las dos tenía paraguas, pero ella dijo que tomaría un taxi a casa…- dijo con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, no se atrevía a mirar a los demás y recitar la mentira que Matt le había pedido que dijera.

- Eso no es verdad…- farfulló T.k. antes de su hermano mayor pudiera impedirlo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Tai frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yolei no estaba con Kari, eso es imposible, porque pasó la tarde conmigo… Matt estaba ahí con Jun…

- ¿Con Jun? – preguntó Sora dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada a su novio, que permaneció impasible, sentado junto a Tai.

- ¿Mi hermana? – secundó Davis.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Matt? – lo interrogó su amigo, pero el rubio se quedó callando, meditando acerca del desastre en el se había convertido su temeraria misión de espía secreto.

- ¡Díselo, Matt! – exclamó T.k. – si vamos a encontrar a Kari, todos deben saber la verdad…

Yamato suspiró, pero en cuanto alzó la mirada todos vieron sus ojos serenos como siempre, nadie podía saber que en ese mismo instante una tormenta se había desatado en su interior.

- Takeru tiene razón… Hikari y yo discutimos, luego de eso ella salió corriendo del centro comercial…

- ¿Pero por qué discutieron? – preguntó Koushiro, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

Matt apoyó los codos en sus piernas e inclinó descuidadamente la cabeza, causando que el flequillo cayera desordenado sobre sus ojos.

- Yo… me di cuenta de que le mintió a Tai, porque Miyako llamó y decidí seguirla, creí que tenía un problema o algo por el estilo… fue ahí cuando apareció Jun de la nada y enredó todo, causando que nos encontráramos con T.k. y Kari… no quise decir nada, pero ella creyó que Tai me había enviado a espiarla, le dije que sí la había seguido y se enfadó…

Era una versión resumida en la que omitió gran parte de la conversación, y por supuesto, que todo fue por esos estúpidos e insensatos celos que se apoderaron de él.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre el salón, todos lucían preocupados, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

- Fue mi culpa…- declaró Matt.

- No importa de quien sea la culpa – intervino Joe – lo importante ahora es encontrarla, ¿qué haremos?

- Buscarla…- dijo Tai de inmediato – nos dividiremos en parejas y saldremos a buscarla…

Todos se levantaron de inmediato, afuera la tormenta parecía haber empeorado, pero eso no los detendría.

Dado que eran un número impar uno quedaría solo y Matt insistió en ir por su cuenta, a pesar de que Joe le dijo que lo más sensato era que se uniera a una de las parejas, tal vez lo hacía para castigarse o tal vez quería estar a solas para pensar, las cosas habían transcurrido demasiado rápido aquel día desde que salió de la casa de los Yagami en una misión que no tenía forma de prever como acabaría.

Así que Tai se fue con Sora, Izzy con Mimi, Davis con Yolei y Joe con T.k.

Cada uno tomó una dirección distinta.

Matt fue el último en salir, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando Matty se coló por el pequeño espacio que quedaba y rodeó su pierna para luego sentarse a su lado y quedarse mirándolo como si esperara instrucciones, al parecer él también quería participar de la búsqueda.

- Extrañas a tu dueña, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al minino y como toda respuesta obtuvo un corto maullido que para su gusto se pareció mucho a un sí, quizás sólo se estaba volviendo loco, ese había sido un día de locos después de todo. – muy bien, si quieres venir no seré yo quien te lo impida…- añadió agachándose para poder coger al gato en sus brazos y emprender la marcha.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio, lo único que se oía era el impacto de sus zapatos contra los charcos de agua, sus paraguas chocaban de vez en cuando por la cercanía. Sora tenía la mirada perdida, Tai no podía adivinar en qué pensaba, pero creía que se relacionaba con ese encuentro entre Matt y Jun.

- Ella sólo es una fanática loca… - farfulló.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada entre sorprendida y confundida, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que por poco olvida lo que hacían y que Tai estaba a su lado.

- No entiendo… - murmuró.

- Hablo de Jun… para Matt no es diferente a las demás chicas de la secundaria que lo perseguían, yo que tú no me preocuparía por eso, él sólo tienes ojos para ti…- trató de sonreír de forma confortante, pero la sonrisa no fue plena, ya sea porque estaba muy preocupado por Kari como para sonreír, ya sea porque esas palabras eran como echar sal a la herida que se abrió cuando sus mejores amigos se hicieron novios, esa herida que podía dejar de sangrar, pero que comenzaba a sospechar que nunca se cerraría del todo.

Sora sintió la sorpresa y la culpabilidad mezclarse en su interior; sorpresa por las palabras de su mejor amigo, preocupado por ella a pesar de que su hermanita estaba perdida y culpabilidad por el mismo motivo, se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudar, no para que perdieran tiempo hablando de sus problemas.

- Lo sé…- mintió, porque lo cierto es que no lo sabía, no sabía si Matt sólo la veía a ella. Y con eso no quería decir que la engañara, no creía que fuera ese tipo de chico, pero hace tiempo que Yamato parecía más preocupado de Hikari que de ella. La primera vez que pensó en eso se sintió mal por culparla de lo terrible que iba su relación con el chico que le gustaba desde los 14 años, al que en ese entonces consideraba su gran amor; la verdad era que nada había cambiando cuando comenzaron a salir, excepto por los besos, todo seguía siendo igual y nunca se convirtió en todo lo que ella había soñado que sería cuando estuvieran junto, puede que lo hubiera idealizado mucho, o puede que eso que sentía no fuera amor como ella pensaba, no estaba segura, pero esa noche, al ver a Yamato abatido, contándoles lo sucedido con Kari y culpándose por ello, lo vio tan preocupado como nunca lo vio por nadie, ni siquiera por ella.

* * *

Izzy y Mimi caminaban tomados de la mano, cubiertos únicamente por el paraguas del chico.

El paraguas de ella colgaba a su costado, lo sostenía despreocupadamente con la mano que tenía libre.

Hace unas horas hacer eso le había parecido increíblemente romántico, pero ahora no podía desatar el nudo de angustia que se instaló en su garganta en cuanto Tai dijo que Kari estaba desaparecida. Había quienes decían que era muy sensible, que todo le afectaba, que de todo hacía un drama, y bueno, sí, ella admitía que cuando se lo proponía era la reina del drama, como si la vida fuera una obra de teatro, pero ahora no estaba actuando, la preocupación la superaba.

- Ella estará bien- susurró Koushiro – la encontraremos – añadió sosteniendo con más fuerza su mano.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mimi. ¿Cómo podía dudar de él?

- Lo sé, sólo espero que nada malo le haya pasado…- comentó apesadumbrada.

Con Koushiro tenía la mala costumbre (según ella) de mostrarse tal cual era, porque mientras para el resto del mundo podía parecer una chica fuerte, segura y decidida, frente a él no temía mostrarse tan frágil, miedosa e insegura, como algunas veces se sentía.

- ¿Olvidas que ella tiene el emblema de la luz?... esté donde esté, sé que está a salvo… - le dijo Izzy.

* * *

Davis y Yolei caminaban juntos en silencio. Bueno, no precisamente juntos, ya que el chico iba al menos unos diez pasos por delante, demasiado ansioso para caminar, iba prácticamente trotando y a ella le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

- Ashh… ¿quieres caminar un poco más lento? – le reprochó al cabo de unos quince minutos.

Él se paró abruptamente al oír sus palabras y la miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Quieres que camine un poco más lento mientras Kari está perdida quién sabe dónde? – preguntó entre incrédulo e indignado. – pensé que eras su amiga…

- ¡Claro que soy su amiga, grandísimo tonto! – gruñó ella presionando ambas manos para resistir las ganas que tenía de golpearlo ahí mismo – y quiero encontrarla tanto como tú… pero con esta oscuridad no puedo seguirte el paso y la idea es cubrir entre los dos el mayor espacio posible…

- Ah… pues si es eso…- dijo alzándose de hombros antes de tomarla sorpresivamente de la mano para arrastrarla junto a él, asegurándose de que así fueran juntos.

Miyako agradeció estar en la oscuridad, contra la que acababa de renegar, porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que por muy despistado que fuera el chico, habría notado el violento rojo que inundaba sus mejillas en ese momento.

* * *

La preocupación de Takeru era tan latente que Joe casi podía sentirla a través del poco espacio que los separaba. La verdad lo entendía, sabía que él y Kari eran inseparables desde su primera aventura en el digimundo, algunos incluso creían que con el tiempo se harían novios, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Hace tiempo también habían creído que Tai y Sora acabarían juntos y sólo era cosa de verlos, ella totalmente enamorada de Matt, aunque no podía asegurar que esa afirmación funcionara en sentido inverso.

Desde el principio se había alegrado por la noticia, pero no tardó en notar que la relación parecía ser unilateral en vez de cosa de dos, como debía ser. No veía a Matt comportarse distinto con Sora, escasamente se besaban en público, le parecía que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo, ¿quién era él para decirlo?, no iba meter las narices donde no lo llamaban.

Por otra parte, Yamato llevaba un tiempo actuando raro, incluso hace unos días lo había descubierto investigando en casa de Izzy sobre un tema bastante peculiar. Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, recordándose que eso no era asunto suyo de todos modos.

* * *

Yacía recostada bajo la escasa protección de un resbalin cuando la encontró. Lo que lo alertó fueron las pisadas en la arena, que iban volviéndose más endebles a medida que se acercaba al juego. Dejó a Matty en el piso con cuidado y entonces se inclinó, la chica ni siquiera pareció notar que era observada, estaba semi inconsciente, su rostro lucía encendido y no parecía capaz de enfocar la vista por mucho tiempo, el chico no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Kari-chan…- llamó con voz grave.

La chica volteó lentamente hacia él y entrecerró los ojos intentando verlo mejor, hasta que distinguió su cabello rubio.

- Matt-kun…- dijo con voz débil.

- Ven, te sacaré de aquí… necesitas ir a un hospital…- con cuidado deslizó una mano por su cintura para poder acercarla a él, cuidando que no se pegara en la cabeza, hasta que la tuvo prácticamente en su regazo, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero enseguida descubrió que estaba demasiado débil para sostenerse. Casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, por lo cual soltó el paraguas para poder llevar su otra mano a su cintura y sostenerla con firmeza frente a él.

A sus pies, Matty maulló enfadado, al salvarse por centímetros de ser aplastado por aquel objeto puntiagudo.

- Tenías razón…- masculló Kari.

Matt quiso preguntar de qué hablaba, pero se calló, pensando que ella bien podía estar delirando y no hablando de nada en realidad.

- Sobre lo que dijiste acerca de mí… siendo un desastre, por eso Tai siempre está cuidándome…

Él se dedicó a boquear un par de segundos, como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de hallar algo que decir.

Hikari tenía las manos en sus hombros y estaba completamente recargada contra él, quien todavía la sostenía de la cintura, sintiendo que sus dedos se enterraban en su piel casi visible por la ropa mojada que tenía puesta. Y era raro, porque sabía que estaba lloviendo sobre sus cabezas y debía sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, pero por un segundo eso no importó.

Para ella todo se había vuelto difuso hace bastante, así que lo que debía ser el rostro de Yamato no era más que un perfil borroso, como el cuadro de un pintor diluido por el agua, lo único que podía identificar en él eran sus ojos azules tan acuosos como la terrible tormenta que se había desatado, era increíble como parecían cambiar de color según el clima, aunque no podía fiarse de sus sentidos en ese momento, porque veía borroso y se sentía inestable, pese a que no pudiera identificar el motivo.

No sabía lo preocupado que lo había puesto a él y a todos sus amigos, pero esa noche apenas era lo suficientemente conciente para seguir mirando sus ojos. Yamato respiraba agitadamente, incapaz de quitar la mirada de ella, eran tal vez sus mejillas sonrojadas o la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera una niña perdida, quizás la forma tan sutil en que tiritaban sus labios sin que castañearan sus dientes, haciendo que la lluvia fuera lo único que llenara sus oídos;si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado no habría sabido, pero algo la hacía lucir tan frágil que una insensata necesidad de protegerla lo invadió de improviso, como si algo chocara contra su cuerpo, hundiéndose entre sus huesos y más profundo.

De pronto tuvo su rostro a sólo escasos centímetros, no supo en qué momento se inclinó, sin embargo, no se detuvo a preguntárselo, ella levantó un poco más el cuello menguando la distancia y sus labios se rozaron, fue tan suave que para Kari pudo haberse tratado de un efecto secundario de la fiebre, una especie de delirio, pero Matt estaba conciente en ese momento, todo lo conciente que podía estar para besar a la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Los labios de ella estaban calientes y enviaron una descarga de electricidad por su cuerpo, casi al mismo tiempo en que los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo anunciando la llegada de los truenos que lograron sobresaltarlos. Se apartaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos sin soltarse, Matt no podría haberlo hecho ni aunque hubiese querido.

El pequeño gato rubio y totalmente empapado, maulló para llamar la atención de esos torpes humanos que parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia. Y es que Matty fue el primer cómplice de lo que sea que nació entre Yamato y Hikari aquella noche, lo que todavía no sucedía, pero que acabaría sucediendo si no ponían un alto a las locuras de Tai, ¿acaso aún estaban a tiempo de alejarse y retomar sus vidas normales?

- Tenemos que irnos… me agacharé para que te subas a mi espalda, ¿puedes hacerlo? – le preguntó Matt, empujando lo que había sucedido al fondo de su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para preguntarse qué demonios había hecho.

Se acuclilló y Kari se sujetó de su cuello para luego rodear el abdomen del chico con sus piernas, dejando reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

Matt se alzó tomando el paraguas en una de sus manos, con un poco de dificultad por lo que significaba llevar el peso de la chica a cuestas, que sin ser mucho, parecía haberse duplicado por la humedad de su ropa.

Con la mano libre palpo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego en el de su pantalón hasta dar con su teléfono celular para llamar a Tai.

- La encontré, voy ahora mismo - fue lo que dijo apenas el castaño contestó y luego de escucharlo suspirar de alivio cortó la comunicación dispuesto a emprender la marcha.

En su espalda Hikari ya se había dormido, o tal vez estaba desmayada, no era mucha la diferencia, pues sólo pudo constatar que sus ojos estaban cerrados al mirarla por encima de su hombro.

- Vamos, Matty… esta vez no puedo llevarte en mis brazos…- fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa de los Yagami ya todos estaban ahí, amontonados en la entrada, ansiosos por su llegada y encabezaos por Tai, quien pese a notar perfectamente que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza como si hubiera decidido darse una ducha bajo la lluvia, no preguntó nada, nadie lo hizo.

El castaño salió de la protección de la cornisa para recibir a Kari en sus brazos sin preocuparse de la tormenta y en cuanto lo hizo le susurró a Matt que subiera a su habitación y tomara algo de su ropa para cambiarse. El rubio asintió en silencio y entró a la casa, ignorando las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de los demás.

Fue ahí cuando Tai supo que debían despertar a sus padres, Kari estaba ardiendo, así que necesitaría de ellos para llevarla al hospital, no podría hacerlo por sus propios medios y por mucho que pudiera, la salud de su hermanita era demasiado importante como para encargarse solo de ella.

_Mejor ahora que luego – _pensó antes de depositarla sobre el sofá y subir las escaleras por las que hace poco había subido Matt.

La primera reacción del señor y la señora Yagami fue indignación por ocultarles algo tan importante como eso, asumiendo toda la carga por si mismo, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para regaños de todos modos, porque pronto partieron todos al hospital.

En el momento que Kari recordó el beso sus mejillas se tiñeron de un evidente tono carmín. ¿Sería cierto?... ¿Yamato y ella se habrían…se habrían besado? Agitó la cabeza con fuerzas para quitarse aquellas absurdas ideas de la cabeza, no era posible, ¿verdad?, ¿pero entonces por qué tenía ese recuerdo en su mente?, ¿lo habría inventado producto de la fiebre?

Cuando distinguió una silueta frente a su camilla, temió haber pensando en voz alta, así que tardó un poco en alzar la vista, temerosa de encontrarse con una mirada curiosa, pero lo que vio en su lugar hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

El que la observaba desde el final del soporte de aquella cama de hospital no era otro que Matt.

* * *

Tai atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa y fue hasta la sala de espera. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, sin embargo, no le costó identificar a Matt. Los demás también habían estado allí desde la noche anterior, pero se habían ido por la mañana para que sus padres no se preocuparan, el último es irse había sido Takeru.

Yamato estaba sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y un aspecto meditabundo, nada que le llamara la atención, ya que el rubio siempre parecía en su propio mundo, sin embargo, había algo en la tensión de sus hombros que lo hizo darse cuenta de lo preocupado que parecía. No habían cruzado más de un par de palabras desde que llegaron al hospital, no estaba enfadado con él, aunque tampoco es que hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que le contó la tarde anterior, sobre cómo discutió con Kari, causando que la chica se diera a la fuga.

Sus padres y él mismo le insistieron en que fuera a casa para darse una ducha, tal vez comer algo y regresar cuando tuvieran noticias, pero aunque no se negó tampoco se movió del lugar, y ahí había estado desde que a Tai le permitieron entrar a acompañar a su hermanita luego de insistir un par de veces, la perseverancia ciertamente era algo de lo que Taichi Yagami podía jactarse.

- Se despertó…- anunció feliz, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento que estaba junto al de Matt.

El aludido levantó la cabeza enseguida.

- Te dije que todo estaba bien… ¿lo ves?... – dijo con aquel tono neutro de siempre, logrando ocultar el alivio que sentía, no era que hubiese dudado de que despertaría, sin embargo, no había podido evitar sentirse intranquilo todo ese tiempo, quizás porque de una u otra manera él había sido el causante de que la castaña acabara así.

- Lo sé… es sólo que… se veía tan dormida que parecía que nunca iba despertar y… no lo sé, reviví aquella vez cuando ella estuvo en el hospital por mi culpa, era sólo una niña…

- Tienes que dejar de culparte por eso, ¿sabes?... –preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Taichi se volteó a mirarlo. Para cualquier otro lo que había dicho el rubio podía sonar demasiado duro, incluso hace tiempo a él le había parecido así, pero sabía que detrás de ese escueto mensaje su intención era animarlo, aunque no lo dijera, aunque no lo hiciera como el común de la gente, con frases revestidas de amabilidad y tonos animados. No, muy por el contrario, Yamato era cruelmente sincero algunas veces.

- Tienes razón…- suspiró con gesto apacible, pero enseguida recuperó su actitud de siempre, aquella alegre e infantil que le reprochaban todos.

Ver a Kari despierta lo había devuelto a la vida, fue lo que pensó Matt, ya que tuvo que verlo vagar como alma en pena de lado a lado del hospital durante la noche que no le permitieron entrar a verla.

- Bueno…- dijo levantándose casi de un salto – le prometí que iría por mis padres, así que tú puedes quedarte con ella mientras tanto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó perplejo, pero el castaño no respondió y lo tomó de un brazo para guiarlo hacia la habitación de Kari y antes de que Matt pudiera reponerse y preguntarle nada, se marchó de allí en dirección a los ascensores.

En el apuro de su amigo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento le entregó la mascarilla blanca de hospital que debía ponerse para ingresar, esa que se afirmaba en las orejas.

Suspiró y se pasó dos dedos por el puente de la nariz, no estaba enfadado, pero a veces, sólo a veces (que conste) odiaba la impulsividad de su amigo, siempre lo metía en su asuntos con su voluntad o contra ella, no había manera de decirle que no.

- Ya qué…- farfulló. – estaba frente a la habitación de Hikari, así que podría echar un vistazo. No se sentía listo para hablar con ella luego de la discusión que mantuvieron en el centro comercial, una conversación que sin previo aviso se convirtió en reproches mutuos a los que sentía que sobre todo él, no tenía derecho, pero quizás lo que más le preocupaba era lo sucedido en la plaza en que la encontró, ¿lo recordaría ella?, ¿le preguntaría por qué la besó?, llevaba horas pensando en ello y todavía no tenía una respuesta. Suspirando se puso la mascarilla y se asomó con cautela.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que se coló en su interior sigilosamente y llegó al rellano, desde donde podía apreciar todo el cuarto. Había al menos unas diez camillas repartidas ordenadamente por él, pero no le costó trabajo ubicar la de la menor de los Yagami, sobre todo porque era la única de los pacientes que se encontraba despierta, todavía no notaba su presencia, así que aprovechó eso para acercarse con pasos lentos hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama.

Notó que sus mejillas de un curioso color carmín, pero no dijo nada, esperando que notara su presencia.

Ella levantó la cabeza con lentitud y pestañeó varias veces como si no pudiera enfocar bien la vista.

- Matt-kun… - susurró al cabo de unos segundos.

- Hola…- fue lo único capaz de decir el rubio, estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua y su mirada la inspeccionaba con precaución.

- Hola…- contestó ella con la voz congestionada – si quieres puedes sentarte…- dijo mientras señalaba la silla en la que hasta hace poco rato había estado Tai, pero el rubio rechazó la oferta con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Así estoy bien…

- Bien – susurró ella, apartando la mirada – _no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello – _se repitió mentalmente.

Si él no lo mencionaba, ella tampoco lo haría, después de todo debía considerar la posibilidad de que sólo hubiese sido un sueño o lo hubiera imaginado.

_Si ella no lo menciona, no diré nada – _se dijo Matt para tranquilizarse.

- Tai fue a buscar a tus padres, así que me pidió que te hiciera compañía mientras tanto, de todos modos no debe tardar…- le explicó como si necesitara justificar su presencia allí, pese a que Kari ni siquiera había pensado en ello y hasta cierto punto hubiera preferido no tener que oírlo.

Como siempre él le aclaraba que estaba ahí sólo por su hermano, y como siempre se descubría con la ridícula esperanza de que eso no fuera así, de que fuera algo más, ¿es qué nunca podría verla como algo más que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, una simple "niña tonta a la que debía cuidar"?, al pensar en eso recordó la discusión que tuvieron en el centro comercial, él le había puesto las cosas muy claras.

Matt la observó, dándose cuenta del cambio en su expresión ante sus palabras, ¿por qué sería?, ¿había dicho algo malo?, quizás esperaba una disculpa de su parte por lo sucedido y ese parecía un buen momento para darla y decirle que nunca quiso herir sus sentimientos, pero eso era imposible, él no era de esos que se disculpaban fácilmente ni tampoco de los que tenían las palabras correctas siempre en la punta de la lengua, esperando a ser pronunciadas

De algo debía contar intentarlo, ¿no?

- Hikari, yo quería…-su tono fue tan bajo en un comienzo que ella no pareció oírlo y su voz se sobrepuso a la de él.

- Supongo que tenías razón… - fue lo que dijo – realmente soy un desastre, es normal que Tai sienta la necesidad de cuidarme todo el tiempo, siempre doy la impresión de que no puedo cuidar de mí misma…

Yamato experimentó la extraña sensación de un _déjà vu, _salvo que en este caso no era uno de esos en lo absoluto, sino el recuerdo de que la chica había dicho algo muy parecido la noche anterior. Entonces él había pensado que ella deliraba, pero en ese instante fue conciente de que no era sí y de lo hondo que parecían haber calado sus palabras.

No supo qué decir, la culpa no era algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar, pero la sentía ahora, se sentía arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho. El que había hablado en aquel momento fue el Yamato enojado y celoso, uno al que desconocía y por lo mismo fue incapaz de controlar.

- Así que… lo siento mucho si mi hermano volvió a involucrarte y te dejó a cargo mío ahora, no es necesario que te quedes…

Él estaba preocupado, era por eso que estaba ahí realmente, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo?, ¿o por qué ella no podía simplemente entenderlo?, ¿qué debía decir en una situación como esa?

- No tienes que disculparte…- masculló.

- Bueno, ya lo hice, ¿no? – replicó con desgana – soy un desastre, sólo mira como acabé por no hacerte caso…

- No está tan mal…- contestó él casi sin pensarlo, quizás intentando que se sintiera mejor, remediar en parte lo que había hecho, aunque no tenía clara cual era su idea cuando dejó escapar esas palabras.

Para su sorpresa Hikari le sonrió, no fue una sonrisa desganada ni irónica como las que le estuvo dedicando, sino una sincera.

- ¿Acaso eso fue un cumplido? – preguntó aparentemente divertida ante la idea.

- No…- le respondió de inmediato.

- Ya me parecía a mí- la sonrisa seguía pintada en su rostro y Yamato pensó en que nunca se había fijado en lo bonita que era.

- Lo que intentaba decir fue que dije muchas cosas… y algunas no son verdad…

La castaña entreabrió los labios, seguramente para preguntar a cuáles se refería, pero en ese momento sus padres entraron a la habitación y se abalanzaron jubilosos sobre su pequeña.

Tai caminó hasta Matt y le dijo que esperaran afuera, así que él asintió y se dio la vuelta, mientras Kari seguía mirándolo entre los brazos de su madre.

Fueron hasta la sala de espera y aunque Tai estuvo tentado de hablar un par de veces, prefirió contenerse y respetar el silencio sagrado en el que se había quedado su mejor amigo.

Cuando Sora tuvo que irse lo besó en los labios, eran novios, así que a nadie le pareció raro, pero a él le dejó una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, la imagen de Hikari tan vulnerable entre sus brazos regresaba una y otra y otra vez, pero en ningún momento el recuerdo fue tan nítido como cuando su novia lo besó y eso no era normal. Si Kari no recordaba nada, se suponía que él debía olvidarlo, dejarlo ir, sin embargo, sentía que no iba ser tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

A los pocos minutos los señores Yagami se reunieron en la sala de espera con ellos y les dijeron que al parecer la chica sólo tenía una bronquitis y luego de inyectarle unos antibióticos la enviarían a casa, porque habían podido controlar la fiebre, pero no todo sería tan fácil para la castaña, pues el resfriado la obligaría a quedarse en casa dos semanas para recuperarse.

Sintiéndose fuera del cuadro familiar y pensando que ese era un buen momento para marcharse, se despidió y se fue rumbo a los ascensores con la cabeza embotada por el sueño y la confusión.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Se entendió?, me imagino que por el sólo hecho de haber seguido esta historia sabrán que me gusta jugar un poquito con el tiempo, pero como yo en mi mente sé el orden en que sucedieron las cosas, no sé si habrá quedado tan claro.

Cualquier cosa que no se haya entendido o si tienen una duda, o algo que les haya generado curiosidad, la reacción de alguien en especial, cualquier cosa, no duden en dejarme un review con su pregunta.

Antes de irme quiero hacer dos pequeños anuncios:

1.-Finalmente subí una foto de portada para el fic, aunque aparece pequeñita y no se alcanza a ver Tai, que está al lado de Matt xD creo que queda bien para la idea de la historia.

2.- Cambié el summary del fic por uno que a mi parecer deja más claro el objetivo que tengo con esta historia.

Finalmente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no sólo me animan, sino que también me ayudan a ordenar mis ideas y muchas veces sin darse cuenta me dan ideas para seguir la trama, son los mejores :)

* * *

**Miau: **Sigues viva! :D me alegro muchísimo jejeje lamento lo de tu ordenador, pero bueno... para eso están las amigas ¿no?... para ayudarse con los problemas tecnológicos de la vida jajaja por lo que pones ya deberías tener tu portátil, espero que sea así, porque sé lo difícil que puede ser estar sin él.

Me alegra saber que te guste la pareja de Izzy y Mimi. En cuanto al triángulo amoroso todo sigue un poco confuso... es que no quería que se convirtiera en un triángulo... ni siquiera sé como llegué a eso, así que ahora tendré que ver como lo desenredo sin hacer sufrir demasiado a nadie D: lo mío son los finales felices.

Gracias por dejar review y decirme que he mejorado, siempre me alienta muchísimo leer tus comentarios. Espero que estés muy muy bien. Saludos :)


	22. La última locura de Tai

Recomendaciones musicales (escena del karaoque)

_- Para Tai y Matt: Accidentally in love de Counting Crows_

_- Para Kari: Now you know de Hilary Duff_

_- Para Mimi: I'm Only Me When I'm With You de Taylor Swift_

_****__Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXI: La última locura de Tai

_Una semana después_

Era un viernes por la tarde y Hikari yacía recostada en su cama como había sido desde el día en que salió del hospital; a decir verdad todo era bastante aburrido desde aquel día; sus amigos la visitaban a diario para comprobar cómo seguía y llevarle sus apuntes, los que se amontonaban peligrosamente sobre su escritorio, ya que no tenía ganas de hacerlos. Solía aburrirse mucho cuando estaba sola en casa, pero agradecía que su hermano estuviera en la universidad, porque los primeros días se pasaba por su habitación cada cinco minutos para preguntarle si necesitaba algo y cuando ella contestaba que no, le acomodaba la almohada, le daba un beso en la frente y volvía al poco rato con un jarrón para rellenarle su vaso de limonada. Luego de que la regañara por haberle mentido acerca de la salida con Yolei se había convertido en algo así como su enfermero personal, lo que (no podía negarlo) al principio le pareció enternecedor, pero al cabo de unos días comenzó a molestarla.

La compañía que más disfrutaba era la de Matty que se instaló en su habitación como si supiera lo enferma que estaba y se negaba a salir de ahí, por lo que su madre tuvo que ponerle su plato de comida y de agua junto a la cama. Ese era el primer día que la dejaba sola, así que lo extrañaba, pero suponía que la vida debía ser muy aburrida atrapado entre cuatro paredes cuando eres un gato, si hasta ella estaba harta de ver su habitación veinticuatro horas seguidas, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo atrapado que se sentiría él.

En ese momento buscaba desesperadamente algo que hacer cuando el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Recordando que su madre se había ido de compras hace menos de una hora, se arrastró hacia su clóset para sacar una bata blanca y enfundarse en ella antes de bajar a abrir, preguntándose en el camino quién podría ser.

Cuando abrió la puerta súbitamente se lamentó por el mal aspecto que debía tener, nunca antes eso le había importado cuando se trataba de Yamato, porque era como un amigo de la familia, uno que pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo sentía cierta atracción por el rubio y no tenía caso seguir negándolo.

- Matt- kun…- susurró como saludo en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla, por un momento estuvo tan contrariada por verlo que se vio obligada a apartar la mirada de él, así que en cuanto volvió a mirarlo notó que guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

Lucía el mismo aspecto de siempre, un viejo jean y una polera negra, un gesto serio pintado en la cara, pero al mismo tiempo era como si algo no estuviera bien, como si algo no encajara con su imagen. Parecía sentirse fuera de lugar, puede que fuera eso.

- Hola, Kari-chan… yo… estaba cerca y… pensé en venir a verte, ¿puedo pasar?

- ¡Ah, sí!, claro…- asintió Kari sintiéndose torpe por no haberlo invitado ella.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar y tras cerrar la puerta le indicó que fueran a sentarse al salón.

- Te ves mejor…- comentó Matt al cabo de unos segundos de silencio cuando comprendió que no tenía una mejor forma de iniciar la conversación.

Seguía preguntándose internamente qué hacía ahí, aunque a decir verdad lo tenía claro, porque llevaba toda la semana deseando visitarla, por un lado para disculparse por las cosas que dijo en el centro comercial, aunque no estaba tan seguro de conseguirlo; por otro para hacer aquello que precisamente lo convenció de ir.

- Lo estoy, supongo que los medicamentos y el reposo me han hecho bien…- la voz de Hikari pareció llegarle desde lejos por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ella quería preguntarle algunas cosas, por ejemplo por qué Tai decía que era T.k. quién le contó la verdad, ¿por qué si era su espía le ocultaba esa información a su mejor amigo?, ¿por qué seguía, de alguna manera, encubriéndola?, pero supuso que ninguna de esas preguntas le agradarían al rubio, así que decidió enfrentar el tema de otra manera para romper con el silencio que se había instalado sin previo aviso entre los dos.

- Yo…quería darte las gracias por no decirle a mi hermano que mentí sobre mi salida con Yolei… quiero decir, sé que se enteró, pero…dijo que tú no habías querido contarle.

Yamato alzó ligeramente las cejas como si no hubiera esperado que ella le hablara acerca de eso, quizás sólo era porque él mismo no había vuelto a pensar en ese tema, comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre eso de mentir a Tai por ella y se preguntaba qué pasaba últimamente con su lealtad. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono de rabia contenida, tal vez porqué eso le hacía recordar la molestia en el estómago que le produjo verla con su hermano en el centro comercial.

- No lo hice como un favor, así que no me debes ni siquiera el agradecimiento – la molestia no pasó desapercibida para la castaña en esas palabras, la pregunta era ¿por qué?, si le molestaba tanto encubrirla, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo? – sólo creo que…- se detuvo abruptamente alcanzando a darse cuenta de lo que iba decir – no es de mi incumbencia, claro… pero si tú y T.k. están saliendo juntos… deberías decírselo a Tai, mientras antes lo sepa, más pronto podrá aceptarlo – concluyó con un tono más apagado, casi evadiendo la mirada de Kari.

- T.k. y yo…noestamossaliendo…- habló tan rápido que la frase casi sonó como una sola palabra, sus mejillas se habían encendido por la vergüenza. Enseguida se sintió tonta por querer darle explicaciones a alguien que no se las había pedido, él sólo la estaba aconsejando para que no tuviera problemas con su hermano, su vida amorosa no podía ser algo que le importara menos al rubio, pensó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. Matt se sintió aliviado al oír sus palabras, pero no lo demostró.

- Bueno, de cualquier forma, creí que si alguien debía decirle a Tai la verdad eras tú… te lo dije una vez, no pretendo meterme en tu vida y no iba acusarte como si fueras una niña… si no querías contarle, yo no tenía que porqué hacerlo…- dijo como si necesitara explicarse de algún modo.

- Lo sé…y…prometo no meterte en más problemas… tú sólo eres un buen amigo, pero al final siempre acabas entre los dos…- comentó un poco triste, inconscientemente seguía guardando la esperanza de que él lo hubiese hecho porque la veía como una amiga, sin embargo, al final sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto, seguir esos principios que ella siempre creyó que tenía y sobre los cuales le reprochó al sentir que invadía su privacidad.

Matt no contestó nada a eso, por lo que el silencio se estaba haciendo realmente incómodo. Kari sólo deseaba que dijera pronto a qué había venido para poder encerrarse en su cuarto y recordarse porqué no podía fijarse en él de esa forma, lo terriblemente mal que eso estaba, comenzando porque era el novio de una de sus amigas. Ella en ese momento no sabía lo mal que iban las cosas entre él y Sora.

Yamato había descubierto esa semana que pasaba más pendiente de ella que de su novia, quizás los celos de la pelirroja no fueran tan infundados.

Miró a Hikari y le pareció que una sombra de tristeza había inundado su cara.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó parcamente. Su pregunta no pareció la de alguien realmente interesado, por mucho que lo estuviera, pero a la chica no dejó de llamarle la atención.

- No es nada – susurró apenada, dándose cuenta de lo avergonzada que se sentiría si se lo confesara.

- Quiero saberlo…- reclamó Matt con determinación, no sabía de donde había nacido, pero se sentía intrigado por la forma en que ella rehusaba contárselo.

- No sabía que eras tan curioso – una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios al decirlo y él la observó con reproche.

- No lo soy – dijo cortante, como si ella le hubiera infligido una grave ofensa.

- Sólo estaba bromeando, ¿por qué siempre que bromeo te pones tan serio?

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó, evadiendo su interrogación.

- Si de verdad necesitas saberlo…- murmuró en un ligero tono enfuruñado – es que… creí que después de todo este tiempo persiguiéndome a petición de mi hermano, no lo sé, podrías verme como una amiga…

- Pero nosotros somos amigos…- intervino él – quiero decir…todos… desde que viajamos al digimundo por primera vez

- Eso es mentira, porque los amigos son cercanos, se tienen confianza… tú y yo no somos así, para ti soy la hermanita de tu mejor amigo… y eso está bien…

¿Ella quería que fueran amigos, que fueran más íntimos?... aunque a Matt no se le podía ocurrir porqué querría algo así, reconoció el regocijo interior que sintió ante esa posibilidad.

- Supongo que tienes razón…-asintió con algo de confusión – pero podríamos ser amigos… si tú quieres…

- No, la amistad no es algo que se pida, eso debes saberlo bien…no te estoy pidiendo que intentes ser mi amigo, no estás obligado a serlo, porque estemos en el mismo grupo…

Yamato no supo cómo rebatir, ella tenía razón, la amistad no era algo que se planeara, pero en ese momento se sintió atraído por la posibilidad de ser su amigo, Hikari le transmitía una confianza que nadie nunca le había hecho sentir y no sabía porqué, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara saber, era simplemente así, ¿por qué si no había hecho lo que hizo, y más aún, estaba ahí para decírselo?

Sintió que se habían alejado mucho del motivo de su visita y además no sabía qué agregar a lo que ella había dicho, así que parecía un buen momento para ir al punto.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte… la razón por la que vine…

Hikari alzó la mirada, mitad curiosa, mitad sorprendida. En cuanto asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se lo contó, le contó sobre la gran audición y el disco que grabarían.

- Por ahora es sólo un proyecto… quiero decir, primero hay que lanzar un demo, pero…- en algún momento se había levantado del sofá en el que estaba, demasiado inquieto para seguir sentado. Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Hikari se lanzó a sus brazos como una auténtica niña pequeña, colgándose de su cuello y la forma en que el cuerpo femenino chocó contra él de improviso, sin que pudiera preverlo en lo absoluto, lo dejó mudo.

Levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la espalda de Kari, apenas rozándola como si fuera un robot incapaz de amoldar las articulaciones, pero entonces la chica se apartó tan roja como nunca la había visto.

- Oh… yo…lo siento, no estaba pensando… quería… te felicito, es… es grandioso…- tartamudeó.

Luego de haber hecho lo que hizo se dio cuenta de que era una locura, a Yamato no le gustaban mucho esas muestras de cariño y ella lo había abrazado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

El rubio se limitó a asentir torpemente con la cabeza, todavía anonadado como para poder hablar.

Aunque él no lo supo y ella no supo interpretarlo bien, sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas, de forma tenue, claro, pero no era algo tan común.

- No entiendo… ¿por qué me lo dijiste a mí y no a Tai?... o… a Sora…

- Porque lo hice por ti… tú me alentaste a hacerlo- las palabras brotaron fácil de sus labios, como el agua de un jarrón. Y es que todo en lo que había pensado desde que hizo la audición era en ella, diciéndole que lo haría muy bien y que para ser valiente era preciso sentir miedo antes, él no lo sabía, pero era Tai quien se lo dijo una vez de pequeña, cuando ella le confesó lo avergonzada que se sentía por temerle a las tormentas.

Kari se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, sin creer lo que le había dicho y sin saber qué debería decir en un momento como ese, pero él se lo puso fácil, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa extendió una mano hacia ella, estaba ofreciéndole algo, un objeto cuadrado, sin duda era lo que había tenido en sus manos y que ella lo había visto esconder cuando estaban en la puerta.

- Quería darte esto…- le dijo al notar que no reaccionaba. Kari bajó la mirada hacia la mano del rubio y tomó torpemente el objeto que sólo en ese instante reconoció como un sobre dentro del cual había un CD.

"_I'm still here"__1__ – _se leía sobre el papel en letras negras.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, todavía confundida y él supo interpretar la duda en sus ojos, así que procedió a explicarse.

- Ese es el demo, lo grabamos esta semana y será lanzado en una o dos semanas más… quería que lo tuvieras – se calló de pronto, omitiendo la última parte: _"es mi manera de decir gracias"_

- Vaya, gracias… estaba muy aburrida, así que voy a escucharlo…

Matt asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Creo que ya debería irme…

- Claro…- se disponía a acompañarlo a la puerta, cuando un fuerte maullido atrajo la atención de ambos.

Matty se escurrió rápidamente por el sofá hasta llegar a la pierna de Yamato y restregarse contra ella. El rubio se acuclilló para poder frotarle detrás de las orejas, haciendo que ronroneara complacido.

Ese gato definitivamente le había cogido un cariño especial, pensó Kari. Le divertía saber que, por el contrario, parecía odiar a Tai, simplemente eran incompatibles.

Poco después de que Matt se fuera, su madre regresó a casa llena de bolsas. Ella estaba en su cuarto, con el CD entre sus manos, todavía no lo escuchaba, pero no lo había soltado desde que se fue, era consciente de que tenía una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro. Le hacía ilusión que se lo hubiera dado a ella y más aún, saber que era la única que conocía su secreto. Él lo había dicho en la fogata cuando estuvieron en el campo, pero sabía que nadie más sabría que ya tenía el demo listo, probablemente hasta que sonara en la radio.

- Hikari… ¡tienes teléfono! – le gritó la señora Yagami desde el primer piso, así que saltó de su cama para bajar a atender. Era Yolei que tras regañarla por no atender su celular, se disculpó por no poder ir a verla ese día, ya que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos. También le dijo que Takeru tenía práctica de basket y Davis de fútbol, y aprovechó la llamada para ponerla al día.

Lo más importante era un trabajo que tenían que hacer para historia, para el cual T.k. se había inscrito como su pareja.

Sólo entonces Kari se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas buenas de no ir a la escuela era evitar a su amigo, ya que la relación se había vuelto extraña desde que él le confesó sus sentimientos. A pesar de que el rubio actuaba con naturalidad, para ella no era tan fácil y sospechaba que pronto tendría que darle una respuesta.

- ¿Y con quién trabajarás tú? – le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno… con… Davis…- contestó Yolei avergonzada.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, él me lo pidió luego de que T.k. le dijera al profesor que haría el trabajo contigo…

- Eso es genial…-le dijo sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por ella.

Yolei se perdió en sus pensamientos unos segundos, recordando la conversación de esa tarde con Daisuke

_- Jun es una pesada – arguyó Davis. _

_- Pero en mi casa están mis hermanos menores y hacer el trabajo se volvería un lío… no creo que tu hermana esté molestándonos mientras trabajamos, ella debe tener mejores cosas que hacer…_

_- La verdad es que Jun es peor que un niño, pero si de verdad lo prefieres así, entonces lo haremos en mi casa…_

_Justo en ese momento dos chicas de unos catorceaños pasaron junto a ellos, y se pusieron a cuchichear tras escuchar la última afirmación del castaño, dirigiéndoles miradas llenas de picardía que el chico no notó en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, Yolei fue la única que entendió que esas palabras podían tener doble sentido para quien no supiera de lo que hablaban._

"_Si de verdad lo prefieres así, entonces lo haremos en mi casa…"_

_Una infortunada elección de palabras. _

_Se enfureció al darse cuenta de lo mal pensadas que podían ser las chicas de esa edad, ¿cómo alguien podría hablar tan tranquilo sobre "eso" en un pasillo en el cual cualquiera podría oírlo?_

_- ¿Estás bien? – Davis la sacó de sus perturbadores pensamientos – de pronto te pusiste roja…- explicó._

_- Chicos – pensó Yolei – nunca se enteran de nada._

En ese momento llegó Tai, quien se alertó al ver a Kari levantada, así que la castaña tuvo que colgar, asegurándole a Yolei que la llamaría más tarde.

- No deberías estar levantada… - la reprendió.

- Pero si estoy bien…

- Taichi, deja ya de molestar a tu hermana, ¿quieres?... ella está mucho mejor y casi tengo lista la cena, así que ayúdame con esto para tener todo preparado cuando llegue su padre…

Pocos minutos después, como si hubiera escuchado a su esposa y se hubiese tele transportado del trabajo, el señor Yagami entró a la casa y todos se dispusieron a cenar, mientras hablaban sobre el día de cada uno.

- ¿Y qué te dijo Miyako, hija? – preguntó Susumu - ¿todo bien en la escuela?

- Sí, todo aburrido como de costumbre… aunque me dijo algo de que despidieron al profesor de música, no pudieron averiguar mucho, pero al parecer están buscando un reemplazante…

- Vaya, sin duda les costará trabajo, porque casi están a mitad de semestre – comentó su padre con preocupación, mientras Kari alzaba los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

El único que parecía feliz por la noticia era Tai, ya que su mente como de costumbre había trabajado a una velocidad inverosímil para que su hermanita no se quedara sin clases de música. Si la secundaria Odaiba necesitaba un reemplazante, él tenía un excelente candidato.

- ¿Qué tienes, Taichi?... ¿por qué sonríes así?

- Por nada, mamá…- respondió borrando la sonrisa de inmediato.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Hikari se le dedicó una mirada desconfiada que no inmutó al castaño.

* * *

_Sábado de la semana siguiente…_

A Yamato le pareció extraño que alguien tocara el timbre tan temprano ese sábado, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, aún somnoliento y descubrió a su mejor amigo de toda la vida en el umbral, supo enseguida el motivo de la visita. Bueno, no exactamente el motivo tal vez, pero si que se trataba de alguna locura, que por algún motivo que estaba lejos de su entendimiento, tenía sentido en esa cabeza con demasiado cabello castaño, ¿por qué si no iba Taichi Yagami a levantarse temprano un sábado?

- Tai… ¿qué haces aquí?... espera, no quiero saberlo…- se retractó, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, sabiendo de antemano que no podría echarlo.

- Hey, ¿así es como recibes a tu mejor amigo? – preguntó Tai cruzándose de brazos luego de entrar al departamento, cerrando de un portazo.

- Sé que sea lo que sea que te traiga por aquí tan temprano no va gustarme, así que no pretendas que te trate con cortesía… ¡son las 7 de la mañana!- le reprochó con una intensa mirada de odio.

- Eres un exagerado, nunca has sido bueno para dormir de todos modos…

- Eso no quiere decir que no sea un ser humano que necesite descansar… además, te conozco, sé que estás aquí para involucrarme en alguna de tus locuras y mi respuesta es no…-replicó mientras se servía un vaso de agua y se dirigía hacia el sillón, siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿es qué ni siquiera vas a escucharme?... se supone que los amigos son para eso…

- Chantajista…- farfulló Yamato antes de sentarse, Tai se detuvo a espaldas del sillón – muy bien… di lo que tengas que decir, te doy un minuto…

- ¡Excelente!... serás el nuevo profesor de música de la secundaria Odaiba

El incauto de Matt, que había decidido dar un sorbo a su vaso justo en ese momento, escupió el agua al oír semejante declaración, rociando la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

- ¿No es genial?... te felicito, por cierto… no cualquier chico tiene esa oportunidad…- comentó Tai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Espera un momento, creo que no estoy entendiendo bien… ¿yo profesor?... ¿de la secundaria?

- Sí, es que… noté que todos los días tienes clases en la mañana

- Sí…-contestó Matt sin pensarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa - espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

- Por tu horario, claro…- dijo Tai rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y tú te sabes mi horario porque….? – preguntó instándolo con una mano a que continuara.

- Lo tengo justo aquí – explicó el castaño extendiendo un papel frente a sus ojos.

Yamato se lo arrebató de la mano con un brusco movimiento y luego lo vio con incredulidad.

- ¿Tú tienes una copia de mi horario?

- Claro, me tomé la libertad de conseguirlo, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no – contestó sarcásticamente – sólo estás violando mi privacidad, no veo cómo eso podría molestarme…

- Sabía que no te molestaría – concluyó con una sonrisa que exasperó a Matt.

- ¿Ahora quieres decirme cómo eso tiene algo que ver con que yo sea profesor de la secundaria?

- Ah, sí… pues… ya que tienes las tardes libres, hablé con el director, porque Kari me contó que despidieron a su profesor de música y necesitan un reemplazante… y como las clases de música son por la tarde…

De repente todas las piezas encajaron en la mente del rubio.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – gritó levantándose casi de un salto del sillón, haciendo retroceder a Tai.

- ¿Qué?... ¿por qué te pones así?

- ¿Sugieres que sea el profesor de la secundaria Odaiba para que pueda espiar a Hikari?

- Yo no diría espiar…esa es una palabra demasiado… - se detuvo unos segundos en actitud meditabunda – fuerte, ¿no crees?

Matt bufó por lo bajo y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en el sillón.

- ¿En serio crees que van a contratar a un chico de 19 años que no tiene ninguna experiencia?

- Vamos, viejo…no te subestimes, en la secundaria tuviste una banda y sabes tocar la guitarra, el bajo, la armónica y también la batería, ¿no?...eso debe bastar…

- No basta, Tai… ¿es que acaso te oyes cuando hablas?... ¡no soy profesor! No tengo idea de cómo dar clases, la secundaria no me contratará – argumentó intentando aferrarse a la parte más lógica del asunto en lugar de rebatir la idea de espiar a Hikari.

- Yo no diría eso… el director está encantado de contar contigo, de hecho empiezas el lunes…

- ¿El lunes? – preguntó Matt con tono incrédulo - ¿tratas de decirme que convenciste al director de que me contratara? – eso sin duda debía ser una broma, era imposible.

- Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo – replicó con una actitud de estar muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo fue que conseguiste una cita con el director…- masculló Yamato, no muy seguro de si sentirse espantado o sorprendido por el nuevo nivel de persuasión alcanzado por el castaño.

Sabía que cuando Tai se proponía algo lo conseguía a como diera lugar, ¿pero convencer al director de una escuela que lo contratara como profesor de música sin que acreditara ninguna experiencia ni conocimiento especial sobre el tema?, el mundo debía estar volviéndose loco y él recién se daba cuenta.

- Bueno, de hecho no conseguí una cita, esperé a que su secretaría se distrajera y…- comenzó a explicar el castaño antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo.

- ¡Ya basta, Taichi!... ¿no escuchaste que dije que no quería saber?... no hay forma de que consigas que yo te ayude esta vez, no importa con quien hayas hablado, no fingiré ser un profesor de música sólo para que tú puedas mantener vigilada a Hikari…- replicó con el tono más frío que había empleado para dirigirse a él.

Tai hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse en el sillón que estaba enfrente.

- No lo entiendes…- musitó.

- Tienes razón…- dijo Matt, respirando profundamente para calmarse – no lo entiendo, Kari-chan no es una niña, ella puede cuidarse sola…

- Lo sé, claro que lo sé…no soy un idiota…

- ¿Entonces qué pretendes con todo esto?...

- Es que… ha estado actuando raro últimamente y creo que hay algo que me esconde…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que le gusta un chico…- soltó de repente, sin sospechar que con esa palabras tocaría una fibra en el interior de Matt.

- Bueno…- dijo al cabo de unos segundos – casi tiene 16 años, es normal a su edad…

- Sé que es normal y que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…es parte de crecer, supongo…- concluyó alzándose de hombres. Por un segundo a Yamato le dio la impresión de que no se refería precisamente a Hikari con su último comentario.

- Me temo que no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Tai… ¿qué esperas conseguir, convenciéndome de ser su profesor de música?

- Sólo quiero que veas quién es el chico…y me digas que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, que es un buen chico y la respeta y…

- Pero eso sigue siendo violar su privacidad, ¿no crees?

- Sé que sí… y que todos piensan que exagero, sé que no puedo mantenerla a salvo de todo, pero mientras esté a mi alcance evitar que sufra simplemente no daré un paso al lado, no podría… ¿acaso no te pasa lo mismo con T.k.?

El nombre de su hermano hizo que Yamato pensara en algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento por más obvio que debiera ser para él.

- Claro que me pasa lo mismo, el punto es que yo ya entendí que no puedo estar siempre a su lado a menos que quiera conseguir que me odie, él ya creció y por más doloroso que sea para mí verlo caer o equivocarse, no puedo evitarlo, porque así aprenderá sus propias lecciones…

Tai cabeceó sin ánimo. Matt sabía que no iba convencerlo en cinco minutos de lo que no lo había podido convencer en todo ese tiempo, que era hora de dejar que Kari enfrentara sola el mundo, así que en su lugar se enfocó en el tema que lo tenía preocupado y que para él mismo era como una espina clavándosele en el estómago.

- Tai, no has pensado que Takeru…ya sabes… ¿pueda ser ese chico que le guste a Kari-chan?

La chica le había negado que estuvieran saliendo, pero ese no era un motivo para descartar la idea.

- Claro que lo he pensado…

- Y de ser así, ¿crees que te lo diré?... ¿qué te hace creer que si Takeru es ese chico, yo te lo diré, sabiendo que lo metería en problemas contigo?

- Eres mi amigo, sé que no me mentirías…además, también sé lo que Kari significa para ti…

_- ¿Lo sabes? – _pensó Matt, porque él podía afirmar sin duda que no lo sabía. Hace algunas semanas atrás, Hikari no era nadie especial, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco y todavía no entendía el rumbo que estaban tomando.

¿Qué no le mentiría?, era irónico que se lo dijera, cuando no le dijo la verdad sobre la salida al centro comercial, ¿podía seguir confiando tan ciegamente en él a pesar de eso?

- ¿Qué crees que significa para mí? – preguntó con voz ronca, evadiendo su mirada.

- Es como tu hermanita… al principio sólo lo hacías porque yo te lo pedía, pero cuando dijiste en el salón que habías ido tras ella creyendo que algo le pasaba, lo entendí todo…

- Pero te mentí…

- Por ella, lo hiciste por ella… y estoy realmente agradecido, Yama…

- No lo estés, Tai… por favor, no lo estés…- pidió desganado, al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con una mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

- Nada, sólo estoy cansado…

- En ese caso… ¿harías eso por mí?

Yamato suspiró largamente, sabiéndose vencido. Tai no sólo había apelado a su amistad, que era con lo que habitualmente lo convencía, sino a lo que significaba Kari para él, aunque en ese punto debía disentir. ¿Veía realmente a la chica como una hermanita menor?, no, no lo hacía.

* * *

Por la tarde se reunieron en la residencia Tachikawa. Mimi había insistido toda esa semana en que debían salir todos juntos, para celebrar la mejoría de Hikari, y por supuesto, su eventual reintegración a clases el lunes. Para Yamato parecía ser sencillamente una idea terrible, no quería tener que ver a la menor de los Yagami luego de haber aceptado la petición de su mejor amigo, porque sabía que ella volvería a tacharlo de espía, pero al final de cuentas llegó a la reunión como los demás, pues si había algo que era bien sabido por todos era que nadie, absolutamente nadie le decía que no a ese chica con aires de princesa.

Lo que ninguna sabía era el plan, así que tuvieron que seguirla a tientas por la ciudad, algunos entre conversaciones triviales, mientras otros permanecían ensimismados, hasta que llegaron frente a un local de aspecto estrambótico con letras de colores en la parte frontal.

- ¿Un karaoque? – preguntó Matt con hastío, tenía que ser una broma, una broma de mal gusto por lo demás, era como si la chica supiera algo y quisiera refregarle en la cara que no le hubiera contado a sus amigos lo del contrato con la disquera, pero él no se lo había dicho a nadie, a excepción de Kari, claro está… ¿sería posible que ella le hubiera dicho algo a los demás?

La observó disimuladamente, sonreía como de costumbre, al igual que Sora y Yolei, al parecer a ellas si les agradaba la idea del karaoque.

- ¿Todo bien, viejo? – preguntó Tai, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Claro – suspiró. Se estaba volviendo paranoico, claro que Hikari no le había dicho nada a nadie, ella no era una chismosa.

- Bien… ¡todos adentro! – los animó Mimi, y así fue como Yamato se vio obligado a entrar.

El local era de lo más sencillo, y lucía un aspecto bastante viejo. Más de alguno se preguntó qué podía ver una chica tan sofisticada en un lugar como aquél, tal vez sólo Izzy podía apreciar su encanto pintoresco. A Mimi le gustaban las cosas diferentes y un sitio como ese, tenía un algo que llamaba su atención, aunque no supiera identificar qué.

- Conseguí que papá lo arrendara por esta noche… - les explicó mientras dirigía a todos hacía las escaleras.

- Bueno, eso explica que esté desierto…- dijo Sora.

En el segundo piso había una pantalla gigante y un montón de mesas redondas distribuidas por el lugar, pero como había dicho la pelirroja minutos antes, no había nadie por allí.

- Muy bien, sean bienvenidos a esta gran noche de karaoque – los saludó Mimi por el micrófono, montada en el escenario – hay pistas grabadas, pero si lo desean pueden tocar sus propios instrumentos – explicó señalando hacia un costado en el cual había un par de guitarras, un bajo, una batería y un piano.

Yamato sonrió, no había reparado en ellos hasta ese momento y sus dedos parecían cosquillear por las ansías de ponerle las manos encima a una de esas guitarras.

- ¿Quién quiere comenzar? – continuó Mimi, pero al ver que nadie se ofrecía, decidió ser la primera.

Su dulce voz se esparció por todo el lugar mientras seguía la letra de la canción de una de sus artistas favoritas.

Cuando terminó de cantar incluso Tai aplaudió.

- Muy bien, el siguiente será el superior Joe – anunció Mimi, sabiendo que nadie subiría voluntariamente al escenario.

El peliazul se negó bastante, pero como ya se ha dicho, la castaña era bastante persuasiva.

- ¡Vamos, Joe!... recuerdo cuando cantaste esa vez en el digimundo – lo animó Tai, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Está bien, supongo que puedo cantar algo…- dijo el chico, mientras buscaba una canción entre el repertorio, como la mayoría eran desconocidas, decidió elegir una al azar.

La música era intensa y al principio no le costó seguir mucho la letra, pero en cuanto la voz del cantante comenzó a gritar, haciéndolo dar un salto, todos estallaron en carcajadas. El pobre había escogido una canción de metal.

- ¡Vamos, Matt!... acompáñame con la siguiente, ¿quieres? – lo invitó Tai, en cuanto Joe bajó muy avergonzado del escenario.

Yamato se temía algo como eso. No le gustaba cantar en público, por más ridículo que sonara eso conociendo su pasado como líder de una banda, pasión que pensaba retomar, pero había una ligera diferencia entre hacerlo por gusto y que lo obligaran.

Terminó cediendo sólo por el placer de tocar un instrumento. Al final Tai tomó una de las guitarras y él se quedó con el bajo.

- Sígueme, ¿quieres? – le pidió al castaño. No, no era engreído ni nunca lo había sido, pero ya conocía la predisposición de su amigo a inventar la letra y arrancarse con notas que harían estallar los tímpanos de un sordo.

Cuando empezaron con la introducción del tema los demás los acompañaron aplaudiendo y moviendo sus brazos de un lado para el otro.

Yamato cantaba y Tai lo seguía en los coros. Al final de la canción todos estallaron en aplausos y Matt había dejado su malhumor atrás, sintiéndose lleno de energía como solía ocurrirle cada vez que podía expresarse a través de la música. Cuando bajaron del escenario, Mimi arrastró a una tímida Hikari hasta él.

- Sólo una canción, lo harás bien…

- No, yo no canto…

- ¡Vamos, hermanita!... tú puedes… lo llevamos en la sangre – le gritó Tai, haciéndola sentir aún más avergonzada si eso era posible.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos, parándose en el centro del escenario sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Cuando la primera estrofa la alcanzó se decidió a seguir la letra son voz temblorosa.

_In these eyes, more than words_

_More than anything that I've spoken _

Cuando alzó la cabeza su mirada se encontró de frente con la de Matt. El chico la miraba fijamente y por más ganas que sentía de apartar la suya, no conseguía hacerlo, al mirarlo la letra parecía fluir con más facilidad. De alguna manera era como cantarle sólo a él.

- ¡Maravilloso! – gritó Mimi aplaudiendo escandalosamente.

- ¡Lo heredó de mí! – decía Tai, henchido de orgullo.

Todos aplaudían y la felicitaban, menos Yamato.

El siguiente fue Takeru que cantó una canción romántica con claras alusiones a cierta castaña, alusiones que la mayoría notó, pero de las que nadie hizo comentario alguno. Matt se paró en mitad del tema, incapaz de seguir oyendo, se sentía perturbado. Bajó y salió del local para tomar un poco de aire fresco, sin embargo, acabó haciendo todo lo contrario. Sacó un cigarro de su pantalón y lo encendió para darle una calada, eso siempre calmaba los nervios. Cuando escuchó pasos cerca no se sobresaltó, simplemente soltó el humo y cerro los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo que alguien se detenía a su lado.

- Bonita noche…- susurró la voz de Hikari, eso hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, abrió los ojos lentamente negándose a mirarla.

- No sabía que cantabas…- comentó deliberadamente.

- No lo hago… sólo seguí la letra…

- Pues estuvo muy bien para ser alguien que no canta

- No es necesario que mientas…

- Yo no miento, en serio tienes una bonita voz Kari-chan…

- Gracias… es todo un halago viniendo de alguien que ha cantado toda su vida…

- No es para tanto…no es que haya nacido cantando o algo por el estilo…

- Pero definitivamente naciste con ese talento, tienes que reconocerlo… nadie sin talento y sin estudios podría ser el líder de una banda…

- Nunca lo hice para dedicarme a la música, simplemente me servía para distraerme…- confesó sin apenas darse cuenta.

- ¿Puedo saber desde cuando cantas?

- Comencé cuando mis padres se separaron y Takeru se fue de casa, supongo que de alguna forma la música fue mi refugio, necesitaba algo que fuera mío y que nadie me pudiera quitar…

- Así como te quitaron a tu hermano ¿verdad?, o más bien…lo apartaron de ti…- concluyó la muchacha casi en un susurro, comprendiendo lo dura que había sido esa etapa de su vida.

Yamato tragó saliva, sin quererlo había revelado algo muy personal, algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie y no sabía qué decir ahora.

- Lo lamento…-dijo Kari al percibir la tensión del ambiente – no debí decir eso...

- Yo comencé, no tienes nada de que disculparte…-replicó Matt.

- En ese caso, gracias por compartir eso conmigo…- sonrió.

Hikari se balanceaba sobre la punta de sus pies, chocando ligeramente contra la pared para luego volver a impulsarse hacia el frente. De la nada la conversación había fluido muy fácil, pero ahora estaban nuevamente acompañados del silencio.

- No lo entiendo – dijo de repente la castaña, cortando con su aliento en forma de vaho la pureza del aire nocturno.

Yamato se volteó a verla, seguro de que se había perdido de algo. Los ojos de Hikari brillaban con la misma curiosidad que ves en los niños cuando se disponen a hacer una de sus tantas averiguaciones acerca del misterioso mundo que los rodea.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sereno? – preguntó directo al grano, otra cosa en la que se parecía a los niños; al ver que el rubio fruncía el ceño, aparentemente sin entender de qué diablos hablaba, se decidió a añadir algo más – me refiero a cómo lo haces para estar tan tranquilo todo el tiempo, ¿acaso no hay nada que te haga perder el control?, ¿algo que te haga querer gritar, algo que te sobrepase?

Al ver la comprensión en sus ojos azules detuvo su interrogatorio para aguardar una respuesta.

Yamato sopesó muy bien sus palabras, entendía a lo que se refería, pero no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo explicas tu comportamiento a alguien más si ni siquiera tú mismo sabes porqué eres de esa manera?. Él siempre había sido así, más callado que el resto y tanto más reflexivo. Una fugaz imagen de su yo de cuatro años apareció en su mente sin previo aviso. Mentía, no siempre había sido así.

Hubo una vez en que fue un niño feliz y juguetón como todos, hubo una vez en que fue un pequeño inocente que miraba con asombro el mundo antes de desencantarse de tantas cosas, pero eso había sido hace ya demasiado tiempo, antes de que sus padres se divorciaran y él se decidiera a ser siempre fuerte por Takeru. Ser alguien maduro en el que siempre pudiera confiar, lo que en su tiempo le hizo cometer un montón de errores por asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

Ahora era distinto; si bien seguía siendo serio y comedido, Takeru ya no le necesitaba como antes.

Por más que trataba de poner todo eso en palabras, no acertaba a dar una respuesta, el motivo era simple, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y sobre todo cuando de expresar sus emociones se trataba.

- No tienes que darme una respuesta si no quieres…- susurró Kari – de todos modos no es de mi incumbencia…- se alejó de la pared dispuesta a regresar con los demás, pero dos cosas ocurrieron en ese momento.

Yamato dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y alargó una mano para sostenerla de la muñeca.

Kari se giró curiosa hacia él.

- Quisiera darte una respuesta, pero… lo cierto es que no lo sé…

La expresión de Matt nunca le pareció tan indubitada, había confusión en rostro.

Sonrió antes de hablar.

- No sé ya es una respuesta….

De alguna forma, Yamato se encontró sonriendo también y poco a poco soltó la muñeca de la chica.

Se miraron unos segundos y él sintió el impulso de decirle la verdad, podía contarle ahora que sería el reemplazante de su profesor de música por algún tiempo, sentía que así se sacaría un enorme peso de encima, pero tenía miedo y sólo entonces supo a qué. Temía decepcionarla.

- ¡Kari! – la voz de Tai, proveniente del interior del edificio se impuso en el silencio de la noche.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – gritó la chica de vuelta, mirando por última vez a Yamato para luego darse la vuelta e ir al encuentro de su hermano.

* * *

_Lunes por la tarde_

Aquel había sido un buen inicio de semana para Hikari. Por la mañana sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida y se pasó gran parte de los recesos poniéndose al día con Yolei en cuanto a los sucesos de las últimas semanas que estuvo ausente. Si había algo sobre lo que todo el mundo hablaba y que causaba especial expectación era el nuevo profesor de música. Música, justo la última clase que tenían ese día.

Que si era joven, que era el hijo del director, que era homosexual, que venía de Estados Unidos, que era el amante de una de las profesoras... todo el mundo tenía su propia versión de la historia, así que el salón de décimo grado se hallaba particularmente agitado mientras esperaban que apareciera para comprobar la veracidad de los rumores.

A Kari no le importaba demasiado, así que se encontraba charlando animadamente con sus amigas, de espaldas a la entrada, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y sus compañeros comenzaron a callarse al ver entrar al director, por lo que se giró para ponerse en pie.

Yamato ingresó detrás de él y observó el lugar de un extremo al otro, pero de inmediato su mirada se queda fija sobre Hikari y presenció el segundo exacto en que ella cambió la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro por lo que sea que haya estado hablando con Yolei, sentada detrás de ella, por un gesto de un inconmensurable asombro. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los ojos tan dilatados como era posible, lo observaron con sorpresa, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, al ir comprendido la situación se convirtieron en una mirada llena de reproche.

- ¿Señor Ishida? - insistió el director al ver que el joven no reaccionaba.

Al parecer ya le había explicado a todos que el sería el maestro de música, de forma transitoria, y le había cedido la palabra para que se presentara.

Matt carraspeó ligeramente para infundirse valor y apartando finalmente la mirada de Kari, le habló al resto del curso.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ishida, Yamato y como ya les han dicho seré su profesor de música por un tiempo. - explicó escuetamente.

La sala se llenó del coro de voces diciendo buenas tardes y el director se retiró, dejándolo solo para que pudiera dar su clase.

Todos se sentaron, menos Hikari, pero él fingió no darse cuenta mientras se dirgía a su escritorio y Takeru la jalaba ligeramente de un brazo para que reaccionara.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola, antes que todo mil disculpas por la demora. Y si están leyendo esto a pesar de la tardanza, os agradezco enormemente por la paciencia.

Cuando subí el último capítulo todavía estaba de vacaciones, pero luego entré a clases y a pesar de que al principio no tengo mucho que hacer, soy un desastre organizando mis tiempos, así que como no aproveché las primeras semanas en que no tenía nada importante, se me juntó con el fin de semana pasado que estuve estudiando para mi primera prueba, momento en el que por supuesto mi inspiración decidió aparecer en gloria y majestad mientras yo trataba de aprenderme los contratos xD

En fin, los motivos no son suficientes ni tampoco deben ser novedad para ustedes, porque los estudios quitan tiempo, pero bueno. Pasando al capítulo, no es de mis favoritos, porque siento que no avancé mucho, sin embargo, hay cosas importantes en él. Quería agregar una escena de Mishiro que tengo lista y me gusta mucho, pero tendrá que ser para el próximo porque si no el capítulo iba quedar demasiado extenso, así que trataré de subirlo dentro de la próxima semana.

Finalmente:

1.- La canción _"I'm still here" _pertenece a la banda Goo Goo Dolls, la elegí como el demo de los Lobos Adolescentes, porque para mí ese tema le viene mucho a Matt.

¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana! :) besos.


	23. El consejo de Mimi

CAPÍTULO XXII: El consejo de Mimi

_Matt carraspeó ligeramente para infundirse valor y apartando finalmente la mirada de Kari, le habló al resto del curso._

_- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ishida, Yamato y como ya les han dicho seré su profesor de música por un tiempo. - explicó escuetamente._

_La sala se llenó del coro de voces diciendo buenas tardes y el director se retiró, dejándolo solo para que pudiera dar su clase._

_Todos se sentaron, menos Hikari, pero él fingió no darse cuenta mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y Takeru la jalaba ligeramente de un brazo para que reaccionara._

A pesar de los intentos de T.k., la chica no se sentó y por el contrario, se zafó de su agarre y salió del aula ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros que no entendían lo que pasaba.

Todos conocían a Yamato, era un ex- alumno de la secundaria que en sus tiempos durante esos pasillos fue muy popular por convertirse en el líder de una banda, las chicas lo acosaban y los chicos lo envidiaban por ello, muchos incluso creían que era un tonto presumido por rehusar la atención femenina. Además era amigo del famoso Taichi Yagami, famoso por motivos muy diferentes a los de su amigo, por cierto, ya que donde Matt era todo calma y madurez, Tai era lo contrario, un joven desordenado que le causó más de un dolor de cabeza a sus maestros y a pesar de eso tenía el cariño de todo el mundo, era un chico carismático que sabía como ganarse a las personas, un dúo muy disparejo a ojos de muchos, los que se preguntaban cómo era que su amistad podía funcionar tan bien, aunque tal vez el secreto era precisamente lo opuestos que eran, de alguna manera se equilibraban.

Takeru se levantó violentamente de la silla, haciendo amago de ir tras su amiga al verla desaparecer por la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, la voz de Matt lo detuvo.

- Sr. Takaichi, tome asiento por favor - replicó con firmeza.

El menor se volteó con la expresión del más evidente desconcierto pintada en la cara.  
Alzó una ceja con indignación en dirección a su hermano.  
- _¿Es broma?_ - era lo que quería decir, sin embargo, se tragó las palabras, conciente de que no podía hablarle de ese modo a un profesor.  
No esperaba un trato preferencial por ser familiares, ¿pero iba negarle que fuera a ver a Kari, sabiendo que era su mejor amiga?

- Señorita Inoue - volvió a pronunciar Matt, consiguiendo que la chica se levantara rápidamente e hiciera una reverencia hacia él. - ¿podría ir a ver a su compañera?

- Sí, señor...- asintió varias veces con la cabeza y tomó el mismo rumbo que la castaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takeru dejó que sus piernas se flexionaran lentamente hasta sentir el apoyo de la silla y desplomarse sobre ella, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Matt?

- Muy bien, me han dicho que están en la unidad práctica de instrumentos y que cada uno ha elegido el que más le gusta, así que me gustaría oír lo que pueden hacer – anunció Yamato, sentado detrás del escritorio con la lista de estudiantes frente a él.

Quince minutos más tarde, con el sonido de la música retumbando en las paredes, la puerta se abrió dando paso primero a Yolei y luego a Kari, que fue a sentarse a su lugar sin decir nada, sacando su clarinete del pupitre para disponerse a practicar.

El profesor comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno para que se sentaran frente a él y tocaran alguna pieza a su elección.

- Yagami, Hikari - le resultó extraño llamarla por su nombre completo, habiéndose acostumbrado a usar su apodo, pero su tono frío no dejó notar la familiaridad que existía entre ellos, sabía que debía ser imparcial.

Hikari se levantó de su asiento y el chirriar que se produjo al arrastrar la silla retumbó en sus oídos algunos segundos. Quizás era sólo su impresión, pero podría haber jurado que oía a sus compañeros conteniendo la respiración mientras ella se aproximaba hacia Yamato.

Se sentó frente a él, quien sólo le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para que comenzara, ante lo cual se llevó la punta del clarinete a sus labios y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Los dedos le temblaban sobre el instrumento, así que no tardó en perder la concentración, deteniéndose ante una nota desafinada que rompió la armonía en que se había sumergido el ambiente.

- Puedes intentar otra vez – le dijo Matt con tono apacible, ningún gesto en su rostro.

Ella respiró profundo y volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo nuevamente el mismo resultado.

Se levantó y regresó a su puesto.

Al final de la clase Yamato le pidió que se quedara, solicitud ante la cual no pudo negarse dada su calidad de profesor, por muchas ganas que sintiera de salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes.

Esperó a que el aula se vaciara, sus amigos le dijeron que aguardarían afuera y sólo cuando ambos se quedaron solos, se dirigió hacia él.

Matt también se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente al escritorio, sólo los separaban unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El silencio los acompañó algunos segundos, segundos que quizás se convirtieron en minutos, ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de precisarlo. Hikari mantenía la cabeza baja, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre sus pies, mientras Yamato buscaba las palabras para iniciar la conversación.

- Estás enfadada – dijo como quien constante un hecho – un poco aprehensiva, quizás… - añadió después tentativamente - por eso te equivocaste, para tocar música necesitas relajarte, dejar que fluya.

Kari sintió el impulso de gritarle que cómo quería que estuviera tranquila con él ahí como su profesor, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué se sintiera feliz de saber que ahora lo tendría todo el día espiándola?

Se contuvo porque no sabía lidiar con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¿rabia?, ¿decepción?, sin duda la congoja en su interior debía ser algo mucho más cercano a la desilusión, aunque la ilusión que tenía de que Yamato no siguiera haciéndole caso a su hermano no tuviera ninguna razón de ser, ella solía ser así, creía en las personas, se hacía expectativas sobre ellas casi sin darse cuenta.

Fuera como fuera, nunca reaccionaba mal, prefería tragarse al malestar ante de reprochárselo a la persona que se lo había causado, si ella podía resistir y evitar el hacer daño a otro con sus palabras, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

_Porque te haces daño a ti misma, Hikari… y algún día no podrás seguir soportándolo – _le había dicho Tai en alguna ocasión.

Pero si algo tenía ella era la terquedad a su favor, le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, aunque quizás en el fondo era un modo de revelarse ante su hermano que siempre quería decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Tragó saliva, para tratar de diluir el sabor amargo de su garganta; no funcionó.

- Si eso es todo, tomaré el consejo, gracias. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora? – preguntó alzando la cabeza, pero sin mirar al rubio.

Yamato se tensó. Lo cierto era que como profesor no tenía ningún motivo más para retenerla, pero no quería que se fuera, no sin antes tener la oportunidad de explicarle lo que hacía allí, para intentar calmar la culpa que sentía, una culpa que ni siquiera sabía donde nacía, pero la sentía palpitar en su interior y sabía muy bien que no se iría, no si no enfrentaba la situación.

- De hecho, me gustaría saber de donde viene esa rabia…

Los ojos de Hikari finalmente lo observaron con algo de sorpresa.

- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Supongo que estarás pensando que Tai me envió, pero me gustaría oír tus teorías

- Es lo que hizo, ¿verdad?... estás aquí para vigilarme, porque él no puede hacerlo… soy una tonta, yo misma le di la idea al decirle que habían despedido a mi profesor de música, supongo que incluso después de todo lo que ha hecho, todavía sigue sorprendiéndome, ¿tengo razón?

- Sí – respondió Matt sabiendo que no tenía ningún caso mentir, ¿para qué?, además en el caso de que lo hiciera, ¿ella le creería? – pero no voy a seguirte todo el tiempo, ni decirle a Tai todo lo que haces si eso es lo que te preocupa, respeto tu privacidad.

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho una vez – comentó Hikari desalentada.

Yamato se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y distinguió en ellos la decepción que tanto temía hallar.

- Es sólo que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué entonces haces lo que él te pide?

- Supongo que…-comenzó titubeante, sintiéndose torpe al hablar – para demostrarle que es un paranoico y que no es correcto estar sobre ti todo el tiempo.

- Pero te contradices… yo creí que me habías dado el demo, porque confiabas en mí… creí que cuando decías que podíamos ser amigos, lo decías en serio.

- Era en serio – replicó un tanto confundido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Ahora tengo mis dudas, no necesitas acercarte a mí sólo porque Tai te lo pida o para poder mantener al margen su insana necesidad de sobreprotegerme… si estás dispuesto a ser profesor de música para que él esté tranquilo, eso está bien, pero…- su voz se quebró por un segundo, como si estuviera apunto de llorar, sin embargo, Yamato no tenia forma de confirmarlo, pues la chica había vuelto a bajar la mirada al suelo, su cabello escondía parcialmente su rostro – no pretendas que yo te intereso sólo para disfrazar lo que en realidad estás haciendo, cuidarme como Tai te lo pide.

- Yo no haría eso – susurró Matt muy serio.

Hikari alzó la cabeza con un gesto en su rostro que parecía reflejar que estaba apenada por acusarlo de esa manera, pero había algo más en su mirada, no podía ser resentimiento, porque ella no era la clase de persona que guardara mucho tiempo esa clase de sentimientos en su interior, al menos eso creía Yamato, para él era algo más parecido al dolor, como si lamentara no poder creerle, ¿por qué habría de pensar algo así?, ¿realmente lo creía capaz de algo tan bajo, tan repudiable?, él jamás se había acercado a nadie por obligación, nunca hablaba más de lo necesario sólo para llenar silencios incómodos o para seguir el protocolo social que indicaba que había que saludar a todo el mundo y fingir que sus vidas te interesaban.

- No me crees – susurró; no era un reproche ni nada que se le pareciera, pero la idea de que pensara eso sobre él no le agradaba, se sentía un poco impotente tal vez por no poder demostrarle lo contrario – pensé que me conocías un poco más.

Hikari le dedicó una sonrisa algo desganada antes de responder.

- Parece que hay algo en lo que coincidimos, yo también pensé que había logrado conocerte un poco más, pero ya ves… no te conozco en lo absoluto y creo que no seguiré insistiendo, porque como ya te había dicho, la amistad no es algo que se pida, no se puede forzar…

Yamato sintió la boca repentinamente seca, tenía ganas de hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se le ocurría nada, en momentos como ese realmente detestaba nunca haber sido bueno con las palabras como lo era para la música, para expresar ideas de forma elocuente a través de ella.

Quería decirle a la chica que estaba en un error, que él nunca había fingido, que no estaba pretendiendo sentir interés por ella, que realmente lo sentía, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera formular la idea en su cabeza ella se fue.

La puerta hizo eco al cerrarse de un portazo y Yamato se vio a sí mismo solo frente a un montón de pupitres vacíos.

Se sintió un cobarde por seguir escudándose en las peticiones de Tai, porque esta vez no sólo había acudido como un favor especial, esta vez era él quien quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta y la excusa de hacerlo porque el castaño se lo pedía fuera suficiente para callar la voz de su conciencia diciéndole que la menor de los Yagami se había vuelto importante para él, porque no estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse de alguien que no fuera Takeru, no con la intensidad que había llegado a preocuparse de ella sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Me importas, Kari-chan…- susurró con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la puerta que era donde había estado enfocando la vista desde que ella salió.

Aquello daba miedo, preocuparse de ella como lo hacía, mirarla y sentir que podía perderse en su mirada, contarle cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie simplemente porque las palabras se le escapaban de la boca, querer estar cerca, querer dejarla entrar a su mundo y no poder porque estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a mantener a todos los que lo rodeaban al margen, todos conocían sólo lo que él quería mostrar, incluso Tai siendo su mejor amigo y Sora siendo su novia, y amiga desde tantos años antes también.

Kari lo hacía bajar sus defensas, lo hacía confiar, y eso le gustaba o lo asustaba a partes iguales.

* * *

- Esto es una secundaria, no está permitido fumar –le llegó una voz desde atrás.

No hizo falta que se volteara, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, de la misma manera que reconocería las otras seis voces de los niños elegidos.

Para él la voz de Mimi siempre había sido irritante, a pesar de lo dulce que le parecía a la mayoría, porque tenía ese tono de superioridad que tanto le molestaba identificar en las personas.

Exhaló todo el humo mientras sentía sus pasos femeninos acercándose. Estaba en la azotea, su lugar favorito en los años de estudiante, porque era poco concurrida y podía hallar la tan ansiada paz que no se encontraba en ningún otro lugar de ese edificio.

- Así que era cierto que eres el nuevo maestro de música del décimo grado… - constató Mimi – oí los rumores, ¿sabes?... pero no lo creí hasta ahora

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué pretendía hablándole, desde hace mucho tiempo que no mantenían una conversación.

- En todo caso eso no te da derecho a fumar aquí, es una zona estudiantil…

- De acuerdo… ¿qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó estoicamente.

- ¿Me compartes tu cigarro?

Yamato apartó el cigarrillo de sus labios con calma, casi como si la última interrogante de la muchacha no lo hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto, cosa que no era así.

- Tú no fumas…

- No sabes nada de mí…- replicó entornando los ojos.

- Fumar produce arrugas, y estoy seguro de que no las quieres…

- Si es porque no quieres compartirlo está bien, pero no intentes convencerme de que no lo haga… - replicó orgullosamente.

Matt suspiró. Odiaba cuando una persona no contenta con irrumpir en su soledad, además entorpecía el ambiente de calma en el que se encontraba, y Mimi era una de las personas a las que más fácil le resultaba conseguir ambas cosas, quizás porque siempre fue muy parlanchina.

Sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía extendió el brazo hacia ella sin mirarla y esperó pacientemente que tomara el cigarrillo.

Los delgados dedos de Mimi rozaron momentáneamente su mano cuando lo tomó y, sin embargo, se demoró un par de segundos más en llevárselo a la boca.

Como era de esperarse para Matt, en cuanto le dio una calada comenzó a toser espasmódicamente.

- Así que fumabas, ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Mimi se irguió en toda su estatura y moviendo con gracia su cabello le regresó el cigarro, el cual él se dispuso a tomar para enseguida botarlo y apagarlo con un pisotón, si el plan de la chica era arruinarle su minuto de paz lo había conseguido, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de fumar.

- Claro que fumo, pero ese es muy fuerte – replicó con convicción.

Yamato se preguntó por enésima vez qué querría y esta vez añadió una interrogante más, ¿por qué se esforzaría tanto en hacerlo creer que fumaba?, como si le importara.

- Entonces…- Mimi volvió a hablar al cabo de unos segundos; él sólo reprimió una sonrisa, sabía que no se había acercado sin motivo. - ¿todo bien?... digo… ¿entre tú y Sora?

- Si quieres saber si terminamos y le rompí el corazón como tú vaticinaste hace cinco años, no… tu sueño todavía no se cumple – replicó con franqueza.

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada…- replicó haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

- Pues no me importa decepcionarte…

- Por el contrario, diría que estás a la altura de mis expectativas, eres el mismo chico que yo recordaba, aquel que parece caminar por encima del aire, demasiado ensimismado como para notar a los demás, siempre callado, siempre taciturno y distante… como si tuvieras un muro de piedra a tu alrededor y no quisieras que nadie lo traspasara.

Matt sonrió desganado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy todo eso?

- Tienes razón, quizás estoy equivocada y sólo eres un estúpido engreído que finge ser un inadaptado, porque en el fondo te sientes superior al resto.

- Vamos, Mimi… ¿cuál es el propósito de todo esto?

- La verdad no lo sé, sólo te vi acá y me pareció que estás un poco…- se silenció algunos segundos como buscando el término adecuado - perturbado…- determinó después.

- ¿Y acaso te importa?

- No debería, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…soy un alma caritativa que incluso se preocupa de idiotas como tú.

- Entonces no lo hagas, porque estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas un consejo?

Yamato se calló. Mimi había acertado, estaba bastante intranquilo y no sabía cómo ella lo había descubierto, pero si algo tenía claro es que no iba decírselo. Si pensaba que confiaría en una chica que podía equilibrarse sobre tacones de diez centímetros y que sabía más de maquillaje que de la vida en general, estaba muy equivocada. Claro que eso sólo constituía su propia percepción de ella.

- Está bien, te ahorraré el tener que rebajarte a pedir mi ayuda, cierra los ojos

- ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? – preguntó malhumorado.

- Sólo hazlo, por una vez en tu vida confía un poco en mí, ¿quieres?

Lo cierto era que no quería, pero ya sabía lo persistente que era Mimi cuando se proponía algo, así que le hizo caso, creyendo que así podría librarse más pronto de ella.

- Concéntrate en lo que sientes aquí…- le dijo mientras tocaba su pecho con dos dedos para señalarle su corazón – y también aquí – añadió enterrando ligeramente la mano en su estomago – mientras hagas lo que sientes, nada puede salir mal.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a la castaña con una sonrisa concienzuda frente a él.

- Si no te concentras no va funcionar…

- Esas son tonterías…- replicó a la defensiva.

- No lo son…- se cruzó de brazos ofendida – te conozco más de lo que crees, Yamato… no en vano alguna vez estuve enamorada de ti…

El rubio no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante sus palabras, y es que no tenía forma de prepararse para oír algo como eso, si bien él sabía que hace años la chica había pasado por un periodo en el que buscaba insistentemente acercarse y burlar sus barreras, nunca llegó a pensar que era mucho más que un encaprichamiento.

- No me mires así, tú lo sabías, sólo que nunca le diste importancia…pero ese no es el punto, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? piensas en lugar de sentir… deberías hacer lo que sientes alguna vez, así verías que las cosas son mucho más simples…

Yamato soltó una carcajada seca que no hizo más que enfuruñar a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura, sintiéndose ofendida.

- Sólo pensaba que tú por el contrario necesitas pensar un poco más y sentir un poco menos…

- ¿Eso crees?, pues no soy yo la que está en una azotea fumándose un cigarro para intentar olvidarse de las cosas, ¿no? – dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Y Yamato no pudo más que callar.

* * *

Viernes

Ese día en la mañana un diario había comenzado a circular por la escuela, aunque desde luego, nadie sabía su procedencia. Bastaron sólo un par de horas para que todo el mundo lo leyera. Luego del primer descanso Mimi ingresó al salón y al verla los cuchicheos se expandieron por toda la sala como una explosión, seguida de las risitas burlescas de las chicas.

- ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿es que tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó la castaña enarcando una ceja, pero al ver que nadie contestaba y los murmullos no se detenían como habría esperado se acercó al grupo de compañeros que parecían reunidos en torno a un papel o algo por el estilo.

Le arrebató el diario a la chica que lo sostenía y al leer la portada una ola de ira y vergüenza la invadió.

_Koushiro Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa, ¿un nerd con una princesa? – _rezaba el titular.

Sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a los estúpidos chicos que ahora hacían un patético intento por contener las risas, abrió el periódico en la página que se señalaba y comenzó a leer, mordiéndose la lengua para no mostrar ni un ápice de expresión en su rostro, nada de fruncir el ceño, eso producía arrugas, y desde luego, nada de demostrarse afectada, ella y su dignidad estaban por encima de eso.

_Aunque hace unas semanas todos veían con incredulidad que los dos estudiantes de doceavo grado, Koushiro Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa mantuvieran una relación en secreto, hace una semana se les vio ingresar de la mano a la secundaria y según fuentes fiables la relación ha sido confirmada. Seguramente todos se preguntan qué es lo que hace un chico tan listo con un coeficiente intelectual por sobre lo normal, con una porrista, cuya inteligencia merece la pena ser cuestionada._

_Mimi Tachikawa es conocida por conseguir el puesto de líder del equipo apenas en una semana, arrebatándoselo a __Zoe Ayamoto__, quien fue la capitana durante_ dos años.

_¿Será que al igual que con Izzy, consiguió seducir al entrenador sólo para su conveniencia?_

_Porque si algo queda claro en todo este asunto, es que esta chica que se jacta de haber vivido en Nueva York y lucir siempre a la moda, no es más que una niña poco talentosa que necesita de los demás para aprobar sus materias y conseguir lo que quiere._

Indignante.

Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que a Mimi le pareció ese ridículo periódico, ¿cómo podían imputarle semejante bajeza? , si había conseguido el puesto era por mérito propio, no por otra cosa. Sabía que no debería importarle lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero que inventaran algo así era insultante.

Al sentir ese típico escozor previo a las lágrimas en sus ojos, se mordió la lengua con más fuerza hasta hacerse daño, sintió el sabor de la sangre, pero no cedió, no iba llorar frente a sus compañeros. Si quien hubiera hecho eso pensaba que ella les daría ese placer, estaba muy equivocado.

Ella también se equivocaba en una cosa, aunque quizás sería más apropiado decir que aunque lo sabía, prefería ignorarlo: _a veces las princesas también lloran._

Dejó el diario sobre la mesa y con gesto displicente se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para irse a su puesto, pero justo en ese instante entró Izzy, que al igual que lo había hecho ella hace pocos minutos, produjo un alboroto en la sala con su presencia.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza al percibir los murmullos que se alzaron a su alrededor y caminó hasta su puesto en la primera fila, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, era imposible que Tachikawa estuviera contigo por algo diferente a interés…dime, ¿qué le pediste para ayudarla a aprobar matemática? -era Aoshi quien hablaba, ese chico rubio junto al que Mimi se sentaba, el mismo idiota que le había llamado perdedor en su cara y al que ella había hecho callar por lo mismo.

_- Debí suponerlo… - _pensó la chica.

Izzy se volteó para encarar al chico, sin entender a qué venía un comentario como ese.

- No entiendo de que estás hablando, Aoshi…- dijo con voz calmada.

Sí, ese pelirrojo jamás perdía los estribos.

- ¿Es qué no lo sabes?... ya toda la escuela lo ha leído… ten, puedes leer el mío… -dijo al tiempo que le arrojaba el periódico. A pesar de que fingía ser amable, su tono estaba lleno de desdén y burla.

Izzy logró cogerlo con un poco de dificultad, ya que no tenía buenos reflejos, nunca los había tenido.

Sus ojos leyeron de inmediato la portada y la comprensión cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Rápidamente buscó la página del reportaje y lo acabó en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando alzó la mirada lo hizo en dirección a Mimi, preocupado. Puede que no fuera tan notorio, pero ella lo conocía y pudo darse cuenta de eso, intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlo, pero entonces se le escapó una lágrima.

La frase "lágrimas traicioneras" nunca tuvo más sentido para ella.

Koushiro jamás perdía los estribos, tenía fama de ser pacífico, e incluso sus amigos algunas veces se desesperaban al verlo tan calmado ante ciertas situaciones, nunca demostraba lo que sentía, nunca se enfadaba con nadie, nunca... Desgraciadamente nunca es una palabra que abarca demasiado tiempo, más tiempo incluso del que puede ser considerado.

- Lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad?- su voz sonó ronca, pero como de costumbre, calmada.

Aoshi sonrió.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Izumi?

- Sólo un cobarde con el ego tan grande como el tuyo, haría una cosa como ésta, porque una chica lo rechazó…

- ¿Insinúas que Tachikawa me rechazó?... – preguntó cruzándose de brazos, al parecer no le había gustado que el pelirrojo dejara entrever aquello.

- Eso es exactamente lo que creo… ¿acaso me equivoco?

Mimi observaba todo descolocada. Nunca había visto a Izzy reaccionar de esa manera, parecía demasiado tranquilo, incluso para tratarse de él.

- Claro que te equivocas… tu noviecita no me interesa en lo más mínimo… - dijo con un tono tan exageradamente desdeñoso, que dejó a la vista la verdad, si que le interesaba Mimi.

- No te creo

- Pues no me interesa…- le aclaró Aoshi dándose la vuelta con la intención de ignorarlo, fastidiar al chico no había sido tan entretenido como creyó que sería.

- Discúlpate ahora mismo – le exigió Koushiro con voz fuerte y clara.

Esa fue la segunda señal que le indicó a Mimi que algo andaba mal. Izzy, su Izzy, el que conocía desde que era una niña, nunca alzaba la voz.

- ¿Disculparme?... pero si todo lo que dice ahí es verdad…

- Entonces reconoces que si lo hiciste- una sonrisa de victoria apareció en su rostro.

Aoshi dejó entrever la sorpresa por un segundo, había caído muy fácil.

- Sí, yo lo hice… ¿algún problema con eso, Izumi?

- Si que tengo un problema… te dije que te disculparas…

Mimi sintió que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero estaba paralizada, las lágrimas ya se habían secado y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

- ¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Acaso me golpearás? - preguntó Aoshi burlándose, estaba bastante seguro de que Koushiro nunca en su vida había dado un golpe, quizás por eso lo pilló desprevenido cuando éste le lanzó un puñetazo justo en la boca haciéndolo sangrar, tras lo cual intentó ocultar el dolor que le produjo a él mismo el impacto, esperando no haberse roto ningún hueso.

Porque lo cierto era que Izzy nunca había dado un golpe en su vida, nunca tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

La castaña se había llevado ambas manos a la boca totalmente impactada por lo que acababa de ver. El salón se quedó en completo silencio sólo un par de segundos antes de todos comenzaran a alentarlos para que pelearan.

Aoshi, claramente avergonzado por lo sucedido, se lanzó contra Izzy asestándole un buen golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo y acto seguido se arrojó contra él, golpeándolo un buen par de veces, sin que el pelirrojo tuviera oportunidad alguna para defenderse.

- ¡Izzy! – gritó Mimi enseguida, recuperando la movilidad para intentar separarlos -

- ¡Aoshi, déjalo!... los expulsarán a ambos… por favor…- gritó desesperada mientras el resto seguía mirando como si sólo fuera una película – hagan algo idiotas…- farfulló hacia sus compañeros, pero nadie pareció hacerle caso, así que logró abrirse paso entre el grupo de estudiantes para salir de la sala y buscar ayuda en otro lado.

Corrió hasta el final del corredor y casi se dio de bruces con Matt en la esquina.

- ¡Yamato! – chilló al darse cuenta de que era él.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- intentó preguntar el rubio, pero fue mandado a callar.

- Apúrate, es una emergencia, le están pegando a Izzy en la sala…- explicó de carrerilla mientras lo tomaba de una mano para jalarlo con ella de vuelta al salón.

Cuando llegaron los dos chicos seguían peleando. Desde la entrada sólo distinguían una masa de cuerpos que se movía sin control entre los pupitres, ya que por lo visto Izzy había logrado zafarse del agarre, pero tenía un ojo hinchado y botaba sangre por la boca.

- Has algo…- lo apremió Mimi al ver que el chico se quedaba en la puerta con la mandíbula desencajada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

- ¡Deténganse! – gritó con fuerzas yendo hacia los chicos para poder separarlos, le costó un poco quitar a Aoshi de encima, pero finalmente él era más alto y fuerte, así que consiguió arrastrarlo sosteniéndolo de los brazos mientras Mimi se lanzaba al suelo junto a Koushiro.

- Izzy, Izzy… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó acariciando su rostro y manchándose de sangre al hacerlo.

- Estoy…bien…- barbotó él.

- Quédate quieto…- exigió Yamato mientras empujaba fuertemente a Aoshi contra la pizarra, causando que este gimiera al golpearse en la parte baja de la espalda.

- Está siendo injusto, ese perdedor fue el que empezó…- gruñó el chico furioso, apuntando a Izzy.

- ¿Izzy?... no lo creo, chico, así que será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te lleve ahora mismo con el director…

- No me trates como un idiota, tenemos casi la misma edad…

- Pero desafortunadamente para ti, yo soy profesor y tú un estudiante, así que puedo llevarte a detención si así lo quiero…

Aoshi se removió bruscamente intentando librarse del agarre del mayor, pero en cuanto logró levantar un puño hacia su rostro, Yamato lo interceptó con la mano abierta y enseguida le atizó un buen golpe que hizo que el chico resbalara hasta el suelo.

Yamato nunca se metía en peleas cuando estaba en la secundaria, generalmente era el que sacaba a Tai de ellas y lo regañaba después, pero a diferencia de Izzy, sí que sabía como dar un buen golpe.

La situación terminó todo lo mal que podía terminar para ellos.

Nadie supo en que momento, pero con todo el alborto que se armó, la sala se llenó de estudiantes de otros salones, incluso Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke y Takeru estaban ahí, probablemente habían sido alertados por alguien. El timbre había sonado hace pocos minutos, pero todos observaban con tanta atención la escena que ninguno notó la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

- Profesor Ishida – dijo una voz grave.

Matt alzó la cabeza y su mirada dio con el director, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba mortalmente serio.

- Señor director – contestó haciendo una reverencia.

- Acompáñeme a mi oficina enseguida, el resto regrese a sus salones de inmediato y que alguien lleve al señor Izumi y al señor Jackson a la enfermería, ya hablaré con ellos más tarde.

Apenas pronunció la última palabra la multitud se dispersó.

- Me dijeron que era insensato contratar a alguien tan joven para el puesto, pero yo no hice caso. En circunstancias normales no lo habría hecho, desde luego. Sin embargo, me pareció acertado hacer una excepción con usted, dado que fue el mejor estudiante de su generación, y un muy destacado alumno en música, por cierto, pero veo que me equivoqué…- esas fueron las palabras exactas que le dijo el director de la secundaria a un aparentemente inmutable Yamato justo antes de despedirlo tras su primera semana de clases.

En todos sus años de estudiante nunca fue castigado. Bueno, quizás un par de veces, pero vale la pena mencionar que en todas ellas la culpa fue de Taichi que de alguna manera conseguía involucrarlo en sus embrollos. Lo importante es que nunca fue sorprendido peleando con alguien.

Izzy tuvo mejor suerte, ya que afortunadamente algunos de los testigos dijeron que todo había sido culpa de Aoshi, quien además de provocarlo, distribuyó un diario por la escuela sin autorización, lo que le significó un mes de castigo, mientras el pelirrojo salió inmune.

- Lo dejaré pasar esta vez por su conducta intachable, señor Izumi. Pero espero no llevarme nuevamente una sorpresa tan desagradable como ésta.

- No, señor… le aseguro que no se repetirá.

* * *

- Esperen un momento… ¿quieres decir que tú e Izzy por primera vez se metieron en una pelea y yo me lo perdí? – preguntó Tai con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndose el indignado, aunque todos supieron que bromeaba.

No hizo falta más que una mirada fulminante de Yamato para que se retractara.

_Atrévete a decir sólo una cosa más, Taichi Yagami…- _era la amenaza implícita, todo eso había sido culpa suya después de todo.

- Está bien, está bien…-dijo el castaño alzando ambas manos – no hace falta que me pulverices con tu mirada láser…

- Yamato tiene razón, no fue divertido…- añadió Mimi.

Todos los digielegidos estaban reunidos en el salón de los Yagami.

Junto a la castaña estaba Izzy, un poco cabizbajo, se sentía avergonzado por el lamentable espectáculo que había dado, a pesar de que sus amigos insistieron en que su valentía para enfrentarse a ese bribón era admirable.

Por suerte el pelirrojo no salió tan maltrecho de la pelea, sólo un poco magullado como dijo la enfermera, y lo más importante, con ningún hueso roto. Lo peor fue el esguince de la muñeca con la que dio el golpe, ya que eso lo obligaría a andar con un cabestrillo por un tiempo, lo que no sólo significaba que llamaría la atención más de la cuenta (como lo veía él), sino que estaría imposibilitado de usar la computadora . Además de eso tenía un moretón en el ojo derecho, otro en el pómulo contrario y las heridas de la boca comenzaban a cicatrizar. El cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, pero no había tenido tiempo de examinar las heridas, ya lo haría en la soledad de su habitación.

- Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo – lo animó Tai – aunque si quieres puedo enseñarte a pelear para la próxima – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- Tai…

- Hermano

Yamato y Hikari hablaron al mismo tiempo en tono de regaño, por lo que se miraron desconcertados y enseguida apartaron las miradas, sumiendo al grupo en el silencio por algunos segundos.

- De todas formas lamento habérmelo perdido - insistió el castaño desganado – es injusto que me dejaran fuera de esto, somos un grupo…

- ¿Y qué querías?... ¿qué le dijéramos a ese chico: "oye espera, que llamaré a un amigo y luego terminamos con esto"? – preguntó Matt burlón.

- Sé que no podían, me habría gustado estar en tu lugar…

- Es curioso que lo digas, ya que estaba ahí por ti…

- Vamos a cambiar de tema ¿sí?... fue un día agotador…- comentó Mimi, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

- Pero es que todavía no puedo creer que me lo perdiera…- masculló Tai cruzándose de brazos, resultaba evidente que hablaba más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero aún así Sora decidió intervenir ante la consternación del resto.

- Taichi Yagami, si vuelves a decir eso una sola vez más, te abofetearé tan fuerte que ni siquiera tendrás ganas de comer – le dijo con severidad.

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos y luego se hundió más en el sillón, en un gesto enfuruñado que era más propio de un niño pequeño, pero tratándose de él, nadie tenía de qué sorprenderse.

- Chicos, debo irme a casa, seguramente mamá estará preocupada… la llamé, pero no sabe nada y en cuanto me vea así puede que le de un ataque o algo… - dijo Izzy mientras se ponía en pie.

Mimi se paró de un salto a su lado.

- Yo iré contigo…- sonrió.

No habían tenido ni un minuto a solas desde la pelea, ni siquiera en la enfermería, porque tuvo que aguardar afuera mientras lo curaban y cuando finalmente pudo entrar, Takeru y los demás ya estaban ahí para verlo también.

- No es necesario, me iré solo…- la voz del pelirrojo sonó tan fría que produjo más de un gesto de sorpresa.

La castaña se vio claramente descolocada por la forma en que le habló, sin embargo, no iba ceder tan fácil.

- Pero es peligroso, yo puedo ir contigo, no me importa…

- A mí sí, quiero irme solo… - replicó toscamente – ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?

Mimi entreabrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Sora se le adelantó, temiendo que la situación se pusiera peor.

- ¿Estás seguro?...porque es un poco tarde….

- Sora tiene razón, mi padre no debe tardar en llegar, si quieres él puede llevarte…- añadió Tai.

- Ya dije que me iré solo… - se empeñó Koushiro – sólo me lesioné la muñeca, no estoy inválido…

- Tienes razón – habló Joe desde la esquina – exageramos un poco, es mejor que te vayas ahora a descansar…

- Hasta pronto – se despidió el chico haciendo una reverencia hacia todos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

Hikari le dio una significativa mirada a su hermano, pero sólo luego de que Sora lo empujara fuera del sillón el joven captó el mensaje y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla y despedir a su amigo en el umbral. Cuando regresó con los demás todos seguían callados, Mimi todavía de pie sin moverse.

- Mimi…- la voz de Sora se alzó en el silencio y llegó a la aludida, pero ésta no hizo señales de haberla oído, a pesar de que sí lo había hecho. Reconoció en el tono de su amiga la compasión y se negó a dar pie para que los demás también sintieran lástima de ella, porque si había algo que odiaba era ser alguien que mereciera el compadecimiento de sus amigos. Sí, la actitud de Izzy fue dura y no entendía porqué la trató de esa manera, pero no era algo sobre lo que quisiera hablar.

- Voy al baño…- dijo luego de unos segundos y prácticamente corrió hacia las escaleras.

Sora se mordió los labios sabiendo que la chica prefería su dignidad intacta por encima del apoyo de los demás.

Cuando Mimi alcanzó el baño, jaló la puerta y se encerró en él por varios minutos. Se paró frente al lavabo apoyando una mano a cada lado y observó su imagen descompuesta en el espejo.

Genial – pensó abatida. Tenía el ceño fruncido y eso sería el inicio de una arruga. Por muy superficial que pareciera, ese solía ser su mejor mecanismo para evadir verdades dolorosas o temas complicados, así que se pasó dos dedos repetidamente por la frente como si realmente creyera que eso mantendría lisa su piel por más tiempo y luego abrió la llave para mojarse el rostro.

¿Por qué Izzy había sido tan rudo con ella?

_¿Acaso se creyó lo que decía ese diario? – _fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente sin aviso. No era algo que le pareciera probable, Koushiro era inteligente como para caer en un tonto rumor, pero por muy insustancial que fuera ese argumento, era el único que tenía.

Más tarde, cuando ya todos se habían ido, excepto Yamato, él y Tai estuvieron un rato conversando en la entrada. Hikari, quien según su hermano se había mantenido muy callada casi toda la tarde, había subido hace rato a su habitación.

Matt había dejado la pequeña maleta de su motocicleta abierta para guardar unos papeles, y luego al despedirse del castaño, la cerró de un golpe sin notar que había un pasajero extra.

Tardó poco tiempo en llegar a su departamento, pero en cuanto se bajó escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención, sonaba como un quejido. Agudizó el oído y reconoció que se trataba de un maullido, sin embargo, le tomó un par de minutos identificar el lugar del que provenía.

Cuando abrió la maleta, Matty le dirigió un maullido airado y saltó fuera, aterrizando junto a sus pies.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó sorprendido, al tiempo que se inclinaba para acariciarlo.

Al principio se rehusó, quizás enfadado de que lo hubiera encerrado allí tanto tiempo, aunque Matt no tenía forma de saberlo, pero después cedió refregándose contra la mano del rubio y ronroneando complacido. Seguro que había estado intentando llamar su atención todo el camino y él no lo había oído por el ruido del motor.

Tras unos segundos pensando en lo que haría, lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, ya era muy tarde, así que se lo regresaría mañana a Hikari. Pensar en la chica hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago, hasta hace pocas horas atrás su plan había sido evitarla todo lo posible.

Llegó hasta su departamento y luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejó al gato en el suelo para que explorara el lugar, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y vio que había un mensaje en la contestadora, era su padre avisándole que llegaría tarde esa noche.

Fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo y cuando regresó al salón descubrió a Matty mordisqueando la alfombra. Seguro tenía hambre, pero era muy tarde para comprar comida de gato, así que fue hasta el frigorífico y sacó una botella de leche para verter su contenido en un plato hondo y ponerlo junto a la entrada.

Se sentó en el sofá y mientras observaba al minino beber ansiosamente el líquido volvió a recordar lo sucedido esa tarde.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Hola!

Por fin volví con un nuevo capítulo, un poco tarde debo reconocer, pero es que la universidad apenas ayer me dio un respiro y pues... caí literalmente rendida a mi cama, así que no pude actualizar hasta hoy, de verdad agradezco su paciencia.

Honestamente, tenía el capítulo casi listo unos días atrás, pero me debatí intensamente con la primera escena, la escribí una siete veces más o menos y no me convencía, al principio sólo hacía pequeñas modificaciones hasta que al final la reescribí completamente y acabó siendo bastante diferente a la idea original, y aunque sigue sin ser mi parte favorita, creo que es la versión que más me gustó. Por otra parte lo de Koushiro y Mimi lo tenía escrito como ya lo había anticipado; al principio nació como una idea para complementar el capítulo anterior, pero la idea en sí terminó gustándome mucho, aunque reconozco que Izzy está un poco OoC y usé una cantidad ingente del término "nunca", pero creo que esa palabra refleja la idea general, así que no quise cambiarlo.

Finalmente, quería contarles qué fue lo que pasó esa tarde y Matt está recordando al final, pero ya son 18 páginas y no quise alargarlo más, quizás les parezca que hay algunos vacíos, pero serán llenado en el capítulo sub-siguiente, de todos modos si algo no quedó claro, no duden en preguntar.

Ahora no puedo revisarlo porque muero de sueño, así que pido perdón por cualquier error de tipeo u otro tipo.

Estuve haciendo algunas estimaciones y me parece que con seis capítulos más podré terminar el fic, pero como dije, sólo es una estimación, claro que nunca variará demasiado como por ejemplo de seis a diez capítulos, en definitiva será un número cercano a seis.

Y quería dejarles un pequeño (muy pequeño adelanto) por tomarse la molestia de comentar la historia. El próximo capítulo se llamará: La promesa rota (y como anécdota puedo contarle que era como el capítulo 13 de la idea original xD), así que me alegra llegar finalmente a él. Hay una promesa que hizo cierto personaje en la historia y pues...si se acuerdan un poco de eso creo que podrán hacerse una idea sobre lo que sucederá.

Ufff eso fue un poco largo, lo siento...ya nos os aburro más, que tengan un gran viernes y un excelente fin de semana, nos leemos :)


End file.
